The Legend of Golden Heart
by jadedragon36
Summary: Harry Potter hears a mysterious voice calling for 'Golden Heart to come home' but the problem is no one has seen or heard from Godric's dragon in 1000 years. SS/HP father/son relationship; M/M SS/OC mild slash.
1. Chapter 1: The Legend

**The Legend of Golden Heart**

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

Summary: There is a legend told by Gryffindors of Godric Gryffindor defending Hogwarts from the back of a Golden Dragon, however after the battle the Dragon disappears never to be seen or heard from again, until Harry Potter starts to hear a mysterious voice calling for the Dragon. SS/HP father/son relationship; M/M SS/OC mild slash, some reference to MPREG.

Warning: Rated for mild slash, parental discipline and one or two naughty things along the way.

This story is Action/Adventure/Romance there will be Drama and many Family moments. Canon up to Chamber of Secrets.

----

_**Chapter **__**1: The Legend**_

The attacks had been raging for over three weeks and the tall powerful red haired Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked from the battlements on the tallest tower of the school. He sighed, a red dawn, there was going to be bloodshed today. Godric Gryffindor was tired, how had things reached to this stage. The wizards and the muggles had always been at peace but this King had wanted to stamp out the devil's curse as he called it and after years of trying to kill out every wizard he could find, he had sent over a thousand soldiers to destroy the castle, the root of the curse as he put it.

Godric could see the muggle camp on the other side of the lake. A camp with a thousand men who could have died with a flick of his wrist but he wouldn't, he wanted peace. If he asked he knew his three sons would fight at his side, they always did. Gideon his eldest, was a great leader, he did not like to kill but did when necessary and if his father asked he would lead all the wizards who had declared sanctuary into battle. His younger sons the twins Alex and Aiden were unstoppable, they always fought together as one, sometimes he had to remember that they were two individuals. He had hoped by this age Alex and Aiden would have been married and given him grandchildren like their elder brother but these two were more concerned with their weapons and wands than settling down. He loved his sons more than anything even his beloved Hogwarts.

Godric knew that the others had disagreed with his plans especially Salazar, who had wanted to just march up to the King's castle and destroy the man. Show the muggles the might of the wizards as he called it but Godric had stopped him. Most of these muggles were uneducated peasants who were following their King's orders; they were by nature good people but were now currently blinded by fear.

If the wizards killed the King, the treaty that Merlin had made with Arthur would be broken. Godric did not like it, they had to find another way. They were more powerful and had the knowledge of the ages that the muggles didn't have, they would be the ones to find another way.

Sighing he walked down to the Hall below there were many wizarding families who were now sleeping under its roof. That mad King Robert the Devil as the wizards called him, had burnt down many of the villages that had wizard families and many muggles who were friends had died. It was even rumoured that he had killed his own brother Richard who was king before. Godric closed his eyes again, Richard like his father and grandfather who all shared the name, had been a good friend.

He saw Helga running up to him "Godric we have a problem, William is missing we suspect he went over to the Muggle camp he kept saying yesterday that he knew how to end the fighting. I sent Gabriel, Alex and Aiden after him."

Godric let out a low curse "Does Salazar know?"

"Yes, Rowena had to stun him before he sent that blasted Basilisk of his loose destroying the muggles as well as us."

William was Salazar Slytherin's 13 year old son who wanted so badly to prove himself to everyone; he was the youngest of all the founders' children and was always teased and called 'the baby'. He was desperate to join Alex and Aiden in their many adventures and was always following them around trying to mimic their every move.

Salazar was horrified at first that his youngest had decided he wanted to be more like Godric than him, but decided it was just a phase and he would eventually settle down like his elder brother and sister. But Godric knew better, the boy wanted to be a warrior like the twins, it is why he encouraged Salazar to have Gabriel tutor the boy. Gabriel was Salazar's top student who had graduated some years before but had stayed on to help tutor. He was more like Salazar in mannerism than any of Salazar's own children but he also knew as much about swords and duelling as any of the students Godric apprenticed.

"Well I hope Gabriel gives him a well deserved whipping when he finds him and if he doesn't I will, that boy just seems to be a trouble magnet" Godric's green eyes flashed with an anger Helga had last seen when Alex and Aiden were discovered passed out drunk on their 17th birthday many years ago, it was a mixture of anger and worry. She smiled even with his ranting she knew that Godric had loved the littlest Slytherin like one of his own boys.

A very long hour later, the doors to the castle opened and Godric saw the three warriors enter but to his horror a small body lay in Alex's arms. Godric ran up and saw the shadow of death on the young boy's face. Alex's face showed no emotion but his voice was cold as if forcing himself to speak "We were too late, the little idiot rush up to the captain waving his wand; he didn't notice the guards behind".

Aiden handed his father William's wand "We were just in time to stop them from beheading him and staking his body."

Godric shouted "Fawkes" and in a flash of blinding light his phoenix familiar came to his side.

"Please heal him" Godric pleaded but the phoenix looked at him with sorrowful eyes and let out a mournful song.

Gabriel placed his hand over the boy's eyes and closed them, then walked away.

A loud cry was heard from behind them and Godric saw Salazar running towards them.

"No, No NO" the father's cry was heartbreaking. Salazar grabbed his son's body from Alex and slumped to the ground crying over his fallen son. Rowena came up behind him with tears in her eyes; Helga came from the Great Hall and screamed when she saw the little body. The two ladies cried, they had all known the child as a baby and had looked after him like their own, especially after his mother died when he was two.

"This is your fault Godric, you could have stopped the war long ago but now it is too late, my son is dead" Salazar bawled in between sobs.

Godric knew the man was grieving "Sal, I am so sorry, you know I loved William as much as my own."

"No, you don't he was my son, MY SON, because of you my son is gone."

"Salazar he will be avenged I promise" Alex said putting on his armour.

"No, Alex not yet, you do not want to do something you will regret" his father said.

"Where is the powerful wizard I heard about in stories? The one who fought sword in one hand, wand in the other battling Vikings and Wraiths? Where has that warrior gone father? Why do you not fight as you did long ago? Have you become a coward in your old age" Alex yelled.

"There is a time to fight and a time to grieve son, now is the time to grieve" Godric said sadly.

Salazar stood up angry "So even with my son cold in death, you will not fight these muggles, when will you fight? When one of your own dies Godric? Will you fight when one of your boys lies dead on the ground? You said you loved William as your own and yet you will not avenge him. Well I curse you Godric Gryffindor, you will know the pain I feel, you will have your heart ripped out and thrown to the ground. I will have my revenge I will kill these blasted muggles and when I am finished I will kill you and yours" Salazar picked up the dead body of his son and walked away.

Two days later, the battle was still far from over, Godric stood on the battlements on the tallest tower and used his magic to strengthen the wards but Gideon and the other wizards fought on the fields below. Aiden had pleaded with his father to allow them to use their full magical power on the soldiers but Godric still refused. He had however agreed to use Golden Heart.

As if on cue the large golden dragon flew over the castle. From where Godric stood he saw Alex with his wand raised standing on top of the dragon's back, trusting his brother to steer. He watched as Alex battled, it was an awesome sight to witness. Many of the soldiers below ran in fear, they had bravely fought the wizards but it was another kind of bravery needed to fight a dragon. He saw Golden Heart sweep over the lake near the muggle camp and set it afire.

Godric was angry what were those boys thinking, he had forbidden them to use dragon fire. He left the tower and headed down to the Hall below.

He arrived to screams of terror and saw Rowena and Helga rushing out of the castle "What is going on Helga, what has happened?" Godric could not believe that something drastic could have happened in the few minutes it took him from the top of the tower to the Hall below.

It was however a bloody Gabriel who had come in limping into the hall who responded "Golden Heart has fallen, the muggles... I don't know what happened all I saw was the great dragon falling from the sky."

Godric's heart skipped a beat "Alex, Aiden" the old wizard ran as fast as he could to the castle entrance and saw the great dragon's body on the edge of the lake; alive but badly damaged.

"No, my sons" Godric ran towards the lake but was stopped by the spears of a group of muggle soldiers. With a loud cry there was a blinding burst of light and all the soldiers lay stunned on the ground. Godric ran and all who stood in his way fell. When he arrived he saw Gideon near the dragon.

"What happened?"

Gideon's green eyes were filled with tears, "I don't know Alex just stopped and I saw his body fall off Golden Heart, he fell into the lake and didn't resurface and Aiden crashed and now is an inch from death".

Within the hour all of the muggle soldiers were dead and for generations to come wizards would speak of Godric's battle that day.

A month later, the muggle King was no more but the ache in Godric's heart had not subsided. A partially recovered Aiden looked at his father and said "My brother is gone; there is nothing for me here. Maybe if you find his body you could erect a grave and I will visit but until then I will not return. I hope in years to come you will find peace, I know I will not" with that he walked out of the castle.

He was almost at the gate when he saw Gabriel and Helena walking towards him. Helena ran up to him "Don't go Aiden. Please don't leave us. We need you. If you go so will Golden Heart and then who will protect us?"

Aiden smiled at the girl he and his brother had considered a little sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I wish you well in your life little one, keep up with your studies and don't give your mother too much trouble".

He then shook hands with Gabriel "Keep her safe, keep them all safe".

"I will, I promise, I will protect them until you return."

Aiden shook his head "I will return to Hogwarts only when my brother calls me home" he said sadly as he turned a last time to look at the castle that was his home all his life. Silently he walked through the gates.

Godric stood on the battlements of the tallest tower, the sun was sinking as he saw Golden Heart take flight. The tall warrior stood with tears rolling down his face as he watched the horizon long after the dragon was no longer in sight.

----

A thousand years later a young Gryffindor sat on his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Twelve year old Harry Potter had been having nightmares since he had gone down to the Chamber of Secrets and had killed the Basilisk. Every night he kept dreaming himself back in the Chamber with the great snake attacking him.

Tonight he had dreamt of knights and wizards and a Golden Dragon in battle and then the battle shifted and he found himself again in the Chamber. With a sigh he got up and got himself a goblet of water from the night stand when he heard a voice cry out _**Help me son of Gryffindor**_**. **

Harry dropped the goblet and looked around. There was no one there. He climbed back into bed and decided he would try and get some more sleep. As he started to drift off he heard the voice again _**Please son of Gryffindor I need your help, we must call Golden Heart home**_**.** Harry pulled the covers over his head and groaned "Oh no not again".

.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend Revisited

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Legend Revisited **_

It had been a week since he starting hearing the strange voice and two since his adventures in the Chamber of Secrets, so it was about two weeks since Harry Potter had gotten a good night's rest. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower had left him alone except for Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George refused to be phased by the screaming and cursing, brooding looks and general short temper that the boy-who-lived-to-save-their-sister, was giving everyone.

When Ron had told everyone that Harry had been getting nightmares about the Basilisk and was not sleeping well, they had left him alone and were forgiving him his outbursts. After all if they had been attacked by a 60 foot, 1000 year old giant snake and lived to tell about it, they would be having nightmares too.

For the past four nights the twins had made it their personal mission to get Harry to go to sleep and stay asleep. They brought him warm milk and tucked him in bed and even told him bed-time stories to the delight of all the boys in the dormitory. Fred and George were masters of storytelling and usually had many antics (and sometimes props) to go along with the story. Two nights ago all of the first and second years snuck into the second year boys' dormitory and sat listening to the story. Last night most of the Gryffindor students were trying to crowd the room. Tonight the twins decided to host it in the Common Room instead.

The prefects arranged steaming cups of cocoa and little snacks and filled the common room with giant pillows all over the floor which was bare of any other furniture. Everyone ran back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner even those like Hermione and Percy who often stayed in the Library until curfew. The prefects ordered everyone to change into their pjs and to assemble in the Common Room. Some of the first and second years and even a few of the older students including the Head Girl Brittany came with their stuff bears, dragons and unicorns.

Fred and George decided to make it special; tonight's story was on the brave and heroic Godric Gryffindor the founder of their house. Harry jumped with joy with everyone else when they were told the story of when Godric rescued the boy King Richard and his governess Helga Hufflepuff and helped him take the throne. He booed and hissed when Godric met up and fought with Salazar Slytherin against the French King at Normandy. He cheered when Godric defeated the Viking Chief and saved the fair Rowena Ravenclaw. He clapped and hooted when they told how he stood up to the Druid High Priest and built the great and mighty Hogwarts castle. All Harry's grumpiness seemed to disappear as he sipped his cocoa – in which one of the muggle born prefects had put some marshmallows.

Percy the prefect stood up and announced it was time for bed...every one groaned.

"Just one more please" Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah one more please" it was Nicholas the Head Boy who pleaded and everyone laughed.

"Please Percy" this time it was Ginny and Percy had to give in, it was the first time since she had come to Hogwarts that he had seen his baby sister happy.

"Okay one more."

Everyone cheered.

The twins then told the story of the siege of Hogwarts and the battle with the Golden Dragon that led to the defeat of the mad King Robert the Devil. Harry listened intently but found Fred and George's tale lacking. He sat still as everyone jumped and cheered. The Weasley twins were great story tellers and as they spoke Harry closed his eyes and saw the scenes play out in his mind.

"...Then the great Godric raised his wand as he stepped on the back of the mighty Golden Dragon" Harry heard Fred say.

"It wasn't Godric, it was Alex" Harry heard a voice say only to open his eyes and saw every one looking at him.

"What Harry?" Fred said.

"On nothing go on with the story" Harry said sheepishly not knowing where that statement came from.

"The Golden Dragon roared and with his mighty breath..." Fred continued.

"Golden Heart" Harry said softly.

"What Harry?" Fred said again, getting a little annoyed.

"Golden Heart, the Dragon's name was Golden Heart" Harry told them.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked curiously.

"If you know the story already be quiet some of us never heard it before and you are spoiling it for us" Lavender said irritated that Harry had interrupted the story twice already.

"Sorry go ahead Fred" Harry said shyly. How did he know that? He too had never heard the story before but everything was so familiar. He listened again, each time Fred or George spoke Harry wanted to correct them but kept his mouth shut and sat still, as he didn't want to spoil the fun for everyone else...

Harry started trembling however when he heard George say "The coward Salazar was nowhere to be seen, hiding in his chamber afraid to come out least he or his fanged servant be killed..."

Harry hugged himself close and started whispering "his son was dead, his little William had died, his son was dead".

No one except Ron and Hermione who were sitting near to Harry had noticed. Hermione put her arms around Harry and said "It's okay Harry, everything is okay, it's just a story".

"Yeah mate, these things happened over a thousand years ago" Ron added.

"William is dead, Alex is missing, Aiden needs to come home" Harry whispered.

"Harry what are you going on about?" Ron whispered as he looked up at Hermione for help.

"My dreams, Golden Heart, Aiden he needs to come home, Alex needs him" Harry said tears rolling down his eyes.

"Harry it's just a story" Hermione said again.

"No, it's my dream, I dreamt it, the voice it keeps calling for help, Aiden needs to come home, Alex needs him".

"I think it is time we call Professor McGonagall for help" Nicholas the Head Boy said. Ron and Hermione looked up with a start, they had not realised the story was over and everyone was now heading to bed. Nicholas, Brittany and Fred and George were now looking at the three of them, with concern.

A few minutes later Brittany came back with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, they had apparently been in a meeting when Brittany had gone for their Head of House.

Ron quickly explained about how Harry had not slept properly in the last two weeks and about his nightmares. Fred and George had explained about the bed time stories and about tonight's story, which got a nod of approval from the Headmaster. Hermione explained how worked up Harry had gotten when he heard the story of the Golden Dragon. She told them how Harry had kept mumbling about his dreams.

"What exactly did he say Miss Granger, what were his exact words?" the Headmaster said with concern.

"He said: my dreams, Golden Heart, Aiden he needs to come home, Alex needs him" Hermione repeated.

Ron then added "Then when Hermione said it was only a story he said: it's my dream, I dreamt it, the voice it keeps calling for help, Aiden needs to come home, Alex needs him."

The Headmaster looked at the two Professors as if asking if the words had any meaning for them, but they both shook their heads.

"Do you think it's another Basilisk? I mean he kept hearing the Basilisk earlier this year but it kept talking about killing and eating people not asking for help" Ron asked the Headmaster.

Professor Snape bent down so he was almost eye-level with Harry, "Potter...Potter what are you hearing is it a snake?"

Harry kept hugging and rocking himself his head resting on his knees.

"Potter...Harry look at me" Professor Snape said in such a soft tone that the others in the room looked shocked. The students' jaws all dropped, when Snape sat down on the ground and put Harry in an embrace and said again in a soft almost fatherly voice "Harry... Harry I want you to look at me".

Harry slowly looked up, his eyes glazed and tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

"Harry tell me what has happened" Professor Snape said keeping his tone soft.

"William he is dead."

"Who is...." Ron starting saying but Professor Snape gave him a glare which shut him up.

"How did William die Harry?" Everyone was now quiet leaving Snape to handle the traumatised boy.

"The soldiers they killed him, he did not see the soldiers behind him and they killed him. Alex was too late."

"And Alex, he needs help now?"

"Yes he needs Golden Heart, he needs his brother Aiden. Aiden needs to come home."

"And where is home Harry, where is Aiden's home?"

"Hogwarts, Alex wants Aiden to come home to Hogwarts."

"And where is Alex Harry?"

Harry started hugging himself again.

"Harry, it's okay we will get help, we will find Aiden, but you have to tell me where Alex is" Snape held on to Harry who shocked everyone by uncurling and sat down on the stern Professor's lap.

Harry started crying again and Professor Snape just held on to him "It's okay everything is going to be okay, I promise".

"We have to find Aiden, Alex wants him to come home" Harry said in between his sobs.

"We will find him but I have to know where Alex is."

"He keeps calling me but I can't find him, he keeps calling me."

"It's okay Harry we will find him, we will find Alex and then we will find Aiden, I promise" Snape keep rocking Harry until he was asleep.

When they realised he was asleep the Headmaster picked Harry up from off of Snape and said "we better take him to the hospital wing, Poppy should have some dreamless sleep we could give him".

Professor Snape stood up and straightened his clothes. He turned to the Gryffindors and snarled "What?" in his most snarky tone, he then snorted and left, following the Headmaster out.

Professor McGonagall then turned to her lions "fifty points everyone for getting help when needed and another fifty points Fred and George for your bed-time story night".

It was Fred who then said "We don't deserve it Professor, the story was supposed to help Harry not make him worse, we put him in an awful state" the 15 year old said with a sob.

"Sometimes we need to get to that awful state so we can get the help we need. Harry has had a hard year, we all did and your story night has helped him confront what was bothering him, now we can give him the help he needs. Besides I think your story night has helped everyone" she was looking at three first years who were curled up with their teddy bears sound asleep on some pillows on the far side of the room.

"Next time you have a story night, I know a good one about the Scottish Lord who originally owned the lake" McGonagall said with a laugh that helped eased the minds of the two forth years and the second years who looked like they were ready to cry.

"Yeah and I know a real funny one about the water dragon that keeps hiding from the muggles, they call her Nessy the Loch Ness monster" Nicholas said making Hermione gasp obviously she knew the myth.

Brittany then passed out the last of the hot cocoa to the little ones and to Professor McGonagall and then said reassuring the others "Harry is going to be okay, Professor Snape took good care of him".

"Yes unfortunately he has experience with this kind of thing; ever so often we have a child or two usually in his house that requires special attention. As you have seen he is not the monster you all make him out to be."

Ron snorted in disbelief, though the boy had to admit that Professor Snape did seem to help Harry.

It was an unusually serious George who turned to their Head of House "Professor who is William and Alex and Aiden?"

"I don't know, I have heard of many Alexs and Williams and a few Aidens over the years but never together like that, I am sure we will find them."

"Professor who is Golden Heart?" Hermione asked.

"Harry said that Golden Heart was the name of the Golden Dragon in Fred and George's story, do you think the story is real that there was a real Golden Dragon?" Ron asked their Head of House.

"The Golden Dragon in the story is the only one in recorded history, it was said to be one of the guardians of Hogwarts, there is a tapestry here in Gryffindor Tower that shows Godric Gryffindor atop the dragon during the battle in the story" McGonagall said carrying them over to the large tapestry.

They watched in awe at the tapestry with the Golden Dragon, they had passed the tapestry every day without really noticing it. They saw the impressive figure of Godric Gryffindor on top of the dragon fighting muggle soldiers below.

"Professor who is that man on the Tower, the one with the sword?" Ron said looking at the picture carefully.

"I don't know possibly one of the other professors; contrary to popular believe the four founders were not the only teachers at that time. After they built the school they hired other wizards to help teach" McGonagall said with slight amusement.

"I ask because the sword in the man's hand looks a lot like the sword of Gryffindor, the one Harry pulled out of the hat."

McGonagall took off her glasses and looked closer at the picture "well indeed it does".

"Yeah and his hat looks a lot like the sorting hat" Fred said.

"Well if this is Gryffindor then who is that on top of the dragon?" Nicholas asked the group.

"Harry said it was Alex" Hermione said "Remember Ron, Harry said it wasn't Godric, it was Alex, that's when he first interrupted Fred".

"So Alex was a wizard in the battle" George said uncertainly.

"Professor, do you think it might be a ghost that is haunting Harry?" Brittany asked.

"That is a possibility, if so it should be easy to track down. I think it might be best if I take a memory of tonight's events" Professor McGonagall said taking a piece of parchment from one of her robe pockets and transfigured it into a crystal looking phial.

She then took out her wand and told Ron "I want you to think about tonight, from the time you and Harry came down to the Common Room to when the Headmaster, Professor Snape and I came in, concentrate hard. With that she took out a silver string of light from Ron's temple and dragged it into the crystal phial.

"I think it is time for bed, it is well after your curfew" pointing to the two second years. Professor McGonagall then helped levitate the two sleeping female first years and carried them to bed while Nicholas picked up the little boy. After making sure that everyone was in bed, the Head of House stopped one more time and looked at the tapestry and then _noxed_ the lights and heading down to the hospital wing.

----

When Minerva McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing, Poppy had already given Harry a dose of dreamless sleeping potion and Harry was sound asleep. Severus was sitting on a chair nearby watching the sleeping child. Though he would deny it to his last breath Severus did care greatly for Harry.

The Headmaster was talking with Poppy and turned to Minerva as she came in "all the little lions cubs all tucked in?"

She gave him a stern look "Yes, however, Ronald and Hermione remembered one or two more little details about tonight's events and we made a shocking discovery. Albus you know the Gryffindor tapestry on the northern side of the common room?"

Albus nodded "The one with Godric standing on the dragon, the story that Fred and George told tonight."

"Well Ronald pointed to a figure on the battlements of the Astronomy Tower that we identified as Godric and when we questioned the identity of the figure on the dragon, Hermione indicated that Harry had identified the person as Alex when Fred was telling the story."

"So the people Alex and Aiden are people from the story?" Severus asked in a serious tone.

"Not just from the story, remember the legend of the Golden Dragon is recorded history one of the few recorded stories from that time.

"Did they remember anything else?" Albus asked Minerva.

"Little bits like Harry saying the name of the dragon was Golden Heart. I took a copy of Ronald's memory of tonight's events."

"Good let's go look at it right away" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling again.

"What now, it is nearly midnight?" Severus said.

"And you have something better to do?" the Headmaster said with amusement.

Severus looked at Harry and didn't say anything.

"He is going to be fine, with that sleeping potion he should be out until morning and Poppy will be here to monitor him" Minerva said putting her hand on the young professor's shoulders.

Severus stood up "I am not worried about the brat, I was remembering a potion that I needed to brew but I could leave it for tomorrow, I will come and look at the memory" he walked out of the hospital wing not waiting to see if the Headmaster and the Gryffindor Head of House was following.

The two older professors just looked at the door the young man had just walked through and chuckled. Albus looked at Harry on the bed asleep and said "a 'potion' indeed."

----

Sometime later they exited the pensieve which was used to observe the memory. Severus was relieved, three quarters of the memory was share torture, listening to the adventures of Godric bloody Gryffindor; God he needed a drink. Albus on the other hand had thoroughly enjoyed the memory and had (to Severus' dismay) actually sat down cross legged and cheered, booed and clapped along with the students while listening to the story. Minerva was very proud of her little lions and made mental note to have another story night before the term was up in two weeks.

After watching Harry's reactions closely, they concurred with Brittany that it may have been the ghost of Alex that was haunting Harry.

They decided to take another trip to Gryffindor Tower to observe the tapestry. Minerva had wondered if two trips to Gryffindor Tower in one night was a bit much for the Slytherin Head of House, but surprisingly Severus did not complain.

As they were walking pass the Library on their way to Gryffindor Tower they passed the Ravenclaw ghost who came floating out reading a book, she looked up at the Professors and just nodded in acknowledgement and continued on her way; until she heard Snape mention the names Alex and Aiden.

"What?" She called out.

The Headmaster and the Professors stopped and turned to the ghost who was floating back towards them.

"What did you just say about Alex and Aiden?" she asked Snape who was shocked, in all his time at Hogwarts even when he was a student the Grey Lady had never spoken to him.

"Do you know who they are?" Minerva said quickly.

"Mr. Potter has been having dreams, he says Alex is calling for help, he is calling for Aiden to come home" Severus answered and watched as the expression on the ghost's face changed to a joyful one.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" The Grey Lady asked becoming serious again.

"My lady do you know Alex and Aiden?" the Headmaster asked her, repeating Minerva's question.

"Where is he?" She screamed at Severus in a not so lady like tone.

"Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing, he has taken a dreamless sleeping potion he will not wake until morning" the Headmaster stated.

She nodded then she looked at Severus "Get the Bloody Baron and meet me in the hospital wing" she said and quickly floated away.

Severus looked at her fleeting figure and turned to watch the Headmaster. Albus nodded and he and Minerva walked back in the direction of the hospital wing leaving Severus to find the Slytherin ghost.

----

It took some time for Severus to find the Bloody Baron and he only did so after he asked the house elves to help. They found him in the Astronomy Tower.

"What do you want?" was the curt greeting Severus got when he met up with the ghost.

"We had a little incident today and when it was mentioned to the Grey Lady in passing she screamed for us to get you to come to the Hospital Wing" Severus said in an annoyed tone; he had utmost respect for this particular ghost but they both enjoyed annoying one another.

The Bloody Baron started floating out of the tower; he asked "What incident would that be?"

Severus said "Mr. Potter seems to be haunted by a ghost, whose name apparently the Grey Lady has some concern over".

"Hmmn a troublesome ghost, why do you always come to me when you have a troublesome ghost to deal with?" the Baron said with a sneer.

"Well it was not my idea to call you but the Lady seemed to be quite in a tizzy when I mentioned the name and she screamed for me to get you."

"Well she always did have a temper" the Baron chuckled "so what name did my love scream to?"

"Well it is two names actually, Alex and then Aiden."

"WHAT!" the Baron stopped.

Severus did not expect to see the astonished expression on the ghost face.

"What names did you say?" the Baron floated right up to him almost nose to nose.

"Alex and Aiden, Mr Potter keeps getting strange dreams saying that Alex was calling for help and that he needed Aiden to come home."

Obviously the names meant something to the ghost because (Severus noted probably for the first time in history) he smiled. "At last, Alex has called his brother home" the Baron said with a huge smile and raced towards the hospital wing, leaving the shocked professor to run after him.

----

Minerva and Albus were watching silently as the Grey Lady watched the sleeping figure; a little while later the Bloody Baron floated in with a frazzled Severus who obviously had been running to keep up.

"Is it true Alex has finally called Aiden home?" The Baron said as he entered the room.

"Yes Snape said the boy heard his call" she answered, ignoring the three professors in the room.

"Why now after all this time? Why him?"

"Maybe it is when they are most needed. This child is an heir of Gideon that is possibly why he could hear Alex's call."

"Who are Alex and Aiden?" Severus said his voice raising as he was losing patience.

The two ghosts then turned to them and it was the Baron who spoke, "They were the sons of Godric Gryffindor."

Minerva gasped and then said "Godric Gryffindor had one son Gideon."

"No he had three sons; Gideon was the eldest then the twins Alex and Aiden."

"Who was William?" Snape asked seriously.

The Bloody Baron looked very sad and then said "He was the last child of Salazar Slytherin; he died when he was thirteen."

"Harry said something about him being killed by soldiers from behind."

The Baron let out a sigh and did not say anything; the Grey Lady put her hand on his translucent shoulder and then turned to the professors "What do you know about the Siege of Hogwarts?"

Minerva then rattled off the legend similar to what was told by Fred and George.

"Your story is a bit flawed by that is understandable Gryffindors aren't known for their memories. About forty years after the founding of Hogwarts, the mad muggle King Robert decided to stamp out what he called the devil's curse. That is magic. Up until that time there was no division in the world, muggles and wizards had lived in harmony. That is until Robert declared that wizards were servants of the devil and magic was a sign of that evil. He called upon all good Christian men and women to fight and destroy all things magical or else God would bring down the apocalypse upon the world. The muggles then rose up against us, with Robert at the lead. Wizards like Godric refused to fight him or the muggle army as that would have broken a long standing peace treaty originally signed by Merlin and the legendary muggle King Arthur. He believed that through talk and education the muggles would remember we were friends and eventually they would settle back down. Others like Salazar believed that the only way to regain peace was to kill the King, however Godric's will prevailed. It was only a matter of time that the King decided to attack Hogwarts. Godric still refused to fight and instead just fortified the castle to withstand any attacks. William snuck out one night and tried to kill the captain of the muggle soldiers, he died. It was his death that caused the wizards to retaliate against the King's soldiers. Alex and Aiden, Godric's sons, fought courageously until Alex died during the battle but his body was never found as it fell in the lake... his twin Aiden was so heartbroken over his brother's death that he left Hogwarts and never returned, he vowed that he would only return when his brother called him home."

"Well something that Harry said made sense" Minerva said "He first started shaking after George called Salazar Slytherin a coward; Harry said 'his son was dead', meaning Salazar wasn't fighting because his son had just died".

The Baron nodded, "Salazar was overcome with grieve, he blamed Godric for the child's death. He believed that if they had fought when the castle was first attacked William would not have died. Salazar then cursed Godric telling him that he would suffer and watch his own son die. With both Alex and Aiden gone Godric was never the same. Salazar never really forgave Godric and eventually left the castle which had too many bad memories."

"It certainly explains Salazar's hatred for muggles and muggleborn" Severus said and the Baron nodded.

"But recorded history said that Gryffindor killed over a thousand men during the battle" Albus stated.

"Yes that was true; we all grieve in different ways, Salazar stayed in his rooms with the body of his dead son, while Godric fought and killed all the muggle soldiers who had been there when Alex was killed, he even killed most of the merfolk when they could not find Alex's body, Helga had to stun him to stop the carnage."

"And the figure on top of the dragon?"

"Alex. It was their specialty Alex and Aiden always fought together; Alex was the one who would stand on top of Golden Heart and... Aiden would steer. It was an awesome sight to behold" the Grey Lady said.

"You were there, you saw them battle?" Severus said in shock, he knew the legends stated that the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron had been around a long time but he never thought they were there at the time of the founders.

The Grey Lady flinched and the Baron chuckled "Yes she saw them battle, she snuck out to watch them fight, even though all the students were supposed to be secured in the dungeon rooms. She and William were always sneaking out to watch them practice and fight, much to their parent's dismay." He sighed "William so wanted to be a warrior like the twins, he was always following them around, I remember he would get a whipping for not attending classes including his father's Potions Class and then he would sneak out a few days later, it drove Salazar crazy."

"Yes he loved Alex and Aiden more than his own siblings. I remember he was always getting into trouble; he was a trouble magnet always trying to prove he was a warrior. It is that which got him killed" the Grey Lady had pearl like translucent tears rolling down her face.

The group remained silent for a while, until they heard Harry stir. The boy started tossing his head from side to side. Poppy came running out, her monitor indicating her patient was in distress.

"I thought you gave him a dreamless sleep potion?" Severus said accusingly.

"I did Severus, it is obviously not working he is having a nightmare" she said a little annoyed at the people (and ghosts) in her infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and cast a spell, but it had no effect; she then summoned a calming draught and spelled it directly into Harry but that too seem not to have any effect. She walked up to him and started gently shaking him but he trashed about more.

Severus walked over and sat on the bed next to Harry, he lifted the boy up and placed him on his lap and held the boy in a tight embrace while gently rocking him. "It is okay Harry, it's just a dream, wake up for me Harry, I want you to wake up". The boy's eyes slowly opened and Severus noted he was cold sweating and his body trembling.

"What is it Harry?"

"Its Alex he is calling for help, he keeps calling me 'Son of Gryffindor' and tells me he wants Aiden."

"Harry, can you call to him?" The Bloody Baron said. Harry turned in shock when he saw who had spoken to him.

"I don't know?"

"I want you to concentrate and call out to him, tell him to repeat your name, tell him; My Name is Harry and I want you to say my name" the Baron told him.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated but nothing happened.

"Try again this time concentrate and when you are ready say it out loud."

Harry did what he was told and the others heard Harry speak the words the Baron told him to say.

Still trembling Harry smiled and said "he said my name."

"Ok good, that means we can communicate" the Baron said to the others. He then turned back to Harry, "Tell him Aiden is not here but Gabriel and Helena are with you and they want to know where he is."

Harry watched the Baron "Your name is Gabriel?"

"Yes child, you don't think my mother named me Bloody now do you" the Baron said and Harry shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Now call to Alex and give him my message, now remember to concentrate on Alex" the Baron said.

They saw Harry's face twist as he concentrated and then heard him relay the message. Then they heard Harry gasp and the boy started trembling with fear.

"What is it Harry? What did he say?" Snape said holding on to Harry tighter comforting the boy.

"The Chamber; he says he is in Salazar's Secret Chamber."

.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Chamber

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

"_**speech in parseltongue"**_

_"speech in thought or mind"_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 3 – Into the Chamber**_

Harry was trembling with fear. Alex told him that he was in Salazar's Secret Chamber; the Chamber of Secrets he would have to go down again if he wanted to find Alex. He had a sudden thought; he decided to ask Professor Snape. "Professor what if Alex is another Basilisk and Aiden is the Basilisk I killed now he is looking for his brother and I killed him, what if he is telling me lies to get me to come down to the Chamber to get his revenge?"

Gabriel said in alarm "What do you mean another Basilisk? You killed a Basilisk?"

The Headmaster replied "Harry, Alex is not a Basilisk, he is most likely the ghost of Godric Gryffindor's son and Aiden was his twin" turning to the Bloody Baron he said "Harry went down into the Chamber of Secrets two weeks ago and killed the Basilisk that resided in the chamber, he saved Ginevra Weasley from what would have been a most horrible death".

Helena looked at Harry "How did you do such a feat?"

Harry remained silent and trembled, Severus held him close comforting him. It was the Headmaster who answered her question "from what he told me, Fawkes blinded the creature and he killed the snake using the sword of Gryffindor."

"That was very remarkable and very foolish" Gabriel said with a frown and in a very stern tone said "You could have gotten yourself killed" when he saw that Harry was crying he added in a less admonishing tone "and so very like a Gryffindor, you truly are a son of Gryffindor."

"That's what Alex called me 'son of Gryffindor', what does that mean, I mean why me and not some other Gryffindor student?" Harry said with a sob.

"Harry don't you know? You are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor through his eldest son Gideon, all the Potters are" Gabriel said giving the Headmaster a disapproving glare.

Harry shivered again "Alex is calling again; he asks if I am one of his nephews, he wants to know if his father is here with us?"

Gideon and Helena looked at each other with sad looks.

The Headmaster told Harry "Tell him that his father is dead and he has been in the Chamber a long time."

Harry concentrated and relayed the message.

"He wants to know how long?"

Helena quickly said "Tell him we will give him the details when we see him."

Harry again relayed the message. After a minute he giggled.

"What did he say?" Minerva inquired.

Harry paused, a bit unsure and then said "He said to hurry up and get your arses moving". The other's laughed though Minerva and Helena gave Harry slightly disapproving looks.

"Yeah that's Alex" Gabriel said.

Harry yawned.

Severus looked down at him and said "It is time for you to go back to bed, inform Gryffindor that we will get to him as soon as possible but you have to get some sleep and not to contact you until you contact him first."

Harry pouted "I don't want to go to sleep."

Severus gave him his patented glare and said "That is not up for discussion young man, Madam Pomfrey will give you another dreamless sleeping potion and you will get some sleep."

He relayed the message and got confirmation.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over and gave Harry the potion, which Harry took in one.

Helena said "don't worry Harry we will be here to watch over you".

Harry nodded and cuddled up closer to the warm man who held him, forgetting it was his most feared Professor. He was soon asleep.

After a few minutes when she was sure Harry was once again asleep Minerva said "What are we going to do now? I mean are we seriously going into the Chamber of Secrets to go ghost hunting?"

"We have no choice, Alex is very stubborn and he will not stop harassing Harry until we come for him. He will be determined to be reunited with his brother" Gabriel answered.

"Alex and Aiden were inseparable; Godric often said that he believed they only shared one soul that was split in two. If Alex is a ghost it is most certain that Aiden did not cross over as well, he would be waiting for him" Helena responded.

"Do you know where to start looking for Aiden?" Severus said still holding on to a sleeping Harry.

Gabriel answered "No, Aiden never sent any communications at least not that I know of. Maybe Alex would know where he would go. I know they both had secret hideouts outside of Hogwarts, where they meet their lovers, if anyone would know it would be Alex."

Minerva gave a little scoff "A clandestine sex den. Well I hope Harry will not be going to look for this Aiden character."

"You have to remember this was a thousand years ago. It was considered very inappropriate for unmarried men to flaunt their relationships in public, especially since they lived in a school of impressionable children. It was prudent that we... they kept that part of their lives out of the school children's lives" Gabriel said giving Helena a nervous glare when he made his little slip.

Helena snorted "Gabriel de Noir, do you think I am going to be upset over something that happened over a thousand years ago?"

Gabriel shook his head said "of course not dear" but as she turned to watch Harry, Gabriel nodded. Both Severus and Albus chuckled.

"Wait 'de Noir', your name is Black?" Severus said with a frown.

"Yes" Gabriel answered exasperatingly knowing exactly what Severus was thinking "I am distantly, very distantly related to Sirius but he would have been of my brother's line as I died before having children." He gave a sad look to Helena, who looked everywhere else but at the Baron.

Albus turned to the two ghosts, "you were both there when Alex died?"

"Yes, I was watching the battle from the top of Ravenclaw Tower, Gabriel was on the battle field" Helena answered.

"How did Alex actually die?"

"I don't know, I had been injured and was fighting a few soldiers when I heard screams and saw Golden Heart falling from the sky and crash into the lake" Gabriel said sadly.

"Alex had been sending hexes at the muggle soldiers who were in the camp, Golden Heart then flew over the lake and then suddenly started used dragon fire on the lake, he circled again and then Alex just fell, a few seconds later Golden Heart came crashing down" Helena described what she remembered.

"And Aiden he didn't say anything after?"

"No, Aiden really didn't remember anything of that day. He was badly damaged in the crash and if Godric had not summoned Fawkes, Aiden would have died within the hour. Even with Fawkes' help he was still in bed for almost a month. When he recovered enough to walk, he left."

Severus was very pensive and then said "How did his ghost wind up in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Who knows? We will just have to ask him when we see him."

Albus then looked at the two professors and said "It has been a long day and if we are to venture into the Chamber of Secrets tonight we are going to need some rest. Come Severus, leave your 'little potion' to sleep and go get some sleep yourself. Helena and Gabriel can look after Harry for us until he wakes."

Minerva laughed and Severus glared at the Headmaster for the moniker he had given Harry, but complied.

----

It was not that night that the group went into the Chamber but the next day as Harry slept for more than 24 hours. The dreamless potion allowed the user to sleep as long as his body needed rest and having taken two doses in less than four hours, Harry's body caught up with much needed sleep. It was a refreshed Harry and two ghosts (who did not leave his side) who were met by the three Professors the Sunday morning.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?" the Headmaster said with a smile.

"Good morning Sir. I feel great, I got loads of sleep and I had no nightmares" a beaming Harry replied.

"It's good to see you up and about Mr. Potter" Minerva McGonagall said "Have you had your breakfast?"

"Yep, I had chocolate chip pancakes with lots of syrup" Harry said practically bounding out of the bed.

"Great sugar rush" Snape said with a sneer.

"Hello, Professor. Thanks for your help, you know when I was having the nightmares and stuff" Harry said beaming up at the stern Professor.

"So are we all going into the Chamber to find Alex?" Harry said excitingly. As he was no longer sleep deprived the idea of going back into the Chamber was more appealing to the Gryffindor student.

"Yes we are, as soon as Madam Pomfrey says you can leave" the Headmaster said walking over to the medi-witches office.

"Professor Flitwick will also be joining us, he will meet us on the second floor" Minerva told Harry passing him some clothes, socks and trainers and his wand.

Harry quickly went into the washroom to change. In less than two minutes he came running back out "I'm ready, let's go."

He was about to make a dash out of the door when Snape grabbed him, turned him back towards the direction of the washroom and said "brush teeth, wash face and comb hair" he sent Harry off with a light swat to his backside.

Five minutes later Harry came back out and stood in front of the Professors, he said with a huff "Can we go now?"

"First some rules, Potter" Snape said looking sternly at Harry. He fixed Harry's shirt collar. From the corner of his eye Severus saw Minerva whisper something to Albus who nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Firstly you are to stay by my side at all times, you are NOT to go off anywhere by yourself. If by some miniscule possibility you do, you are to call for help and not try some inane stunt. Do you understand?" The Professor said waiting until Harry said he understood before continuing.

"Secondly you are not to touch anything unless one of us says it is okay" again Snape looked at Harry who nodded.

"Thirdly you are not to try and open anything or talk to any strange portraits or anything we may find down there."

"Fourthly, you are to tell us instantly if Alex or anything speaks to you that we cannot hear or understand" Severus again waited for confirmation.

"Lastly, you are to listen to the adults at ALL TIMES, if we say run, you run; if we say close your eyes, you close your eyes, if we say...."

"jump, do the hokey pokey, cha cha cha, I do it. I get it Professor. No touching, no talking, no poking around by myself and stay next to you" Harry said with a big grin.

"AND NO CHEEK" the Professor said sternly. The boy had seemed to have lost all fear of him; well he would have to deal with that.

----

Ten minutes later, Harry, the three professors and two ghost met the tiny Charms Master Filius Flitwick at the entrance of the second floor girls' toilet. "Hello Harry, good to see you alive and well this morning" the tiny man squeaked.

Harry entered the bathroom first. Moaning Myrtle the ghost who haunted the bathroom came floating down to him "Hello Harry come to brew more potions?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had used the bathroom to illegally brew a dangerous potion a few months earlier.

"And what potion would that be?" the angry stern voice of the Potions Master said from behind Harry. Harry flinched as he turned around to see Snape glaring at both Myrtle and him.

Myrtle was about to say something when the Headmaster, two professors and to her horror The Bloody Baron and The Grey Lady also came into the bathroom. Among the ghosts and even the house-elves, the two ancient ghosts were second only to the Headmaster in authority and even then...

The Blood Baron simply watched the tiny girl and said "Find somewhere else to be today."

Myrtle fled.

"We will talk later" Snape told Harry sternly "Now where is the entrance?"

Harry walked over to the unused sink and pointed.

Albus told Harry to go ahead and open the Chamber.

The group watched as Harry said '_**open**_' in parseltongue and the sinks moved to reveal the dark hole which represented the entrance to Salazar's Secret Chamber.

Harry was about to jump down the hole, when a firm hand grabbed onto his shoulder stopping him.

The Headmaster spoke "Baron, my Lady I want you two to go down first, once it is safe, we will follow". The two ghosts floated down the tunnel.

"Can't they like go through walls and stuff, why did they have to wait until I opened the Chamber?" Harry asked curiously.

"That is a very good question Harry. It is the same reason Myrtle never did, there are possibly strong magical charms that are protecting the Chamber" Filius responded. "Just like us, ghosts are subject to certain rules of magical but these rules are different from ours. Ghosts can pass through walls, we can't but they can't use wands. It also depends on the power or strength of the ghost, I have seen the Bloody Baron levitate a vase and throw it and the Grey Lady pick up a book and read it, other ghost can't" the Ravenclaw Head of House explained.

"Is that why Nearly Headless Nick was able to be petrified by the Basilisk and how Myrtle floods the bathroom and why Alex is trapped and can't get out?" Harry asked trying to understand.

"Yes exactly, five points to Gryffindor" Filius squeaked.

Severus snorted "Which is he is going to lose now. What potion was Myrtle referring to Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could answer the Grey Lady came back out the entrance "The way is safe up to a wall blocking the passage, there is a hole in the wall to allow entrance."

"Yeah the ceiling collapsed when Lockhart tried to obliviate us" Harry said making the vicious attack sound like Lockhart simply tossed a handkerchief at them.

Minerva, Severus and Filius all scowled, each one thinking of ways they wish they could torture the former DADA teacher.

"Okay Severus you first, then Harry, Filius and then Minerva and myself" the Headmaster said taking charge.

"Ohh Professor you will enjoy this it's like a huge waterslide" Harry said grinning.

Snape sneered _why would that boy think a water slide would be my idea of fun_. He looked at the dark tunnel sending a ball of light before him, to his horror the tunnel was lined with green slime. He shuddered and then cast a spell on both Harry and himself to keep their clothes clean and a bubble charm over Harry's nose and mouth and then his. He folded his robes close to his body and entered the tunnel. Five minutes later he exited _how could that boy think that was fun? That was most revolting_. Less than a minute later Harry exited, falling on his bum. He was getting up when Filius crashed into him.

"Oh, I apologise Mr. Potter" Filius said picking himself up and moved out of the way. He quickly cast a charm at the tunnel entrance and when Minerva came through she gently floated and landed gracefully on her feet.

The Headmaster came through a minute later and smiled at Harry "you were right Harry that was fun."

Severus' little light ball was hovering in the middle of the room. Filius shot a beam of light towards it and the ball grew until it illuminated the room the same way a muggle light bulb did, he raised it towards the ceiling.

Minerva let out a gasp when they saw the floor was littered with animal bones. With a wave of her wand the whole floor was cleared. The Grey Lady indicated they should move forward. As they walked the light moved with them.

Leaving the entrance room they moved into a large area where they saw the Bloody Baron floating near the collapsed wall. On the floor was part of the Basilisk shed skin, Severus ran forward and examined it intently.

Filius, Albus and Minerva looked at the hole in the wall that Harry and Ginny had passed through. The hole was large enough for Harry and possibly Filius to pass but not the others. Filius and Albus started talking about the mechanics of removing the wall.

Harry knelt down near to Severus; "There is much more of the skin on the other side of the wall" Harry told the professor.

"Just how big was this Basilisk?" Severus asked.

"I don't know as big as a bus, I guess or bigger" Harry said as if it was nothing.

Severus was speechless.

Gabriel who was floating next to Harry said "you are definitely a Gryffindor, though more like Alex or Aiden, Gideon was much more sensible."

"Severus, Harry, step away. Filius and I are going to try to remove the rocks and fortify the ceiling. I want you to stand next to Minerva and cast a protection shield over yourselves, there is going to be a lot of dust and possibly some stray rocks" Albus said.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and half dragged half carried him over to where Minerva stood with the Grey Lady. Minerva cast a protection shield over the small group.

Seeing them safe, Filius and Albus started waving their wands and rocks started moving towards the ceiling. As Albus moved the rock towards the ceiling, Filius fortified the ceiling. They worked for ten minutes and when they finished there was an elaborate archway instead of a wall.

Minerva lowered the shield and hurried over to the two tired Professors; she reached into her robes and pulled out a tiny knapsack which she enlarged. She pulled out a few bottles of water and passed it to all the members of the group (that were alive).

Severus was now watching the full length of the skin "Harry this skin is at least 60 feet long!"

"Well okay two buses" Harry said with a grin.

Severus gave the boy a glare.

"Let's move forward" Albus said once he and Filius had recovered enough.

The group moved forward again until they came to the door with the intertwining snakes, which guarded the Chamber.

"This is the entrance Professors do you want me to open the doorway?" Harry asked looking at the Professors. The Headmaster nodded.

Harry opened the door, but this time waited until Gabriel and Helena entered and beckoned them to enter. Filius duplicated the light and sent one through and the group entered.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets" Harry said in a dramatic voice.

The Chamber was just how he left it but with the ball of light floating to the top of the ceiling, illuminating the entire room, the place looked less scary than he remembered.

All of the Professors and the two Ghosts marvelled at the snake statues and the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin at the furthest wall. The statue was at least fifty feet tall and was a full figured model of Salazar, with his Head almost touching the ceiling and his sandaled feet on the ground.

Of course the most noticeable part of the Chamber was the gigantic dead Basilisk that lay on the ground. Severus walked up to it almost salivating at the thought of the potions potential. It was only when Gabriel and Harry came up next to him did Severus even think of how the Basilisk died.

"Mr. Potter, you are so lucky you are not in Slytherin House" the Slytherin Head of House said coldly.

"And why is that Severus?" the Gryffindor Head asked.

Severus glared at Minerva and then at Harry "because you would still not be able to sit properly. Are you out of your mind this creature could have swallowed you whole. You ran into the Chamber without thinking. I don't care if you are in Gryffindor house, if I ever hear of you doing anything so dangerous again I am going to tan your hide."

Harry stepped back, away from the angry man. He could have argued that he did bring a Professor with him, though he knew the man was an incompetent idiot. He could argue he was trying to save Ginny and without him she would have died. He could have argued that he was in fact trapped down here at the time. But he did not think the Professor was in a mood to listen to any of his arguments.

Harry glanced over to the other professors. His Head of House was now looking at the Basilisk herself and looked like she was rethinking the idea of not punishing him. Even Flitwick and Dumbledore the two most jovial professors on staff looked very serious. Harry decided it would be best if he just sat quietly out of the way.

Ten minutes later Filius and Albus were looking at the ink stain on the ground that marked Harry's defeat of Tom Riddle and his diary. Minerva, Gabriel and Helena were watching and discussing the Slytherin statue and Severus was carefully studying the dead Basilisk corpse.

There was a splash. The adults all turned at the sound. Severus ran to the spot and pulled Harry out of the small moat that partially surrounded the statue.

Pulling Harry out wet, cold and shivering Severus gave the boy a glare "What did I tell you about staying close to me?"

"There is something in the water, I was trying to look at it and I got too close to the edge" Harry said shivering.

After waving his wand and instantly drying and heating the boy, Severus gave him a little shake "I am not going to warn you again, there are too many places here for you to disappear."

Harry's face showed a little defiance in it, all of the adults were doing their own thing and he was bored.

"Okay show me what you were looking at" Severus said admitting to himself that it was partially his fault as he had not been paying attention to what the child had been doing.

Harry pointed to the spot where he fell. Severus knelt down and looked into the water. There on a ledge on the inside of the pool was what looked like the remains of a mermaid. Severus called the others across.

Flitwick levitated the corpse out of the water and onto the chamber floor and confirmed it was a mermaid.

Albus took off a charm necklace that the mermaid had on, it was made of river pearls and pink shells. "This will help us identify her; but if my memories serve me well the chieftainess of the clan said a maid went missing about three months ago, I am sure this is her."

Helena then said "this means that there is an entrance somewhere in the lake into the Chamber."

"That would explain why Alex ended up in the Chamber, when his body fell into the lake it got caught in the current and ended up here" Minerva said.

"But shouldn't his ghost be somewhere around here, if that is the case" Albus said looking around.

"Do you want me to call him now?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead Harry" Gabriel said.

Concentrating Harry called to Alex, a minute later he said "Alex says it's about time."

"Ask him where he is exactly" Gabriel instructed.

Harry did as he was told. "He says the library."

"Where exactly is that? Could he move to the door or come and meet us, tell him we are by the big Salazar statue."

Harry complied again "He says he is trapped and cannot move and the only place he knows is the library."

"So he can't give us directions" Helena said a little dejected.

The group was silent for a few minutes when Harry said "professors do you know the game Marco Polo, I could call to him, his voice is much stronger down here, I could follow the sound of his voice."

"Wonderful thinking Harry, ten points" Albus said smiling "Go ahead call him."

Harry relayed what he was going to do to Alex and when he got a response, he sighed, "It's coming from the direction of the statue."

Albus looked at the statue and then said "Harry you said that Tom asked the Statue to speak and his mouth opened, maybe the entrance is there, through the mouth."

"Well unless he could fly, which he didn't as he hated brooms, I don't think I could see Salazar using the mouth as the entrance, there must be another entrance, possibly near the base" Gabriel said.

They spent the next ten minutes looking for the entrance but couldn't find it.

Minerva stood pondering and then with a frustrating sigh she dropped her hands and said sarcastically "How about if we just ask him to move aside and show us the entrance?"

Filius said "Not a bad idea, Harry could you ask the statue to show us the entrance?"

Harry then looked at the Basilisk and thinking of the moving snake said in parseltongue _**"Oh Great Sssalazar could you ssshow usss the entrance into your chamber?" **_

The great head at the top of the statue moved and looked down at them. _**"Who asksss for entrance into my chambersss?"**_

"What did it say Harry?" Severus said coming behind Harry putting his hands on his shoulders. The gesture made the frightened child calm down. Harry told them.

Gabriel told Harry "Tell him your name but don't mention Alex. Tell him you are with the current Head of Slytherin House and you are looking for the library to find out more about his teachings."

Harry nodded and then told the statue in parseltongue _**"My name isss Harry, the man behind me isss Ssseverusss Sssnape, Head of Ssslytherin House and Potionsss Massster, we are looking for your library to find out more about your teachingsss." **_

The statue crouched down and looked at Harry and Severus and asked _**"Isss he your father?"**_

Severus pulled Harry closer.

"_**No..." **_Harry said sadly_** "My father isss dead... he isss my professssor."**_

"_**You are a ssspeaker, how isss it you sssspeak?" **_the statue asked.

"_**I don't know, I could alwaysss ssspeak"**_ Harry responded.

"_**You mussst be one of my dessscendantsss to be able to sssspeak"**_ the statue stated.

"_**Well Gabriel did sssay I wasss a dessscendant of one of the Foundersss"**_ Harry stated smiling.

"_**Gabriel?"**_ The statue turned and looked at the ghost "_**My ssstudent Gabriel de Noir. I am happy that my dessscendantsss are ssstill being tutored by Gabriel and are learning my teachingsss." **_He then turned and looked at the others _**"Who are thessse othersss?"**_

"_**The gentleman with the beard isss Albusss Dumbledore Headmassster and the Lady isss Minerva McGonagall Transssfiguration Professsor and the ssshort man isss Filiusss Flitwick he isss the Head of Ravenclaw and Charmsss Professsor"**_ Harry said thinking it wise not to mention anything about Gryffindor House.

The statue nodded as if accepting the Professors, he turned and looked at the Grey Lady _**"Ahh little Helena Ravenclaw, ssshe wasss a good ssstudent of potionsss not asss brilliant asss her mother but a good ssstudent."**_ The statue turned back to Harry _**"Are you a good potionsss ssstudent?"**_

Harry panicked and looked up at Snape "he wants to know if I am a good potions student."

Minerva whispered "We're dead."

Snape snorted but said "Tell him you have potential."

Harry answered _**"He sayssss I have potential".**_

The statue raised a stony eyebrow _**"What do you get when you **__**add powdered root of asssphodel to an infusssion of wormwood?**_

Harry smiled a big smile_**"Draught of Living Death."**_

The statue nodded_**"where would you look if I told you to find me a bezzzoar?"**_

"_**The sssstomach of a goat" **_Harry answered instantly.

_**"What isss the difference between monkssshood and wolfsssbane?"**_

"_**Nothing it'sss the sssame thing and it isss alssso called aconite"**_These were answers Harry would never forget as long as he lived.

"Harry what is he saying?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"_**You have potential"**_ the statue nodded _**"I will allow you entrance, you may ussse my Chamber freely little Ssslytherin**__**"**_ the statue stood back up _**"keep up the good work in potionsss and lisssten to your Professsorsss."**_

"_**Thank you Lord Ssslytherin"**_ Harry said bowing.

The statue nodded his head and a door appeared at the base of his right heel.

"Good work Harry" Albus said ruffling Harry's head.

"Call to Alex again" Gabriel said still looking at the statue.

They walked through the door and found a long tunnel. The light followed and illuminated the tunnel. They reached a large circular room that had several passages leading in different directions.

Harry called Alex again. This time the response was very close.

Harry said excitingly "He's this way" and ran through one of the passages, ignoring Snape calling him back.

Harry ran until he reached a door with a snake on it. The snake looked at him and said _**"What do you ssseek?"**_

Harry watched him _**"For you to Open."**_

Severus was running as fast as he could and caught up with Harry as he was answering the snake.

Severus grabbed Harry and spun him around and landed two hard stinging swats to his bum. Harry yelped.

"What were my rules Harry?" Severus said sternly.

Harry bowed his head, "Not to leave your side."

"And?" Severus said pointing to the door that was opening.

"Not to talk to anything" Harry said with a tear rolling down his cheek, he looked up shamefully as Minerva, Filius, Albus and the ghosts met up with them.

"Well, don't let it happen again" he held Harry's hand in his and walked through the door after Helena said it was okay. The light that was following them now entered the room.

It was a magnificent library. The room itself was not very large; books and scrolls lined the walls on two sides, on one side there was a beautiful marble desk and plush leather chair, behind the desk was a window that was charmed to show the Great Hall. There were two armchairs and a lamp that faced a statue that stood in an alcove. Holding on to Harry's hand Severus moved to the book shelves and was looking at the titles of the books.

"These are amazing, some of these texts are no longer available" picking up a scroll he looked at Filius "An Atlantian scroll".

Filius ran over and looked at the scroll, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas day.

Albus moved over to the window studied if for a moment and then called "Potions Lab" the window changed to show the Potions Lab, "Quidditch Pitch" again the window's scene changed.

Helena picked up one a small picture frame on the desk, "Gabriel, look William."

Gabriel looked at the still picture of his former student.

Minerva looked around the room and then said "Where is he, where is Alex?"

Everyone looked up and then turned to Harry who called out to the ghost.

Harry looked around the room, his eyes widened and then he started trembling. He turned and looked at Severus who crouched down and held the obviously frightened boy in an embrace and said "What Harry? Where is he Harry?"

Harry turned and pointed. All eyes looked in the direction Harry was pointing.

Gabriel floated in the direction and said "Alex?"

Minerva, Albus and Filius walked towards the statue in the alcove.

Severus stayed put but held on to the trembling Harry.

Minerva looked at the statue, it was of a tall, muscular, handsome wizard dressed in battle armour; he had a magnificent sword in one hand and a wand in the next. His arms were raised as if attacking.

"Oh my God, Alex!" Helena screamed as she looked at the face.

"It is a statue of Alex?" Filius asked confused.

"It's not a statue. He is petrified" Albus said.

"You mean he's alive!"


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a New Guardian

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_"speech in thought or mind"_

_**----**_

_**Chapter 4: Getting A New Guardian**_

Harry quietly tiptoed out of the second year Gryffindor boys' dorm room and quietly made his way down the stair case. He stopped, there were two fifth years making out in the common room, books around them as if they were studying. Even thought the rest of the school had no exams, the OWL and NEWT students did, though it was starting later than normal.

_What to do, what to do? _He had planned to use his invisibility cloak to sneak out but they were directly in his path and would still see and hear the portrait hole open. He needed a distraction. He looked around; he saw a book on a nearby table, perfect. He threw his cloak over him and took up the book, he ran a way back up the stairs and threw it, and it landed with a loud thud. Nothing... the two did not stop.

_God come up for air won't you. _

He looked around again and saw a goblet of some liquid, _okay let's try this_. Using his wand he cast a 'wingardium leviosa' the goblet hovered over the two and very carefully Harry tilted it. Yes the two were wet and they stopped.

Harry was silently jumping for joy until he saw the two had advanced; the boy was taking off the girl's wet blouse. Okay visiting Alex didn't seem so important anymore, he could just stay here...

"What do you think you are doing?"

Harry jumped.

The two lovebirds immediately separated.

Brittany the Headgirl came down the opposite stairs which came from the girls' dormitory, she had a book in her hand, it looked like she decided to come down to study. Some of the students preferred to get some sleep when everyone else was awake and the common room was noisy and then get up early in the morning to study, when there was no one around; obviously Brittany was one of them.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for such unbecoming behaviour; David, go to your dorm now and Marie come with me, we need to have a talk..."

Harry saw the boy David quickly pack up his books and ran back to his dorm and Marie and Brittany went into the girl's dorms.

Now was his chance he ran out of the common room and out the portrait hole.

As he walked along the hallway he thought of everything that happened in the last three days. After they had gotten Alex out of the Chamber, they took him to the hospital wing where he was put in a special secluded room. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster, fashioned a large glass tank, in which Professor Snape put in the Mandrake potion. They had to submerge Alex into it.

With Hermione and the others, Madam Pomfrey had to soak them in a tub and within half an hour they emerged awake. However Alex was petrified for centuries, so the others did not know how long he needed to be in the potion.

The Headmaster had made Harry promise he would not tell anyone about what they found; they had officially told his friends that the Bloody Baron had found the ghost Alex and had spoken to him and he promised to leave Harry alone from now on. Since Harry was now sleeping through the night with no nightmares they didn't question the explanation.

He wanted to know what was going on and no one was telling him anything. Professor Flitwick had decided it best that Alex conserve all his magic and not contact Harry again (unless it was an absolute emergency).

They had hooked him up to monitors; similar to muggle medical machines without the large machines and wires; which monitored his magic and his physical information but the only readings they got were on his magic, which Harry found out flared whenever he spoke to him. He found that out the hard way when he tried to talk with Alex the second night, since none of the Professors (or ghosts) was telling him anything. The Bloody Baron caused quite an uproar in the Gryffindor common room, when he came in and went up to the dorms and gave Harry quite a telling off.

Tonight Harry decided to use his dad's old cloak and sneak in, to see for himself what was going on. As he reached the hospital wing he saw Professor Flitwick leaving with Professor McGonagall, both were in an intense discussion. Harry leaned against the wall after moving to the side Flitwick was walking as he was less likely to bump into Harry.

When they were gone, Harry snuck in; looking around he saw no one in any of the Hospital beds. He walked along and slowly opened the door in the back which led to the private rooms. He saw light coming from underneath two doors.

Harry quietly opened the first door and saw Madam Pomfrey monitoring a student who looked like he was transformed into something which looked like half frog, half human; disgusting. He gently closed the door and moved to the other room; there he saw Professor Snape, Gabriel and Helena monitoring the tank with Alex... good.

He slowly opened the door and snuck in the room.

Professor Snape look like he was empting the tank; the Mandrake Potion looked brown and filthy. After empting the tank he washed Alex down using a spell from his wand which produced water and then another spell to wipe him off using several huge towels at once. Then refilling the tank with fresh Mandrake Potion, Alex was re-submerged again. The whole process took about twenty minutes.

"Is everything looking good?" Gabriel said turning to Snape.

"Yes I felt some of his limbs more pliable, hopefully over the next three to four days we might be able to move his arms and legs, after that the process should move faster" Snape replied.

"We will have to work quickly once that is done; do you have enough blood replenishers and nutrition potions, for him" Helena asked.

Snape looked at her a little annoyed "I brewed some today".

"Well go make some more" she screamed.

Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder "Helena he is doing his best, I know you are worried and anxious, so am I but we have to keep it together."

She nodded and apologised.

Snape inclined his head in acknowledgement and then said "Don't worry my lady, I will have everything we need, before he awakes, I promise."

She nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a matter I have to deal with, there shouldn't be any changes, but if there are contact me immediately; if not I will see you during the lunch break later..." he looked at the time "today".

Snape then walked towards the door but as he reached it he said "Potter follow me".

Harry sighed and followed the Professor out. When they left the Hospital wing, Snape stopped and said "give me the cloak".

Harry took off the cloak and handed it to him.

Without another word Snape walked towards Gryffindor Tower and Harry ran behind him trying to keep up with the man who had very long legs. When they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Snape turned and looked at him "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No sir."

"Do you think you will have trouble sleeping tonight?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Snape scowled "verbal answer please".

"I do not know sir; I am a little sleepy now."

Snape nodded and then said "You will come to my office first thing in the morning; do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder, turned the boy around and landed three stinging swats on his bum. Harry yelped at each one.

"Now no more wandering and go to sleep."

"Yes sir" Harry said sniffling. He hurriedly gave the password and ran straight up the stairs to his bed, ignoring the stunned group of seventh years who were now studying in the common room.

----

Harry stood at the door to Professor Snape's office the next morning; his friends had all gone to breakfast but he was here. Snape had said to come first thing and not after breakfast as Ron and Hermione had tried to convince him. Snape's hand was too hard for Harry to question. He knocked on the door and heard a voice say enter.

Harry walked in and saw Professor Snape checking some potions vials.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I assume you slept well."

"Yes Sir".

"Good, now come with me" Snape stood up and walked to a portrait to the back of his office, he gave a password (sounded like Latin or Greek – it certainly wasn't English) and the door opened. Harry followed him through a passage way to another door which opened before they arrived.

They entered a beautiful room done tastefully in green and silver, the furniture was mostly dark rich wooden furniture and the carpet a deep brown; Harry felt like he was in the forest, it made him feel peaceful and he liked it. Snape walked into a small dining area where there was a small table with breakfast things on them.

Snape motioned for the boy to take a seat and as he looked at Harry he saw a slight fear in the boy's eyes.

"I did not call you here to punish you Harry if that is what you are thinking; I believe I already took care of that last night or early this morning. I was hoping we could talk a bit. Have some breakfast" Snape took some breakfast for himself and settled back.

Harry was shocked, confused, shocked, pleased, shocked.

Hesitantly Harry took a piece of toast and a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

Snape frowned and put some pancakes, more eggs and a few sausages on Harry's plate.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Snape started talking "Have you been having anymore nightmares?"

Harry shook his head and then remembering last night said "No sir".

"Good, that means it was Alex's attempts of communication that caused it."

"Sir, I was thinking why is it only now he has made contact, I mean why didn't he call for help before, why now?"

"To be honest I really don't know, my belief is... use a napkin Harry" Harry had wiped his mouth with his sleeve "...my belief is that the Basilisk was somehow blocking him. The creature is magical and may have had the power to block some forms of magic, that however is just a guess as not many people have been able to study Basilisks; as a matter of fact the only one I know of is Slytherin himself and most of his works are lost. The Basilisk may have been blocking him and when you killed the Basilisk, Alex was free to cry for help."

"Do you think he knew what was going on around him; I mean could he have been up all the time... I would have gone crazy."

"Anyone would have gone crazy after one month far less for a thousand years, but I don't think so because he asked if his father was with us and how long he was in the Chamber. His questions and the messages he sent were quite lucid..." Severus paused seeing the confused look on Harry's face "he did not talk like a crazy person. I am going to have to see about expanding your vocabulary."

"So when do you think he will wake up, I mean for real wake up?"

"Well as you heard last night..." Snape gave him a look and Harry cringed "I am hoping in the next few days we get his limbs moving, once his body starts to function normally, we are going to have to work hard to make sure he survives. I am not going to lie to you Harry, there is a strong possibility that some of his organs like his heart may shut down or not reactivate when he is released from this petrified state... or he might be totally fine. None of us have heard of anyone being petrified for so long. However he was in a room with magical preservation charms, we really don't know what is going to happen. Assuming he is fine, it might take another week or two or even a month before he might be able to talk and interact normally."

"But I won't be here in two weeks, I will be back by the Dursleys that means I wouldn't find out until September which is like forever. I'll just die not knowing what happens" Harry said in alarm.

"Don't be so dramatic, September is only three months away, you will not die; but if it will make you feel better I will write to you and send it by owl and keep you up to date, how's that?"

"I guess, that's assuming I get my mail this year" last summer Dobby the Malfoy's house-elf had stopped Harry from getting his letters.

Severus looked at him sternly "What do you mean? Are your relatives stopping your mail?"

Harry shook his head "No last summer a crazy house-elf kept swiping my mail."

"Was that by any chance related to your use of underage magic last summer?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, it was the highlight of our first staff meeting" Snape replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, a crazy house-elf name Dobby didn't want me to come to Hogwarts this year. At first he swiped my mail, he thought by stealing my mail I would feel like nobody in the wizarding world cared about me and I wouldn't want to return. He then came to the house and tried to make me promise I would not return and when I said I couldn't make that promise, he levitated a pudding and hit one of my uncle's dinner guest. I got the warning for the magic used. Which was totally unfair and my uncle was really mad he..." Harry stopped; he was saying too much he didn't want Snape to know what happened "he grounded me for the rest of the holidays" okay close enough to the truth.

Severus chuckled and then said seriously "Dobby, Malfoy's elf? Is that why you tricked Lucius into setting him free?"

"Well I didn't want him to get hurt. He was crazy and almost killed me a few times but in his own twisted way he was trying to save me... He was the one who blocked the entrance to platform nine and three quarters, so that Ron and me couldn't get through."

"Yes the car incident, you know you could have handled that differently, next time send an owl" Snape said sternly.

Harry nodded "I know now, but at the time I panicked, come on I am only twelve."

"Indeed. You really are like your father; he would have done the same fool thing, except he might have tried coming on his broom" Snape said in a surprisingly non-sarcastic manner.

"You were in the same year as my dad? Professor Dumbledore told me, he said you and my dad were like Malfoy... Draco Malfoy and me."

"In a sense yes, we were rivals, your dad from Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. However, I do hope your rivalry with Draco never reaches the stage our rivalry got."

"So... ammm..." Harry said nervously "so... could you tell me about him" he would have never dreamed of asking this before but Snape was being nice to him and he might never get to talk to someone who actually knew his dad.

"Harry I am not sure I am the right person to tell you about James Potter, think of what Draco would tell your son about you if he asked" Snape said concerned that the boy would ask him of all people about James.

"I guess you are right... but I don't really know anyone else who could tell me about him , all I know is that he played Quidditch, was Headboy and I look like him. I didn't even see a picture of him or my mom until last year" Harry said a little frustrated.

"You never saw a picture of your mom; Petunia never showed you any pictures of her?"

"No. She hates my mom."

"But at least she told you about her?"

"Growing up my parents were a forbidden subject. It was only when Hagrid came to give me my Hogwart's letter did I even find out they were a witch and wizard."

"What do you mean a forbidden subject; how did they explain how you came to live with them?" Snape sounded like he was getting angry.

Harry wasn't sure if to answer, but something inside him suddenly made him feel compelled to answer, so he said softly "They told me that my dad was a drunk and my mom was a no good whore and that they died in a car crash, which was a good thing as they were punished by God for being freaks and that it was a shame I didn't die with them and that all I got was this scar. The scar is the mark of Cain which shows that I am an abomination to God. They told me that I was dumped on them by the authorities because the orphanage was full and the judge made them... and I am a waste of space and a burden to hard working people and if they had a choice they would dump me in the river to spare the world from another freak."

By the time he was finished Harry was crying softly. Snape had dealt with manipulative Slytherin's before who invented wild stories to gain sympathy... but all his skills and instincts told him that Harry was telling the truth.

He got up and moved to the other side of the table towards Harry who got out of his chair and moved back. He suddenly stopped crying and put on a stoic mask on his face and said "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to say those things; I must be going I don't want to be late for class."

Snape grabbed Harry and held on to him in a hug "You are not a freak and you are not a burden, you a wonderful boy who a lot of people love and who would love to have you with them."

Harry started crying again and Snape held him closer.

"Part of the reason why you were sent to your aunt was to stop all of the fighting by wizards who were competing to get custody of you. You are the most precious child in the wizarding world Harry and if you will excuse my language your aunt is an ass."

Harry giggled in between sobs.

"I knew Petunia as a child and she was a mean person and was jealous of Lily having magical powers. Do you know she wrote a letter begging to come to Hogwarts too?" Harry raised his head up in shock and Snape continued "Yes she wanted to come to Hogwarts to become a witch and was really angry when the Headmaster told her she couldn't, it was only after then did she start saying that Lily was a freak and that magic was from the devil and all that nonsense. She is just jealous Harry. Jealous of how special your mom was and you are and she is envious of the gift God gave you, a gift she doesn't have but wants."

Harry looked up at Snape and said "you knew my mother?"

"Yes I knew your mother since we were five years old; we were in the same class in primary school and lived not too far from each other. We became best friends when we both realised we had magical powers and we came to Hogwarts together and even though I was sorted in Slytherin and she was sorted in Gryffindor we still remained friends."

"Could you tell me about her?"

"Yes, Harry I could; but not now, we both have classes to get to and we can't be late." He then directed Harry to the bathroom to freshen up. When he returned Snape looked at him, fixed his shirt collar and tie and then said "Come and see me this evening after dinner we will talk then; however, do not tell anyone about our conversation or that you came to breakfast... if I hear one word about any of this, you will disappear and no one would ever find you, not even a thousand years, okay."

Harry grinned and nodded "Yes sir".

"Good, I do believe you have potions first period, I hope you did your homework..."

---

Immediately after his last class Severus stormed up to the Headmaster's office. He had sent word for Minerva to meet him there.

"Severus to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Before he could answer Minerva came in "Severus what is the emergency?"

"Potter".

"Okay this should be interesting" Minerva said sitting on a chair.

"Do you know what he told me this morning?" Severus took a breath trying to calm himself.

"Please enlighten us".

"He told me that his aunt and uncle never told him anything about his parents except his dad was a drunk and that Lily was a no good whore."

"Oh my" Minerva said shocked.

"He was told his parents died in a car crash as a punishment from God and that his scar was the mark of Cain indicating that he is an abomination to God."

"Albus I told you they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable, I told you not to leave him there."

"Minerva you haven't heard the worst. He said that he was told that he lived with them because a judge made them and that was only because the orphanage was full and that he was waste of space and a burden to hard working people and that if they had a choice they would dump him in the river to spare the world from his being a freak."

"Albus I want him removed NOW" Minerva said adamantly.

"I know that Petunia Dursley is not a pleasant person, but he must go back" Albus said firmly, even though he knew that it would cause conflict with the two professors.

"You can't be serious Albus, what reason could you possibly have for Harry going back there" Minerva said angrily.

"Do you know he didn't even know what his parents looked like until last year? He asked me, ME of all people to tell him about James, because all he knows is that he was Headboy, liked Quidditch and that we were rivals, oh and that he looks like him. While I am not a fan of James Potter, I don't think that even he deserves to have his son not know about him. Albus you have often said that love is the greatest magic, how can Harry become the powerful wizard you want, if all he knows is hate and not love."

"Severus, I will organise someone to tell him about James, I was thinking of asking Remus Lupin to be DADA teacher next year, he will find out about James then. Between you and Minerva he could find out all about Lily."

"Albus that is not good enough, that woman will undermine his esteem and constantly bring him down. That is not even taking into consideration that the boy is small for his age and always looks like if he hasn't had a decent meal to eat and his clothes, outside of his school clothes he never wears anything that is respectable" Minerva said angrily.

"When I reached out to him when he started crying he suddenly stopped, apologised for crying and had a stoic expression on his face as if accustomed to forcing himself to not cry. I think he was at the very least emotionally abused, however I would not be surprised if he was physically abused as well, he flinched and moved away in fear when I reached out to him" Severus added.

"Albus find an alternative living arrangement" Minerva said her voice becoming more and more like a cat's screech.

"I know you two care about Harry but I am really doing this for his own good" Albus said his tone denoting a finality in it indicating the matter was closed.

"Albus if living with an abusive pain in the ass bitch is for his good then I am sorry I can no longer help you; if you constantly put him in mental harm, I cannot protect him. You are raising him to become a Dark Lord; I have seen students myself included who have become Death Eaters for less than what this boy is going through. I was upset with the whole Philosophers Stone incident last year but I think this is the last straw. I am putting in my notice for resignation and you have three months to find another Potions Professor."

"Severus you are being overly dramatic" Albus said, though he was a bit nervous Severus was not a rash person by nature.

"Well I do not think he is Albus, I too am tempted to leave, but the boy will need guidance here as he is not getting it at home" Minerva said seriously.

Dumbledore sighed "Lily's blood offers him protection. There are wards on the house which prevents Dark Wizards from entering. While he is living there, while he calls it home, the protection stays and Voldemort or any Dark Wizard cannot touch him. If he leaves then he is vulnerable."

"Albus I can understand that but what is to protect him from the dangers within the house. You do not realise the harm muggles can do, I can. My father was an abusive drunk who made my life a living hell and even he never told me the things Petunia told Harry. On the rare times he was sober he told me he loved me and hated himself for not being a good father, that gave me some hope that I could cling too when he was drunk. Harry has nothing of the sort."

"There are no alternatives Severus, it is the lesser of the two evils."

"There is an alternative" Minerva said and the two wizards looked at her "Harry could stay here at Hogwarts or with a powerful wizard who can protect him, someone who the Death Eaters will be afraid to touch."

"Someone like me; Albus, I will take him. I can offer him protection, I know all the Death Eaters and I know their weaknesses. I could train him to fight on his own and I will love him like a son" Severus said without thinking, it just seemed right.

"I don't know; if Voldemort returns I will need you to spy for me."

"Find someone else. Think of this as a new mission, Severus is perfect as the protector of the prophesied chosen one. Albus I think it a better option that him being with the Dursleys" Minerva quickly added.

"The Ministry will not allow it. If Fudge finds out that I am willing to have Harry removed from his aunt's home he will stop the adoption and put either himself or one of his people as Harry's guardian. He is in too many pockets for me to allow that, Lucius will be at the top of the list."

Minerva looked pensive for a moment and then said "What if... what if Harry legally remains as a ward of his aunt and uncle, he stays a month with them...no Severus hear me out. He stays a month with them so he still considers his Aunt's place home and will be under Lily's blood protection and the rest of time he stays with Severus."

Albus considered for a moment, this was sounding viable.

Then Minerva continued "The Dursley's are currently getting an allowance from the Potter estate to see about Harry yes?"

Albus nodded and Severus frowned.

"Let them continue getting the allowance, that way they still get the money for a year of keeping Harry for a month of him living with them. We tell them if Harry is not happy we will stop the allowance, the money will encourage them to comply and that way the Ministry never finds out, they will still see the money going to the Dursley's."

Severus smiled "Minerva that is positively Slytherin of you".

"Come now Severus there is no need to be rude."

"This actually sounds viable. Okay I will agree but on two conditions; Minerva you will act as a monitor and if you think Severus is not doing a proper job as guardian then we will make alternate arrangements. Secondly I want him trained but I want him to have as normal a childhood as possible. I don't want to see him as a miniature Snape in black robes scowling around the castle. I want him to be more like what Lily and James would want him to be and I don't want the boy hating his father. I will still have Remus come in and I want him to be a part of Harry's life as well. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but I have my own conditions as well. If I am going to be his guardian that means I will be responsible for him, discipline included; you are to trust me in making decisions for him and you are not to make any schemes involving him without my or Minerva's knowledge."

Albus laughed "okay my boy, I trust you."

Minerva looked at the Headmaster and then at Severus "Very good. Severus I will take my job as monitor very seriously; Harry is a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin I don't want to come in his room and see it all green and silver, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"So when are you going to tell him the good news?"

"Tonight after dinner, I promised him I would show him some pictures of Lily growing up".

"Very good".

----

Harry hated lying to his friends, but he had to; Snape was going to tell him all about his mom. He knew Ron and Hermione suspected something, Hermione especially, whenever there was a mystery she just had to solve it; but he had to lie.

He told them that he snuck out of Gryffindor Tower last night and Snape caught him so now he had detention; this was part lie part truth but his friends believed it.

So after dinner Harry found himself hurrying down to the dungeons to visit Snape. He knocked on the door and opened it at the same time, not waiting for an answer; he was too excited.

Snape just raised an eyebrow and gave the child a stern glare, truth be told he was excited as well. "Come Potter we need to have a talk."

Harry got scared, in his haste he had spoilt his chance for seeing the pictures "I am sorry Professor, I didn't mean to barge in, please I will never do it again, I really want to see my mom's pictures please."

"Stop apologising you silly child that is not what I need to talk to you about, but in the future do wait for a response before entering a closed door".

"Yes sir."

Harry followed Snape to his quarters and was soon sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for Snape to return with the promised pictures.

Severus shook his head watching the boy as he came back in the room.

"Okay Harry, I am going to show you some pictures and then we have to have a talk."

Harry nodded and for the next hour Severus showed him pictures of Lily growing up before they went to Hogwarts. Harry was surprised to see that Petunia was in several of the pictures smiling and playing with them. By far however his favourite picture was one of Severus and Lily when they were seven and they were playing tea party and Lily was pouring tea and Severus sat among a collection of dolls eating a cookie.

"Okay Harry we need to talk" Severus said putting down the photo album.

"Yes sir?" Harry was getting a bit anxious to know what was so important that Snape had to repeatedly tell him they had to talk; the man usually said something only once.

"It is about what you told me this morning".

Harry sighed he knew he should not have said anything.

"Well I spoke to Dumbledore about it and..."

"What! Why? I knew I shouldn't have said anything, you've made it worse, they'll hate me even more now..." Harry was almost in tears; he stood up and looked for the exit.

"Harry sit down" Severus said in a stern voice and the boy complied.

"I know it seems I have broken your trust but I could not let you continue being abused. Yes abused, there are many types of abuse and what your aunt and uncle did was abusive. They are not fit guardians and I told this to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and we have come up with an alternative."

"Alternative, you mean I don't have to stay with the Dursley's again?" Harry said with a small hint of hope.

"Okay maybe I should start at the beginning and you will listen and let me finish and any questions you may have I will listen and answer, do you understand Harry?"

"Yes sir."

Severus took a deep breath and looking down at the boy he started. "I think you already know that when your mother Lily died, she sacrificed her life for you" he saw Harry nod "well that sacrifice offered you a unique protection. Once you remain where your mother's blood reside, you are protected from the Dark Lord and his followers; that is once you live with your aunt they can't touch you."

Harry thought back to the end of first year when Quirell tried to touch him and got burnt.

"That is the reason why we keep sending you to live with your aunt. Now as you indicated and from my experience with her, your aunt has proven that she is not the most appropriate guardian for you and as I said Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and I have come up with an alternative."

Severus paused and took another deep breath.

"You will live with your aunt and uncle for one month each year, the first month of summer, to ensure your continued protection and the rest of the time you'll live with... me" Severus waited, he didn't know what the boy's reaction would be and was secretly afraid of the rejection.

"With you, really you want me?" Harry's eyes became big and sparkled.

"Yes, you silly child or else I would not have offered" he was suddenly taken aback as a tiny form launched itself at him in a big hug.

He held on to him for a while and he heard Harry crying, he rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back until the sobs stopped.

"Now there are some conditions for you staying with me" Severus said but his voice was not harsh.

"Firstly the Ministry is not to know, if they find out they will want to place you with one of their own people, most likely someone like Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked at him in alarm.

"So we will not tell them, only a handful of people will know, so unfortunately for now you can't tell your friends, we can't risk the Ministry finding out. Officially you are still a ward of your aunt and uncle, understand."

"Yes; I definitely do not want to be a Malfoy" Harry said with a sneer.

"Hmmm indeed; secondly Professor McGonagall will be monitoring you to make sure I am treating you well and if you feel I am not being a good..." _can I use that word _"... parent then you can go to her and complain."

"Yes sir."

"Thirdly, I am in charge of you so you will have to follow my rules; which will include, no wandering the hallways at two o'clock in the morning" he gave Harry a pointed look "or brewing illegal potions in the girls' bathroom" he still hadn't found out what potion they had brewed but he was leaving that discussion for another time; again he gave him another look and Harry cringed.

"You will be in bed by ten o'clock, ten thirty on Fridays and Saturdays both during school time and during the vacation; I will be monitoring your school work and your behaviour in school, so no fighting with Malfoy or any others. I will not allow any unsupervised trips to the Forbidden Forest or to the Chamber of Secrets. I do not tolerate disrespect or rudeness and I expect you to carry yourself like a gentleman so no wiping your mouth with your sleeves and talking with your mouth full. I expect you to eat properly, not too many sweets and more vegetables; don't think I don't see you from the Head table."

Harry grinned it was nice to have someone care about him like this.

"If you break my rules you will be punished."

"Do you have any questions so far?"

"Professor are we going to live here at Hogwarts or do you have a home?"

"I do have a home, the same one I lived in as a child; but this summer we will spend most of our time at Hogwarts because I will need to monitor Alex."

Alex he had forgotten about him, yes this should be a great summer.

"Am I going to have to stay in Gryffindor tower by myself?"

"During the term you will stay with your dorm mates, but during the summer you will stay here with me in my quarters."

Harry was hesitant for a moment and then said "Professor ... ammm oh never mind".

"Harry, there are two things I hate more than anything, one is lying I absolutely abhor when people lie to me, it is an insult to my intelligence and two when people start a sentence and then say never mind. If you want to ask me something go ahead and ask me, even if you feel the answer is no you ask me, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay what do you want to ask?"

"You said if I break the rules I will be punished... what kind of punishment do you mean?"

"Well... tell me what your aunt and uncle did as punishment, you already told me that your uncle grounded you but what other punishment did you get?"

"Hmmm, if I was a little bad, I would get no food for the day and extra chores."

Severus frowned "and if you were really bad?" he did not think he would like the answer.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If it was something like burning dinner or getting higher grades than Dudley then I would get no food for the week and get lots and lots of chores. If I did something with magic it would be worse."

Severus took a deep breath and tried to calm himself "Give me an example of when you did magic".

"The summer before I came here, I spoke to a snake in the zoo and accidently took the glass away and Dudley fell in and the snake got away. I was locked in my cupboard for three weeks for that."

"Your cupboard?"

"Yes that was my first bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, that's where I lived until I got my Hogwarts letter. When they saw the letter addressed to my cupboard they thought that you guys were monitoring me so they gave me Dudley's second bedroom."

Severus took another deep breath "that time with the snake, did they give you food?"

"Yes I got a sandwich every two days and I got a glass of water every day, they didn't want to have to let me out too much to go to the bathroom."

"And the incident with Dobby last year, you said you were grounded, what did you mean by grounded?"

"I was locked in my room, Uncle Vernon put bars on my window and a lock on the door and I came out once a day to use the bathroom."

"Was there any other time you were punished for using magic?"

"Loads of time, there was the time I turned Mrs Walcott's hair blue, she was my Standard Three teacher. Uncle Vernon used the belt on me that time, I couldn't sit or lie down properly for a week and well I was locked in my cupboard for two weeks I think, until the school called and said I had to come back. Another time I flew to the school roof..."

"You flew to the school roof?"

"Yes my cousin and his gang, well they like to play a game called Harry hunting, that is where they hunt me and beat me up, anyway I was hiding behind the school bins when they got me trapped and I wished I could get away, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was on the roof."

"How old were you?"

"Eight I think."

"You apparated when you were eight?" Severus said in amazement.

"What do you mean apparated?"

"It is a means of wizard transport where you think of where you want to go and magic takes you there, but it is very dangerous. If you don't know what you are doing you could get seriously hurt; you could leave a foot behind, or your head could go alone and the rest of your body remain or in one case I heard the person came out inside out."

"Oh gross!"

"Gross indeed. So what punishment did you get for that stunt?"

"My uncle was really mad as the school called and said that I had skipped classes for the evening and that I was playing on the roof..."

"So what was the punishment?"

Harry sighed "He broke two of my ribs, my leg and I had a black eye and a busted lip... it was the only time Aunt Petunia took me to the hospital, she told them I had fallen off the roof."

Snape looked like he was going to explode; "Professor...professor, it's okay I was used to it, besides you are going to take care of me now, right?"

"Yes Harry and rest assured I will never break your bones, or deny you food, or put bars on your widows, or lock you in your room for days. I may ground you but that would mean staying in your bedroom for an evening, or I might take away your broom for a period of time. If you are really naughty like last night or in the chamber I may swat you. If you put yourself or others in danger, I will give you a spanking, depending on how bad the danger was I might use a brush or a ruler but never a belt or a cane."

"Thanks Professor".

"That's another thing Harry, when we are in private or when we are with people who know of our arrangement like Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster, you may call me Severus; in class or in front of students especially, you will still have to call me Professor Snape."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, it is almost time for me to go check on Alex, do you want to come with me or do you want to go and see your friends?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure come on lets go."

----

After checking on Alex and sending Harry up to bed, Severus made a beeline for the Headmaster's office and sent a message for Minerva to come up, there was a lot for them to discuss.

.


	5. Chapter 5: New Life

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**-----**_

_**Chapter 5: New Life**_

The next evening Harry spent all of his time with Severus, looking at more pictures and then decorating the guest bedroom which was now Harry's. Severus was still nursing sore ribs after Harry rushed and hugged him when he told him that it was decided that he would only stay two weeks with his aunt and uncle instead of a month.

Harry helped him with Alex checking the monitors and emptying the Mandrake potion and then wiping him down. They were able to move his limbs a little and removed the sword and wand from his grasp. Harry was allowed to talk to Alex and tell him what was going on. Alex still was not hearing or seeing anything and could only communicate through Harry.

Severus called the Headmaster, Minerva and Filius and they all took turns examining the sword; it was similar to Godric's in size, shape and weight; but the hilt was golden and was carved in the shape of a dragon. The dragon had emerald eyes.

When the wand was removed they noted that it too had a dragon at the grip or base of the wand. The dragon was carved with gold inlay. Albus waved it but nothing happened, he then said he would have Ollivander take a look at it.

Harry looked at the wand where Albus had laid it on the table; the wood looked like his own which was made of Holly. He then asked Alex what was it was made of.

"_The wood is Holly but the core is phoenix feather and dragon's blood and scale. The feather came from my father's familiar Fawkes and the blood and scale came from Golden Heart"_ Alex responded.

"Cool" Harry whispered and before any of the adults could ask him what was Alex's reply, he took up the wand and waved it. The wand let out a burst of magic which showered the entire room with gold sparkles.

Severus glared at Harry, who gulped. He was sure he was going to get a swat but Severus just took the wand away from him.

Filius exclaimed "Harry what is the wand's core?"

Harry told him and Albus looked at the wand in amazement and gave it back to Harry and told him to cast a spell with it.

Harry cast _lumos_ and the room was engulfed in a brilliant white light.

"Harry, how does it feel?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, just like my wand, I supposed just a little heavier, I guess" Harry said as he noxed the light.

"Amazing" Filius exclaimed and then asked Harry to cast the same spell using his own wand.

The light from Harry's wand produced a similar effect but was not as bright as the one he produced with the Alex's wand.

On Albus' instruction Harry told Alex about his own wand and the effects of his using the wands.

"_You really are my nephew Harry, the only other person who could wield my wand was my brother, his own had the same core but was made of mahogany. Like your's, originally both my brother's and my wands just had the phoenix core but when we came of age we added the blood and the scale and it strengthen the wand. As you get older you may add something to your wand to strengthen it was well."_

Harry told the others what Alex said.

"It was tradition long ago, to add to your wand core when you came into your magical adulthood. Your magic grows and changes over your lifetime and so should your wand. My wand for instance was originally oak and unicorn hair but I added centaur blood, when I came of age" Gabriel informed them.

"Centaur blood? I never heard of centaur blood being used in a wand before" Filius said as his mind processed a mile a second.

"I developed a comradery with the centaur herd after I rescued a few foals from a group of hunters. I unofficially became part of the herd and often hunted with them. I had to go through a coming of age ceremony with the centaurs and was given the blood when I came into my full magical powers."

"Not everyone added to their wand some just changed it all together; my original wand was vinewood and unicorn hair but when I came of age I changed it to white oak and Abraxan hair" Helena added "About eight hundred years ago people stopped adding to their wands as the Headmaster stopped the coming of age ceremony... a few people still did it privately, mostly Lords or Heirs of Noble Families but that too stopped about a hundred years later."

"Actually remember that wizard about five hundred years ago... ummm blond kid, green eyes turned to a vampire after killing the coven in Ireland... made a big bonfire where the Quidditch pitch is now and stepped in... you know he was first put in Slytherin but was scared of snakes so he was resorted into your house" Gabriel said looking at Helena.

"Ciaran... Ciaran Lawrence entered Hogwarts 1512, became Ravenclaw prefect, rallied to have the statues of the house symbols removed from the Great Hall... yeah I remember him, very powerful, him and his brothers. I believe his younger brother Robert became a national hero... defied the king, he was Gryffindor, Head Boy I believe."

"Yes him... he did the ceremony, the last person that I know off."

"Yes, he disappeared for two weeks in his final year... came back glowing in magic... very pleasant lad always looked after the young ones."

"Anyway that is neither here nor there, the point is it is not practiced anymore, most wizards just get a new wand" Gabriel explained as the others looked at him in amazement.

"Wow, you two are really really old" Harry said in childlike innocence.

Helena huffed and Gabriel laughed and put his ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder making the young boy feel like his shoulder was doused with ice cold water.

"Yes and therefore deserve some respect" Severus said giving Harry a glare.

"It's okay Severus, he is right we have been around a long time and have met some amazing people. That is why I could tell you young Harry that you are destined for great things" Gabriel said.

Harry beamed but after getting a look from Severus quickly mumbled an apology for his rudeness.

Albus turned the attention away from Harry "Gabriel do you know if Fawkes ever gave any other feathers for wand use."

"To be honest I don't know... Fawkes has appeared only twice after Godric's death, first with Ignotus Peverell and then with you."

"Ignotus Peverell ... you mean of the Deathly Hallows story" Filius said in amazement.

"Yes" Gabriel nodded giving Albus a knowing look.

"Yes Ignotus actually taught here at Hogwarts for over sixty years, as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, he was also Head of Gryffindor house, he however refused to be Headmaster, saying he prefer to deal with stubborn students rather than stubborn adults" Helena informed them.

Albus laughed "I know what he meant, if I could do away with irate parents and the Ministry, life would be very peaceful indeed."

They then heard Harry say "Oh Helena and Gabriel are just telling us about wizards they knew from hundreds of years ago."

They turned and looked at Harry who was obviously talking with Alex.

"Alex wants to know exactly how long he was in the Chamber."

The others looked at Harry and then at each other debating whether to inform him or not, finally Gabriel nodded and Helena told Harry "Tell him that both Gabriel and I are ghost and that he has been in the Chamber for a thousand years."

They got an instant reaction from Alex as the magical monitors started alarming and the body in the tank moved a little.

Madam Pomfrey came running in but was not sure what to do. She immediately told them to leave but Filius told Harry to try and calm down Alex.

Harry did not know what to do so he started singing a lullaby... a few seconds later Fawkes flashed in and sat on the edge of the tank, he joined Harry in song and immediately the magical monitors indicated that Alex was calming.

When Harry stopped, Fawkes took up his own song and Alex's magic totally calmed down. When Harry called him he did not respond and Madam Pomfrey indicated that most likely he was asleep.

They all left the room Filius and Severus talking about hope since Alex's body moved slightly... Harry looked at the adults and very quietly walked back towards Gryffindor Tower.

----

It was after curfew and the hallways were empty.

Out of nowhere Filch appeared in front of Harry "I've got you now boy, you are in big trouble." The man grabbed on to Harry's arm and started dragging him down the stairs.

"Mr. Filch what do you think you are doing?" Severus baritone voice echoed in the hallways.

"This whelp is out after hours, I just caught him" the man said with an evil grin.

"I will take it from here... Potter come with me" Severus watched as Filch released Harry and the boy looked at him with a cold look on his face.

Severus walked towards Gryffindor Tower with Harry at his side. He waited until he was sure Filch was not within hearing distance. "Are you okay, he did not hurt you in any way?"

"No I am fine" Harry said looking at the ground.

Severus looked at the boy again "I thought I told you I abhor lying... so did he hurt you?"

"He hurt my arm when he pulled me" Harry said quietly.

Severus raised Harry's sleeve and saw a bruise being formed; he growled.

Harry was pleased that Severus seemed to be angry with Filch for hurting him... maybe things really would be different.

"Come Harry, let me put some salve on that arm otherwise it would hurt in the morning".

Harry yawned.

Severus considered him for a moment and then said "Come" he held on to Harry's hand and went to a secret passage way which came out near the Great Hall and then to the dungeons where Severus' apartment was.

Severus told Harry to take off his robes and he applied some bruise salve on it and then told Harry to go to his room and prepare for bed.

"You mean I get to stay here for the night?"

"Yes, now hurry up it is past your bedtime."

Severus sent a message to Minerva telling her that Harry was staying with him for the night. He then got up and went to the boy's room where he saw Harry on the bed with the vest he normally wore under his school shirt and his trousers.

"You haven't changed your clothes."

"I don't have any clothes here" Harry said in his defence.

Severus tapped his fingers against his chin; he then waved his wand and Harry's clothes changed into pajamas.

"On Saturday morning we will go to Diagon Alley and get you some new clothes."

"Really new clothes?"

"Yes, really. Now climb into bed."

To Harry's amazement Severus tucked him in and then asked him if he needed a nightlight, which Harry didn't and then bade him a good night.

----

The next morning Harry was all smiles, he had a good night sleep and had breakfast with Severus; he felt great.

The only dark spot was Ron's constant harassment asking where he was, why he didn't sleep in the Tower and of course his usual tirade against the Slytherins. Lunch was frustrating as Hermione joined Ron's campaign.

Frustrated with his friends Harry moved and sat down next to Neville who looked at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

Harry walked with Neville quietly to charms and it was only when they were outside the classroom that Neville said "You know they are really good friends and they are just worried about you, they would die rather than hurt you Harry. Good friends are hard to come by so hold on to them" Neville walked off and sat in his usual seat.

Harry sighed and walked and sat down next to Ron and Hermione "Look I am really sorry, I know I was a git at lunch but there are some things I really can't tell you and you harassing me doesn't help."

"Harry we are your friends, you can tell us anything... is it something to do with the ghost?" Hermione said.

"It..." Harry began but Professor Flitwick entered the same time and began class.

After their last class Harry ran out of the room before Ron or Hermione could stop him, he heard them call after him. He didn't know what to tell them, he needed advice.

He ran down to Severus' office and knocked on the door. After a minute he slowly opened the door and peeped in.

"What are you doing Potter?" A voice said behind him, it was Walter McNair the Slytherin 6th year prefect.

"I was looking for Professor Snape, I knocked and he didn't answer, he is usually here after classes." Harry explained.

"And what do you want with Snape? Usually Gryffindors try to stay as far as possible from our Head of House?" McNair looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, he was kinda helping me with something. I was hoping I could talk with him but I guess he is not here" Harry said sadly.

McNair studied him for a bit and then said "No he left after his last class after Lunch, he said he had to go out of the compound a bit, left me in charge of the first and second year snakes... Potter tell me something there has been a rumour going around that you found the Chamber of Secrets and met the monster inside, is that true."

Harry studied the boy, while he was a Slytherin he was being nice to him and was not treating him the way he expected a Slytherin to treat him "Yeah, I did."

"So what is the monster? My guess is that it is some kind of snake... is it a Basilisk?"

"Yeah, it was. It's dead now."

McNair let out a hoot "Yeah I thought so, man, how big was it, did you talk to it, how did it die?"

"It was really big. Professor Snape said it was like 60 feet long and no I didn't talk to it I was running for my life, I was too scared" Harry said a little excited as McNair's exuberance was infectious.

"I could well imagine, 60 feet that's huge but it was like over a thousand years old so I guess that would make sense. So how did it die?"

"I killed it, well the Headmaster's Phoenix Fawkes helped a lot, he blinded the Basilisk and I killed it with the sword of Gryffindor..." Harry wasn't sure if the Slytherin would like it that he killed his founder's pet "It was an accident really, it was trying to kill me and well the sword just went through its mouth and I guess into its brain."

"Well if it was you or it, you don't have to feel sorry for killing it. Wow that is just so amazing, you're only what thirteen?"

"Twelve" Harry corrected him.

"Man you Gryffindors are really something. I would have pissed my pants if I even saw a snake that big, far less for killing it... and I like snakes."

"Professor Snape said I was foolish and I was lucky I wasn't in his house or he would have tanned my hide."

"You got that right. I remember in my first year I snuck into the Forbidden Forest on a full moon too and got caught by the centaurs, man he blazed my behind" McNair rubbed his backside in remembrance.

Harry giggled.

McNair studied him for a moment "Is that why you wanted to see the Professor? You know he has helped me get over some pretty scary nightmares and well... and other things; I guess you have had a hard time. If I was attacked by a Basilisk I would have some really bad nightmares."

Harry just bowed his head.

"Listen kid, there is nothing to be ashamed of, even as big as I am, I sometimes get so scared that I need someone to talk to and the Professor is good with that kind of thing. Don't worry I wouldn't say anything your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks sir."

"Sir... Merlin's beard Harry, I am not that old, call me Walter or Wally."

"I thought everyone called each other by their surnames" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, not when you got two older brothers in the same Common Room, I had one brother who left a few years back and another who is in 7th year, so it got confusing... anyway my friends call me Wally."

"Well then you could call me Harry."

"Well then Harry, call me Wally, I insist" Wally laughed and they started walking towards the ground floor.

"So Harry could you tell me something... that day in the duelling club when the snake went after that boy, what did you tell it?"

"I told it to stop and not to hurt Justin" Harry answered.

"Alright I just won ten galleons... we had a bet going in the snake pit, some of us said you tried to stop the snake others said you were egging it on... of course it was only long after we realised that we might never know who won, but it looks like I did."

"You didn't think that I wanted to hurt Justin?"

"Are you kidding me, Mr. Golden Boy. Even if you wanted to hurt that kid, I don't think you would be stupid enough to do it in front of almost the entire student body and half the staff. Anyway it was that git Lockhart who riled it up, not you."

As they reached the ground floor they heard a shout.

"Harry there you are?" Ron shouted from the top of the grand stairway. Ron and Hermione started walking towards them.

"Your friends were looking for you. It's good to have friends."

"Yeah, they mean well but at times I just want to be left alone, they keep harassing me to tell them what I have been up to every evening, I keep telling them I can't say but they won't leave it."

"You can't tell them Snape's counselling you? I thought they knew about what happened?"

"Yeah they do, it's just that it's Snape and well I don't think they would understand" Harry said looking up at the older boy.

"Just try them Harry, they are your friends, if they don't understand, well they are not true friends." Wally looked down at him and then at Ron and Hermione who were hovering at the bottom of the stairway and not coming closer "Besides from what I have seen of you three and if half the rumours are true, they would understand."

Harry looked at him and then at his friends and nodded.

"Listen it's a beautiful evening, go play by the lake or climb a tree or get in some mischief. I am sure the Professor will be here soon and definitely by after dinner, you could come and see him then" Wally ruffled Harry's already messy hair and then gave him a light push in the direction of Ron and Hermione "Now scoot".

Harry waved goodbye and ran to meet Ron and Hermione.

"Harry where were you? We were looking for you" Hermione said sounding worried.

"Yeah and what were you doing with that slimy snake?" Ron said in disgust.

"He's not slimy, he is rather cool" Harry said.

"Yeah properly trying to trick you, you can't trust any of them snakes Harry."

"You know that is why I haven't told you anything Ron... you just don't understand. I... look just leave me alone" Harry was angry at first and then sounded depressed.

"Harry could we just talk, we want to understand" Hermione said grabbing his hand as he was walking away.

"Yeah mate, look I...well you know me" Ron said by way of an apology.

"Okay come let's go by the lake, I heard it's a beautiful day out" Harry said with a small smile.

----

Severus looked at the neat rows of houses and sighed; it is so like Petunia to live in such a place, she was such a neat freak. He remembered when they were little she would have a fit if the sandwiches were not cut at a particular angle or if the crust was not completely removed. At the time he found it so silly, hell he still found it silly.

He sighed, before they got their Hogwarts letter, Petunia had been like a big sister to him. When he and Lily were really small, she would hold their hands as they walked home, she always packed an extra lunch to give him and even helped him with his homework. It was only when she didn't get into Hogwarts that things changed; she became mean and really cruel. All through their holidays after first year Petunia kept throwing holy water at them and pinned crucifixes and rosaries all over Lily's room.

He passed his hand through his hair and walked towards the house. He saw some of the neighbours look at him strangely but he just nod his head and went on his way. He had made sure he looked as muggle as possible. Arabella told him he looked like a lawyer or a business man. He couldn't wait to take off the suit.

He saw the number four on the mailbox and walked to the door. He took a breath and knocked. Less than a minute later the door opened.

Petunia looked at the face she knew well, she saw the boy she knew in the man before her "Severus?"

"Hi, 'tuny" Severus said a little awkward; damn he had practiced and still he sounded like the bloody six year old asking if he could come and play.

"Severus" Petunia's voice was happy and she hugged him and then remembering herself pulled away and cleared her throat. "So what brings you here?"

"Harry"

She sighed and let him in.

"Who is this Pet?" A tall lard of a man said.

"Vernon this is Severus Snape... he was a friend of... the family as a child" Petunia said looking at her husband reluctantly.

"Well come man, come sit. Would you like a brandy, it's not often I met one of Pet's old friends."

"Actually Petunia, Mr. Dursley, I have come on serious business" Severus said as he sat down.

"Ammm Vernon, he is the friend that Lily always spoke of" Petunia said softly.

"Get out" Vernon said slamming the brandy down "GET OUT of my house, I will not allow one of you...FREAKS in my house, the boy is already too much. GET OUT."

Severus watched as Vernon Dursley's face turn a deep purple in anger. "Mr. Dursley, I am here to discuss Harry's living arrangement with you."

"The only living arrangement I want is one where that abomination is out of my house, he is the Devil's spawn and corrupts our good Christian values by being here" Vernon spat out.

Severus sighed and mentally counted to twenty before he spoke "As you are aware, it is necessary that Harry live here for part of the year" he saw Petunia nod "well we want to make a compromise, we know that you don't want him here but for all our sake he has to be here; so we are suggesting from now on he stay here for only two weeks of the year."

"Would it be enough? I thought he had to live with us for at least the summer" Petunia asked.

"Well we are hoping it would be enough. It has come to our understanding that Harry is not... welcomed here, so I am going to keep him with me."

"And Harry wants to stay with you? Does he know about... you know, your past?" Petunia asked.

"I am currently his potions professor at Hogwarts, I have been slowly telling him everything, he knows I made mistakes in the past" Severus looked at her; she actually seemed concerned about Harry.

"I don't care what you do with him, drown him for all I care, the less time he spends here would be better. He is a burden on hard working people. So where do we sign?" Vernon asked.

"You don't sign anywhere. Listen Petunia I would prefer if this arrangement remain between us" Severus said.

"You want us to keep quiet?" Vernon gave Severus a calculating look. It was a look Severus knew well; he had seen it many times among the thieves in Knockturn Alley.

"Listen Dursley, this situation is best for both of us; you get Harry for only two weeks and get to keep all the allowance you are getting for a year. If the Ministry finds out they would bring Harry back here or they would move him elsewhere and whoever gets him gets the allowance. I don't need anything, I have my own money, you get to keep every cent."

"What? Vernon what is he talking about? What allowance?" Petunia asked looking at her husband whose eyes flared.

It was Severus who answered "You have been getting money from the Potter Estate since Harry was first sent here, it started as five hundred pounds a month when he was small and then increased to eight hundred pounds when he entered primary school. There have also been small sums for birthdays, Christmas and for school supplies. Right now you get a thousand every month plus an additional thousand every July for school supplies. The estate also pays his school fees."

Petunia looked at her husband in shock; it was obvious she didn't know anything about the allowance "Vernon?"

"Not now Petunia" Vernon said seriously.

"You would continue getting the money, plus another five hundred pounds at the start of the summer, to ensure that he comes to me unharmed."

Petunia nodded but Vernon snorted.

"What makes you think we harm the boy? Whatever that boy has told you is all lies, all we have ever done is give him well earned discipline. He is a little devil... always causing trouble. We tried to bring him up right but he is still evil. Vernon said his beady eyes dancing.

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon who looked at the wand and started shouting "You can't use that here, you Freak..."

"Now, I want you to listen Dursley. As your wife will tell you, I can be very nasty. I would kill you in a heartbeat and not blink an eye. I am not Harry, Dursley I am a fully trained wizard, so I am free to do whatever magic I please. I came here not wanting any confrontations. When Harry told me what went on here, and yes I believe him, I wanted to come and torture you in ways that not even in your wildest imagination you could fathom; but I know that Harry needs to be here with Petunia and I will not jeopardise the world for your idiocy. Now all I am asking is that you treat the boy with some decency for two weeks and for it you are getting near to fourteen thousand pounds. Now do you accept our offer?" Severus' voice was low but cold and powerful; Vernon trembled and stepped back obviously scared.

"Yes, Severus. You have my word the boy will be unharmed for the two weeks" Petunia replied.

"Thank you Petunia I will hold you to your word. Now I think I have imposed on you enough. Good day to you both, I will see myself out."

Severus was almost at the door when he heard Petunia calling him.

"Severus, you know Lily did love you but she knew that ... well you two would never be together at least not romantically. She would be pleased that you are looking after Harry. Thank you."

Severus nodded and walked away.

----

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat under a tree next to the lake.

Harry took a deep breath and said "The truth is I have not been fine for a while; I don't get any nightmares but things still aren't good and after that thing with the ghost I have been with Professor Snape every evening. He has been giving me counselling. I didn't want to say anything because I know how much you hate him Ron."

"He's been counselling you? Harry that's great" Hermione said with a smile.

"Harry I know I talk bad about the Professor all the time but I know he was really great dealing with you when you know... if he can help you well I am all for it" Ron said seriously.

"We know that you have had a really bad life and that you have many things you may not want to tell us but we are your friends; I for one am glad you are getting the help you need" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm just mental" Harry said with a grin and saw as Ron was trying not to laugh but failed; Hermione glared at the two laughing boys.

"So the ghost Alex?" Hermione asked.

"I still hear him but he is not bad. The professors are trying to deal with it" Harry answered.

"And last night?"

"I spent in the Hospital Wing..." Harry said and he saw Ron nod "Hey you know what I saw in the hospital a few days ago?"

"What?" Ron said his eyes lighting up.

"There was a student in one of the back rooms who looked like a half frog, half man creature" Harry informed the two.

"Wicked" Ron grinned.

"You know that's not funny..." Hermione pouted and her two friends looked at her only then remembering that earlier this year she was half cat herself.

"Sorry 'Mione, but you were a cute half cat- half person but this guy was really gross, do you guys want to go look?" Harry said as his impy side took over.

"Well yeah" Ron said.

"No Harry that would be wrong, we could get in trouble... and you said you are not fine and you were in the hospital last night and..." Hermione said in her most stern voice.

"I'm fine right now 'Mione"

"Yeah he's fine, don't be a spoil sport" Ron implored.

"But we could get in trouble."

The two boys looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but if I get detention, I am not going to speak to you two ever again" Hermione said her finger waving in their faces.

Harry and Ron grinned and they ran into the castle and up to the Hospital wing on the first floor. Peaking his head through the door Harry made sure there was no one around, then with a wave of his hands called his two friends.

Sneaking into the hospital wing they quickly made their way through the back door. The trio walked almost on tiptoes as they moved along the hallway and Harry gestured at the door to their left. They looked through the glass window in the door and saw the student whose head looked part frog with a tuff of black hair on top.

"Oh Merlin, he looks really gross. Harry look at his hands they are all webby" Ron whispered.

"I wonder if he eats flies" Harry said with a grin.

"That's silly Harry, look his lunch tray is there, it looks like apple sauce" Hermione said as she too was gawking at the unfortunate young man.

"Probably apple and worm sauce or apple and pond slime sauce" Ron suggested.

"Yeah and he possibly had fly soup first" Harry laughed out loud but then put his hand over his mouth.

"You two are just so silly" Hermione shook her head.

"How did he get like this, I wonder?" Ron asked.

"Possible just like 'Mione and the polyjuice potion" Harry suggested.

"I don't think so; I mean it was an easy mistake to take a cat hair for a human hair but how do you mistake part of a frog" Hermione said looking at the boy whose tongue flicked out for a second.

"My guess is that he didn't have friends who would launch fireworks into other people's cauldron and didn't have the time to properly steal what he wanted and picked up the essence of frog as an error" a deep baritone voice came from behind.

The trio spun around to see not only their Potions Master behind them but their Head of House and the Headmaster as well.

Ron looked like he would wet his pants and Hermione was in a panic but Harry was just looking at the disappointed look in Severus' eyes.

"Now, while I think Mr. Parkinson, is of interest, I think it would be better if we step outside" The Headmaster said with his eyes twinkling in amusement, he however was the only one who seemed amused.

Ron, Hermione and Harry turned and walked back to the doorway, their heads low.

Ron and Hermione walked through the door first and Harry felt a hard hand smack his bum right before he too walked/stumbled through the door, he knew he should have expected that.

Harry was even more embarrassed as Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had seen him get swat and looked like they approved.

"Sit" McGonagall said and the trio quickly obeyed.

"What did you three think you were doing?" Her voice was harsh and her lips thin.

They knew better than to answer. After a few very tense and loud minutes, Ron, Hermione and Harry were about to be sent back to their dorm with lost points and a promised detention when Harry suddenly screamed.

Everyone stopped and Snape grabbed Harry while the Headmaster waved his wand.

Harry screamed again and started gasping for breath.

Minerva shouted for Poppy. Who came running up to Harry.

Harry grabbed onto Severus "Alex... dying".

Minerva gasped and the Headmaster ran through the backdoor.

Ron and Hermione had not heard what Harry had said but saw the faces of the Professors get pale.

"Professor what is happening? What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione said in tears.

Snape picked up Harry and placed him on the bed "Minerva get them out of here."

Minerva quickly shooed the two worried friends out of the hospital wing.

Gabriel came floating in "Come quick something is happening to Alex".

Harry screamed again "Alex... dying... go".

Minerva sent a patronus message to Filius and Poppy came with a potion for Harry.

"Forget about me... go go" Harry shouted.

Severus looked at Harry while the others went to Alex "I am fine Severus, I am hearing his screams in my head; go help him. Please go help him" Harry pleaded.

Severus went into the room and saw Alex's body flaying in the tank. Helena was screaming.

"Albus get him out of the tank, put him on the bed. Poppy get the potions quick. Gabriel shut her up." Severus started shouting orders.

The headmaster took the body out of the water, Severus quickly washed off Alex with water to get rid of the last of the Mandrake Potion. Poppy pushed the others aside and started using complex charms to clear Alex's mouth and throat.

Filius came running in.

"His heart is going into arrest, Severus use the breathing spell, his lungs is collapsing" Poppy said as she too waved her wand.

"We need to get this armour off" she shouted.

"Wait, that armour is a valuable artefact, don't damage it" Albus said quickly as Minerva started waving her wand to banish it.

Filius used his charms and removed all the armour until the one thousand year old man was left in a black tunic with red and gold trimmings.

Minerva then gently carried the armour to one side.

Poppy then removed the tunic and Severus gasped at the sight of the man's perfectly formed chest. It was like looking at an Olympian God.

"Severus don't stop, I need you to keep his lungs open, I will try and stimulate the heart" Poppy used her wand like a defibrillator, after a few tries, they heard Alex take a deep breath.

----

Thousands of miles to the west, a Golden Dragon lay asleep; it felt a strong wind blow and a strange magical pull in its breast. The mighty beast raised its head and sniffed the air. A large burst of magic hit its heart. It roared; Alex was alive.

.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 6: Friends and Enemies.**_

Severus and the other professors worked on Alex for another hour, until he was comfortably breathing on his own and his organs repaired. Severus was not sure that Alex would have survived had it not been for Fawkes using his tears.

He was tired and sat back watching the sleeping man. He was gorgeous, the perfect body finely sculptured, his face was handsome and his hair was black and auburn locks of pure silk. This was a statue brought to life. Severus doubted the man had been human before, someone had to have chiselled the perfect man in marble; Da Vinci perhaps or Michelangelo – and now they had brought him to life. He was too perfect in form, he was physically flawless. Severus sighed.

Getting up Severus looked at the body again and then noticed a chain that was around his neck, it was twisted to the back so he reached over and pulled the pendent to the front. The pendent was the Gryffindor family crest; interesting. Severus held it to examine it when he let out an audible gasp as a strong hand grabbed his hand. Severus looked up and saw the most amazing green eyes staring at him.

Alex was up.

----

Harry lay on the hospital wing, his head had stopped pounding and he was feeling so much better. He had tried calling to Alex but realised he must have been asleep. Fawkes had come about half an hour ago and gave him a little nudge which Harry interpreted to mean that everything was going to be okay.

But now he was bored, he wanted to know what was going on. No one ever told him anything... he crossed his arms and pouted but then stopped and chastised himself; Severus had told him everything and had kept him up to date and even had let him help. Severus was really great to him.

A minute later Harry watched the door that led to the back; he wanted desperately to sneak in and take a look at Alex. He sighed, what would Severus want him to do; well that was easy, stay there. His Gryffindor mind however screamed that it would only take a minute to see what was going on, his Slytherin side shouted that had already gotten one swat today and he didn't want another.

He argued with himself for a few minutes before his Gryffindor side won telling himself, that they would need someone to help communicate with Alex. He put his feet over the side of the bed getting ready to jump down, when the door to the hospital wing opened.

A group of Slytherins came in, most with brooms, two of them were carrying a third who obviously had fallen off his broom.

"Hey rugrat, where's Pomfrey?" Marcus Flint asked Harry.

"She is in the back but I don't think she wants anyone to go there."

Flint scoffed and headed to the back door which alarmed and bounced him back.

Even though Harry didn't realised that the door would do that, he said "told you".

Flint looked like he was going to say something bad when Harry heard a familiar voice "Harry what are you doing here? I thought you were outside by the lake having fun" it was Wally.

"I was but I got into too much fun and ended up here. I am really hoping Madam Pomfrey comes back soon I want to get out of here" Harry said.

"Well it looks like we will all have to wait" Wally said sitting on the bed next to Harry "Harry these are my friends, Flint, Montague, Pucey, Derrick, Bole, Urquhart and the one with the breaks is Bletchley; Guys this is Harry."

Harry heard a few grunts of acknowledgements.

"You guys are the Slytherin Quidditch Team?" Harry said in recognition.

"For the most part, Urquhart and myself are not on the team but are reserves, we were playing a little four on four Quidditch, when we had a little accident" Wally told Harry.

"I really miss Quidditch. You know I don't know why we couldn't have finished the league. I mean most of us haven't been doing anything for the past few weeks..." Harry said.

"Exactly what I was telling Hooch but the old broad said that there wasn't any time and that some of the final years needed to study" Flint said in an outrage, obviously it was a sore point with him.

"Yeah but not all of us have to study and players like Oliver want to go professional so he would prefer to play" Harry said in agreement.

"Exactly Harry, I don't need NEWTs I needed the scouts to come and see me play, now I wouldn't get the chance" Pucey said sitting on the other side of Harry.

Soon the whole group was chatting and raving about Quidditch and Harry joined in; Flint even let Harry examine his Nimbus 2001. They were all in a discussion on brooms, when Ron and Hermione came in.

Ron looked at Harry sitting in the middle of the group of Slytherins and sneered. Ron stayed by the door but Hermione bravely stepped forward "Harry are you okay?"

"Yes Hermione, much better. I am just waiting on Madam Pomfrey to release me from this prison" Harry said and the Slytherins laughed. Harry saw Ron walk out.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin with the broken bones lying on one of the beds and then at the others who were around "Is he okay? I mean he seems to be in pain, where is Madam Pomfrey?"

"Seeing about an emergency in the back, I've been waiting ages for her to come out" Harry replied.

"Harry can't you send a message or something, I think you need to come back to the Tower... I..." Hermione started.

"Hermione, we are in enough trouble as it is, I am not going to get on Madam Pomfrey's bad side by calling her out of an emergency because I want to leave; that would be selfish. Listen you go back to the Tower and I will see you there later" Harry said and he saw Hermione's disappointment and then her resign and then she left.

"Hey you know the little Gryff is right, we could call Madam Pomfrey" Montague said and called for 'Pip'; a house elf appeared.

"Pip could you ask Madam Pomfrey if she could spare a minute, Bletchley had an accident and some of his bones are broken and he is in pain" Flint said in a surprisingly gently tone. The house elf popped out.

"I didn't know there were house-elves at Hogwarts" Harry said in amazement.

The others all laughed "Hogwarts has the largest group of house-elves in all of Britain. Who did you think cooked the meals or cleaned your clothes?" Wally said.

"I don't know, I thought it was all magic" Harry said in innocence.

"Who does that stuff at home Harry?" Bole asked.

"Well me or my aunt. Outside of Hogwarts, I live in the muggle world so I really don't know much about these things" Harry explained.

"So how do you know about house-elves?" Derrick asked.

"One played a prank on me last July. Malfoy's house-elf Dobby came by my aunt and uncle's home and dropped a pudding on one of their dinner guest" Harry said.

The other's laughed.

"It wasn't funny, the Ministry thought I had done it and I got a warning letter and well of course my uncle was not pleased. I got grounded for the rest of the holidays" Harry said with a pout then added "that crazy elf even stopped the barrier at platform 9 ¾ to stop me from coming to school and as you know I got in even more trouble. He was the one who sabotaged the bludger in the game we played against you guys."

"That little cheat!" Montague said with a frown.

"Sounds like something Draco would do. That boy, sometimes I just want to smack him upside his head" Wally stated.

"I do it all the time" Flint said with a grin.

"But you have to admit it was very cunning, I never thought of using a house-elf before" Derrick said smiling as if he was thinking up some good pranks.

"Yeah well I got my revenge" Harry said and all of the boys looked at him "I gave his dad a book with a hidden sock in it. The sock was just sticking out a little so it looked like a bookmark and when he gave it to Dobby, the house-elf was freed".

The boys looked at him for a second and then let out hollers and cheers "You got one over on old Lucius, man you're brave" Derrick said and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Harry that was very Slytherin of you" Montague said giving him a thump on the back.

Harry smiled he knew Montague meant it as a complement "the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first but I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor".

The other's gasped "Why'd you do that Harry?" Wally said.

"Well I had met Malfoy..." Harry started and then heard the others groan.

"Say no more, we understand. That boy gives Slytherins a bad name" Bole said with his heavy grunt.

Madam Pomfrey came through the door followed by Professor McGonagall.

The medi-witch promptly went up to Bletchley and started working on him.

"Hmm Professor... is everything okay with... with you know?" Harry asked his Head of House.

She nodded "Yes, I believe so, he is alive and resting comfortably... you look much better, how are you feeling?"

"Great actually, not even a headache or nothing" Harry said hopefully.

"Yes, well then as soon as she is finished I am sure Madam Pomfrey will release you. In the mean while rest Harry, you will need it for your detention, don't think I have forgotten or feel sorry for you." She gave him a glare but Harry noted her lips weren't thin so she was no longer angry.

"Yes ma'am".

Professor Flitwick came in the room "Minerva I think I need your help?"

McGonagall followed Flitwick back into the forbidden hallway.

Madam Pomfrey came up to him and shooed away the larger boys from around the bed, she waved her wand and examined Harry and told him he could go.

Poppy then went to her office.

Harry jumped down off the bed.

"So Harry what trouble did you get in this evening?" Wally said with a smile.

"We snuck in here to see... Parkinson and got caught."

"What frog-boy, he's here? I thought his parents had taken him home, man I want to see him" Montague said and he and a few of the others started towards the back door.

"Well he is the second door on the left but I have to warn you, Professor Snape is back there as well" Harry said and all the boys stepped back.

"Thanks for the warning Harry" Flint said and he and the others all turned around changing their minds about visiting Parkinson.

Harry started walking towards the door.

"You know what, you're okay kid" Bole said and ruffled Harry's head.

"Yeah the hat wanted you in Slytherin and you speak to snakes, I say you are an honorary snake" Montague said and looked at the others.

"I concur" Derrick said.

"And he is one hell of a Seeker" Urquhart said and the others agreed.

"And he found Salazar's chambers, that is a sign for sure" Wally said and grinned.

"Well that seals it, from now on you are one of us kid" Flint said and thumped him on the back.

Harry looked at them and smiled.

----

Harry was actually whistling a tune when he entered the Gryffindor common room, Hermione immediately came up to him and asked if he was okay.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes, I told you I am okay; I just needed to wait until Madam Pomfrey released me."

"Harry, we are just concerned, you started screaming; we didn't know what was happening."

"I tell you what was happening, he was faking it so he would get out of detention; after setting us up, he tried to skip out on us" Ron came in and was practically shouting at Harry.

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Ron" Harry said.

"Well then how do you explain you screaming as if you are dying and then a short while later being all laughs" Ron was almost up in his face.

"It's called medication Ron, Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that worked and I still have detention" Harry said, his happy mood gone "You know you are being a real prat Ron".

Harry saw that most of the very full Common Room was now looking at them.

"Well you are a traitor to Gryffindors Harry, you were fraternising with the enemy, probably selling out Gryffindor team secrets" Ron shouted at Harry.

"WHAT? Ron you are really mental you know that" Harry said.

"No you are the mental one, you are the one who has to get counselling, you are the one on medication, you are the one who was talking and laughing with the slimy snakes, you are the crazy one Harry" Ron shouted and Harry heard several people in the common room gasp.

Harry looked like he wasn't sure whether to cry or hit Ron.

"What is going on here? Break it up" Nicholas the Head boy had gotten off his chair and came in between what looked like a fight about to happen.

"Ron is being a really really stupid jerk" Harry shouted.

"Yeah well Harry has been spending time with the enemy, he is a traitor and Wood should kick him off the team" Ron shouted back.

"Okay calm down both of you" Nicholas said.

"Why should I kick Harry off the team? He is the best seeker we have had in years" Oliver Wood said coming up to the small group, Fred and George also came up behind the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Harry has been selling out Gryffindor secrets to the Slytherins; he is like a spy or something" Ron said and looked around at everyone who was now watching.

"And do you have proof of this Ronald?" Percy asked from one side of the Common Room.

"Yes, he has been spending his evenings with Professor Snape and today I saw him with the whole Slytherin Quidditch team laughing and even holding one of their brooms" Ron said and smiled when he heard some of the others around him agree with him.

"You... I hate you" Harry said with tears of frustration and was about to bolt but Nicholas held him firm and gave him a reassuring hug.

Nicholas sighed and said in a soft voice "Okay Harry calm down, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation, Ron is your friend, you don't really hate him."

"Yes I do" Harry cried and then glared at Ron.

"Okay you want to tell me what really happened?" Nicholas' voice was calm.

"Well I have been spending time with Professor Snape but he has been counselling me after you know..." Harry said.

"Yes I know after all the nightmares" Nicholas said a little louder and everyone nodded remembering how bad Harry had been with the nightmares. Nicholas remembered how Snape had been with Harry and how he was able to calm him.

"Yeah and well Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster know I am with him..." Harry saw Percy nod and a few others as well "...and it was supposed to be a SECRET that I told Ron in confidence because I thought he was my friend" Harry shouted.

Several others were now looking at Ron with frowns.

"Bad form Ron" Fred and George said together.

Ron was a little annoyed that he was now looking like the bad one so he shouted "And how do you explain him being chummy chummy with the snake team and him getting us in trouble and faking being in pain."

Harry sighed "Today Ron, Hermione and I snuck into the Hospital wing to see one of the students who was in there and we got caught and McGonagall reamed us out and gave us detention; but I then got this blinding splitting headache, my head was pounding and I had to remain in the hospital..."

"Oh man Harry, a migraine, my mom gets those and she is usually in a lot of pain, she says it's like getting a cruciatus in your head" one of the fifth years said and everyone looked at Harry in sympathy.

"Well I don't know what a cruciatus is but if it really really hurts and it feels like your head is going to explode then yeah. Anyway Pomfrey gave me the potion to stop it and I had to rest for an hour or so...but then there was an emergency and she had to go in the back and then some of the Slytherins came in the hospital, they were playing four on four Quidditch when one of them fell and broke his bones but since Pomfrey was in an emergency they had to wait and since we were all stuck there we started talking."

"You should have stayed away from them Harry, they are our enemies" Ron said.

"You have no right to tell me who I can and can't speak to Ron. Anyway well we started talking about Quidditch and how we wish we could have finished the league as most of us have nothing to do..."

"EXACTLY! I have been telling Hooch the same thing and she has been giving me some rubbish about studying" Oliver said in a huff.

"That's the same thing Flint said and Pucey said that he didn't need NEWTs but that scouts were supposed to come and see him play..."

"Really what scouts? From what team?" Oliver said his eyes gleaming.

"Puddlemere United and Wimbourne Wasps" Harry answered

"Oh man those are great teams, what else did they say?" Oliver was all ears.

"We talked about different teams and they told me about some matches they had seen and then we started talking about brooms. Did you know they are making a new experimental Firebolt that can accelerate to 150 mph in 10 seconds" Harry said as his eyes lit up.

"No!" Fred, George, Oliver exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, they are bringing it out in time for the World Cup next year."

"No!" Fred, George, Oliver again said as one; they were now hanging on to Harry's every word about the broom and they were all suddenly brought out of their stupor when they heard Nicholas laugh.

"Well this certainly answers that question... it doesn't matter what house you are in when it comes to Quidditch and brooms" Nicholas said with a laugh.

"Anyway Flint let me examine his Nimbus 2001 and that's when Ron and Hermione came in..." Harry continued.

"Forget about that... tell me more about this broom, did Flint say when the prototype would be coming out."

Ron was angry and shouted "You are all traitors; you should all be kicked out of Gryffindor".

Harry turned and looked at Ron. He was getting fed up of him "I am a Potter and therefore a descendent of Godric Gryffindor by his son Gideon, I am the heir of Gryffindor; I belong here and if you have a problem with me Ronald Weasley then the person who should leave is YOU."

Everyone got quiet and then turned to look at Ron who stood in shock, he then stomped his feet and walked upstairs to the second year boys dorm room and slammed the door.

The place was quiet for a second and then Oliver said "So Harry about the Firebolt..."

----

Severus walked slowly towards the Great Hall, his mind back in the hospital wing. Those green eyes, they were now haunting him. Like Harry's the eyes were emerald green but unlike Harry's they were darker and had a fire in them that seemed to burn into Severus soul.

Alex had looked directly at him and Severus had felt this strong pulse in his magic and now he couldn't stop thinking about him. They had looked at each other until Filius had realised that Alex was awake and called for Minerva and Albus.

Albus had started asking Alex all sorts of questions and the man had turned briefly to watch the Headmaster with a puzzled frown.

Filius had checked the monitors "There is all indication he is hearing us but his voice might not come back for a while."

Fawkes flared in and started singing and Alex turned and looked at Severus again and then closed his eyes and slept.

Poppy had checked Alex and then told them that he was now in a healing coma and would be out for another day or two while he healed.

Severus stopped and ran his hand through his hair; what was wrong with him, he was feeling like a Hufflepuff with his first crush. He sighed and continued walking towards the Great Hall.

At dinner he noticed that Harry was not sitting with Weasley and Granger but was with the members of the Quidditch team and they were all talking more than eating. He noticed that Harry actually laughed out loud on a few occasions. He looked really happy and this made Severus' heart soar. He didn't realise he was smiling until Minerva mentioned it.

Just as dessert was about to be served the entire Hall was shocked to see the Gryffindor Quidditch Team get up and walked over to the Slytherin Table and stood in front of Flint and his friends (the same group that was in the hospital wing).

Oliver spoke in a loud voice "The Gryffindor Quidditch Team hereby formally challenge the Slytherin Quidditch Team to a friendly match Sunday afternoon."

Flint stood up with a smile "What's the wager?"

Oliver looked briefly at Harry who nodded "We wager our seeker. If you win, you get our seeker as a house-elf for the day and if we win we get yours; all standard rules of propriety apply of course."

Flint bent down and briefly spoke to the others and then stood up "We agree to your wager and your challenge."

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco shouted from the other side of the table as he stood up in protest.

The entire Slytherin house turned and looked at Draco who sat down quietly.

Flint shook hands with Oliver and then the two captains walked towards the Head Table where the teachers looked at Dumbledore who said "I think this could be fun."

Snape and McGonagall stood up to receive the two captains.

"Do both seekers agree to this wager?" McGonagall asked loudly.

"Yes" Harry shouted in excitement.

Draco looked like he was about to say no but nodded and said "Yes" after receiving a glare from Flint.

Snape and McGonagall then shook hands and everyone in the hall cheered.

"See you on Sunday Flint" Oliver said with a smile.

"Just have your seeker be prepared to pack a lot of trunks by hand, Wood" Flint said but gave Harry a wink.

----

Severus laughed on the inside, he was sure Harry was behind the match but it really was a good idea. At least it was bringing the two houses closer together. As much as he hated to admit it there was a strong chance that Slytherin would lose and Draco would be forced to learn some humility, who knows what those Weasley twins would make him do. He shook his head, it would do the boy good, maybe he should even give the hint to Flint... no, the team all had their pride and would not throw the match.

There was a knock on the door and Harry came in with a big smile on his face.

"Can I venture to guess that perhaps you were behind this little match on Sunday?" Severus' face was stoic but his eyes showed his amusement.

"Well really it was all our idea; but you don't mind do you Severus?" Harry said, his voice showing that he wanted Severus' approval.

"It was a great idea and I do approve but don't look to me when you are packing Bole's smelly underwear" Severus said with all seriousness and Harry laughed out loud.

"So do you want to come check on Alex with me, he is fully out of petrification and actually opened his eyes for a little while, he is in a healing coma and Madam Pomfrey suspects he would be asleep for a day or two but then he would be fine" Severus told Harry.

"That's great and I really want to see him but can I talk to you first about something that happened today?" Harry said a little unsure.

"Of course" Severus then directed Harry to the couch and then Harry told him all about his day about Ron and Hermione harassing him and him coming to see him but he wasn't there and then meeting Wally and going to the lake. Then with a little unsure look he told him about going to the hospital and he apologised and Severus nodded. Harry then told him about the Slytherins in the hospital wing and how they made him an honorary Slytherin and then Ron's confrontation in Gryffindor Tower and how Ron called him a traitor and what happened and then how he told everyone how he was the heir of Gryffindor.

Severus sat and listened and when Harry was finished Severus looked at him and said "Harry I am disappointed you brought Ronald and Hermione to the hospital wing, not only because it violated Mr. Parkinson's privacy, but it put Alex at risk. Ronald has proven to you today that he can't keep a secret and had they seen Alex today, he might have told everyone about him, in his anger or jealousy."

Harry had not thought of it but nodded. After a minute he said "So are you.... you know... going to punish me?

"What do you think?" Severus replied.

"Yes?" Harry lowered his head.

Severus looked at him in amusement but hid it as Harry looked up at him "McGonagall has assigned you a detention which she has assigned to me but as your guardian I will give you another as my punishment. You will spend tomorrow afternoon in the Hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey with Mr. Parkinson, maybe by helping him you would feel less inclined to gape at him. I was going to make you spend Sunday cleaning up my storage cupboard but I will find another day for you to help me."

Harry looked at him and agreed.

"Harry, I am however very proud of how you made friends with my Slytherins and how you handled the situation with Ronald. I am glad that you are looking outside of your own house in making friends and I approve of Mr. McNair, he is a genuinely pleasant person not like his father or his older brothers, and the members of the Quidditch team are pretty decent as well, rough blokes but good men. However you have to be careful not all of my snakes are good and decent and there may be some who may want to hurt you. So be careful."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"As for Ronald, it is up to you to decide on your relationship with him; he has stood by you in the past but he really betrayed your trust today and had the rest of your house not been understanding, it could have been really bad. I am pleased at how you handled it, especially since you used your brain and wit and not your fist."

Harry smiled but then got serious again "Ron and Hermione have been good friends, but at times they seem to really box me in, if you know what I mean. Hermione is always bossing us around, but it is usually to do homework and stuff, but you know she never gives you a choice. I mean even if she doesn't say it I will still do my homework, but we have to do it when she says and then when you want to say something she always cuts you off or says that's not what you mean, like no one else has a brain and she alone knows everything. Ron is always telling me not to talk with this person or that one and I feel like he's stopping me from making other friends and he is always jealous of the things I could do and today it really hurt when he told everyone I was getting counselling and that I was crazy. He made me feel like a real Freak".

Harry started crying and Severus held him tight and let him cry.

"Do you want me make him scrub the entire dungeons with his toothbrush?" Severus asked and Harry giggled and shook his head.

"Or I could make him scrub the owlery" again Harry giggled and shook his head.

"Hmmm not bad enough for you, how about if I make him water boy for the Slytherin team on Sunday".

Harry looked at him and then started laughing and then said "Yeah and make him wear green and silver."

"Okay that sounds like a plan... and what about Hermione?"

"I don't know make her not do any homework or ban her from the library for a week" Harry suggested and Severus laughed.

Harry looked at him, it was the first time he heard him laugh.

"That sounds like a plan as well... after all if the girl can already make polyjuice, well it wouldn't hurt for her to not get homework."

Harry cringed and looked at Severus. Severus just gave him a knowing look and Harry then explained about them making the polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom and how Ron and himself snuck into the common room and how Hermione mistook a cat hair for Millicent's and turned into half cat.

"Hmm I will have to think up something appropriate for you three for that one, of course if I had know at the time, you would not have been able to sit for a few days but it is a little late for that..." he saw Harry let out a breath. "I think I know what I am going to do but I will have to speak to McGonagall first."

Harry looked at him wearily but nodded.

"Harry I am really glad you felt comfortable coming and talking to me and telling me everything that happened" He smiled at the boy who beamed.

"Now let's go and visit that ancestor of yours" Severus said as he got up.

Harry dried his tears with his sleeve and then stood up.

"Remind me we have to get some handkerchiefs for you when we go shopping tomorrow" Severus said looking a bit displeased. He took out his own handkerchief and wiped Harry's face.

"You are still taking me shopping?" Harry said in surprise.

"I said I would why would I go back on my word?" Severus asked.

"Well, I was naughty today" Harry answered softly.

"And you were punished and once you serve your detention it would be over and done with; your being naughty does not negate the fact that you are in dire need of clothes".

Harry smiled at him.

----

As they entered the Alex's hospital room Harry ran to the bed and looked at the sleeping man.

"Wow he looks so different, he looks alive" Harry said looking at the man's face.

"Well he is alive, it was a bit touch and go at times and we thought we might lose him but Fawkes came and shed some tears which helped him" Severus said nodding at the Phoenix who was asleep in the corner of the room.

"I mean he no longer looks like a statue. While I kept hearing him, it was like I don't know talking with a ghost or something. Even when he was in the Mandrake potion, I knew he was alive but didn't realise it. Does that make any sense?" Harry said looking at Severus.

"While you may have trouble articulating your thoughts I do understand. It was difficult for you to remember that he was alive and that he was a normal person, when he looked like a statue. But he doesn't look anything like a statue anymore" Severus said his eyes staring at the man.

"Yeah exactly and now he looks kinda funny wearing hospital pajamas instead of his armour and his hair looks strange too, it's all black in some parts and a reddish colour in other parts" Harry examined again.

"It's called auburn... the reddish colour is called auburn; you mom's hair was that colour" Severus told him.

"Really?" Harry looked at him and then back to Alex "What colour are his eyes, do you know?"

"Emerald green" Severus said almost purring and Harry looked at him a little surprised.

"Like mine?"

"No his own is much darker and has a brilliant fire in it almost as if he was looking in your soul" Severus had not meant to say that last part.

Harry looked at his guardian with a frown and then at Alex and then back to Severus.

Severus looked at Harry "If I didn't know better, I would have said that your mom was the Gryffindor and not your dad but who knows if we traced your mom's line back a thousand years maybe she had some Gryffindor in her."

Harry looked at Severus with a funny look "And my mom was she pretty?"

"She was beautiful, like an angel" Severus said looking at Alex.

Harry felt Alex's arm and then looked at Severus "his arm is really hard, do you think it is still petrified?"

"No he is quite muscular, very toned, not surprising for a warrior" Severus said his eyes looking at the toned muscular body, he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Why didn't you and my mom get married?" Harry asked.

"Well that is a strange question Harry, we were friends, best friends as a matter of fact but we didn't like each other that way, she was more like a sister to me" Severus explained.

Harry nodded and smiled "You like him don't you?"

"What? What are you talking about Harry?" Severus asked him.

"You like Alex don't you? I am getting a strange feeling from you, from your magic. It was the same feeling I sensed with Mr and Mrs Weasley or with some of the older student... you like him" Harry said with a smile.

"I most certainly do not and it is very rude to ask such a question from someone. Come on let's get you back to your common room. You are becoming quite cheeky down here" Severus said sternly.

Harry looked at Severus with a fear in his eyes and silently left the room.

Severus looked up and saw the phoenix staring at him with a disapproving look.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I do not like him" Severus said with a huff and walked out behind Harry.

Fawkes looked at the retreating man and shook his head.

.


	7. Chapter 7: Teammates and Spoilt Brats

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 7: Teammates and Spoilt Brats**_

Harry and Severus walked silently up to Gryffindor Tower. Severus looked down at the little boy who he noticed was silently crying.

He stopped and held Harry's shoulder "Harry what is the matter?"

"You are angry with me, after you were so nice to me, I was bad" Harry said sobbing his breath.

"Oh you..." Severus held the boy closer cursing himself, the child was just so insecure "Harry I am not angry with you, you just have to learn that sometimes there are things you don't ask or don't say."

"So you are not mad with me?"

"No I am not but I would prefer if you don't ask things like that again" Severus said and for the second time that night he had to conjure a handkerchief and wiped the boy's face and had him blow his nose.

After making sure the boy was okay they started walking again.

"So would it also be rude to ask you why you never got married?"

"Yes"

"Or if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Or if you have any children?"

"No and no I don't have any children" Severus said.

They reached the fat lady's portrait and Severus looked at Harry. "You will come and meet me in my office early. I figure we could have breakfast together before we go to Diagon Alley. If that meets with your approval?"

"That's great Severus" Harry reached over and hugged him and then whispered the password and ran through to the common room.

Severus smiled looking at the closing portrait but frowned when he saw the fat lady smiling at him. He scowled and with a flourish of his robes left to patrol the corridors.

----

When Harry came into the Common Room he was accosted by Neville "Harry, Ron is really upset he threw your things out of the room. I was able to pack your things back in your trunk. Nicholas had to give him a detention just to stop him from throwing your things back out."

Hermione came up to him "Harry I am sorry, Ron is just being a git, I don't know what is wrong with him?"

"He is just jealous" Neville said uncharacteristically stern.

"What?" he asked as he saw Hermione and Harry looking at him "Everyone knows that Ron is jealous of you Harry and when you announced you were the heir of Gryffindor, it was just too much for him. I don't know why he acts like it is a surprise, all purebloods have to study the key families".

"Not ours" Fred said coming up to them.

"Mom says it just encourages..." George continued.

"...pureblood nonsense" Fred finished.

"Anyway Ron is being a git" George said shaking his head.

"But we have the perfect solution" Fred started.

"Yeah the Quidditch team – boys only, is having a sleep over" Oliver put in as he came up to the little group.

Harry's eyes lit up "Really!"

"Yeah Nicholas is letting us use his room for the night, the girls are going to stay a while, Minnie would have a cow if they stayed the whole night" Oliver said.

"Yeah so let's go get your jammies" Fred said with a grin.

"And your teddy bear" George said and picked up Harry and tossed him over his shoulder.

Neville and Hermione giggled.

The twins went up to the second year boy's dorm and opened the door. Ron looked like he was going to say something but stayed quiet when he saw his brothers.

Harry went to his trunk and saw that his clothes were all spray painted green, even his school clothes. Fred looked at it and sternly looked at Ron.

George grabbed his brother by his ear and dragged him out of the room.

Harry had never seen the twins so angry.

Neville, Seamus and Dean ran out the room to see what George was going to do to his younger brother.

Harry picked up his pajamas and said "Well at least he chose a green that matches my eyes." Even though he was joking Harry felt a surge of despair, this was something that Dudley would have done; he never expected this at Hogwarts. He looked at the things in his trunk, they were all destroyed. He was relieved that he had his photo album hidden under his pillow and that Snape has his invisibility cloak.

Fred laughed and said "Leave it; we will get something for you, even if we have to pinch it from the hospital wing."

Harry said "Let me get my toothbrush" as Fred motioned for them to go.

"Trust me, Harry, if this is what he did to your clothes, I would advise that you don't ever use that toothbrush again" Fred said.

Harry nodded and closed his trunk and Fred taught him a simple locking charm and they went out of the door.

As they exited the dorm room, they were surprised to see almost the entire Gryffindor house standing all along the stairway and in the common room. Harry peeped over the railing and saw a very angry Percy sitting in the middle of the common room on one of the straight chairs with Ron over his lap, giving his youngest brother the spanking of a life time.

Harry was shocked, he knew Percy was strict but he never expected this.

"Hey Potter" one of the seventh years said coming over.

Harry looked at him, the boy handed him a red and gold T-Shirt "I shrunk it, hope it fits".

"Thanks."

A sixth year tossed him a pair of jeans; a seventh year girl gave him some socks. By the time Percy had let Ron up; Harry had more clothes than he ever had before.

"Thanks everyone" Harry said in tears.

----

"...And then Oliver gave me a set of his old Quidditch robes and Angelina taught me how to shrink it and Alicia showed me how to change the name in the back and we made a big bonfire of my old clothes and Nicholas scolded us for burning his carpet but Fred and George had this potion to remove the burn said they burnt enough carpets and had to invent something to remove the evidence or they would never be able to sit during the summer..."

Severus sat and listened to Harry's prattle about his adventure the night before, he smiled the boy was obviously happy.

There was a flare of the floo and Minerva came in.

"Good morning Professor" Harry said brightly.

"Harry, I was just informed of the events of last night, are you okay?" his Head of House asked seriously.

"I'm great Professor" and to Severus' horror Harry then retold everything that he had spent the last half an hour telling him.

Minerva smiled and then said "Well it seems as if Percival and the rest of the house took care of matters last night. But since you now have a free day maybe we could push your detention earlier".

"What?" Both Severus and Harry said at the same time.

"Well it seems as if there is no need for you two to go to Diagon Alley today, since the purpose of the trip was to purchase clothes and you have indicated Mr. Potter that your housemates have taken care of that issue" Minerva said and smiled as she saw the identical look of disappointment on both Harry's and Severus' faces.

Harry looked like he wanted to cry "I suppose so Professor".

"Nonsense, it would hardly be hygienic for Mr. Potter to use second hand underwear and not once did I hear him mention handkerchiefs. A young gentleman needs handkerchiefs. So Mr. Potter if you are almost through with breakfast, we have a busy day ahead."

"Getting handkerchiefs?" Minerva said with a smile.

"Yes, now if you will please excuse us Minerva" Severus said pushing the woman out of his quarters.

----

Harry's face seemed frozen in a smile. He held Severus' hand as they walked though Diagon Alley. They were both in disguise and both had blond hair and blue eyes and looked like Father and Son.

Their first stop was not at Madam Malkins as Harry expected but to exclusive Twilfit & Tattings where Severus proceeded to order a whole wardrobe for Harry (including underwear and handkerchiefs).

"Se... Dad I don't need all of these clothes" Harry said, they had not discussed it but Harry felt it would have given their identities away if he called him Severus.

Severus was at first shocked but was pleased at Harry calling him dad "Son, I don't care but you are getting new clothes, you will keep them in your room in my apartment and the others you can wear elsewhere."

"Ah divorce such a terrible thing my poor great niece went through the same thing, had to purchase clothes for her young ones for them to stay while at her place and the kids had another set at their dad's. But I warned her that's what you get for marrying a muggleborn..." the old man who tended to them said.

Severus looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind when he saw Harry looking at him.

The old man gave them a discount saying it was to help Severus in starting over. Harry still however gawked at the bill.

They went to Flourish and Blotts where Severus bought him a wide selection of books, including a few on Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Now these are real text not the drivel that that idiot had you studying this year."

Severus even bought him a novel about a young wizard who had great adventures.

"It is the first in a series of books. It is good for a young boy like you to read something other than text books".

Harry held the book close to him and didn't want to let it go.

They had lunch at an outdoor cafe and ice cream at Fortescues for dessert. Harry was surprised to realise that Severus had a weakness for ice-cream.

After lunch they visited Quality Quidditch Supplies where Severus bought him a new pair of gloves and a poster of the Montrose Magpies who Harry knew was the leading team in the British League.

They were about to enter the Magical Menagerie when they saw Lucius Malfoy in the store. Severus held Harry's hand tightly.

Severus nodded at the man who scoffed. Harry looked around and stopped in front of the snakes while Severus bought the owl treats he wanted for Hedwig.

Harry saw the most fascinating black snake that was looking at him curiously.

"_**Hello little one, do you want to take me home, I promissse I would never bite you and I would protect you. Pleassse buy me, I really want to leave thisss awful place"**_ the snake said pleading.

Harry wanted nothing more than to buy the snake or to talk to it but he couldn't not with Lucius there. He sighed and very gently reached over and stroked the top of the snake's head.

"No..." the attendant pulled Harry back "Sir you should watch your son, that snake is very dangerous, he could have been bitten."

Severus gave Harry a glare and the boy bowed his head and waited for the smack that eventually came.

"Your son seems to take a liking to the snake. That is a good sign, I am sure such an omen indicates he is Slytherin bound by the time he enters Hogwarts" Lucius said with a smile.

"Yes he likes snakes but I have always told him to be careful as some snakes are more dangerous than others. He always has to be on guard" Severus said with a thick Irish brogue.

"Yes that is true. Well little one best of luck, maybe if you behave your Da will get you the snake as a present when you finally go to Hogwarts" Lucius said with a smile and then took his leave as he collected his supplies.

Severus looked at Harry and gave a small smile.

They then left Diagon Alley and headed back to Hogsmede and Rosmerta's where they had rented a room and where they took off their glamours.

"Harry I am pleased, you handled yourself well today, especially in the Magical Menagerie, I was scared you would have given it all away by talking to the snake."

"But I was naughty and you smacked me" the little boy said.

"Yes, the snake could have attacked you, it may not have realised that you were friendly. That type of snake is called a Merlin's Mamba one of the most deadly snakes in the world."

"But dad she was begging me to buy her, she was so lonely and wanted to leave that awful place. I just wanted to give her some comfort. She was really pleased that I stroke her head".

Severus was smiling, they had taken off their glamours and Harry still called him dad "I understand Harry but you still have to be careful. You didn't speak to her and tell her you were friendly?"

"No. I didn't tell her anything."

"Exactly so she could have thought you were attacking her or wanted to hurt her and then she would have defended herself and attacked you. The Merlin's Mamba's venom would have killed you in minutes and I hear it is very painful. I would never want that for you" Severus hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I know Son."

"Dad you know what is the most deadly snake in the wizarding world?"

"What kind Harry?"

"The luciusmalfoynis"

Severus laughed.

----

Harry walked to Gryffindor Tower and heard an uproar and snuck in behind Neville "What's going on?"

"Hey Harry, Ron's at it again, McGonagall just gave him his detention apparently he has to be water boy at the game tomorrow" Neville said

"Well that's not too bad" Harry whispered.

"For the Slytherins and she said since he seems to like the colour green he has to wear a special Slytherin uniform tomorrow."

Harry smirked Dad had really given Ron the punishment they had come up with. He leaned near to Neville "and what was Hermione's punishment?"

"I don't know she hasn't told anyone, she just keeps crying" Neville said sadly and then asked "What did you get?"

"I gotta help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing tonight" Harry told the plump boy.

"That's not too bad, I guess Ron got it worse because of you know... what he did to you" Neville said.

"I guess" Harry said.

"He is just such a drama queen. Merlin for the last few days the entire Gryffindor house has to stop because of him, it would be better for the whole house if we just ignore him. I thought we would have a few days of peace after that Howler today" Neville said and they walked up to the dorms.

"What howler?"

"Oh yeah you weren't here, Ron's dad sent him a howler today at lunch. It was unbelievable, Nicholas said in all the time he has been in school with the Weasleys and he was here when Bill and Charlie where here, Mr. Weasley never sent a howler it was always Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley said for Fred and George to send a letter complaining it had to be bad. Mr. Weasley was really really angry; he said that the family owed you a debt for saving Ginny's life and for Ron to threat you so horribly was dishonour for the family. He yelled at Ron and told him that he was going to have to work the entire summer to pay you back for what he destroyed."

"I should write Mr. Weasley the family does not owe me anything and Ron doesn't need to pay me back, I got enough clothes from everyone" Harry said innocently.

"Harry, there is something my Gran always say, she says is not about the money or even blood its about honour. Wizarding families are strong about honour Harry. The Weasleys feel honour bound to you for saving their daughter's life and Ron doing what he did was dishonouring the family. If you don't let them pay you back for what Ron did it would be like not giving them a chance to regain their honour. Besides it would teach Ron a lesson."

"Ron is not a bad guy Neville, he is just... I don't know. He has been my best friend since he sat with me on the train before first year and he stood by me trying to get the Philosophers stone and he rescued me from my relatives when things weren't going well and of course this year with the Chamber and everything. You yourself said he is a good friend. He may be a prat... sometimes I really want to knock his block off but other times he is like my brother" Harry said confused.

"I understand Harry" Neville said "but to be honest he has been behaving like a spoilt brat."

Harry sighed he changed his clothes and went down to the Hospital wing.

----

The evening with Parkinson was tiring, he helped Madam Pomfrey with the boy who kept oozing slime and who had the disposition of a mean old toad. After helping him with dinner and cleaning him up, Madam Pomfrey made Harry sit with the boy to keep him company.

Harry asked if he wanted to play chess but the boy refused. He refused to play gobstones, exploding snap, checkers, poker anything at all. He screamed at Harry for talking to him about Quidditch and used his froggy tongue to hit Harry in the head when Harry suggested that he read to him.

When Madam Pomfrey checked on them she saw Harry sitting in the corner of the room and Parkinson trying to spit on him.

She told Harry to leave and go back to his quarters.

Ron looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow when he saw him come back in the dorm room (Percy had grounded Ron to his room for the next week).

"That was a really short detention" Dean commented.

"Yeah but a smelly one, what is that you are covered with?" Seamus asked.

"Frog slime and spit. I need to take a long hot shower and scrub like six or seven times" Harry said and got a towel and went to the shower.

An hour later Harry came back in looking and smelling clean, his skin was a bit red from the hot water and the scrubbing. He looked at Ron and was about to speak but the boy turned away and then pulled the curtains around his bed.

----

The next morning the Gryffindor team sat together eating breakfast and Severus was pleased to see that Harry was laughing and was obviously in a good mood. He looked across to the Slytherin table and saw the team (except Malfoy) and the reserves sitting together, they too looked excited.

An hour before the game started the teams went down to their respective changing rooms. Severus walked into his house's changing room and saw the older boys changed and chatting about strategy. Seeing Draco sitting to one side Severus frowned.

"Mr. Malfoy I would very much like to have you visit my office to discuss your appalling behaviour for the last few days. I have had complaints from non-Slytherins about how you keep complaining about this match. Even Madam Sprout deemed it necessary to come and talk to me about the trauma that we seem to be putting you under. Your behaviour is more like a spoilt brat throwing a temper tantrum than a Slytherin. That being the case I am willing to make an offer, Walter can replace you as seeker."

Draco eyes lit up and Severus saw the entire team (who had become quiet when Severus started talking) looked at Draco and frown.

Walter stood up "Sir I would be honoured to represent my house for this match".

"You seem to misunderstand me Mr. McNair, I do not mean for this match only. If Mr. Malfoy refuses to play then he is off the team permanently" Severus said.

"No sir, I don't want to be off the team" Draco said quickly.

"You have seemed to have taken yourself off already. I have seen the Gryffindor team together strategising since the offer was made and not once have I seen you approach your teammates. Even now I have come in and the rest of the team, even the reserves are huddled planning their strategy and you are sulking in a corner."

Draco looked at his team mates sheepishly.

"Mr. Malfoy there are scouts here today from Puddlemere United, Wimbourne Wasps and even the Chuddly Cannons. There are here to look at Flint and Pucey and even at those who may graduate next year. I want to see this team put out their best; I want to see a team out there, not six team members and you. I don't care if you catch the snitch or not, I want you to do your best and listen to your team members because only together can you win. Do you understand me Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco swallowed "Yes Sir".

Flint came and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder "Draco we have confidence in you, if we didn't think we could win, we would not have taken the bet".

Draco sighed and nodded.

Pucey came up to Severus and said nervously "Sir are they really there?"

"Yes and so is your dad, I know you will make us all proud. Just go out there and do your best" Severus said and the boy smiled.

The team then laughed when they saw their waterboy come in.

-----

The game was action pack; Draco looked determined to catch the snitch and was very aggressive in trying to find it.

The Slytherins were their usual rough selves but there was no cheating but good clean fun. There was even a time when even a time when Oliver got hit with a bludger and fell off his broom and Derrick one of the Slytherin Beaters and Fred Weasley one the Gryffindor Beaters both dove in and saved the boy from falling to the ground. At the break when Madam Pomfrey saw about Oliver, Flint came and offered Harry a bottle of water which he took.

Severus sat in the teacher's box with Lucius Malfoy and he saw the older Malfoy frown at the seemingly un-Slytherin like behaviour. The scouts however were pleased.

During the break a few of the Slytherins brought water for Draco who was still circling looking for the snitch but he refused. Flint even ordered him to drink to prevent dehydration but Draco threw the bottle in the captain's face. Flint looked ready to kill the boy but luckily for Draco, Madam Hooch called for the captains to restart the match.

Montague flew past and smacked the boy upside his head.

Five minutes after the match restarted Harry saw the snitch and zoomed upwards for it. Seeing Harry's movement Draco went after him with a speed, he knocked Pucey out of the way and the boy's broom went spiralling until he was able to do a counter move to steady himself. Pucey flew to the ground and landed for a minute to stop his spinning head, took a breath and then went back into the game.

Draco saw the snitch ahead and saw the Gryffindor seeker ahead of him. Harry was going to get it; he was only a few feet from it. There was no way Draco was going to catch him but there was no way that he was going to be 'house-elf for a day' not to anyone and especially not to some Gryffindor. Draco used his wand which was tucked inside his sleeve and cast a hex not on Harry but on his broom, which suddenly veered. Harry's broom shot off about ten metres to the left which allowed Draco to speed forward and grabbed the snitch.

He raised it in his hand and heard the Slytherins cheer.

The speed at which Harry's broom shot off caused the little seeker to lose control and he slipped off his broom. For a few heart stopping seconds he freefell. Harry did not panic, he saw Angelina speeding towards him, the Chaser caught him easily however it was difficult for her to hold on to Harry and her broom. Pucey and Flint who were closest to her then helped her steady her broom so they would land safely.

Both teams checked to see if the little seeker was okay and they sympathised when they saw the now broken broom on the ground.

Draco was circling the Quidditch pitch and was shouting "I won, I won".

Draco flew to just above where the other players were standing and pointed at Harry "Well Potter it seems as if you are the loser, the better blood won out."

"You are a right cheating bastard Malfoy" Harry shouted and Oliver put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Seeing the conflict Madam Hooch came forward and told Harry, "From my angle it looked as if you lost control, it happens to the best of us, you fly directly into the sun and get blinding and lose your control. This is not the first time you lost control of your broom Harry; you are good but not perfect and still have a lot to learn. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy's catch is legitimate. I am sorry about your broom however."

Harry was almost in tears and turned to Oliver "He hexed my broom I know it".

"Harry I believe you, it was too coincidental but with Madam Hooch officially stating you lost control we have to accept it. We have to take our losses, even those that are questionable, with sportsmanlike behaviour, understand" Oliver said calmly and Harry nodded.

"Yeah just like a loser" Malfoy shouted and landed next to his teammates.

Oliver ignored him and reached over and shook Flint's hand.

There was a large roar of celebration from the Slytherin stands and the Gryffindors stood and clapped the winning team.

When the Gryffindor team started to leave, Flint grabbed Draco's arm and very firmly led him back to the changing room. The Slytherin team followed.

When they were in the changing room Flint turned to Draco and said "Malfoy you cheated, I saw you don't deny it."

Bole grabbed the boy's arm and took his wand from inside his sleeve. Bletchley cast Prior Incantato which showed the hex that was cast.

Flint growled "Had you been caught the game would have been forfeit and we would have lost and it would have reflected badly on the team; especially on me as Captain. Not only did you hex Potter's broom but you almost cost Potter his life, he could have been 150 feet in the air, if Johnson had not caught him he could have died. We all sometimes do sneaky underhanded things but never at the risk of someone's life."

"So what, I wasn't caught and even if Potter fell no one would have connected it to me and even if they did it's not like there isn't any one of my father's friends who wouldn't reward me for getting rid of the brat" Draco said firmly.

"Yes and how much of that reward would you enjoy in Azkaban" Flint said seriously.

"As if a Malfoy would ever be in Azkaban; we own the Ministry Flint" the cocky boy said.

Bole cracked his knuckles and Pucey held him back "He is not worth it Bole, the slimy git is not worth it".

"Well I don't know about the Ministry but your daddy does not own me. Draco Malfoy you are off the team" Flint said.

"What! You can't do that" Draco shouted with tears in his eyes.

"See this badge that says Captain that says I can. You are off the team" Flint said.

"My father will fix it wait and see" Draco said shouting.

"Not as long as I am Head of Slytherin House, Draco I warned you before the match, you are off the team permanently" Severus said coming into changing room.

"What because of Potter? I won Madam Hooch said so" Draco shouted now in tears.

Severus frowned "No because you were not a team player. You did not win, the team won. You were openly disrespectful to your Captain, you attacked one of your own team mates who almost crashed and had to land because of your recklessness and yes you almost caused the death of a schoolmate, it does not matter who. Draco even though you were not caught cheating doesn't mean that it would not have affected your soul if Potter had died."

"Come now Severus what is all the fuss, the boy caught the snitch which is the most important part of the game. Everyone is alive and unhurt and the little Potter brat was put in his place" Lucius Malfoy's drawl came from behind.

Lucius walked up to his son and put his hand proudly on his shoulder "Well done son".

Draco beamed.

"Mr. Flint I believe you have made good use of the brooms I donated" Lucius said and Severus saw Flint took a breath as if holding himself back.

"Severus I believe my son won his teammates a slave for a day" Lucius said happily.

"Rules of propriety apply" Severus said.

"Well since there are seven members then my son will have the slave for what two hours. Well son what do you want your slave to do?"

"He will carry my books for the day and pack my trunks like a good house elf" Draco said with a smug grin.

"Good, Severus arrange it. Come Draco I will take you for dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley" Lucius said and when Draco handed him the snitch Lucius actually smiled.

"Sir?" Bole said still cracking his knuckles.

"He is still off the team" Severus said and he saw the rest of the team visibly relax.

"I say we give back the brooms" Pucey said in disgust.

"And what is the team going to use next year? No the brooms were a gift and he cannot take them back and no gifts will be accepted to get Draco back on the team" Severus said.

Flint sighed "Sir I feel badly about accepting the winnings, Harry would have caught the snitch had Draco not have cheated."

"Yes but officially we won and it would reflect badly on us if we do not accept it."

The team nodded.

"Adrian, Marcus you both did very well today, I am very proud of you. As a matter of fact you all did very well and I am very proud of you ALL. I know the scouts were pleased, not because you won but because of good sportsmanship, great flying and great Quidditch skills" Severus said and the other boys patted Pucey and Flint on their backs.

"Sir will it be okay if we invite the Gryffs to our celebration party? If it wasn't for them the scouts would have never come" Flint said.

"You're the Captain" Severus said with a smirk "That is up to you".

"Come on boys we have a party to go to... you too waterboy" Flint said and dragged Ron away.

Severus had not seen the little red head standing listening to what was going on but it was too late, hopefully a little Slytherin team interaction would be good for the boy.

As Severus walked back towards the castle he felt a strange feeling, a strange pull, he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around and saw no-one. Instinctively he looked towards the hospital wing and swore he saw someone by the second floor window. But the figure vanished before he could take a second look. He shook his head; it must have been the glare of the sun.

-----

The party went late into the evening. The scouts came and sat and spoke with not only Pucey and Flint but Oliver, Angelina and even the Weasley twins.

Ron couldn't help scream in delight when he saw the Captain for the Chuddly Cannons along with their manager at the party. Ron forgot all his anger at Harry and dragged him across to sit next to the two men who spoke to Harry about the game. For Ron it was a dream come true.

At eight o'clock Draco came back in looking smug, however he was horrified to see the massive party that was going on and the fact that Potter and the Weasel twins were sitting laughing and joking with his team members. He sighed his father assured him he was not going to be off the team but he wasn't sure... the team members all looked at him with hatred now. He turned and went silently to his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting What You Want

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

-----

_**Chapter 8: Getting What You Want**_

Monday evening Severus and Minerva took Harry, Hermione and Ron to St. Mungo's. At first Hermione and Ron were dismayed that Harry had told on them, even though he said that Snape had figured it out when he heard them talk about polyjuice potion in the hospital. Hermione forgave him when Severus complimented her on a good potion.

At St. Mungo's the children were given a horrifying tour of the ward which had patients who had suffered from potion's accidents and then to a private ward where there was a woman who was permanently damaged due to a failed experimental potion.

Hermione was in tears by the end of the evening. Harry looked at his dad as if he too wanted to cry and Ron threw up twice.

-----

Tuesday evening after Harry had served his dad's detention of cleaning the potions cupboard and a private dinner in the dungeons, Severus took Harry to the Hospital Wing where they met an awake Alex.

"Hello sir" Harry said to Alex who was sitting up on the bed.

"_You know Harry you are free to call me Alex, after all we have been talking with each other for weeks now"_ Harry heard Alex in his mind.

"Yeah I guess so but it is different now, you know you're real" Harry said and Severus who was sitting not too far away rolled his eyes.

"_You mean you can actually see me now"._

"Yeah and you are not a statue" Harry said "So how did you become a statue? ... well I mean I guess you saw the reflection of the Basilisk. Or is that too rude to ask?" Harry asked Severus who saw amusement in Alex's eyes.

"I guess that is up to Mr. Gryffindor" Severus said.

"_No it is not rude. Gabriel told me that you know about the battle; I was on Golden Heart and from above we saw the Basilisk swimming in the lake heading towards the muggle soldiers' camp. Golden Heart turned and used Dragon Fire to scare it away but it turned and looked at us and I saw its reflection in my sword. Dragons are not affected by Basilisk in the same way so Golden Heart would have simply blacked out for a few seconds just enough to crash."_

Harry told Severus what Alex said.

"So how did you know you were in the Library or in the Chamber?" Harry asked.

"_Even though I could not move and at times I would be as if I was asleep, there would be times when Salazar would wake me and he told me he was keeping me in the Chamber as punishment for my father. So he would feel the pain of losing a son. I tried to tell him that my father loved William and I loved him as a brother but he could not hear me. He told me when my brother left, he also told me how much my father grieved for me. In the end he told me he was leaving and leaving his Basilisk to guard me. Once the snake was alive or in the Chamber I would be as if I was asleep. I think Salazar believed that my father would hunt and kill the Basilisk after he left so he would have found me. I do not think Salazar intended for me to stay there so long. So I assume the snake is now dead."_

"Yeah I killed it."

"_You!" _

"Yeah it captured my friend so I went to save her and well Fawkes blinded it and I used your father's sword and stuck it through the head."

"Foolish boy... could have been killed" Severus mumbled.

"_Harry he is right it was foolish and even though you saved me, you shouldn't take those chances, you are still a child and should leave it to the adults. I hope you were severely punished."_

"No I got an award for special services to the school" Harry said.

"_If I was around and responsible for you I would have tanned your hide."_

"That's the same thing he said" Harry said sheepishly inclining his head to Severus

"_He cares about you. He is not your father, is he your mentor perhaps?"_

"No he takes care of me; my relatives... the non-magical ones are not really nice to me... so he will take care of me. I have to go and stay with them for two weeks to renew the magical protection my mom left me and then I get to come back here."

"_He is a good man?"_

Harry looked at Alex and then at Severus and then back at Alex and grinned "Yes he is."

Severus looked at Harry suspiciously, the boy was looking like he wanted to do something naughty.

"Come on Harry, time to go, dinner should be over in the hall by now and I know you don't want to miss the story night McGonagall and the Weasley twins have planned for tonight" Severus said and guided Harry out.

"Bye Alex, I will come and see you before I leave on Friday" Harry said pleasantly.

"_Bye Harry"._

As they walked out of the hospital wing, Severus looked at the grinning boy.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I am not going to say, you will swat me for being rude" Harry said cheekily and Severus had to resist the urge to swat him anyway.

-----

Late Tuesday night Severus was patrolling the halls when he found his footsteps had lead him to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomprey looked out at him as he passed and she smiled.

He looked through the glass on the door and saw Alex trying to get off the bed. He quietly went in and saw the man was trying to put his weight on his feet.

Severus knew Poppy had started doing exercises with him.

Alex held on to the bed post and stood up and turned in the direction of the window. Severus walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. The man turned slightly and smiled when he saw Severus.

"You want help?" Severus asked. Alex nodded and pointed to the window.

Using Severus as a weight Alex was able to steady himself. Severus felt the muscled arm on his and very slowly helped Alex take the few steps to the window.

Alex looked out.

There were many things Severus could say or ask but he didn't think it right to say or ask. He looked out; the Hogwarts grounds really looked beautiful at night. Severus imagined himself walking on the grounds below with Alex at his side, possibly a picnic in the moonlight. Severus blushed.

He turned and saw Alex looking at him. The man was a little taller than him but he was able to see into the beautiful green eyes.

"_I think your eyes are beautiful too."_

Severus stepped back and Alex almost fell.

Severus heard the deep rich voice in his mind, he cursed himself he had let his Occlumency shields fall, the man was a Legilimens. _Wait he thinks my eyes are beautiful_.

Alex sensed the man's shock and embarrassment. He signalled he wanted to go back to bed. Once in bed, they sat in uncomfortable silence as Severus refused to look at the man in his face. Until Severus said he was leaving him to his rest.

A very croaky low voice said "Don't go"

Severus bit his bottom lip and ran his hand through his hair and looking up he saw Alex smiling at him.

"Do you play chess?" Severus asked and Alex nodded.

Severus called a house-elf who brought his personal chess set. Alex sat up in bed and using the lunch tray Severus set up the board.

The two were unaware that two pearly white translucent figures were watching them smiling.

----

Since the end of term was on Friday and the leaving Feast was on Thursday, the day for Harry to be house-elf was on Wednesday. Harry surprised the team by cooking breakfast for them, in Severus' kitchen. Severus invited the team and Malfoy to his quarters for breakfast and to lay down the rules.

Everyone including Draco savoured the finely cooked meal which Bletchley and Bole declared was the best breakfast they ever had.

Harry merrily carried Draco's bag but to the Slytherin's horror Fred and George Weasley volunteered to carry Harry's bag and followed the boys from class to class. At lunch Draco called for Harry to cut his meat for him. Harry got up from his table walked over with a happy whistle cut up Draco's meat politely asked if there was anything else Master Draco wanted and then went back to his table.

Draco called Harry three times during lunch, each time Harry politely came over and did whatever task Draco asked him. Each time Harry politely called Draco, Master Draco and while a few of the second and third years laughed, most of the upper years had started to gain a respect for the Gryffindor seeker.

Almost the entire house cheered when near to the end of lunch Flint took up an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him and stood up and shouted "Hey Seeker".

Harry turned around and saw Flint throw the apple from the other side of the Great Hall, Harry caught it with ease and the rest of the Slytherin team (not Draco, he was no longer considered part of the team) shouted "Hoorah".

For the rest of the term everyone called Harry "Seeker".

After classes ended, Harry followed Draco to pack his trunk as well as Crabbe and Goyle's, which Harry did with a smile. When he was finished he saw Flint standing by the doorway "Hey Malfoy your time is up, Seeker you ready?"

"I believe so Captain Flint" Harry said.

"Come on Seeker we have a big evening" Flint said and he took Harry to a room for NEWT students which was normally used for studying. All of the other Slytherin team members along with Wally and Urquhart and one or two other students were there. Wally had a small green snake with him and one of the others had a yellow snake.

Harry spoke to the snakes and translated for the owners and told them what their snakes wanted to talk to them about. The team members charged other Slytherins 5 galleons for 10 minutes for Harry to talk to their snakes for them. Harry had fun talking with the snakes. At dinner the Harry sat with the Slytherin team and chatted excitingly with them. After dinner he returned to his snake talking business for another two hours before Flint told him he could go but only after they tried to give Harry a cut of the money earned. Harry refused on principle and the other boys respected his decision.

Harry went down to Severus' where Minerva and Flius sat with Severus talking about Alex. When Minerva asked him how it went. Harry told them what he did. Harry spoke to Severus and the other professors about an idea he had.

Severus flooed the Headmaster who gave his approval.

----

Flint and the rest of the team and Wally and Urquhart were chatting when a house elf came and told them Professor Snape wanted them.

The boys knocked on their Head of House's door and Harry answered.

They were confused when they saw the boy but understood when they saw the Headmaster along with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Flint, Mr. Potter said that you only used his services for four hours, seven when you include Malfoy's time and dinner, when we agreed that the boy would serve the team twelve hours. By my calculation he owes the team five more hours."

"Sir he completed the task that we wanted him to do, so we are satisfied" Flint said and the others agreed.

"We even made a few galleons" Derrick said.

"And there is only an hour left before his curfew" Wally said.

Snape smirked "Hmmm, well it seems as if Professor McGonagall is concerned about her House's honour, so we have come up with a compromise. There is a task that I need to do but since I cannot use the boy's services, I have decided to use your services and you can have the boy help you."

Flint and the others looked at Harry who was grinning.

"Come on then time is ticking away" Albus said.

Severus picked up a bag and told the boys to follow him. The professors and Harry took them to the Chamber of Secrets.

The Slytherins were in awe and Severus started harvesting the Basilisk. Harry spoke to the statue who bent down and spoke to the boys (Harry translated). Harry opened the Library for Filius and Albus who sorted through many of the scrolls and files along with Wally and Montague. The Slytherin boys were ecstatic.

It was well past two in the morning when they left the Chamber. Harry was almost asleep when they left and Severus had to pick up the little boy to take him to Gryffindor Tower.

The boys were allowed to sleep late the next day since classes were completed and the day was usually given so the students could properly pack. However by lunch the entire Slytherin house had heard of the excitement of the following night and everyone hung on their every word to what the Legendary Chamber held.

Wally smiled when he saw the Malfoy boy put his head down. The other Slytherins were smirking at the little boy who realised that the other students had been given a once in a lifetime opportunity because they had been nice to Harry rather than being his enemy.

-----

Draco knocked on his godfather's office door.

"Enter"

Draco entered first a bit smug but then remembering why he was there, he tempered a bit.

"Uncle Sev may I talk with you?" Draco asked and Severus looked at him sternly. He had expected Draco to come much sooner but the boy had been taken in getting his father's approval.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked sternly.

Draco flinched, in private his godfather always called him Draco.

"Uncle Sev I was wondering why... why you did not invite me to go with you to the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked quickly.

"Only the team was invited Mr. Malfoy, besides you used up your hours with Potter" Severus said and saw the little boy almost in tears.

"But sir, my father..."

Severus sighed "Draco I made myself very clear, you are off the team and nothing your father says is going to change that."

"But sir, I... we won the game, I caught the snitch."

"You cheated and you know it, you put yourself before your team mates and you almost ruined two of your teammates' chances of getting promising careers. Draco you hit Marcus in the face with a water bottle, you almost caused Adrian to crash and you cheated" Severus said sternly.

Draco huffed "But I wasn't caught... I don't understand if it was anyone but Harry Bloody Potter you would be..."

Severus grabbed his godson and spun his around Draco closed his eyes knowing what was going to come. Even expecting the smack didn't make it hurt less. Draco yelped when Severus' hand landed on his bum.

"Listen to me Draco, you are my godson and I love you what I do not love is your bratty, selfish attitude. I was very tempted on Sunday to haul you over my knees and give you the spanking you deserved but I decided against it. I decided to leave you to face the consequences of your actions. Have you even thought of apologising to Marcus or Adrian? ... No of course not. If there was any chance of getting you back on the team you lost it. You need to use your brain Draco... daddy isn't going to be around to fix all of your problems."

"So if I go and apologise I would get back on the team?"

"Are you genuinely sorry" Severus looked at Draco and saw the defiance in his face and sighed if there was any crime that Lucius would be most guilty of was the crime of not teaching his son what was right.

"You are not sorry and until you truly consider your actions, I am not interfering. You wanted Potter as a house-elf to carry your bags, cut your meat and pack your bags; well you got what you wanted. The price you were willing to pay for that was the team honour and the chance for Marcus and Adrian getting picked for professional teams. The price you actually paid was your spot on the team. I hope it was worth it."

Draco left his godfather's room in tears.

----

Severus patrolled the hallways for the last time for the school year. He would normally check the usual make out spots, children trying to get their last snogfest in before they go to their blissfully unaware parents.

Severus considered what he would do as a parent if he found Harry up in the Astronomy Tower with some girl... he'd kill him.

At least he did not have to worry about that for a while... at least he didn't think so. Harry was only twelve and he still thought girls were yucky. Even Hermione wasn't really a girl in Harry's eyes. He definitely did not have a girl to snog with; Severus would have known, Harry told him everything...

He stopped, all parents think their children told them everything... but this was Harry, his Harry. Severus pondered Harry was not really his Harry; he was Harry Potter... this is James Potter's son. At age 12 James Potter had a different girl for a different day of the week.

Severus turned and ran to the Astronomy Tower.

----

Half an hour later Severus patrolled the hallways feeling really stupid. Of course Harry had not been in the Astronomy Tower, far less with a girl, he was in his bed sound asleep. At least that is what the house-elf who he sent to check on the boy said.

Severus sighed, he was getting paranoid, less than a month as a parent and his emotions were all over the place. He wondered how his parents did it... God how did Arthur and Molly handle it.

He walked into the Hospital Wing and walked to the back and the private room. He saw Alex standing on his own by the window.

"I see you made it on your own tonight" Severus said and Alex turned and smiled.

"Yes" Alex said in a croaky voice.

Severus walked over and stood next to him and looked out the window. There was a full moon out and the lake glistened. Severus saw the Giant Squid rise up and spread its tentacles out over the surface.

Alex croaky voice gave a laugh "Neptune?"

"Well if you mean the Giant Squid then yeah, though I never knew its name".

"Helena..." Alex said.

"Yes I guess she will know but she was never one to share her knowledge freely. I have been at Hogwarts in one way or the other close to nineteen years and she only first spoke to me the day Harry contacted you."

"She..." Alex started but stopped, he held Severus arm. Severus turned and saw that he was struggling a bit.

Severus helped him back to bed and he sat back against the bed head. Severus handed him a goblet of water which he drank but it was still difficult for him to talk.

Alex looked at Severus and indicated for him to look into his eyes. Severus understood he wanted him to use Legilimency; Alex wanted to talk to him using mind magic. Severus was unsure but then thought that this time he was prepared; once his Occlumency shields held it should be too bad. After all Severus could still speak to him, there was no need for Alex to look into his mind. If the man wanted to allow Severus into his mind, well he was willing.

Severus looked up and directly into the emerald green eyes.

"_Hi"_ the deep rich voice said in his mind.

"Hi" Severus said aloud.

"_I was going to say that Helena talks incessantly with me and I can't get her to shut up. I think I have gotten the last 1000 years of Hogwarts' history in the last four days,"_ Alex's strong voice said. Unlike his voice out loud, the voice which Severus heard in his mind was strong and powerful.

Severus laughed "Well she knows you".

"_You have a nice laugh... yes she knows me, I remember when she was born, cried incessantly then too"._

Severus laughed again "You really knew them when they were alive... Merlin I sound like Harry."

Alex laughed a bit but it obviously hurt him to do so "_Yes, I knew them; Helena lived in the castle with us and Gabriel came when he was eleven. You know he told me that only a small handful of people know their real names. I was shocked to learn how little of what happened back then people know."_

"Maybe you should teach History, the current professor only talk about the goblin wars."

"_Which I know nothing about... In my day wizards and goblins were allies. My brothers and I actually spent a few summers at a goblin school of magic in Tenochtitlan"._

"Tenochtitlan, I thought that city was built 700 years ago" Severus said remembering his muggle history.

"_I assure you the city was there for many hundreds of years before I first went but it was purely magical and hidden, even normal witches and wizards couldn't get in. When we became adults Aiden and myself built a house there, where we would sometimes go during the summer"._

"One of your clandestine sex dens?" Severus said remembering Minerva's statement.

Alex immediately frowned _"Clandestine sex dens? What sort of man do you take me for Professor Severus Snape? That was a rather rude question..."_

Severus was embarrassed and lowered his eyes and broke the connection "I am so sorry, I did not mean to be rude nor did I mean to impugn your honour. I just... it was something Minerva had once said... I am so sorry I..." Severus moved to leave but Alex held his hand and stopped him.

Severus kept his eyes lowered but he felt Alex's hand under his chin and firmly but gently raised his face so Severus eyes looked at his.

"_You are forgiven but I do not tolerate rudeness not even from someone as handsome as you"_ Alex's voice was serious but then became a bit playful _"next time I may just have to punish you."_

Severus closed his eyes; he was still very embarrassed; if Harry had asked him such a question he would have swatted the boy.

Alex realised the man was still very embarrassed obviously the question was not meant in the way it did. Alex liked the man, Severus was handsome and a good companion and he felt a strong attraction to him. He did not want Severus avoiding him.

Still holding Severus' face, Alex gently tapped his cheek with his hand. Severus opened his eyes.

"_I said you are forgiven... now tell me about your plans for the summer."_

Severus bit his lip "Well, I normally restock the potions for the hospital wing... but Harry will be coming to stay with me after the first two weeks and I promised him that we would go and search for Aiden."

"_My brother?"_

"Yes well I realise he would be a ghost but Helena said that he would not have crossed over without you..."

"_Why did you promise Harry, you would search for Aiden?"_

"When you first called him, you kept asking for Aiden and so I promised him that after we found you, we would try and find your brother."

"_And where would you look for him?"_ Alex said with amusement in his voice.

"We were kind of hoping you might know of where we might start... but I was thinking of finding him through Golden Heart."

Alex's eyebrow went up and Severus got nothing from the man's mind obviously whatever he was thinking was blocked.

Severus explained "While there are no recorded incidences of a golden dragon other than that of your battle, I am sure that there would be stories about it. I was hoping to go to the dragon reserve in Romania. The dragon handlers know all sorts of stories and legends that are not recorded. I was hoping they would know some stories of the golden dragon. Your brother left with it and from all Gabriel and Helena said I am sure he stayed with the dragon, even as a ghost."

Alex looked at him and smiled but said nothing, after a minute he said "_Do not worry about Aiden or Golden Heart... they will come here."_

"They will know you are here?"

Alex eyes twinkled _"Golden Heart knows."_

Madam Pomfrey came in "Time for your potions Mr. Gryffindor."

Alex took the potions without complaint.

Severus moved to go but Alex stopped him. "_Ask her if she could organise a bath for me for tomorrow, instead of using a cleaning spell?"_

Severus immediately thought of the man naked in a bath.

Alex laughed _"You are really cute when you blush"_.

Severus got even redder.

----

Friday morning Harry came down to the dungeons to say goodbye but also to leave all his books, his album and his invisibility cloak in his room. Harry was not taking any chances with Uncle Vernon so he was only taking some of his clothes and Hedwig. He wanted to leave both his wand and Hedwig but Severus told him he might need them both if there was an emergency.

Severus gave Harry a hug and told him that everything was going to be okay. They went to the hospital wing where Harry said goodbye to Alex and then he hurried to meet Ron and Hermione.

The train ride home started out with the usual fun, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry laughed and joked and played exploding snap.

Bole and Derrick passed by their compartment and threw a box of chocolate frogs for Harry. At first Ron looked like he wanted to protest but when Harry opened and passed one he did not complain.

Twenty minutes later Urquhart tossed a large block of Honeydukes chocolate.

Montague gave him a container of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Bletchley a bag of Fizzing Whizbees.

An hour before the train came in to London, Flint and Pucey came in and looked at the others... "Do you mind we want to talk to Seeker alone?"

Ginny immediately got up, Hermione looked uncomfortable and Ron looked at them suspiciously.

"Guys it's going to be okay" Harry said trying to shoo them away.

Flint came in and so did Pucey and they closed the door. Flint warded it and put silencing spells on it.

Flint said "Harry we know it was you who organised the Quidditch match and opened the door for the scouts to come and see us play."

"It was a team decision" Harry said.

"But you suggested it... and organised it... don't forget we know you are part Slytherin."

Harry laughed "Okay so I may have suggested it and I may have told Professor Snape about the Scouts."

"Thank you Harry I got a spot on the Puddlemere United Reserve Team" Pucey said.

"WOW congrats that is so cool" Harry said with a big smile

"And I got on the Wimbourne Wasps B Team, it is a dream come true Harry" Flint said.

"Congrats Captain Flint" Harry said genuinely pleased for the two boys.

"Harry you did a lot for us not only the match but taking us to the Chamber... I know I will never ever ever forget it" Pucey said.

"Talking with the Salazar statue alone was beyond imagination Harry" Flint said with a laugh "Severus gave us each a piece of Basilisk Skin for helping harvest the creature with him and if I sold it, I would have enough to pay like a month's rent."

"Or two" Pucey said.

"You guys were cool and you didn't treat me like a slave or even a dumb kid or most importantly the Boy-who-lived... you like me for me... the cool nickname... hanging with you guys was a dream for me too" Harry said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Flint and Pucey looked at the boy, they realise how hard his life must have been, not knowing who are your true friends, everyone wanting something from the famous boy lived, dark wizards after him. They saw the size of the Basilisk and could only imagine the terror the boy must have felt.

Pucey looked at Flint and indicated for him to go ahead.

Flint took something out of his pocket and enlargened it "Seeker this is for you, from me and well all the guys."

Harry looked at it; it was a brand new set of Slytherin Quidditch Robes with the name SEEKER on the back.

"We know you could never wear it but we wanted to let you know how we felt" Flint said.

Harry was about to burst into tears when Pucey took out a shrunken broom "I know it is not a Nimbus but I want you to have this... no seeker should be without a broom. This is mine... not what that git Malfoy gave to us but mine, I worked three summers to buy this broom and I want you to have it."

Pucey enlargened the broom and Harry saw it was a Cleensweep Seven.

Realising how emotional the little boy was becoming Pucey put his hand on his shoulder "Thanks Harry"

Harry whipped away his tears and asked them if they could shrink it back.

The two Slytherins left and Harry locked the door again though he heard Ron demanded to be let in.

Harry cried as he took down his trunk and took out some parchment and a string he used to have to keep his pants tied. Harry wrapped the broom in the robes and then wrapped the robes in the piece of parchment and tied it together with the string. He neatly put it in his trunk and locked it back. As soon as he arrived on Privet Drive he was sending the package to his dad at Hogwarts.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried his face and opened the door.

"Harry what did they do to you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron they just wanted to talk" Harry said.

"You are lying you were crying" Hermione said.

"Did they do something to you...you know touch you?" Ron asked.

"God NO Ron what is wrong with you?" Harry shouted.

"Then why aren't you telling us Harry?" Hermione said.

"Because it is personal, it is private, it is between me and them and it is none of your business" Harry said.

"The door was locked and warded and there was a silencing spell what do you want us to think" Ron demanded.

"That may be they wanted to talk to me without nosy blabber mouth gits listening" Harry said angrily.

"Come on Harry we are your friends, we are just concerned about you" Hermione said.

"Well if you are my friend just accept what I say and drop it" Harry said.

They heard the train stopping and Harry took his trunk down and was about to walk out the door when Wally came in.

"Hi Wally" Harry said.

"Hi Harry look I have something for you... here it's a dream journal, you write your dreams and stuff. I have one and write in it all the time, helps a lot."

Harry looked at the Slytherin green leather book with a silver snake on the cover; it was beautiful "Thanks Wally."

"See yah around kid" Wally said and was about to leave when Ron grabbed the journal from Harry and threw it at the boy.

"Take your filthy Slytherin Book and go; we don't want your gift" Ron screamed at the boy.

"What is wrong with you? I want it. It is a gift for me" Harry said.

"That's how they trapped Ginny, Harry come on use your head" Ron said.

"Listen Ronald leave me alone" Harry and picked up the green leather book "Thanks Wally I really appreciate it, I am sorry for Ron's behaviour it was uncalled for."

Wally nodded and left rubbing the back of his head where the book had hit him. Harry turned and looked at Ron "I hope you grow up this summer because if you don't I can't see us being friends anymore."

"Yeah well when Vernon Dursley is abusing you this summer don't expect me to rescue you" Ron said coldly.

Harry shook his head and walked out.

Ginny looked at Ron "How could you say that, you know his uncle is really bad."

"I don't care."

Hermione slapped Ron hard across the face "Harry is right you need to grow up Ron, do you realise that you just announced to half the train about Harry's personal life... You really are not a real friend."

Ron looked at Hermione in shock and then to Ginny "Crazy girl what has gotten into her?"

Ginny shook her head "You know you really are a prat."

-----

Draco Malfoy looked at his father coming towards him, he was dreading this moment.

"Son, I heard about the exciting time you all had with the slave Potter. All of the others parents are talking about it, I cannot wait to see your memory of the Chamber of Secrets" Lucius said.

Flint was passing and smirked "And who said your son went with us.... He had Potter running up and down carrying his books and cutting up his meat. The rest of us used our brain and used our time with Potter to take advantage of his unique skill. A true Slytherin uses an advantage to get the best out of a situation not revenge."

Lucius cringed when the rest of the team passed and they all laughed at him and Draco.

Draco looked at the murderous look on his father's face... Draco knew he had to come up with something quick or his Father would kill him. He looked over and saw Harry standing with his Aunt and Uncle and recalled what he had just heard as he was preparing to leave the train.

"Listen Father I may not have gotten to go to the Chamber, the rest of the team was still upset about the Potter thing at the match. But I got valuable information for you... you see the fat muggle over there, that is Potter's uncle the one he lives with. I heard from Ronald Weasley that he abuses Potter. His name is Vernon Dursley."

----

Vernon Dursley was upset; he had one of the worse weekends in a long time. The little demon returned home and Petunia actually told him he had to allow the boy at the dinner table. He and Petunia fought for the entire weekend. He was actually relieved to come to work.

He sat at his desk, Mr. Grunning's secretary had called; the board wanted him to make a report during Wednesday's meeting. Vernon scowled; his branch had decreasing sales for the fourth quarter in a row. He had been warned that another failing report would result in them closing the branch.

This was that little demon's fault. Last year he had that dinner party with Mr and Mrs. Mason, the contract was all but signed and that demon showed his freakiness and chased the biggest client the company would have had, away. Mr. Mason was well connected and now everyone was staying away from Grunnings.

He wished he had followed Marge's advice and drowned the little abomination when he had a chance. He would be sitting on the deck of his summer home in the San Sebastian now, rather than trying to find some way of saving his job.

The intercom beeped, it was his secretary Silvia.

"Yes Silvia"

"You have a visitor Mr. Dursley, he doesn't have an appointment."

"A client?"

"I don't know sir. He says he is here to help you get rid of your summer problem... he says you will understand."

Vernon sighed; another Freak?

Silvia came on again "He says he is willing to pay handsomely for the item".

"Send him in".

Vernon heard Silvia say "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Dursley will see you now".


	9. Chapter 9: Harry Potter Dead

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

-----

_**Chapter 9: Harry Potter Dead**_

Severus smiled a big smile and moved his queen into position "Checkmate."

Alex groaned Severus' queen had his king trapped.

"Just in time too, the Headmaster is looking for you Severus he said you are half an hour late for the staff meeting" Gabriel said as he and Helena floated in.

"Oh buggering hell" Severus said and ran out the hospital wing.

Alex laughed.

"It is so good to hear you laughing again Alex" Helena said 'sitting' on the bed as Alex packed up the chess pieces.

"It is good to have someone to laugh with" Alex said looking at the door that Severus had just went through.

"You like him don't you" Gabriel said with a smile "He does seem like your type, intelligent, tall, dark hair, lean body. You know two men being in a relationship is acceptable now, you no longer have to hide... two men can even get married now."

"Come on Severus Snape is... weird, he is a loner, very grouchy all the time, greasy looking, snaps at people, all the students hate him" Helena said.

"Because they don't know him, he is very loving and caring man and it is not true that all the students hate him, the Slytherins all respect him and many look at him as a father figure, he is there for them more than their own parents."

Helena frown "He is a dark wizard Gabe, he has that brand on his arm."

"He is a spy and you know it Helena" Gabriel said sternly.

Helena huffed she knew just how far she could push Gabriel and she was close to crossing the line.

Gabriel looked at Alex "I have known Severus Snape since he was eleven, he has had many trials over the years and many times he has fallen into the depths of hell but each time he crawls back out. Severus Snape is a good man Alex and I know you, he is a good mate for you."

"I like him but it may be too soon" Alex said his voice still very croaky.

Gabriel frowned "Alex, look at me, I was alive nearly 40 years and have been dead over 985 years and you know what I still consider my biggest regret ever?"

Alex looked at him and saw a pain in his face.

"Waiting... there was always one more thing. When we were alive, I waited for the right moment to tell Helena how much I loved her. At first I was so scared; I had been her tutor, I was older than her, I wondered what her parents would say. Then there was having to take over Salazar's post and then there was my dad's illness ... there was always something else; until it was too late. Do you know when I told her I had wanted to marry her? After we died. I remember her brother Constantine telling me how stupid we had both been, we were both so in love with each other and yet we danced around each other until it was too late. We still do love each other very much and have been together all this time... but there is a part of our relationship that we never got to experience and we never would be able to because I waited."

Alex smiled; the two were really perfect for each other.

Gabriel looked at him "Alex it is obvious you like him and I have never seen Severus trip over his feet like he has been doing with you. I would bet anything, he loves you. Don't wait."

"Golden Heart is on his way" Alex said seriously.

"I suspected so but what are you going to do Alex, jump on Golden Heart's back and ride off and suddenly things will be okay. Alex, it has been a thousand years, for you it may seem like a week or two, but it has been a thousand years, things change."

Alex's eyebrow rose and his nostrils flared "Are you saying my brother..."

"Aiden will be there for you, in whatever form or fashion he is now. Aiden will always love you and will always be your brother but he is no longer your twin. He has seen a thousand years of happiness, joy, war, sorrow. He has spent a thousand years without you. We have changed Alex, we may be ghost but through what we have seen and experienced we have changed and I assure you so has Aiden."

Helena put her hand over Alex's "Alex, you know I love you and Aiden as my brothers... and as a sister, I am advising you, get someone you could share a bed with and someone you could start a family with. I may not like Snape for you but I did not like the cow my brother married or even the slut my nephew ended up with; the thing is no one will ever be good enough for you in my eyes. My brother was blissfully happy and my nephew had over ten children. Alex, I know Severus could make you happy."

"He already has a son in Harry, who is Gideon's heir and as far as I know the only current heir of Gryffindor. You have a chance to have a son in Harry and a partner with Severus, take it."

"At least give it a chance".

Alex nodded.

----

The telephone rang at Number 4 Privet Drive and Petunia ran to answer it. Harry heard her argue a bit but then complied. She called Dudley and Harry to the kitchen.

"Vernon just called, he has an important client who he has already invited to dinner tonight; apparently the man has not had a home cooked meal in a while. Listen this man is apparently very important and Vernon wants the dinner to come off perfectly."

Harry nodded and Dudley grumbled.

"I need your help, Dudley I need the lawn outside mowed; Harry I am really sorry to ask but you really are a better cook than I am."

"No problem Aunt Petunia, I will cook the perfect meal to wine and dine Uncle Vernon's client".

"Thank you Harry and I will clean up here" Petunia said and went to the cupboard to get the vacuum.

Harry started checking the supplies in the kitchen. He actually liked to cook and since his Aunt had actually asked and it was his choice, he really did not mind; he was going to put out his best.

Dudley still stood watching his mother in disbelief "MUM you honestly expect me to mow the lawn... that is the Freak's job."

"Dudley what did I tell you, I don't want to hear you say that word again, now ALL of us have to help, we only have a few hours to put this together" Petunia said.

Dudley grumbled and went up to his room and slammed the door.

"Aunt Petunia, I think we need a few supplies" Harry showed his aunt a possible menu for the night and she agreed. In the end she sent Dudley to the store and Harry volunteered to mow the lawn. He was accustomed doing it anyway and by the time Dudley came back from the store Harry was finished.

Harry took a very quick shower and then started on the meal.

As he cut up the vegetables he heard Aunt Petunia chastising Dudley for another comment he had made about Harry. Harry smiled; whatever it was that Severus did was a miracle. He had not been given any chores and had spent the weekend in his room reading the novel Severus had given him. For the most part Vernon and Dudley ignored him, though he heard his uncle complaining when he was not in the room. Aunt Petunia had been civil and had insisted on him sitting to eat with the rest of the family. If it continued like this then the two weeks would not be so bad after all.

By the time Harry was taking the roast out of the oven Uncle Vernon's car came in the driveway. His uncle was whistling and was in a very jovial mood. Harry saw Aunt Petunia coming into the kitchen with a blush on her cheek and a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She reached for a vase and put the flowers in it.

"That would look lovely as a centre piece for the table Aunt Petunia" Harry suggested.

"Yes my boy it would" Vernon said and came into the kitchen with a bottle of expensive wine which he put to chill.

Harry said nothing, to be honest he was a bit shocked, Vernon had called him 'my boy'.

Vernon smiled and looked at the roast "That looks wonderful, well done Harry. What are you planning for dessert?"

"Chocolate cake sir" Harry answered quietly.

"Yes that would be perfect, I have always liked your chocolate cake" Vernon said.

Petunia beamed "I knew you would come around Vernon".

"Yes well it is the Christian thing to do Pet" Vernon said and whistling left the kitchen.

_Okay this has to be someone polyjuiced as Uncle Vernon _Harry thought.

Half an hour later Uncle Vernon came back in "Oh Harry I hope you have a decent pair of trousers and a clean shirt, I want you to join us at dinner tonight."

"Yes sir I do" Harry said politely but this time he saw the twinkling beady eye glare his uncle gave him, something was up... something was wrong.

----

Severus walked down to the dungeons chastising himself, he had arrived late at the staff meeting that went over the final listing for graduation and got stuck with organising the decorations for the Great Hall.

As he turned to his rooms he got this cold feeling that something was wrong; it was the feeling he got right before Sirius Black told him about the hidden entrance to the shrieking shack under the Whomping Willow; it was the same feeling he got when Lucius arrived to take him to dinner to meet his 'Uncle Tom'; it was the same feeling he got on Halloween 1981. Something bad was going to happen.

Severus paused and turned and went to the Hospital wing. Alex was resting. Severus sat down and looked at him, he was breathing and he appeared to be doing well. He took out his wand and scanned Alex; all vital signs were functioning. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"Hey what is causing that frown?" a croaky voice asked.

Severus looked down at Alex "Just thinking of something, my imagination is just getting the better of me."

Alex sat up and Severus poured a goblet of water for him which he drank.

"Thanks."

Severus nodded.

Alex considered what Gabriel and Helena told him. "Severus, I have been thinking, I need to establish a new life here. I need to get an identity, get qualifications and start anew."

"The Headmaster has been discussing it with Minerva and myself and he has decided that it would be best if you stay a secret, stay here for the next few years..."

"I do not need Albus making decisions for me, my mind is perfectly fine" Alex said.

"But he..."

"He has no right; he has no authority over me Severus. I will not be locked away like some Lord's bastard child, a dirty family secret" Alex said.

"Alex you will not be locked away, you will just be hidden from the public" Severus said.

Alex folded his arms over his broad chest and Severus saw his eye twitch.

"Severus Snape, I know you consider Gryffindors to be all brawn and no brain but in addition to my father I was apprenticed to both Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. I am not an idiot, do not patronise me."

"I am sorry I did not mean it to sound that way, the Headmaster was just very adamant that you remain here... we are in essence at war and he feels you could best help by staying hidden and secretly training Harry."

Alex raised his eyebrow "Firstly why would he feel that I would help in his war and secondly why would I need to secretly train Harry?"

Severus cleared his throat "Gabriel told you about the Dark Lord?"

"Yes and he told me about Quirrell and the Philosophers Stone and the Diary. What does it have to do with anything?"

Severus told Alex about the prophecy and the Dark Lord not really being dead and Albus' desire for Harry to have a normal childhood but still prepare him for his destiny.

Alex frowned "You are the biggest bunch of idiots I have ever come across. So let me guess this straight, this Dark Lord disappears, he is no more than a shade, you all know where he is or at least the general direction. You do not destroy him, even though in his current weak state you could easily defeat him. You are waiting for him to get back his strength, get his army together become strong and powerful again; all because a seer said that Harry Potter would be the one to defeat him."

"Well it is more complicated than that" Severus said.

"Okay explain it then" Alex said.

Severus looked at him and did not answer, he could not answer, he did not know what to say.

"Listen Severus, you are a good man and I know you love Harry as your son. You have to decide exactly what is best for him. You follow a prophecy that may or may not be true and you are jeopardising a boy's life. Your prophecy says Harry will kill him or he will kill Harry. It does not talk of the hundreds of dark wizards who follow this Dark Lord. Who is to kill them? When will this new war start, next year, a hundred years from now. If you are serious about being Harry's father, be his father don't be Albus' General training and guarding the secret weapon."

Severus considered his words.

Alex sighed "As for me the only person to decide what is best for me is me. I have a vault at Gringotts in my name, which Gabriel assures me would still exist and would have accumulated a pretty good interest. I have a few houses under magical protection which may still be around. I intend once I could move around on my own comfortably, to go to Gringotts and establish a new identity. I want to know what I still have and then decide on what are my options. I am hoping that you and Harry would be a big part of my life but that is up to you. Harry is my blood, he may be the only family I have left, I do not know. I will train Harry but as any Gryffindor son would be and not because of some war but because this is who we are, this is his heritage."

"You want me to be a part of your life?" Severus asked and Alex smiled.

"Yes Severus I do, both you and Harry" Alex said.

Severus sighed "Amelia Bones is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she is a good woman and she is not in anyone's court. She will also know who perhaps in the Department of Mysteries who could help you. She is the best person to advise you. I had a friend who needed to disappear without the Ministry or Dumbledore or the Death Eaters knowing and she was able to help."

"I will not hide but I am not foolish to admit freely to the public who I am" Alex said.

"If you want we could also get a goblin from Gringotts to come to you" Severus said.

Alex smiled "Now I see the Slytherin cunning in you".

Severus and Alex talked a bit and then Alex wrote a very short letter to the Head of Gringotts asking for a meeting in the morning. He enclosed a tiny vial of blood.

Severus was going to go to the owlery but Alex whistled and Fawkes appeared. Alex told him to carry the letter to Gringotts. Fawkes looked at the envelope that had the letter and the vial of blood and gave Alex a strange look and a trill and then flashed out.

Alex laughed "Fawkes has not changed."

Madam Pomfrey brought in a tray with dinner. Severus said he wanted to talk with Minerva so he was going to the Great Hall for dinner and would be back later.

----

Harry changed into a pair of black trousers and a red long sleeved shirt; he also put on a pair of black trainers Severus had bought him. He looked at himself in the mirror, not bad. He tucked his wand up his sleeve.

Uncle Vernon's guest would be here in ten minutes, everything was ready. He went to the kitchen and checked the cake. It looked perfect. He had a backup pie just in case (a crazy house-elf showed up). The bottle of wine was perfectly chilled.

He took the salad from the refrigerator and moved to put it on the table. Aunt Petunia came down stairs in a pink dress.

"Harry everything looks and smells great. I really appreciate it, thank you."

Harry beamed "You are welcome Aunt Petunia".

Aunt Petunia called to Dudley "Dudley your father's guest should be here any moment."

Uncle Vernon came in the room with an evil grin "Oh I suspect he would be".

Harry suddenly felt a strong pulse of magic as the wards on the house sent up a strong shield.

"Aunt Petunia... the wards" Harry cried.

There was another strong pulse and Harry heard a curse, he ran to the window and saw Lucius Malfoy outside the house.

"Malfoy... Uncle Vernon your guest is a Dark Wizard, he tricked you..."

"No my dear boy it is no trick, I know exactly who he is. You see he came to me after he heard my name from one of your friends, apparently you talk too much. He realised that we both have something in common, we both hate you."

Petunia looked at her husband in disbelief "Vernon what have you done?"

"He simply looked my name up and he came to the office. He paid me a million pounds for the brat... and I happily accepted it, best business deal of my life. Unfortunately I alone cannot sign to give up the boy; you have to as well Petunia."

Petunia grabbed Harry and put him behind her "Vernon I will not let you take this boy. Harry get your owl and get help."

Harry ran up the stairs to his room. Hedwig was locked in her cage; she had just come back from dropping his Slytherin robes and his new broom to his dad and had needed rest. As he moved to open the cage door, Dudley came in and pushed Harry away and took the cage.

Harry screamed as Dudley ran to his father.

Petunia looked sorrowfully at her son but grabbed Harry as he ran passed her in his attempt to get to his owl "Stay with me, I have your mother's blood they cannot touch you once you are with me."

"Dursley I cannot get in, you have to bring the brat out" Lucius shouted.

"Gladly" Vernon shouted and moved towards Harry.

Petunia stood in front of Harry "You will not take this child Vernon."

Vernon slapped Petunia hard across the face and she fell.

Dudley looked at his father in horror.

Harry bent down and looked at his aunt whose lip was bleeding. Vernon reached over and grabbed Harry's hair. He started dragging Harry out.

Petunia picked up the vase from the table and hit Vernon who stumbled and let Harry go.

Petunia called Dudley to her. The boy still holding the owl cage ran to his mother. Petunia now shielded both Harry and Dudley.

Vernon looked at Petunia "I am not letting you mess this up for me Petunia, you are just like your sister an abomination to God protecting the devil's spawn but I will deal with you."

Vernon took out a gun "give up the boy now Petunia."

In his mind Harry started calling for help, where was the Ministry.

Harry took out his wand and sent an expelliarmus spell at his uncle who saw it coming and qickly fired a shot. Harry immediately put up a shield around him and his Aunt and cousin.

Harry heard Lucius cursing and then he heard a voice say "burn the house down".

They all heard the incantation and the house was attacked by a snake of fire.

Harry started shouting to Alex for help.

-----

Alex heard the call in his mind "FAWKES!"

Fawkes appeared.

"Great Hall NOW!"

Fawkes flashed him to the Great Hall. The teachers all looked at him in shock when he appeared.

Alex looked at them "Harry is screaming for help, you have to go to him now!"

Albus stood up "I will gather the Order."

"No there is no time, he needs help now, I am too weak. Fawkes take Severus to Harry now".

Albus shouted "Fawkes no wait".

It was too late, the phoenix had already flashed Severus out.

Alex collapsed on the ground and Filius used his wand to carry the man back to the hospital wing.

Albus ran up to his office, Minerva following quickly. As he entered his office he heard all of his alarms blaring loudly. Albus used the floo and went to Arabella Figg's house.

Arabella was now running in to call them "Albus, Dark Wizards attacked the Dursley's; the house is on fire."

Albus started to panic, the globe he had on him monitoring Harry had been pulsing but it usually did during summer when Harry was at the Dursleys. Albus had assumed Vernon had been punishing the boy; even though he had conceded to Severus' and Minerva's wishes he had felt that they were exaggerating. The young people today would scream abuse every time their parents smacked them. Harry was a lot like James and was bound to get into some mischief which had him needing a well deserved smack.

Albus and Minerva ran towards the house and saw Lucius Malfoy and a small group of masked men near the house where a gigantic snake of fire was attacking the house.

Vernon Dursley ran out of the house "This was not part of the deal".

One of the masked men sent the killing curse at the fat muggle who immediately fell.

Albus sent a stunner which hit the man who sent the curse. Seeing Dumbledore approaching and the house totally engulfed in flames, the Death Eaters vanished but not before Lucius cast the Dark Mark over the house.

Ministry Aurors arrived as the mark was cast; they tried to help Albus to out the flames but the fiendfyre could not be easily extinguished. Albus used a lot of magic to extinguish the magical fire and by that time three other houses had burnt to the ground. Fortunately no one had been killed.

Senior Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and a few of the Aurors came up to Albus and Minerva "why did they attack this house?"

"Harry Potter" was all Albus said before he collapsed of magical exhaustion.

Mad Eye helped Minerva carry Albus back to Hogwarts.

----

When Harry saw Fawkes appear with Severus he could not believe it, he wanted to cry from relief. His uncle ran.

"Harry, Petunia, Dudley grab on now" Severus commanded and they all grabbed on to Fawkes who flashed and disappeared as part of the ceiling collapsed.

Fawkes flashed them to the hospital wing where Poppy immediately fussed over them. She gave them calming draughts and potions to clear their lungs from the smoke.

Severus even checked Hedwig who came along with Dudley (in his panic, fear and shock the boy had not wanted to let go of the cage). Severus opened her cage and sent her to the owlery.

Minerva and Mad Eye brought Albus in and Poppy tended to him.

Minerva screamed in delight when she saw Harry.

"Thank Merlin we thought you were dead" Minerva said and wrapped Harry up in a big hug.

Severus considered "maybe we should leave it that way. Let everyone think Harry is dead."

"What are you daft?" Mad Eye said.

"No think of it, this is the perfect opportunity... Minerva, I could hide Harry, everyone would think he is dead; he could lead a normal life. We could train him, no one would know. Mad Eye, Madam Bones could help, you could officially declare him dead and we could hide him here at Hogwarts."

"I think that is a good idea" Minerva said.

Mad Eye considered it and left to call Amelia Bones.

"Harry what do you think? I could claim you as my real son, we would say that you lived with your mother and you are now coming to live with me".

"You know I would love to dad" Harry said but Severus heard the indecision in his voice.

"What's the matter son?" Severus said kneeling down.

"Dad... its just... its not fair, I finally get friends and a cool nickname and people start liking me for me. I am Seeker not the boy who live ... the Gryffindors and the Slytherins are starting to get along because of me, I was finally happy... I... but I know I will be safe if I say I am your son and Malfoy and the Death Eaters and Voldemort will not be looking for me but ... but the school has accepted my parseltongue gift and after months of it being freaky they now find it cool, now I would have to hide it again and my friends..." Harry said as his various thoughts came flying out.

Severus held the boy in his arms and Harry cried.

Petunia sat up "Severus, Vernon said that one of Harry's friends mentioned his name in the presence of the dark wizard and that Vernon hated Harry."

"Dad, it was Lucius Malfoy. I saw him" Harry said.

Petunia continued "Vernon said that Malfoy contacted him at work. He offered him a million pounds to hand Harry over to him and Vernon accepted."

"One of your Slytherins, Severus?" Minerva suggested.

"I don't know Minerva, it is a possibility" Severus said.

"I never told any of the Slytherins about Uncle Vernon. I never mentioned his name or Aunt Petunia's or even Dudley's to anyone in Slytherin house. I said I lived with my aunt and uncle but I never mentioned his name nor did I tell them about how I was a..a..abused; I was very careful."

Severus sighed, he had a feeling he knew who it was but did not want to upset Harry any further; though from the look on Harry's face he knew who it was as well.

-----

Mad Eye came in with Amelia Bones and another man. Madam Bones immediately gave a sigh of relief when she saw Harry.

The strange man introduced as Fisher was the Head of the Department of Mysteries.

They listened to everything that happened. Amelia and Fisher agreed it was best if Harry did in fact 'die', however given the fact that Severus was still a branded Death Eater they did not agree on turning Harry over to him.

Severus immediately suggested Alex. He then told the three Ministry Officials about Harry finding Alex in the chamber, who he was, the fact he was completely lucid and was actually a blood relative of Harry's. Alex was sleeping when they visited; apparently Madam Pomfrey slipped him a sleeping draught to calm him.

Severus even told them about Alex sending the note to the Gringotts Head and Alex's plans to train Harry, not for war but to preserve the Gryffindor Heritage.

Amelia nodded; he was the perfect person to take Harry.

Fisher immediately called one of his men (who took an unbreakable vow not to say anything) to set up new identities for Petunia and Dudley.

Amelia said she would liaise with Fisher, Alex and Ragnog the Head of Gringotts to set up a new life for Harry. They would have to seal and transfer the Potter fortune.

By the time Severus was able to get Harry and Dudley to sleep, a lot of arrangements were made.

-----

Unfortunately things did not go as planned. Upon awakening the next morning Albus was informed of Harry, Petunia and Dudley's safe escape. Albus checked on the sleeping boy and saw that indeed everything was fine. Minerva informed him of the various plans, however, Albus disagreed. Harry Potter was a symbol of hope, he was not an ordinary boy, he was the boy-who-lived. If Harry were to die, it would cause widespread panic, the Death Eaters would band again and Voldemort would take the opportunity to return.

Minerva tried to contact Severus but he and Alex (and Fawkes) had disappeared from the castle.

Albus and Minerva were in a heated argument when the Floo flared; it was Arthur, Molly and Ron Weasley.

Arthur came in with a copy of the Daily Prophet with the Headlines:

"**HARRY POTTER DEAD"**

There was a picture of the charred remains of the house on Privet Drive with the Dark Mark hovering above. Albus quickly explained that Harry was not dead but alive and well and currently resting in the hospital wing.

"You see Minerva, we cannot allow Harry to die, there are too many people who love and care for him".

The Floo flared again, this time it was Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah Minister, I was just about to call you".

"Albus did you see the news?" Fudge looked pale and looked like he hadn't slept.

"Cornelius do not panic, Harry was rescued by one of my Order members. He, his aunt and cousin are resting comfortably in the Hospital Wing..."

Fudge let out a sigh of relief but then said "Albus this would not do... I have been getting owls since the Prophet came out at five o'clock this morning. The nation is already in a panicked state, the Dark Mark being seen... we must do something."

"Cornelius we will call a press conference immediately and put the nation at rest. The boy-who-lived still lives."

Minerva shook her head.

-----

Alex, Severus, Amelia Bones, Fisher and Ragnog the Head of Gringotts, had been in a meeting since four o'clock in the morning. Ragnog had been contacted by Amelia and Fisher and it was decided that once Alex was willing, they would meet. It was also better if these types of meetings be held when there were not many people around.

Using blood test, they had verified who Alex was. The bank's head assured him of his vaults integrity and that his property still existed.

Fisher and Ragnog created a new birth paper, documents and qualifications for him. They used his blood and a magical test to determine his qualifications and when he saw them Fisher got very excited and immediately offered Alex a job but Alex just laughed.

They sent relevant documents to Petunia who signed over Harry's guardianship to Alex, so it made the setting up of Harry's new identity easier. They froze the Potter Estate and organised that everything was transferred to Harry's distant relative Alex. Alex put everything in place to ensure that when he became of age Harry would get his parent's estate.

They organised new muggle identities for Petunia and Dudley, along with a new home and a large bank account. On the record Petunia and Dudley also died in the fire.

They officially made Harry Alex's son and they planned on doing a blood adoption to make him look more like Alex, however there was the consideration of who would be the new Harry's mother.

Alex had given this a lot of consideration after his intense conversations with Gabriel and Helena who had given him much more information than he ever needed.

Alex looked at the group "Is it true that since male marriages were allowed it was discovered that men could become pregnant?"

"Yes it is very rare, one in a million actually but it has happened a few times; both men must be very powerful and they must have a strong love for each other" Fisher explained.

"Well I want Severus to be registered as Harry's birth carrier" Alex stated.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in shock... no one as shocked as Severus.

"Severus is a big part of the boy's life, the boy already calls him dad. I want that relationship to continue and it would look strange if Severus suddenly becomes fatherly to a boy he just met."

Alex turned to Severus "Listen Helena told me, that after the prophecy was made and you realised that it was about Lily, you disappeared for a while, you became moody, you were depressed. You came to Dumbledore and you became a spy. You started teaching at Hogwarts that year and the following summer you disappeared for the entire summer and no one saw you or heard from you because Dumbledore had you in training."

Severus nodded "The Dark Lord thought I was spying for him. I told him that I spent the summer with Dumbledore to get into his good books and to try to find the Potters."

Alex nodded "All we have to say is that you were pregnant and you hid the last two months. We put Harry being born the year after he actually did; everyone will believe it as he is so small."

"Most male carriers don't get too large when they are pregnant and you tend to wear billowing robes; that plan is plausible" Fisher stated.

"But what about where you both were all this time and why I never said anything about a son?" Severus asked.

"After Halloween 1981 you were arrested and put in Azkaban for a week on suspicion of being a Death Eater. We could say that Alex didn't know you were a Death Eater you had a glamour over your mark and when he found out he left you and took the child. Since you do have the mark, you knew you could not get custody" Fisher stated "It would be easy to make transcripts and documents where you petitioned back then and was denied. Most custody transcripts are sealed and deemed highly classified."

Severus looked at Alex "Thank you, I made a promise to myself I would protect Lily's son at all cost. When he was younger, Albus forbade me from interfering with the Dursleys and when he came to Hogwarts I had to preserve my identity as a spy. Now Harry has started to look to me as a father and I promise I would be there for him; thank you."

Alex smiled. Amelia and Fisher looked at each other and smiled at the two men.

One of Fisher's men contacted him and he left the room for a few minutes.

Severus looked at the time it was almost 8:00 o'clock, he couldn't believe they had been at it for nearly four hours.

Fisher came in "We have a problem".

"What is it?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge just called a press conference to state that Harry Potter is alive".

.


	10. Chapter 10: Gideon William Griffin

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 10: Gideon William Griffin**_

Severus and Alex were flashed by Fawkes back to Hogwarts and Alex's room in the hospital wing. Alex had on a set of Severus black robes on which he lengthened and put red and gold appliqués.

Severus and Alex walked out. Alex had a cane but used Severus' arm for support.

They walked into the main hospital area to find it filled with reporters, the Minister and a few of his lackeys like Dolores Umbridge; who Severus absolutely despised. To Severus' disgust Lucius Malfoy came in and stood next to the Minister.

Severus saw Harry trembling at the sight of Lucius but he saw Petunia holding him tightly.

Next to Harry sat Ronald Weasley and Severus felt like walking over and slapping the boy.

Albus was answering questions stating that Vernon Dursley had died trying to protect his family. Severus saw Lucius smirk.

When they entered together with Alex's arm in Severus' a few photographers snapped pictures and Severus scowled.

Umbridge looked at the tall handsome man with the cane and asked very loudly who he was.

Albus smiled and quickly introduced him to everyone as Alexander Griffin the new DADA teacher scheduled to begin teaching in September.

"I haven't signed yet Albus" Alex said with a frown.

"Yes, yes, well we all hope Mr. Griffin joins us in September" Albus stated.

"He doesn't look like much of a DADA professor" Umbridge said loudly.

"Oh trust me Dolores, Hogwarts would be lucky to have him" Amelia Bones stated coming into the hospital "He is a fine Auror but unfortunately as you may see he had one close call to many and has finally listened to his son's pleas and has decided to retire from the core."

Mad Eye came and stood next to Alex "Not everyone has decided to give up life and limb for the core Dolores. Alex is one of the best but he is an even better father." Mad Eye did not know the plan but knew when to back Amelia; he was confident she would fill him in later.

Harry laughed "I will be glad if Mr. Griffin and his son Gideon come to Hogwarts; I met Gideon recently and he is really cool."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex who smiled. Severus smirked Alex was talking to Harry telepathically and obviously was telling the boy their plans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry but Mr. Potter needs his rest so if you will, I think we have harassed him and his family long enough" Albus stated.

Minerva escorted the press out, leaving Fudge and his entourage behind.

Fudge came straight to the point "Albus I think we need to reconsider, Mr. Potter's living arrangement, it is obvious that his aunt cannot handle all the rigours of his needs, especially now that his uncle has died. I think he should be placed within a loving wizarding family environment."

Albus nodded "I agree and I have already asked the Weasleys if they would fulfil that position."

"Come come Albus, the Weasleys don't have a knut to their name... unless they are planning to live off of Harry and if that is the case, when the boy reaches of age he too will not have a knut to his name" Lucius stated "I could more than handle the boy's needs without having to depend on the Potter fortune plus my son Draco is his age, he would have a brother."

"Yeah well Harry is already my brother" Ron shouted.

Lucius scowled "I would be able to teach young Harry the finer graces of being a gentleman, which it is plainly obvious that the Weasleys cannot do" he glared at Ron.

Arthur looked at Ron and shook his head.

Lucius continued "As well as teach him how to manage his estate, which we all know they cannot do".

"Albus, Lucius has a point" Fudge said and immediately Harry started coughing.

Poppy frowned "Okay everyone out, Minister I am sorry but you will have to leave, Madam Bones..."

"I need to see Alexander...." Madam Bones said and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Fudge and his entourage left and Lucius gave Harry a wink as he left. Mad Eye left with them (to ensure they left).

"Albus this is exactly what we were trying to avoid" Minerva started and Severus gave her a glare and shook his head slightly, she instantly got his unspoken message.

Molly ran over and hugged Harry "Oh Harry you poor dear don't worry we will not allow Malfoy to get custody, Arthur and I will fight it."

"That will not be necessary Mrs. Weasley; I have no intention of leaving my aunt and cousin" Harry stated.

"Harry, you know you could live with us" Mr. Weasley stated and Harry nodded.

"Thank you but no" Harry stated firmly.

"Harry living with your aunt is not safe, they were able to find you and the wards fell. I will not hear of it you WILL be moving in with us" Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Madam the boy has told you no; I fear any more insistence on your part and Amelia would have to charge you with attempted kidnapping" Alex stated getting annoyed at the woman.

Molly huffed and Albus sighed "Come now Alex, Molly does care a lot for the boy."

"But obviously not enough to listen to what he has to say" Alex stated firmly.

"Well I never" Molly said with a huff.

"Well it is time you did then" Alex stated.

"What I want to know is how they found out where Harry was?" Filius said sitting on the bed next to Harry's.

"Someone gave Lucius Malfoy, Vernon's name and he was able to track him down from there, using muggle means" Petunia stated.

Ron jumped up "I told you Harry I told you hanging out with those slimy snakes would get you in trouble."

Harry turned to Ron "Ron none of the Slytherins told on me."

"Of course they did Harry who else would, they would all sell you out in a heartbeat."

"Ron I never told any of the Slytherins my uncle's real name" Harry stated.

"So how did they find out?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at Ron "Think hard Ron, really really hard. What was the last thing you said to me on the train?"

Ron paled "Harry I.. I..."

"What! You don't mean... Ronald, what did you do?" Molly said as Ron slumped to the floor.

"Ron listen I know you did not mean to... you would not intentionally hurt me but that does not mean that you don't. You are a good friend but you are not a perfect friend. You get jealous a lot; you accuse people of all sort of nasty stuff without proof and you don't know when to be quiet. But you also fought for me, you were willing to take a hit for me, you cared enough to defy your parents and the ministry to save me. You took me into your family; when everyone else was celebrating you were the one to notice I was hurt and because of you I was saved... but this time Ron... this time you are the one who caused me to need saving."

Ron was on the floor crying.

Harry sighed "You have to learn to give people a chance and not see them based on what YOU think the house system means. Slytherins are not our enemies, but there are some Slytherins who personally are, Draco Malfoy being one. Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't make them naturally evil nor does being sorted into Gryffindor mean you are naturally good. Just remember the person who betrayed my parents to Voldemort was a Gryffindor."

Harry turned to Molly "Mrs. Weasley I know you really do care about me but there is a strong possibly that Fudge would insist on Malfoy taking me in and I cannot take that chance. My aunt and cousin are leaving the country and so am I... we are going to start a new life. In years to come if Voldemort comes back, I will return but until then I have to go."

"But Harry... your aunt, it is just not safe" Mrs. Weasley said.

"The wards never fell Mrs. Weasley, even with a fiendfyre on the house, the wards did not fall, Lucius tried everything but he could not get through. It was Fawkes that got us out."

Arthur nodded and came and gave Harry a hug "Take care Harry."

"Thank you for everything Mr. Weasley and don't worry even though Ron was a prat destroying all my things, Fred and George and Percy all helped me out a lot and Fred and George rescued me last year. I don't hold your family owing me anything."

Harry gave a tearful farewell to Mrs. Weasley and then to Ron.

Harry gave Ron a brotherly hug "Ron, I want you to try next year to make one friend in Slytherin house, just one and see for yourself. Wally is really cool and I am sure he will forgive you for hitting him with the book. Listen, if Mr. Griffin's son Gideon comes to Hogwarts next year there is a good chance he will go into Slytherin give him a chance, he may turn out to be a good friend. I met him and I think he could be a good friend."

Ron nodded.

"Tell Hermione, Ginny and the twins... and Percy goodbye for me."

As the three Weasleys left Severus looked at Harry; "Gideon?"

"Yeah I like the name Gideon, don't you think Gideon is a good name for your son Alex?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes Gideon is the perfect name for my son" Alex replied with a smile.

"Do you two think it is likely I would name my son Gideon?" Severus said with a sneer but Harry saw the familiar amusement in his dad's eye.

"If Alex doesn't mind maybe my middle name could be William" Harry said giving Alex a sad look.

"I don't mind Harry and I think it is a good choice" Alex said and Harry came up to him and gave him a big hug "...and of course Severus should not mind."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Albus smiled "So let me get this straight. The whole of Britain is going to believe that you, Petunia and Dudley have left the country but you will be in fact living with Severus and Alex as their son Gideon?"

"Gideon William Griffin" Harry said with pride.

Amelia laughed "Not exactly Albus; Petunia and Dudley really are leaving the country, we already have organised new identities for them in Australia. We also organised a new identity for Alex and have started on Harry's."

Alex scowled a bit "Originally I was going with Alex McFarlane, we already had Gringotts make all the documents with that name but Albus you announced my name as Alexander Griffin before you gave me a chance to talk."

Albus sighed "I meant no harm; it is a name I thought would be suitable."

Amelia looked at Alex "I will send a message immediately to Ragnog to make the changes to your name; it should not be too difficult. The way Umbridge was looking at you I am sure she is going to try and get your file. I will send a message to my usual leaks to ensure she gets it."

She then went through the plan with Albus, Minerva, Filius and Poppy. They would simply change the fact that Harry was dead to that he has left the country.

Albus smiled, this was a good plan and he told Alex the offer of DADA teacher stood. Alex said he would consider it.

Harry was really pleased with the plan and the history they had come up with, Alex was really cool.

Fisher came in and after another tearful farewell Petunia and Dudley left; Petunia gave Harry a vial of her blood just in case he needed it and told him he would always have a home with her.

-----

Amelia was right, as soon as Umbridge returned to the office she sent out her toadies to get information on an Auror named Alexander Griffin.

It took almost an hour but she was able to get her hand on the classified file. She was shocked; the file was so classified that not even the Minister could get it. She smirked; even thought it was highly classified she was still able to secretly get her hands on it. The man was an International Auror – which meant he could cross boarders and capture international criminals. He was a Dragon Rider.

She had never heard of a branch of Aurors named Dragon Riders. She read his qualifications, O's at both OWL and NEWT level, he had been home schooled. He had taken the usual subjects but also a few rare ones like Keha (Egyptian magic) and boat building? _Boat Building, what parent teaches their child boat building?_

He spoke most of the European languages as well as Chinese, Latin, Greek, Gobbledegook, Elvish and Mermish. He spoke several strange ones as well like Ancient Egyptian, Celtic and N'ahautl. _What the hell was N'ahautl?_

Umbridge gasped when she looked under languages and saw Dragonspeak - he could speak to dragons. The Auror level Dragon Rider took on a whole new meaning.

He had taken his Mastery in Defence with a specialisation in weaponry but also had done Advanced studies (above NEWT but not as intense as Mastery) in Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Keha and Ancient Aztec Magic. _Where did the Ministry find this man?_

She noted that he had not gone to the Auror Academy nor did he do any formal Auror training.

All of his missions were labelled classified and sealed. She turned to his personal information; he was a pure blood and a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, though not the main line. He was thirty two years old, two dead brothers, not married, one child – Gideon William Griffin age eleven. She looked; she did not see a mother's name, it was blocked and sealed.

She flipped through the files until she saw an approved application for sole custody of the child Gideon. She gasped when she saw the other name on the application. She ran to Cornelius' office, where she was sure he was still in a meeting with Lucius.

-----

Severus told Harry that until such time as they could do a blood adoption he would have to stay hidden. Harry merrily went to his room in Severus' apartment, he was glad he had left most of his stuff there. It was only the adventure novel that Severus had bought for him that he had been reading that was gone, but he knew he could buy another copy next time he went to Diagon Alley.

A little before dinner the floo rang, it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry heard Severus exclamation and hid.

"Severus can I come through?" Lucius asked and Severus allowed him through, he was half expecting it.

"I have come to ask you something and I want the truth" Lucius said.

Severus looked at Lucius and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone just told me that you have a son, is this true?" Lucius asked.

Severus sighed "technically, yes."

Lucius looked at the man who suddenly looked depressed "What do you mean technically, I was told you were the carrier, you gave birth to him."

Severus looked at him "Alex has sole custody, I have absolutely no rights. Alex is a pureblood Auror and I am a half-blood Death Eater. I think Alex has made sure Gideon's name is not even on my file in the Ministry. I barely get to see him."

Lucius frowned "Severus you know I would have helped".

Severus stood up and poured a glass of firewhisky which he drank in one and then refilled his glass and poured a glass for Lucius.

"Listen, I met Alex when I first started teaching here at Hogwarts, he was connected to the school and Dumbledore and well you've seen him. I was young, Lily was married and had Harry, I was on mission to Hogwarts and couldn't contact you all and I was alone. Alex was so... is really fantastic, strong; powerful... he is an International Auror: a Dragon Rider. I was mesmerised, he is just so perfect. I fell in love with him but he was strongly against the Dark Lord. Because I was pretending to be on Albus' side he readily accepted me but I knew he would have rejected me if he ever found out the truth, so I used a glamour to hide the mark. When I realised I was pregnant, he was away on a special mission. Albus, Minerva, Filius, Poppy they helped me get through that time. When he found out I was pregnant he treated me like I was the greatest wizard in the world, I knew he genuinely loved me. I am not going to lie to you I... I was prepared to give it all up for him."

Severus gulped down the rest of the firewhisky and poured another.

"When I had Gideon I remembered how small and beautiful he was. I didn't want to be with the Dark Lord anymore, not because I didn't believe in his cause but because I loved my son and my partner more, they were my world. But you can't get rid of the mark; I had to answer his call. I couldn't tell you, if the Dark Lord found out about Alex and Gideon he would have had them killed, Alex would never have turned and I could not risk that. Do you remember that year how much I avoided you?"

Lucius nodded "I thought you were depressed because Lily was targeted."

Severus shook his head (even though Lucius was right) "Alex knew that you were a Death Eater and I couldn't let him know I was your friend. He never knew about Draco being my godson. I had to hide it from Alex who knew I was hiding something. He asked me repeatedly what it was but I kept telling him it was the stress of teaching... then when... that night when... Lily died and I was arrested, he found out. He was so angry. He visited me in Azkaban... he looked at the mark and asked if I had it the whole time. I tried to tell him I loved him and had wanted out but he was so very angry. He got the courts to grant him full custody. Albus tried to testify for me but it didn't help concerning custody."

Severus looked at Lucius "I couldn't tell anyone, it hurt too much. It sometimes is even easier to think of him dead. Only a small handful of people know and they don't mention him... only Albus who is still friends with Alex. I saw them in passing a few times. Alex let me see him on those occasions but he never allowed me to visit. Through Albus he allows one present on Gideon's birthday and at Christmas but no letters."

Severus looked at the glass and closed his eyes; Lucius looked at the hurt in his friend's face. "It was hardest last year when his Hogwarts letter came back rejected. I wanted to die. Then Albus told me he heard that Alex wanted to retire from the core and he offered him a job. I know Albus had someone else in mind for the position but it was too perfect an opportunity. If he accepts the job then Gideon will come as well. He looks like he wants to take the job but he is still not sure. When he came to talk to Albus he brought Gideon and let him visit, which was when Potter met him. Potter was helping me with some parselscript translations and Gideon was intrigued by the boy who could speak to snakes. The boy knows who I am but Alex wants me to keep my distance. He says once I have the mark on my arm I would not have any rights over him."

"You still love him" it was a statement more than a question.

Severus nodded "More than he will ever know".

Lucius sighed "Severus I have a son too I know how you feel... I went through the same insecurities and doubts about the Dark Lord as you did. I was secretly glad when he as gone so Draco would not be sacrificed. Listen, take my advice, while Alex is here woo him, let him know how you feel. Get back into his life and you will get into your son's. He must have loved you deeply for you to get pregnant. I saw how he looked at you today, he still loves you my friend."

"I just think he might think life is a bit dull with me after a life on the backs of dragons" Severus said.

"Well you just have to become more outgoing, go on a hiking trip, go climb a mountain, do something and get your man back. Let him see beyond the faded mark on your arm. Severus you are my friend and as your friend I am telling you, you have to do this. You know this explains all the years of you rejecting every person Narcissa tried to set you up with. I have to admit, he is very very good looking. I imagine he has a great body?"

"Like an Olympian God and he has the power in bed to back it up" Severus said.

Lucius laughed.

"Lucius, I have to tell you something, I was actually going to send you an owl. I heard Minerva pouting earlier, it seems as if Petunia Dursley is planning to leave England and go to United States of America and is taking her son and Potter."

"I am surprise; I would have thought Dumbledore would have stopped her, keeping his golden boy away from Hogwarts?"

"I must admit I never thought Albus would have let him go but after last night, I think it shook him. I think they also made some sort of deal. If you want the brat you have to act fast."

"I don't really want the brat I want the Black estate. It's the main reason I went after him, not so much revenge for the Dark Lord but for the massive Black fortune... Sirius refuses to die and with Andie disinherited and Bella in Azkaban, Cissy is next in line. However, Potter is Sirius' heir, if I get him, I get control over the Black Estate and well the Potter Estate as well."

There was a knock on the door, Severus looked at his scroll and saw Alex's name.

"Its Alex, Lucius go, if he finds you here, I will never see Gideon again, please."

"I am going, now remember what I said woo him."

-----

After Lucius left Severus chuckled and imagined he could have gotten a BAFTA or an Academy award for that performance. He was still chuckling when he let Alex in.

Severus knocked on Harry's door "You can come out now".

The three had a private dinner in Severus' apartment and they all discussed the events of the last two days.

Severus was actually surprised at how well Harry was taking all of the changes. Harry told them that he was glad to leave the Dursley's forever and that he now had a brighter future.

Nearing the end of dinner Severus told Alex about his conversation with Lucius. They explained to Harry that what Severus told Lucius had been organised.

Harry smirked and teased "You lied? I thought you abhorred lying."

"You know very well that this is different and necessary brat" Severus gave Harry a playful light swat behind his head.

Alex was glad he made Severus Harry's carrier; Severus was a good dad and obviously loved the boy as his son and Harry loved Severus as a father.

Alex smiled when Harry called him 'papa'.

"So papa will you be living here in the dungeons with us?"

"Well actually I am going after dinner and re-open my family's quarters. Gabriel tells me that it has not been used in centuries. When Golden Heart arrives we could check out some of my other houses and see what state they are in" Alex said with a smile.

"Golden Heart is coming here?" Harry asked as his eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Yes he is on his way" Alex said eating his dessert.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I can sense him; the same way I reached out and spoke to you, I can reach out to him" Alex explained.

After dinner Alex stood up to leave, he leaned on the cane, not as heavily as before but he still needed it.

"Are you sure you are up to opening your family quarters tonight?" Severus asked.

"I will call Fawkes to help me and the house-elves will actually do the cleaning, it should not take long" Alex replied.

"You could still stay here tonight and move in tomorrow, it will give the house-elves time to clean up properly tonight" Harry suggested.

"That sounds good but I need a bed and I don't want to throw Severus out of his, I know he only has two bedrooms down here. Worst case scenario I could always go back to the hospital wing for the night, I am sure Poppy would not mind" Alex said with a chuckle, remembering how the woman had fussed about his leaving earlier.

"You could share Severus' bed with him, you know he thinks that you have a body like an Olympian God and he told Lucius Malfoy that you have the power in bed to back it up, maybe you could show him if it is true" Harry stated not so innocently. Harry knew the two men were deeply attracted to one another and he felt they needed a strong push in the right direction, even thought he knew he was going to get at least one swat for his words. If it got them together then the swat would be worth it.

Severus turned beet red and was horrified at Harry's words.

"Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you just said that, that was exceedingly disrespectful and rude" Severus said sternly "Did I not tell you that there are some things you just do not ask or in this case suggest or repeat. Your suggestive comment was vulgar and something I would have never expected from you. I know you know better. I am very disappointed in you young man."

Harry wasn't too sure of his plan now, Severus' disappointment and scolding hurt more that a swat. He lowered his head shamefully "I am sorry dad, I am sorry papa."

"Bedroom right now" Severus said and gave the boy a stinging swat "I will deal with you properly in a little while."

Harry ran to his bedroom without looking around.

"Alex I am so sorry I don't know what got into him" Severus said, he was still red and he was avoiding Alex's eyes.

Alex raised Severus face, so they were looking at one another "What has gotten into him is that he wants his dad and papa together. Don't get me wrong he was disrespectful and rude and deserves whatever punishment you give him."

"I guess he seems to like the idea of us as a family" Severus said as he looked at the closed door that led to Harry' bedroom.

"I don't mind the idea as well" Alex stated and looked with amusement at Severus surprised expression.

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I not, legally Harry is mine and he is a wonderful boy and I definitely don't mind the idea of being with someone who thinks I look like an Olympian God."

Severus blushed.

"You know you look really cute when you blush" Alex said softly and leaned forward.

Severus eyes widened and then closed as Alex's lips touched his. He moaned as Alex pressed in and strongly and passionately kissed him. The kiss lasted a long time and Severus surrendered to the intoxicating pleasure that Alex's tongue and lips provided.

When they broke apart Severus was breathing heavily and Alex leaned to his ear "I look forward to proving my power in your bed Severus but just be forewarned, I haven't had sex in a thousand years and I have a lot of pent up energy I need to release."

Severus moaned; he would have to have a really cold shower when Alex left.

Alex straightened up "I must go there is much I need to do tonight."

Severus cleared his throat "Maybe when you are finished, you could come back here?"

Alex smiled "Indeed I could and I just may".

Severus closed his eyes again and used all his occlumency training to control himself.

Alex chuckled "for now go ahead and deal with our disrespectful son."

Severus nodded and moved to open the door to let him out. Alex was about to tell him that he was going to call Fawkes; when they both saw a half human, half frog person standing outside Severus door.


	11. Chapter 11: I Am Gryffindor

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rites to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 11: I Am Gryffindor **_

Payton Parkinson had had the worst month of his life. He had a small black market trade among the Slytherins making potions and he had sold Victor Bulstrode a contraceptive potion which apparently did not work as Judith Davis became pregnant. Of course Victor blamed him. Payton had been working on a polyjuice potion when Victor burst into his room. Victor beat the living daylights out of him and then poured the frog essence in the polyjuice and forced it down his throat. Both Snape and Poppy had tried to help but neither knew if they could help.

He had to lie to Snape but he knew Snape knew the truth. Victor of course was not punished as no one had proof and the Headmaster did not care for the interactions of the students in the dungeons unless their actions affected the Gryffindor students. However someone had anonymously sent a letter to Judith's parents who took her home for a weekend. She came back sick but no longer pregnant.

Snape had called his parents and his father came in and told him that he had no room in his life for a son who looked like a Freak. If he recovered his looks he could come home but not before. When Snape reminded his father that he was supposed to graduate this year, his father had said that if he had not recovered his looks by then Snape had permission to sell him for experimentation. He knew his mother had also come to the castle but had gone to visit his sister Pansy. Pansy had sent a letter stating that she was now an only child and she was claiming his Abraxas colt he had gotten for Christmas.

He had fallen into a depression and it made it worse when the Headmaster said it was best that the other students not know he was there... for his protection. None of his friends visited him... only Snape did. His fiancée Jessica sent him a letter stating that his parents had spoken to hers and their engagement was off; their marriage had been arranged since before he had started Hogwarts.

Then came the day when they brought in the statue... he had heard all the commotion. Everyone had forgotten he was there and it was over an hour before Madam Pomfrey came in and put the wards around his room so he would not hear what was going on. However he had already heard everything. He had pretended to be asleep when Pomfrey had come in so they felt that he did not know.

Since then Snape visited the Gryffindor statue/man everyday and passed his door straight. Payton became more depressed because Snape obviously was no longer working on a potion to help him. He heard Snape and the Potter boy coming in an out all the time. At first it sounded like Snape treated the Potter boy like he did any of the snakes but eventually Payton realised that his head of house cared for the boy much more.

Payton had always respected and looked up to Snape. Snape was the closest thing to a caring parent he had; Snape was the one who he went to when he had problems. Snape was the one who sat with him when he had dragon pox. Snape was the one who scolded him when his grades drop... Snape was even the one to bail him out of the muggle jail, the August after fifth year when he and his friends had gone to the muggle pub and gotten busted for purchasing muggle drugs... Snape was also the one who tanned his hide royally for going to the muggle pub and purchasing muggle drugs.

For Payton, Snape was the man who he wanted to emulate; he even had plans to become a Potions Master like him. The day Potter came to spend his detention with him, he was angry. His parents had rejected him and now the boy had taken Snape away as well. He knew that Snape looked after all his snakes the way he did Payton... Payton was not special but Snape had always made him feel like he mattered. Later that night he felt badly and cried at his hopelessness.

He had snuck out of his room a few times and had seen the good looking man in the bed, he realised that Snape had fallen for the man. He had never seen his Head of House smile so much... he actually looked younger when he visited the man. He knew that Professor Snape had forgotten him and to be honest Payton did not blame him who would want to visit the frog when Prince Charming was in the next room.

He made his plans and had decided to kill himself before graduation. However last night he heard the commotion with Potter. He heard them talking, Madam Pomfrey had as usual warded his room but as usual he broke her wards. Even when Madam Bones passed by he hid in the corner near the door so she did not see him.

Madam Pomfrey had reassured them that he was not only warded but had been given sleeping potions (which of course he did not take).

He heard of the plans to create a new life for Potter and the Professor and Mr. Gryffindor; personally he was happy for Professor Snape, he was a good man who deserved a family of his own. Payton knew the Headmaster would not help him... maybe Professor Snape would but the man was moving on with his new life, if he wanted Snape to help him it was now or never. He waited until Madam Pomfrey had left and made his way to the dungeons.

-----

"Payton?"

"Severus who is this?" the tall red haired man said.

Payton took a breath and said in his new croaky toady voice "Mr. Gryffindor my name is Payton Parkinson, I am the other secret patient of the Hospital Wing and I have come to ask Professor Snape for help."

Payton saw Snape's eye narrowed when he had called the man Mr. Gryffindor.

"Payton?"

"I heard about all of your plans of making Potter your son, the blood adoption, faking that he has gone with his aunt to Australia or America as you are saying and all about making Mr. Gryffindor, Alexander Griffin DADA teacher. I want..."

Payton stopped there was a sharp silver sword at his throat.

Snape's eyes widened "Alex please don't hurt him, he is one of my students... he is just a frightened boy."

"Tell me boy what do you want... if you even speak the words blackmail, your neck will leave your body" the cold powerful voice said near to Payton's ear.

Snape drew his wand "Alex I will not let you harm him".

Payton stammered "you... you are a Gryffindor... you are honourable... you will not hurt me."

The sword pressed in and Payton felt the sharp blade touching his skin.

"I AM a Gryffindor; I am not a Dumbledore pretending to be a Gryffindor. You don't know anything about what a true Gryffindor is like... for us family comes first, if I think you will hurt me or mine I will kill you without blinking or losing sleep. I am a warrior boy and killing is my job."

"Alex please... Payton has come for my help... he is just a boy who needs help..." Severus said his wand still on Alex.

Severus heard Harry's door crack open, without turning or lowering his wand he said loudly "Harry I told you to stay in your bedroom... you open that door and I will blister your backside." He heard the door close.

"Alex please, don't make me hex you" Snape said his voice cold.

"Sir please I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, I just need help..." Payton croaked in a desperate plea.

Alex considered the boy's pleas and lowered his sword but Payton saw that Snape did not lower his wand.

"Transfigure your cane back Alex" Snape said.

Payton did not move but lowered his head, he knew Snape like the Gryffindor and was now jeopardising his relationship with the man.

"Lower your wand Severus and I will transfigure the cane back" the Gryffindor's voice was cold.

Payton sighed and ignoring the two men stated "Professor Snape sir you know my parents have abandoned me and you know that the Headmaster will not let me stay here long, St. Mungo's is not going to keep me without money... I have nowhere to go and my future is bleak... I cannot do my NEWTS or go on any apprenticeship. I know you were unable to brew the potions to change me back and if you can't do it, I don't think there is anyone in the world who can. The moment I step outside of Hogwarts, I am going to be killed or worse... I was wondering if you will speak to Madam Bones or the man from the Department of Mysteries and see if there is anything they can do to help me... go somewhere where I can be relatively safe. I am willing to be obliviated to my knowledge of your new family."

Alex turned away from Snape and looked at the boy "How did you get like this?"

Severus sighed as he saw Alex turn the sword back into his cane. He was impressed at the speed at which the wandless, wordless transfiguration had been done; the sword looked very impressive and sharp. Severus lowered his wand. He knew he had spoilt things with Alex, he had seen the man's eye twitch, a sign that he had been angry but there was no way he was going to have him hurt the boy.

While Payton told Alex the story of how he had turned into a half frog creature. Severus considered the boy, when he entered Hogwarts, Payton had been like a lot like Draco; spoilt, rich, stuck up, prejudiced and would do anything he thought would get his parents' approval. Payton had however had turned out to be decent young man. There was a chance that if the Dark Lord had returned his parents would have forced him into joining his service and he would have gone. However Payton would have joined only because his parents commanded it and not because he believed in the Dark Lord.

Alex turned to Severus "And you could not change him back?"

"I...I was unable to finish my experimentations... the normal treatments have not worked" Severus said, he was embarrassed to say that he had not worked on any new experiments for Payton in a while. Though the last treatment had done some good... the boy was no longer green.

Alex considered Severus and then to the boy "Do you mind if I take a vial of your blood?"

"Umm no sir" Payton said.

Alex nodded and turned to Severus "Severus I will see you and Harry tomorrow".

Severus nodded after pulling a wand on the man he hardly expected him to want to stay the night.

Alex called Fawkes and told the phoenix to carry him and Payton to the Hospital Wing.

When they flashed out Severus watched the spot where Alex had last stood for a few minutes. He then took another deep breath and went to have a talk with Harry.

-----

An hour later, Alex stood in the middle of the living room where he had grown up. It had changed over the centuries as he assumed Gideon's descendents had all added to the room. Helena had told him that the Gryffindor family quarters had been closed in the middle of the thirteenth century when the last Gryffindor had retired to southern England.

The elves had not taken long to give a preliminary cleaning. Harry had been right it would have been best to leave for the night and leave them to clean properly. He did not want to go to the Hospital Wing and he definitely did not want to go back to Severus' (he was upset with the man, he was cute and Alex liked him a lot but right now he was upset with him).

He went through the door to the apprentices' quarters and found himself in the modern day Gryffindor Common Room. He walked around looking at the paintings and the comfortable looking room. He looked at the tapestry with himself on Golden Heart; he looked at the figure on the Astronomy Tower. He passed his hand over the figure;

"Father"

He held back the sob that was stuck on his throat. He took a breath and felt Gabriel next to him, he smiled.

"Gabriel is your secret room still around?"

The ghost spluttered "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Indeed. Meet me there in five minutes" Alex said and heard the ghost chuckle but float out. Alex gave the elves a set of instructions as to what he wanted. Once he gave the instructions he called for Fawkes.

"Fawkes, I want you to take me to Gabriel's rooms... the one in the forest" Alex said and saw the phoenix glare at him.

"I am not going to do anything stupid and I promise I am not going to put the wards to block you" Alex told the phoenix who was giving him a look he knew well.

The phoenix let out a sharp screeching sound.

"Okay I am just going to test Mr. Parkinson's blood and magic... but I am not going to do anything else, besides that and possibly sleep" Alex said and the bird gave him a glare.

"Alone... I am going to be sleeping alone... please Fawkes, Gabriel is already waiting."

Fawkes gave a low trill that was unmistakably a warning and Alex nodded "I know I know".

The bird rested on his shoulder and flashed out.

The phoenix took him to clearing in the forest with a gigantic tree to one side. Alex moved to the tree and taking out his wand he did the secret magical charm to open the door in the tree.

With Fawkes still on his shoulder Alex went into the tree, the door closing behind them. Fawkes spit out a ball of fire and a torch on a bracket lit up. The room in the hollow of the tree was large; there was a bed, a small table with three chairs and a washing area. Gabriel was sitting on one of the chairs.

"You know not even Helena knows about these rooms" the ghost said.

"Of course not" Alex said with a smirk "Have you brought anyone here since you died?"

"The last people to come here besides me were you and Aiden" Gabriel stated and sighed, it was after William had died and Salazar had walked off, Alex had been so angry at his father that he stormed out and going through the secret tunnels to the Forest came here. Gabriel already had three glasses of Goblin mead poured out, waiting on the two who were like his brothers.

"That is not entirely true, remember Gideon came to drag our drunken arses back to the castle" Alex said with a small laugh.

Gabriel chuckled "Until then I did not even know that he knew about the tree far less the password to enter."

"I think Gideon knew more than we ever gave him credit for... he never admitted it but I knew it was him who stunned that priest in Cairo."

"He actually did admit it... he was drunk at the time and had just destroyed half of the duelling room... and had just blasted your dad out of the room..."

"Really Mr. I Never Break The Rules, Centre Of My Father's Eye?" Alex said in shock and Gabriel laughed.

Fawkes squawked and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yes him and you knew very well that he broke the rules all the time... saving you and your brother's arses" Gabriel stated and Alex laughed.

"So he blasted Father?"

"Yeah he was hurt, angry and grieving; everyone thought you were dead and then Aiden left... Aiden blamed your dad for your death and well Gideon was left alone. He finally broke a few days after Aiden left... he drank your entire stash of Goblin whisky..."

"WHAT! I must have had four bottles of that thing" Alex said.

"Three remember Constantine and Eric stole one" Gabriel said.

Alex smirked "Yeah the two idiots, their dads whipped their behinds raw."

Gabriel laughed "Well it's a good thing they did, I think Gideon would have killed himself, if he had drunk a forth bottle... anyway he confessed to stunning the priest and to threatening the high priest what's his name... Habbi...Hanni...

"Huni... that bastard wanted to have us killed."

"That bastard wanted you and Aiden away from his priest... you two bedded what four... five of his priest?"

"It was a fertility celebration... and it's not like they were virgins or anything" Alex said with a grin.

Fawkes gave a loud squawk and Alex rolled his eyes "Come on Fawkes that was over 1000 years ago."

Gabriel laughed "It always amazed me how you and your brothers understood Fawkes."

"Well he has looked after us since we were born, he was dad's eyes and ears and safety blanket. It is not that difficult to read his trills or glares."

"I don't think Albus could read Fawkes that well and Fawkes has been with him over 50 years" Gabriel said looking the phoenix.

"That is because Albus sees Fawkes as a creature... a pet, possibly even a friend but not as part of the family... Aiden always said that Fawkes was a Gryffindor and that magic didn't give Father a brother in human form but had given him one in the form of a phoenix to get better access to us. Even Gideon's son Galen used to call Fawkes, Uncle Fawkes."

Gabriel laughed "You know Galen became Headmaster eventually."

Alex nodded "Yeah Helena told me... it is a bit hard for me to think about little Galen grown up and gone, it was just a few months ago we took him up on Golden Heart for the first time."

"I remember Gwen almost had a heart attack, I think she locked Gideon out of their bedroom for a good week before she forgave him" Gabriel said with a laugh.

Alex laughed "Yes well she became pregnant after..."

Both Gabriel and Alex got quiet and a sadness passed over Alex's face "Helena told me they had a girl..."

"Yeah Alexandra... you would have liked her, kept Gideon and Gwen on their toes."

Alex sighed "this is hard, they are all gone ... I am still grieving for William and its now 1000 years later and they are all gone."

Gabriel stayed quiet for a while and then asked "Are you taking Albus' up on his offer to teach Defence?"

"I don't know... Had he asked maybe but I don't like being forced into things. Do you know he decided I would remain here hidden just so I could train Harry... he decided I would fit nicely into his plans for his war...God I think my father would be rolling in his grave to see what his school has become... I notice wizarding etiquette and languages are not being taught and Defence is only against Dark Arts and not true Defence. There are not even apprentices at the school."

"All the more reason to stay on staff, stay and change things.... I know you a starting a life with Severus and Harry, so it would be good for you to start back teaching."

"I will stay but I will not teach His version of Defence... What about you? I notice you are not teaching."

"Yeah well there is not much use for a Potions Master who can't smell or taste to see if the potion is correct" Gabriel said with a grin.

"Yes but you speak more languages than I do... at least you are fluent in French why not teach that or Latin which is needed for potions and charms or are there spells and potions for people to instantly learn those things now."

"No there are no potions but hundreds or years ago when Europe was going through one of their many wars, it was decided to stop teaching the various languages."

"And now?"

"Alex the wizarding world is so backward and archaic that you would find that many things are either the same or changed for the worst... Salazar did Hogwarts a favour by trapping you so that you are here now to help the school."

"A FAVOUR... A FAVOUR are you out of your God damned mind, do you know what I been through, what my father... my brothers must have gone through..." Alex shouted.

"I do know Alex, I was there... I was the one who had to pick Gideon off the cold floor after he nearly drank himself to death. I was the one to keep checking your father to ensure he did not throw himself off the Astronomy Tower. I was the one who had to comfort Helena and Eric and Constantine and Galen and all the students when everyone they knew suddenly disappeared or went into fits of depression... I was the one to comfort Maria and Edmund when their father locked himself away with the body of their dead brother and abandoned them. I was there to help rebuild the school.... I have been here a thousand years waiting for you and your brother to return. I promised Aiden... I promised him I would protect them all... and I have. I need you to take over now; I need you to protect them and rebuild your father's school."

Alex sighed "You sound like Albus pinning all hope on one saviour who would solve all your problems."

Gabriel sighed "Albus is a good man. You are correct the wizarding world has taken to choosing one person and Albus was the one that was chosen many years ago to be that one saviour. The wizarding world has left him to save them, to make decisions for them and clean up their messes; he knows his time is nearly up and he is hoping someone else would take the job... Harry actually. He is only doing what he thinks is best. All the wizarding world and more specifically Hogwarts needs is a good leader, someone to point them in the right direction. To identify several leaders, delegate... show them that things don't have to be the same way."

Alex looked at his friend "And here I thought you were offering me the DADA teaching job, it more sounds like you are making me Headmaster and Minister of Magic in one."

Gabriel laughed "Hey you called me here..."

"Yeah I want you to check Mr. Parkinson's blood to see what could be done to help him."

"I thought Snape was helping him?"

Alex frowned at the name "Well you are the Potions Master I would normally go to for help."

Gabriel looked at him "You apprenticed under Salazar as well".

"But I am no Master and I am no way in your league and besides its been a while, you know a thousand years since I did anything..."

"Yeah you are so full of it... you know it was just like a month or two ago in your mind. But I will take a look at the blood... come on and while I am looking at it you can tell me about the fight you and Severus had" Gabriel said as he moved to a stairway at the right which lead down under the tree to a potions lab.

Alex looked at his friend "How did you know I had a fight with Severus?"

"I know you Alex Gryffindor the same way you know what Fawkes is thinking, I know you..."

Alex chuckled and started telling Gabriel about Parkinson.

-----

An hour later Gabriel looked at Alex who was sitting on a stool examining a centaur made bow, that Gideon had in his room. "I think if Snape had done his usual methodical research, he would have been able to save the boy but it is a bit late for potions."

"Severus is not a good potions master?"

"No he is considered one of the best in the world... it's just he was a bit distracted and his procrastination will cost the boy. If we could get an Eldar Flower in the next few days we could brew the restoration potion that will help the boy somewhat but he will always have frog characteristics."

"It's June where are we going to get an Eldar Flower?"

Gabriel considered "I could ask Severus or Pomona they have contacts...."

Fawkes let out a screech and Alex looked at him, the bird flew up twisted in the air making a symbol, flashed and landed back on the top of the shelf he had been resting on.

"It would be dangerous... but a good idea and she would be able to help... she could also do Harry's blood adoption..." Alex said and Gabriel looked at both Alex and Fawkes totally confused.

Alex looked up at Gabriel and said "The Oracle."

Gabriel nodded and then grinned "That is perfect."

------

Alex opened the secret door which led from the tunnel which allowed them to come in from the forest. The doorway opened to the side of the stairway to the Great Hall. As the door opened and Alex and Gabriel stepped through, they heard Professors Babbling and Vector let out a gasp which was more like a little scream.

Alex smiled and nodded at them and Gabriel ignored them totally. They heard the two women giggle and whisper their suspicions about who the mysterious good looking man was. Alex went in the direction of the Astronomy Tower and Gabriel went to the hospital wing.

Alex opened the door to the Astronomy Tower, he was still using the cane but with Fawkes' help it was better. Fawkes kept trilling and easing his magic, Alex smiled it was the same when he and Aiden had wizard pox; Fawkes trilled and calmed them. He reached up and stroked the phoenix's warm feathers.

As he opened the door to the battlements he saw the figure of a tall robed man who was exuding power. The figure was looking out at the stars.

"If I didn't know better I would have said you were my father, he always came up here when he wanted to think" Alex said and Albus turned and saw the object of his thoughts. Fawkes flew off Alex's shoulder and rested on Albus'.

"Fawkes likes you" Albus said.

"Fawkes was my baby sitter growing up."

The phoenix glared and flapped his wings.

Alex laughed "... and so much more, I grew up with Fawkes."

"I guess it is comforting to have something familiar around you."

"Yes but the whole school is familiar, this is my home" Alex said and passed his hand on the stones of the wall. "There are a few changes but it is very much the same."

There was silence and Alex looked out on the lake and thought of Severus and sighed.

"Golden Heart will be here soon, in a few days and then maybe we could have further talks about how things have actually changed."

"The Dragon is coming here?"

"Yes he is, actually that is why I am up here to tell him I am going to the Oracle and to meet me there instead."

Albus looked at him "I don't think it wise for you to leave; you need to rest a bit, possible once things have settled you could leave."

Alex looked at him and his left eye twitched but he calmly said "Yes, I agree, Gabriel suggested we leave right away, since Mr. Parkinson's condition deteriorates daily; but I told him I needed to rest a bit so we will leave tomorrow evening instead."

Albus looked at him "I am sorry you misunderstand me, you need at least two or three weeks; I will not allow you to leave here with Mr. Parkinson... I..."

Alex looked at him "I leave tomorrow evening, I am going with Harry and Mr. Parkinson, Severus is free to come if he wishes, Gabriel will also be coming and he has gone to ask others if they wanted to come along... regardless we leave tomorrow."

"I will not allow Harry to leave here, there is too much danger."

"Yes danger that you put him in... I am sorry Headmaster but it is summer and Harry is now in my charge, you no longer have a say in his care."

"You are a guest here..."

"I am sorry the last time I looked at the deed for the school it said Gryffindor and not Dumbledore. Now if you will excuse me I have a dragon to call" Alex said and jumped up on the wall.

Alex drew his magic forward and glowed he raised his head and roared...

-----

Severus sat with a glass of firewhisky... he held the glass and cradled it but he did not drink, he had had enough but he needed some level of comfort.

Harry was asleep having cried himself to sleep; he and Severus had had a long talk on respect and about his relationship with Alex and what could possibly happen. Severus then gave him a few swats, nothing to hard but the little boy cried his heart out. Severus had to hold the boy to comfort and reassure him.

Harry was now asleep and Severus felt he needed some comfort and reassurance. He knew he messed up with Alex but no matter how much he felt about the man he would not allow him to hurt an innocent student. He felt badly but being put in the same situation again he would do the same thing.

He also felt badly about Payton, concentrating on Alex he had completely forgotten about the boy and now he knew it was too late. Payton's life was destroyed because he did not do his job... As a teacher it was his greatest hang-up, not the students who were brilliant and would succeed and not even the dunderheads who risked his life day after day... it was those whose lives he destroyed; and he helped destroy Payton's in a real way just as much as Victor Bulstrode had.

As he sat with the glass of whisky he felt his magic pull... he stood up. He called his house-elf and asked her to watch Harry. He then ran out of dungeons and following the magical pull went up to the Astronomy Tower.

Severus opened the door and saw a fuming Albus with Fawkes on his shoulder and Alex standing on the edge.

Severus moved forward but Fawkes flew in front of him and stopped him.

Alex was chanted in a strange language. Alex connected with Golden Heart; his heart soared when he was able to communicate with the dragon.

Severus saw the glow on the man's face and the love that shone in it.

Alex stopped and then turning jumped back down.

"Hello" Alex said with a big smile.

"Hi"

Gabriel and Helena came up.

Alex smiled "Golden Heart will meet us at the Oracle."

"Very good" Gabriel stated and Albus frowned.

"I am sorry Mr. Griffin but this is unacceptable. Harry will not be leaving with you and neither will Mr. Parkinson, I do not approve of this outing."

"Well actually Mr. Dumbledore, I do not need your approval. Harry will be coming with me because we need to do the blood adoption; Mr. Parkinson will be coming to save his life, Severus is free to come if he wishes, I really want him to come though... As I have already told you it does not concern you."

"Filius says he will come, as will Pomona; Minerva can't" Gabriel stated.

"I will come with you" Severus stated and Alex nodded.

"Good now I am tired, Severus I will meet you early in the morning, we will need some supplies. Fawkes take me... back to where I was earlier" Alex stated and Gabriel nodded. Fawkes flew over and flashed Alex away.

-----

Severus was tired; Albus spoke for over an hour about how dangerous it was for Harry to leave the castle.

Severus opened the door to his apartment and saw Alex sitting on a couch. Harry was asleep on the couch next to him, his head on Alex's lap.

"What took you so long?"

"I was getting the full blast of Albus' fury. He is a bit upset with you."

"Why because I don't follow his commands like a good little boy..."

"The Headmaster can be a bit..."

"... authoritarian"

"... accustomed to getting his will done, but he is a good man, he has done a lot for the wizarding world."

"But not necessarily for Hogwarts or for Harry... Severus I told you if you want to be a father to Harry you have to be his father and not Albus' general. Harry is now under my care I am going to do what I think is best for him. Albus did not ask me about the Oracle or why I thought it best for us to go immediately, he is just angry because I am not going when he says I could go. He is behaving like a spoilt brat."

Severus looked at Harry "Is he okay?"

"He just needed a little reassurance, he is very insecure about being loved; this is Albus' fault. I am not saying he is a bad man or that he does not care. It is easy to forget about the individual when you are coordinating a whole war, it is a mistake my father made and it cost us all heavily" Alex ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Severus picked Harry up and put him back to bed and then came back and sat on the armchair opposite Alex.

He bit his lip as he considered Alex's words. Finally he said "Who is the Oracle?"

"The Oracle is an ancient sage, in my time a young wizard would make the journey to her realm in the coming of age ceremony. She is rumoured to be immortal so I am sure she is still there. Fawkes also gave the indication that she is there and I trust him. The journey is dangerous and tests a wizard's ability. I am not going to lie to you some who make the journey never return. In essence if you fail you die; but if you can't control your magic enough to pass the test then you would be a danger to the rest of the world. To be honest most of the students who pass through Hogwarts will be able to make the journey. The Oracle helps you harness your magical potential..."

"And you think it is safe to carry Harry and Payton?" Severus asked.

"This journey would be different. Normally a student will go on his or her own when they turn seventeen, in me and my brother's case we went together. Harry and Payton will be with us and we are fully trained wizards. I have made the journey a few times; my father would normally send one of us when a student did not return in the expected time. I think it would be also very good for the other Heads of Houses to make the journey and meet the Oracle."

"If Albus doesn't approve they may not come" Severus said and Alex nodded.

"Their loss... the Oracle would be able to do the blood adoption between Harry and you and I, she can do a magical adoption as well, so Harry would have a magical link to both of us. He would truly become our son. If you don't go I will just do the link between Harry and myself."

"No I will go, I am curious about the Oracle... how can she help Payton?" Severus asked.

"The Oracle can help you go through a magical purge where you become who you were truly meant to be... any spells, charms, glamours... things not natural to you will be removed. It is a hard test and it leaves you magically raw, in one or two rare cases, it left the person nearly a squib but it can save him."

Severus considered "Will it take off the dark mark from my arm?"

Alex smiled "I don't know what magic went into the mark, but to my knowledge if there is anyone who could get rid of it, it will be her but it will be very painful and the Oracle has to give you permission to do that test."

Severus smiled he would do almost anything to get the mark off his arm.

Alex stood up "Listen I actually do have to get some rest... tomorrow we need to organise some supplies and I need some clothes and other personal items. I am thinking of going to the village and get some things."

Severus stood up and very quietly said "Do you have to go now? I... I am not sorry about earlier but I like you and I..."

Alex engulfed him in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled out and Severus was breathing hard, Alex said "If I stay I will not get the rest I need... but be assured I will stay over soon." He kissed him again and held him so close they each felt the other's body reaction.

When he was through Alex swatted Severus on his bum "That's for pulling a wand at me".

Severus looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Alex called Fawkes and flashed away.

Severus groaned and went to his room as he walked he rubbed his bum.


	12. Chapter 12: The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**----**_

_**Chapter 12: The Adventure Begins**_

The next morning found Severus in Diagon Alley; he was presently in front of the store that sold trunks and camping gear. He stood in front of the store and just stared.

"Severus?"

Severus turned and saw Minerva looking at him.

"Good Morning Minerva I did not know you were coming to Diagon Alley today, if I had known I would have waiting on you."

"Are you window shopping?" she asked with a small degree of amusement.

"No, Alex asked me to get the supplies for the trip to the Oracle."

"Are you not going in, then?" Minerva asked and discretely cast a silencing spell around them.

"Minerva, I... I hate going against Albus, he is like a father to me but Alex is right he has not often done what is best for Harry and going to the Oracle is what is best now and I..." Severus said in a breath. There were not many people Severus confided in, actually only three – one being a ghost; Minerva knew the young man needed to talk.

She put her hand on Severus' and said "let's go get a cup of tea and you can tell me all about the Oracle and Alex" she directed him towards a small outdoor cafe.

Severus spoke with Minerva for close to an hour and told her all about what Alex wanted to do with the Oracle and with Payton and Harry and all about the headmaster's disapproval. He told her about his guilt with Payton and how he blamed himself and then he told her about Alex and how he felt about him and even about Harry's comments.

Minerva listened to the young professor who at times she looked at as a son. He had such a difficult life and had sacrificed his happiness for the greater good. He was often the biggest argument that Minerva had with Albus; him and Harry. Hearing him talk about Alex was refreshing.

"Alex is right, Albus is behaving like a spoilt brat, one who is a little too old for a spanking but it does not mean that it is not deserved. I think going to the Oracle is a fantastic idea and I wish I could have gone with you all but I have to organise the children's NEWT certificates and the graduation ceremony. I fully intend on getting Alex to take me there another time. Severus I think this journey would be a life changing one, not only for you but for the children. I want you to forget Albus and follow your heart. You are a good man and I trust in you, all you have to do is trust yourself."

Severus smiled "Thanks Minerva".

"Now let me help you get your stuff, God knows sometimes you men could be clueless about what is needed" Minerva said and stood up.

Severus laughed and went with Minerva back to the store. With Minerva's guidance he bought a tent which was a full home with three bedrooms, a toilet and bath, living room area and kitchen; it folded into a small book-sized package. He also bought fishing gear and hunting gear. The clerk (an old Hogwarts student) also showed Severus a portable potions lab in a trunk, Severus smiled and bought it. The clerk also sold Severus shoes and magical clothes more suitable for hiking.

Severus smiled at the purchases and after two hours and a few hundred galleons less he and Minerva parted ways as she headed to the Ministry. Severus then went to Knockturn Alley to purchase one or two things he wanted. Coming out of the Alley he saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Severus, how are things? You look happy" Lucius asked his long time friend.

"Alex invited me on a hiking trip with him and Gideon" Severus replied with a smile and Lucius immediately congratulated him. They spoke for five minutes with Lucius asking him questions on what he got and suggested various things to get.

Lucius immediately dragged Severus to Twilfit and Tattings and started taking down exclusive looking shirts and robes.

"Lucius we are going into the wilds, I already got clothes suitable for where we are going" Severus said in exasperation.

"You are right but you need.... you need a haircut."

"Lucius!" Severus said in his stern professor voice that had Draco stepping back but Lucius completely ignored it.

"Severus I am not letting you mess this up for you... now come on, what are you doing in the next half an hour?" Lucius cajoled.

"I... I..."

"Think of what Alex is going to say when he sees you... come on Sev, live a little, school is out, stop being the potions professor" Lucius said as he dragged him to the exclusive saloon.

Severus huffed but sat in the stylish waiting room of the saloon while Lucius spoke with the receptionist. Draco had listened to the two men since they met up and as they were alone asked his godfather "Uncle Sev who are Alex and Gideon?"

Severus looked at the little boy and considered, then said "Alex is an old boyfriend..." Severus saw the shock in Draco's face. He did not know if it was because Draco did not know his godfather was gay or the fact that he had never heard of him with a partner... either male or female.

"Gideon is... Gideon is his son" Severus said and Lucius who had come back and sat down next to Severus nod in understanding.

"And you are going hiking with them?"

"Yes... I am considering it. Because of his job Alex is able to get access to areas normal people can't get to and I will be able to get access to rare potions ingredients."

"Oh okay... how old is Gideon?"

"A little younger than you, he is eleven almost twelve" knowing the next question Draco would ask he stated "He is homeschooled."

"Uncle Sev, you should buy Gideon a present... you know like a pet or a broom. If you want to get good with him, it would be a good idea."

Severus considered it and decided that Harry would probably need special clothes himself, so would Payton.

The owner of the saloon came over and personally saw about Severus. An hour later Severus came out with a short (non greasy) hairstyle that made him look much younger and sexier.

"Lucius I look ridiculous."

"Uncle Sev you look good... all the guys are looking at you" Draco said with a smile as they walked back onto Diagon Alley.

"Severus?" A voice came from the other side of the Alley.

"Oh God its Alex" Severus whispered.

Alex looked at Severus and marvelled at how much more handsome he looked, however he frowned when he saw Lucius and the boy that could only be his son. He walked over to them.

"Good day Severus, Mr. Malfoy" Alex said in a manner which screamed aristocrat.

"Mr. Griffin, I would like you to meet my son Draco" Lucius said and Draco gave a small bow.

"Draco is in Slytherin House at Hogwarts" Severus said in a very cold manner but Lucius heard the small shiver in his voice.

"Yes and unfortunately got himself in some trouble at the end of last term... got himself thrown off the Quidditch team and I was trying to convince Severus here to put him back on" Lucius stated quickly coming up with the most plausible explanation of why they were with him.

Severus scowled "Draco knows he is not going to get back on."

"Indeed... well it was a pleasure" Alex stated coldly, obviously dismissing them.

"Yes please excuse us, Draco and I have a lot of shopping to do" Lucius said and dragged Draco away.

Severus saw Draco look back at him and smile broadly obviously approving of Alex.

"I thought you were staying in Hogsmede today?"

"The woman at the robe store recommended I get some shoes here instead, I didn't like the shoes they had there. Besides I wanted to meet up with you and have some time together."

Severus smiled.

"Okay since I am new here, why don't you show me around" Alex said with a smile. Severus heard some girls giggle.

Severus gave them a stern glare.

-----

"Okay Payton these are for you" Alex said tossing him a set of tunics and boots.... "and these Harry are for you" he tossed another set for Harry.

"These are really cool thanks" Harry said with a big grin and ran and hugged his papa.

"Okay I've got the camping gear, clothes, potions gathering equipment, first aid kit, mosquito repellent and supplies... am I forgetting anything?" Severus asked and Harry giggled when he came in.

Severus looked different, he had short hair, a pair of black jeans and tan coloured hiking boots and a fitted green t-shirt. He had his wand holder strapped to his leg and a knife sheath in his belt.

"The books..."Alex said.

Severus nodded and took out a bag with two books, one he tossed to Harry and the other to Payton. The book for Harry was a replacement of the novel he had lost in the fire. The book for Payton was one on hiking and outdoor survival.

"Thanks" both boys stated at the same time.

The two boys went to change and get their stuff when Alex took the opportunity to give Severus a breathtaking kiss... "God you look so sexy, I wanted to ravage you right there in Diagon Alley" Alex said and kissed Severus lightly again.

The portrait guarding Severus' door indicated that Professor Flitwick was at the door. So Severus went and opened it.

Flitwick apologised and stated that he and Pomona would not be able to make the trip; Severus said he understood and told them he would be back in time to help with the graduation ceremony.

Payton and Harry came out; both were dressed in jeans and T-shirt and hiking boots. Payton looked a bit odd with his half frog head but looked excited. The two boys had their things packed and mostly shrunk (by Payton) and placed into backpacks.

Harry looked excited and Severus shook his head.

Severus checked Harry's bag to see what he had packed "Harry do you remember my rules?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes "Stay at your side and don't go wandering anywhere by myself; don't touch anything unless you say it's okay; don't open anything or talk to any strange portraits or statues; tell you if anything speaks to me that you can't hear or understand and listen to the adults at all times."

Severus gave him a smile "Very good, I am glad to know you actually listened..."

Harry beamed at the praise and then with a smirk said "Oh yeah... and no cheek."

Alex laughed and Severus scowled and gave him back his bag and as Harry turned he gave him a very light swat to his backside "Get ready, we leave in half an hour."

Payton looked at Alex and asked him "Sir... I know you've done this route many times but are you sure it will still be there, I mean it's been a thousand years, things must have change."

"That is true, I expect a lot of things would have change but the general direction will remain the same; there may be more dangers or there may even be a shopping mall near the Oracle and we could take the train to her. I don't know but it is a chance I am willing to take... don't you want to take the chance if it will help you become your old self again?"

"Yes sir I do, but I don't want to go using a thousand year old map either" Payton croaked out "After all if there is another Basilisk or a Manitcore, it's not you guys they will be after but the tasty giant frog."

"There are no Basilisks or Manitcores in the Forest, or at least I hope not" Severus said, Alex had told him about the route earlier.

"But there are ginormous spiders, as big as small elephants" Harry said trying to put the backpack on his back. Severus cast a featherweight spell on the bag and Harry slipped it on.

"Really, I like spiders, I always wanted to see an acromantula" Payton said happily.

"Well if you go into the forest you will be seeing thousands, there is a whole stack of them, all in the trees, on the ground, on the rocks..." Harry started but stopped when he saw his two guardians looking at him sternly.

"Young man, how do you know about the acromantula in the forest?" Severus said sharply and Harry immediately saw his error.

"I... I ..." Harry started and immediately put his hands over his bum to protect it.

"Harry where exactly are the acromantula?" Alex said ignoring Severus angry glares at the little boy.

Harry sighed and told them about Hagrid message and how he and Ron went into the forest and met Aragog and how the car rescued them. Harry waited for the swats but Severus just held him in a tight hug and told him what a silly Gryffindor he was and of course there was a stern warning (and then a swat).

Alex was silent, the acromantula would be a problem, it sounded like they were directly in the path they were going to have to take. He was even angrier that Albus allowed the unchecked spread of such dangerous creatures so close to the school and actually on school property. Acromantula were one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world and to have thousands as Harry said (well most likely more than a few, as he knew the little boy may have exaggerated – he hopped) wandering freely was ludicrous. When he and Golden Heart returned that would be one of the first things they would get rid of.

Gabriel came in with Helena; Alex told them what Harry had said. Gabriel confirmed the acromantula nest and to Alex's horror he confirmed that there were hundreds of the creatures.

"So why didn't you tell me about them? You know the route to the Oracle" Alex asked Gabriel sternly.

"To be honest I forgot about them, talking with you, my mind has really been on things 1000 years ago. The acromantula have only been there about 50 years" Gabriel replied.

"Anything else you forgot?"

"No but to be fair I do not know anything outside the school boundaries, except what the students and teachers talk about, I have not gone outside the compound in hundreds of years."

"Can you fly over that part of the forest and land at the base of the mountain?" Helena asked.

"I don't have Golden Heart, he has gone straight to the Oracle" Alex said.

"What about Fawkes?" Helena asked and Alex just shook his head.

"What about Thestrals, we could use them" Gabriel suggested.

"You have Thestrals?"

"Yes Hogwarts has the largest herd of domesticated Thestrals in the world" Helena stated.

"Yes, if we could use at least two, that would be perfect" Alex said and picked up the bow and quiver of arrows, which he strapped to his back (Gabriel had given it to him) and his sword now hung at his side (which was another argument he had with Albus earlier, to get his personal possessions back).

The portrait guarding Severus' door indicated that the Headmaster and two men were at the door. Severus frowned when he saw the names.

"Ahh I see you are adamant on going on this quest" Albus said with a frown and looked at Alex who nodded.

"Severus my boy I am so disappointed in you, taking Harry and Mr. Parkinson here into such danger..."

"Is there something you wanted Albus?" Alex stated seriously.

"Yes... I have invited two Order Members; Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley to join you on your journey. They will be there to help young Harry and of course you all" Albus stated and the two men stepped forward "Gentlemen this is Alexander Griffin the retired Auror I was telling you about."

Severus smirked, Albus did not tell the two who Alex really was and he wondered what fairy tale he had conjured to the two men. He considered the two Order members; Albus was so Slytherin in nature it was a wonder he did not wear green all the time.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf and an old friend of James Potter, he was a member of the Marauders, the little gang that James had. He was the one Albus first wanted to be the DADA teacher. Severus knew that Albus wanted Remus to tell Harry about James and tell him how much James hated him and therefore destroy what relationship Harry had with him.

Charles Weasley was Ronald Weasley's older brother who had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago; he was not as tall as the twins but was very muscular and obviously accustomed to the outdoors. He had the characteristic Weasley red hair. He was currently training as a dragon handler in Romania. Severus knew that Charles was supposed to spend his vacation with his family; obviously Albus had convinced him to make this trip instead. Severus assumed Charles' real role was to show Harry the joys of being with the Weasley family.

Severus also assumed the two may have had orders to convince Harry not to go through with the blood adoption. Possibly to encourage Harry to return with Charles and become a Weasley with Remus as his godfather. Severus knew he would have to watch those two like a hawk and try as much as possible not to leave Harry alone with either of them.

Albus smiled and Alex frowned.

"Albus there is no reason to..." Alex started.

"No... no my dear boy, it is very important that you are all kept safe and I felt that it was necessary for you to have extra hands."

"And you felt the best way to do it was to compromise Gideon's true identity... let me remind you something, not all of your Order members are saints Albus, if you reveal my son's identity to all and sundry I will be forced to silence you. Do not make me your enemy Albus" Alex said coldly.

"Listen Alex things have changed, the world has changed, I do what I do for the benefit of the wizarding world" Albus stated and his power came to the front, a tactic which was very intimidating and usually had all submitting to his will.

However Alex was not fazed "And I do what I do for the benefit for me and mine."

Hedwig came soaring in and rested on Harry's shoulder.

"Good the last of our companions has arrived" Severus said picking up his backpack (which also had the featherweight charm on it) and breaking the tension in the room.

Alex looked at the two Order members and smirked "I hope you two are prepared, I will not be helping you."

"You don't worry about us Griffin, we know what we need to do" Lupin said and there was a strong gust of wind and Alex was out of the door and Remus and Charlie found themselves without wands.

Alex turned and handed the wands back to them "I certainly hope so..."

-----

The small group made their way to the main foyer of the school near to the Great Hall, where Minerva waited on them.

Alex sighed, so far he had taken a liking to the feisty head of Gryffindor house, honestly he felt she was a good choice, she reminded him a bit of his mother. However, he hoped that she would not take Albus' side.

Minerva looked at Remus and Charlie, surprised to see them.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Weasley what are you two doing here?"

"Albus called and said he had an urgent mission for us, that Harry was being taken on a dangerous mission and needed our protection" Remus answered.

"That old fool... Did he tell you about the new arrangements with Harry?" She asked them.

They both nodded and they all saw the disapproval on Remus' face.

Severus looked at Charlie sternly "did he tell the rest of your family?"

Charlie scowled "Just mom and dad and me, I was glad too my mother has been in tears since yesterday."

Both Severus and Alex frowned.

Severus looked at Alex "We will deal with it later... hopefully they wouldn't inform the others."

Alex turned to Minerva and said "Minerva we have to go, I want to reach the mountain base before nightfall".

"Here, I stopped by to give you this, it belonged to my father, I thought you could use it" Minerva said and gave Alex a compass; it was made of brass and was encased in a small leather pouch.

"Thank you" Alex said with a genuine smile and gave Minerva a hug.

"You are welcome child, now take care and I will see you all when you return... Harry don't give Severus or Alex any trouble or we will have words when you return" Minerva said seriously but her lips were not thin so Harry knew she was not that serious.

"Yes Professor" Harry said with a smile.

Minerva looked at Payton "Mr. Parkinson, best of luck I hope all things go well for you."

"Thank you Professor" Payton croaked.

Alex went over to a section of the wall and placed his hand on it and a door opened.

"Well my goodness and here I thought I knew all the secret passages" Minerva said and Alex smirked "Were does it lead to Alex?"

"To a clearing in the Forest" Alex said gave her a peck on the cheek and walked into the tunnel, he moved his hand and the tunnel was lit.

Severus indicated for Harry and Payton to follow Alex and Harry gave Minerva a big grin and wave before he went into the tunnel.

After the two boys, Gabriel followed and then Severus, Remus sighed and followed and then Charlie. As Charlie entered Helena pressed the wall and the door closed.

She looked at Minerva "Albus in his folly has revealed Gideon to others including these two; one Severus' enemy, the other the brother of the one who betrayed Harry; things are not going to be good."

Minerva nodded "Albus means well but the road to hell is paved with good intensions. I think I will pay a visit to Arthur and Molly and see exactly what Albus told them."

Helena looked at Minerva whose lips were thin and she had a possessive look about her. She did not have the blood but the woman was a Gryffindor at heart and when pressed in a corner she would fight to protect what she considered hers.

Helena turned and looked at the closed door and without turning said softly "I know a very good spell which is better that obliviate which the Ministry knows nothing about, it would never be detected. It targets a specific memory and makes the person believe the memory which you tell them."

"Is this for the Weasleys or the Headmaster?" Minerva said just as softly.

"I will give you the knowledge, what you do with that knowledge is up to you" Helena said and turned towards Ravenclaw Tower.

Minerva sighed and followed her.

-----

Harry was never so excited in his life. The only thing that came close was when he first came to Hogwarts on the train. Never before had he gone on anything remotely like a hiking trip. Yes the adventure with the Philosophers Stone and then with the Basilisk were exciting but they were sort of life or death things. This was a different kind of adventure and this time he was not the one everyone was looking to save them, his papa and his dad were there. For once he could relax and follow rather than lead.

They were soon in a clearing in the middle of the forest outside of the school. Harry looked around, the forest during the day was amazing, the trees did not look spooky and menacing and he actually heard birds chirping. He heard his papa talking with Gabriel who floated away taking his dad with him. His papa then took them to a clearing about two minutes from where they had exited the tunnel. The clearing was really beautiful like something from a story book. There was a huge tree to one side and Harry sat back against it and saw his papa look at him and smile.

Remus Lupin came and sat next to Harry "Hello Harry, I would like to introduce myself, I am Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your father's."

"Hello Mr. Lupin, I know who you are, you were part of the marauders; my dad told me about you" Harry said with a smile.

"Severus Snape is not your dad Harry and to be honest your dad would be very disappointed to hear you call him that" Remus said with a frown.

Harry sighed, he was a little angry but knew he would be in trouble if he let his anger get the better of him. "James Potter is dead, Severus has told me a lot about him and my mom and I think even though James made many poor decisions when it came to Severus, I do not think he would be disappointed that I have someone who loves me and takes very good care of me. I know my mom would be very happy for me to call Severus dad."

"Whatever Severus told you about James is a lie" Remus said coldly.

Harry looked at the man and sighed "So I guess then he wasn't a good Quidditch player and not excellent in transfigurations and defence and not loyal and brave and he did not love my mother more than anything except me".

Remus looked at Harry in shock "Severus told you that about James?"

Harry nodded "Yes, Mr. Lupin. I know Severus and James were not friends and I know they had their rivalry. Dumbledore told me it was like Draco Malfoy and me and if that is the case then I know there are many bad things Severus could tell me about my dad but he hasn't. Severus has mostly told me good things about James and the few negative things he told me, he said is typical naughty stuff that a lot of school boys get into. He has even told me about you and your curse, he told me that you are an example of what Gryffindor bravery was like, living a good life but always fighting a dark curse and not letting the darkness consume you. He told me that you would have died to protect my father and that your other friend Peter actually did. Severus is a good person Mr. Lupin and he is a good dad."

Remus looked at the little boy in shock. They heard Alex calling Harry and Payton to him. Remus looked as Alex showed the two boys some things on a tree and then took out the compass and showed it to the two boys who looked at him in wonder. He also saw Alex take out his wand and instruct the two boys to take out their wands and he taught them a simple charm and again showed them the compass. Remus looked at them and memories of Patrick Potter showing James, Sirius, Peter and him that spell on a hiking trip their second year came to mind.

Remus turned and looked at Charlie who shouted "Harry you know you are not supposed to use magic during the summer."

Alex frowned "Mr. Weasley, firstly we are still on school grounds. Secondly Harry's wand no longer has any of the ministry tracking devices on it so it really does not matter and most importantly Harry is doing magic under supervision with me, his legal guardian. If I wish to teach my son magic then that is none of your concern."

"I must protest this blatant disregard of the rules" Charlie said sternly sounding a lot like his mother.

"Protest noted Mr. Weasley" Alex said without looking up and continued practicing the spell with Harry.

"Charles, I will like to remind you that Harry Potter is no longer a student of Hogwarts. Legally Harry Potter has left England. Gideon Griffin also has not registered with Hogwarts and is therefore not a student. The law you are quoting only applies to students like your delinquent siblings" Severus' voice came in as the man walked in followed by four Thestrals.

Alex looked at the black winged skeletal looking horses.

"Do you see them Harry, Payton?" Alex asked and Harry looked at him confused.

"I do sir" Payton said.

Severus looked at Harry "I am surprise that you can't see them, you saw..." he was about to say that Harry saw his mother die but did not want to bring that up.

"You killed the Basilisk and saw it die, so you should be able to see the Thestrals, as anyone who saw death should be able to see it" Alex said looking at Harry.

"Well I was bitten so I kinda started seeing blurry and it was still moving around with the sword stuck in it. I blacked out for a bit so I did not actually see it die. After Fawkes healed me and when I could see again it was quite dead" Harry offered as an explanation.

Alex and Severus looked at each other and did not say anything about it again.

Harry looked at Payton "Who did you see die?"

"My grandfather often takes... took me and my cousins to his estate where he taught us to hunt animals like deer and on one of those hunting trips he accidently killed a group of muggles who had wandered onto the estate" Payton replied and Harry looked at him horrified.

"Come little one, you will ride with me" Alex said holding his hand out to Harry who took it happily. Alex held his hand and put it on the horse like creature and explained what the creature was like.

Gabriel came over and looked at Alex "I will have to leave you here my old friend."

"You are not coming with us?" Harry asked quickly.

"No little Gryffindor I am not. These noble creatures would not carry those of my kind. I will be here when you get back though" Gabriel responded.

Alex nodded and said "take care of things for me Gabriel."

"Don't I always" the ghost said with a smile.

Alex told Harry to close his eyes and then he put Harry on the Thestral and then mounted behind him. Alex turned and saw Severus mounting behind Payton and saw Charlie on the other. Remus stood and watched them, not moving towards the creatures.

"Wolf, come on we have a schedule" Severus said angrily.

"I don't think it is necessary for me to come anymore, I think Harry or I should say Gideon is in good hands" Remus said.

Charlie started to protest but Severus looked at Remus "Thank you Lupin, when we return, I...we would like for you to come to dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it, now go, you have a schedule" Remus said.

Alex gave him a little salute and with a kick of his heels, the Thestral flapped its wings and took off, manoeuvring through the trees. Remus heard Harry's squeals of delight.

Remus sighed as he patted the Thestral that remained behind "I better take you back to the castle; I know Albus is not going to be happy to see me."

"What's the hurry? Come Remus, have a drink with me" The Bloody Baron said and Remus looked at the ghost in shock as it moved towards the big tree at the side.

"My Lord?"

"Please call me Gabriel" the ghost said with a smile and watched the man's shock as a door opened in the tree.


	13. Chapter 13: To the Oracle

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but better late than never. I hope you enjoy.

-----

_**Chapter 13: To the Oracle**_

Harry never felt so free. He loved flying, he was at home on a broom but sitting on the back of the thestral was amazing. As he could not see the creature, it looked like he was on nothing, it was an exhilarating feeling. He looked up and saw Alex looking down at him with amusement.

Alex smiled, Harry looked so happy and had absolutely no fear... he would do well on the back of Golden Heart... he really was a Gryffindor. Aiden would so love this little boy.

Charlie looked over and saw Harry as he stretched his hand out not holding on to the Thestral. He wanted to shout at the little boy and tell him to hold on. He sighed knowing his shouts would not be heard over the rushing air in between them. He was angry at Remus, how dare that man abandon the mission. Did he not know how important Harry was to the war? Albus was so sure the man was loyal to Harry but it seems as if Sirius Black was not the only traitor.

Charlie thought of his parents and their reaction when Albus told them Severus and this stranger was adopting Harry. His mother was outraged. Harry deserved to be in a loving home with brothers who could teach him to be a proper man and not a slimy snake. He was appalled when his father had told them what Ron had done and totally agreed with the sound spanking that his little brother got, however that was no reason for Harry to choose the evil bat of the dungeons over his family. Charlie sighed; Albus agreed with his mother and wanted Harry with them. With Remus abandoning the cause, he knew it was now up to him to rescue Harry.

Alex saw the mountain and the forest edge and angled the thestral to land, the creature obeyed. He smiled as Harry put up his hands in delight as the thestral landed. He heard the two other thestrals land. He dismounted and laughed as Harry jumped down.

He looked around, the area ahead was more dense than he remembered but was still recognisable. He patted the creature next to him and whispered to it and it took off and the other two followed.

"Hey why did you send them back?" Charlie shouted.

"Because from here we continue on foot" Alex said looking at the time. They had approximately two hours of sunlight left. "Come on, Harry you are to follow me, Payton behind Harry, Weasley next, Severus you take the rear." Alex took out his wand and cast a series of spells and then blasted the overgrowth ahead. He walked in; Harry followed excitingly asking tonnes of questions.

They hiked for half an hour before the landscape started sloping up. Twice they came up dangerous creatures, the first was a nest of snakes which Harry spoke to and they were able to pass and the second was an old wolf. Alex killed the creature in less than ten seconds with his bow and arrow. Harry was impressed and asked him if he could teach him and smiled when Alex told him yes.

As the mountainside grew more rocky and the forest less dense, Harry got more and more tired but did not want to look like a baby, so he did not complain. By the time they reached the level area of rock that Alex said was their camp site for the night, Harry was ready to collapse. There was still an hour of light left and Alex wanted to use it to ensure the area was secure. He told Severus to set up the camp site and went to survey and secure the area.

Charlie looked at his former Potions Professor as he took out the folded tent and pulled out the instruction manual. He shook his head and took it away and expertly did the charms that activated the tent. The outdoorsman then sent a flurry of instructions to secure the tent and the other three followed. By the time Alex had returned his companions where already inside the tent arguing over who was getting what room.

Alex scowled and his booming voice silenced Harry, Payton and Charlie. He sent Harry and Payton to one room and gave Charlie the other. He looked over and saw Severus in the makeshift kitchen preparing dinner. "So do I assume I get the last room" Severus asked as he passed the spoon for Alex to taste the stew.

Alex smiled and threw a pinch more of the basil in the stew "I thought we could share" he smiled as he saw Severus turn beet red.

Alex walked out and walked into the room with Harry and Payton and told them there was only one toilet and bath so for one of them to shower now. He saw Harry look uncomfortable and Charlie came into the room "I am going first rugrats".

Both Charlie and Payton had showered and changed by the time dinner was served. The stew was hearty and everyone ate quietly. Severus saw Harry look at him and Alex and smiled, he knew the little boy was thinking of the sleeping arrangement and the fact that there was only one room remaining.

Alex told them to make sure and get a good night's sleep and while it was early it would be important for them to get to sleep early. If they had a problem going to sleep Severus could give them a mild sleeping draught.

Alex gave Charlie kitchen duty to clear the dishes and even though the man looked like he did not like Alex he nodded.

He looked at the two other boys and said for Payton to go to bed and for Harry to take a bath and then go to bed. He then looked at Harry and told him that he was taking first watch guarding and that Severus would take second watch. Harry's face fell when he realise that this meant that while Alex and Severus were sharing the third bedroom they would not be in it at the same time.

Alex looked at the little boy as he went into his room and laughed and whispered to Severus "I think that little boy wants the two of us in bed together more than we do".

-----

Severus sat on the bed tired but a bit disappointed, he too had hoped Alex would have shared a bed with him. He sighed and took out his things for a bath. He heard a knock on his door and when he opened he saw Harry standing with his towel.

"Dad can I talk with you?" Harry said quietly.

Severus' eyebrow went up "of course son, come on in."

Severus saw Harry looking uncomfortable and then the little boy said "I don't know how to use the shower or toilet. Charlie asked me if my so called guardian taught me the basics or if he abandoned me to figure it out on my own. So I lied and told him yes I knew how, 'cause I was really upset he had no right making it sound as if papa was a bad guardian. So he only showed Payton the special charms and I don't know them. I am sorry I lied."

Severus sighed "I understand why you did but now you don't know how to use it and I am none the wiser either. I did not realise it had special charms, I never went camping in a tent before" he saw Harry's disappointment. "Okay look on the trunk, there are the instructions for the tent."

Harry went to get the instructions and he sat on the bed but Severus pulled him onto his lap. They went through the instructions until they found the charms but it used German incantations. Severus did not know German. Harry laughed as they kept getting it wrong, but Severus kept scowling. Sometime later there was a knock on the door and Severus tried to hide the purple pig he had just conjured and Payton came in to ask for a sleeping draught.

Payton laughed and took them to the bathroom and showed them the incantations to use the shower and the toilet. Severus told him he was a life saver.

-----

It was late and Severus was sound asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately woke and pulled his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at the intruder.

He heard a deep chuckle "Now I thought I took care of your desire to pull a wand on me."

Severus lowered the wand "Sorry did not realise it was you. Is it my turn to guard?" he asked as he got off the bed.

"Yeah come on change and then come to the living room, I have coffee made" Alex said.

Severus quickly changed and walked out and saw Alex with a large mug of coffee. He took the mug and sipped, the coffee was strong and black. It tasted like the coffee his muggle grandfather would drink. It certainly perked him up.

"Let me show you the wards I put up." Alex very seriously listed out the wards and where they were. He took him outside and Severus saw the log the Alex had put next to the tent where he had sat.

"Wow it is really beautiful here, you could see the school, it's really..." Severus said looking at the school in the distance over the trees.

"... handsome" Alex said looking at him.

Severus looked at him and boldly walked over to him and kissed him. Alex held him tightly and kissed him back deeply.

When they parted Severus looked up slightly at Alex and said "I want you so badly, I want you to take me to bed."

"I would love nothing more than to take you to bed and make love to you" Alex said seductively in Severus' ear. "However, we can't, not tonight. You have to patrol and I need to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day and I will need to sleep."

Severus rested his head on Alex's shoulder and nodded. They heard a wolf howling in the distance and Severus looked over and sighed, the mournful howled echoed his heart. Alex held him tighter and passed his hand through Severus' short hair. They stayed like that for a good five minutes until they heard a slight noise, they both immediately turned with their wands drawn. It was Harry.

"Sorry I..."

"Come little one, what's the matter can't sleep?" Alex said as he lowered his wand.

Harry shook his head and walked towards them sheepishly.

"Wow this is a great view, the school looks really beautiful" Harry said and Severus smiled.

"Yes it does, but it is really late, how about I make you some hot chocolate. I know a good Aztec recipe that will not only ensure you pleasant dreams but it is the most delicious thing you will ever taste" Alex said with a smile.

"I don't want to be trouble" Harry said quietly.

"No trouble I love it and I was thinking of making some for myself but the problem is I only know how to make for two..." Alex said and Harry giggled.

Severus watched as Alex effortlessly picked up the twelve year old (guaranteed he actually looked more like ten) and took him back inside.

Severus looked out at the shining castle in the distance and settled down on the log.

-----

They walked uphill for most of the morning, until midmorning when they came to the first magical obstacle, it was two statues of women in blue robes, each standing on either side of a narrow pathway.

As they approached the women opened their eyes. The eyes were like blue sapphires.

"Who enters the realm of Lady Alatáriel Oracle of Albion?" they said together.

"I Alex Ignotus Gryffindor seek entrance and audience with Lady Alatáriel. I bring those who seek her guidance and skill" Alex said and Severus saw Charlie look at Alex sharply. The statues looked at Alex and a blue beam of light passed over him.

"Present your wand Alex Ignotus Gryffindor" the statues stated and Alex brought his wand forward and again the blue beam inspected it.

"You may pass Alex Ignotus Gryffindor" the statues stated and then looked at Severus.

"State your name wizard."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

The statues blue charm inspected Severus and stated "You are marked as a dark wizard but your heart is light, you may pass."

Severus looked at Alex "they did not ask for my wand."

"They alone know what they ask, I heard they asked a witch to strip naked once" Alex said and Severus looked at him horrified.

Harry was up next and he excitingly told the statues his name. The statues looked at him and then their gaze fell on his scar and remained there for at least two minutes. Harry fidgeted nervously.

"Present your wand Harry of the House of Gryffindor" the statues asked together.

"How do you know?" Harry started.

Alex sternly shouted "Your wand Harry!"

"Oh sorry" Harry said and took out his wand and the statues examined the wand and to everyone's shock the wand rose up on its own and stood up straight. The statues looked at Harry and smiled.

"You may enter Harry James Potter Gryffindor" the statues stated.

"I am sorry I questioned you earlier and did not take out my wand when you asked" Harry said as he passed.

"Your apology is accepted young Gryffindor" the statues stated and Harry smiled and ran over to his guardians.

Payton looked nervous but took a deep breath and stated his name. The statues looked at him and like Harry took a few minutes examining him.

"Present your wand" the statues stated and when he did the statues allowed him entrance.

Charlie announced himself next and the statues examined him.

"You are here on false pretences Charles Weasley, which will make your journey difficult" the statues said and Charlie looked at Harry standing with Alex and Severus and then quickly looked back at the statues.

"You have a good heart and this journey would be good for your development. You may enter Charles Weasley but know if you keep an open heart and mind you would be happier" the statues stated and Charlie nodded.

No one said anything until lunch when they reached the entrance to a cave.

"Papa how did the statues know I was a Gryffindor?" Harry asked after Severus gave him a pain potion for his aching legs.

"Well the blue beam that passed over you tested your magic and heritage so they know who you really are. If you lied they may not have allowed you to pass, part of the test is really being honest" Alex said and Harry nodded.

"You mean like your name is Gryffindor and not Griffin" Charlie stated.

"Yes" Alex said and gave no further explanation.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I am Alex Ignotus Gryffindor, son of Godric Gryffindor" Alex said and Charlie looked at him with wide eyes and when he saw the others were not shock he realised they all knew. Alex briefly explained his circumstances to Charlie who listened intently.

"Does Albus know this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" Severus said sadly.

"So why...." Charlie started and Alex stood up and told them it was time to leave.

"Albus and Alex have differing views on how Harry should be raised" Severus told Charlie as he helped him up.

"Come on you two" Alex shouted.

They walked for half an hour before they reached a fallen bridge. Alex accioed the end of the bridge and masterfully tied it off. He sent Severus first and told him to take his time. He went last.

Half way through the middle of the bridge collapsed and Alex told them to hold on and he levitated the piece of the bridge they were on safely to the other side.

"Wow that was..." Payton started.

"First year charms" Alex said.

Half an hour later they reached a large door with plants covering it. Alex sent beams of light towards them and the plants retreated. The door had a puzzle on the front and Alex quickly used his wand and rearranged the pieces (it was the Hogwarts crest). The final piece was missing and he transfigured a stone and made the final piece which once inserted opened the door.

They entered what looked like a large cave, it was dark and musty. Severus conjured a large fireball like he and Filius had done in the chamber of secrets and raised it high so it acted like a light bulb. And like in the chamber Severus conjured bubble head charms over Harry and his nose and mouth, Payton did his own and so did Charlie, Alex scoffed at them and walked ahead.

They met a team of goblins who tried to rob them but Alex spoke with them in Gobbledegook. Severus did not know what Alex told them but by the time the goblins left (without any of the teams belongings), they were laughing and gave Alex a bottle of goblin mead.

When Harry asked what he told him, Alex told him he would tell him in five years.

They had to flip a stone switch 100 feet up a wall using their magic and had to fight a mountain troll. Finally they reached a long stairway that looked like it had 10,000 stairs.

Harry sighed and asked his dad to carry him. However Payton asked if using brooms was allowed.

Payton took out his broom and Severus had his but Harry had not brought his nor did Charlie. Alex transfigured a towel into a large flying carpet and Harry excitingly jumped on. Charlie looked at Alex and refused to get on and sternly told Harry to get off, how it was too dangerous.

Payton shook his head "I want to try the carpet, so if you want to use my broom Weasley you can."

Charlie looked at the broom which had frog slim on it where Payton had held it.

"Take it or climb the stairs" Severus said and flew off. Alex following Severus' example, told Payton to sit and then directed the carpet and they too left.

In the end it was a good idea to use the flying carpet and the broom since the stairway had been eroded half way up. Alex said that the full stairway had been there when he was last there. Harry asked about Charlie and Alex said he had a broom and that they could not force him to use it.

There was a water fountain at the top which required a rune combination to solve, Payton asked if he could try it and Alex smiled and told him to go ahead. It took him half an hour but he solved the puzzle and the fountain activated. Charlie came in with Payton's broom around the time the fountain started flowing.

They decided to camp by the fountain for the night. Charlie asked Severus for the tent and quickly put it up.

Severus mentioned that this part of the test would be unfair to those who never did Runes. Alex stated that Runes was a compulsory course in his day.

That night Harry made dinner, at first Alex started to protest but Severus told him that Harry was a great cook. Payton volunteered to do the dishes but got slime on them and Severus had to do them over. Severus went to bed straight after dinner as he was exhausted.

Alex noticed Harry looking uncomfortable and when he asked him Harry very shyly told him that he was sore and that he forgot to ask Severus for a pain potion. Alex told him to take a shower. Alex asked Payton to guard for about an hour and he gladly complied. When Harry came out the shower, Alex had a small bottle of oil and proceeded to massage the oil into the young boy's aching muscles. By the time he was finished Harry was sound asleep.

When Alex came out, he saw Charlie sitting by the fountain and Payton standing guard. He told them to get some sleep. Payton nodded and went into the tent but the young dragon tamer did not move and looked at him confused.

"Are you really Godric Gryffindor's son?"

"Yes" Alex said coldly.

"You are related to Harry?"

"Harry is a descendent of my elder brother Gideon" Alex answered.

After a few minutes Charlie stated "Albus believes that Harry is better off with us."

"I know and I disagree. Harry is my blood and I have adopted him so he is legally my son. No matter what Albus believes, that fact will not change and he no longer has any say on what happens to Harry outside of school" Alex said.

Charlie frowned, he wanted to argue that Albus knew what was best. That his family loved and cared for Harry. He wanted to argue that this man had no right appearing from nowhere and demanding control of the wizarding world's greatest hero. Charlie looked at the man and part of him considered that the man was Harry's blood and had a magical right to him, but the other half told him that Albus was the leader of the light. He could not waver, the Order was counting on him. He needed to talk to Harry, he got up and walked off.

Alex shook his head as he watched Charlie walk off. He checked the area and ensured everything was secure. He sat back at the fountain and thought about his plans for Harry. Thinking of the things he wanted Harry to experience he thought of his life with his brothers.

Alex stood up and looked at the fountain, he noted that one of the pipes was broken. He shook his head as he remembered when he and Aiden had been first here. He chuckled remembering their test. They had lost their backpack with the tent and sleeping bags going over the bridge, because he had insisted that they not use magic and climb over using the rope from the bridge... of course he fell and Aiden caught him, but he was too heavy and had to get rid of the backpack. It took them half a day to work out the puzzle on the door as the vines around kept mixing up the puzzle, as Aiden didn't want to harm the plants.

They were robbed blind by the goblins; Aiden who was supposed to take the first watch fell asleep. They woke up the next morning completely naked with not even their wands. They wrestled each other until they heard the troll coming and they got up and ran for their lives. They were lucky they knew wandless magic or they would not have been able to flip the switch. He fell and bloodied his knees and broke his ankle on the stairs and Aiden carried him up more than half the way up. They both solved the rune puzzle for the water. That night in the cold, the two decided to get serious. Aiden concentrated his magic until he wandlessly created a fire and then left him and came back half an hour later with a pair of young rabbits. They roasted it and ate it. He concentrated his magic and used the Aztec magic they had learnt the summer before and healed his ankle and both his and Aiden's bruised feet.

They survived the night and after they finished the journey quickly as they used every advantage they had and all the knowledge they had learnt from all over. He remembered the oracle laughing when she saw the pair of them, naked but walking with big smiles as if they were on a Sunday stroll. When the goblins came to give them back their things, they told them to keep everything but the wands, they did not need anything else.

Alex laughed as he remembered the fun he and his brother had. He heard a tingling in his mind and smiled when he heard Golden Heart calling to him.

Severus woke and looked at the time; it was an hour after he was supposed to relieve Alex, why hadn't he waked him. He quickly changed and ran out the tent and saw Alex sitting by the fountain merrily chatting away in a strange language. Severus assumed it was dragonspeak as it had a series of elegant sounding roars and it sounded a lot like the language Alex had used on the tower.

Alex's face shone with love and Severus' heart leapt as he watched him. Alex saw him and called him across and patted the spot on the ground in front of him. Severus' eyebrow shot up but he sat down on the dirty ground. Alex wrapped his arms around Severus, who sighed and leaned back on the other man's broad chest. He listened to Alex speaking in the strange language and found it rather peaceful.

Finally Alex turned to him "want some coffee?"

Severus nodded and Alex closed his eyes and then waved his hands a bit and then a large cup of coffee came floating out from the tent. Severus chuckled.

He took a sip, it was good. He saw Alex looking at him with a smile.

"So what could we expect tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"If you remember this pathway is a test, what do you think we will expect?" Alex asked.

"Well we had to use charms, transfiguration, knowledge of herbology, wizard culture and runes. We had to use defence on a magical creature so that could be both DADA and care of magical creatures. There were tests on honesty, patience, thinking under pressure, critical thinking and bravery. We have not done anything requiring potions or astronomy, I don't know about history and I assume we may have something with arithmancy. Considering that this is a test of adulthood, there may be a test that would affect our emotional state and possibly something to test our magical strength" Severus said and then took another sip of coffee.

Alex smiled and said "ten points to Slytherin."

Severus looked at him and cheekily said "Indeed, I would have preferred a kiss."

Alex laughed and gave him a quick kiss but then said "there is also test on trust and facing your fears." Severus frowned as Alex stood up and returned to the tent.

-----

The group rested in a small clearing, they had just passed through the room with sharp spikes which required the precise potions mixture to stop the spikes and open the door. Harry was laughing and found it totally exciting and told them he felt like Indiana Jones, only Severus understood what he meant. Charlie was arguing about the unnecessary danger they had been put in. Payton was proud that he finished his potion faster than Severus and had been the one to open the door.

Severus took out his water canteen and gave it to Harry. He was worried. They had gone through a room with a planetarium and had to work on an arithmancy problem to choose the right door (Alex had stopped helping and had allowed Payton to work everything out). They then crossed an invisible bridge, however they had yet to face their fears. Not that he hadn't been scared to death looking at Harry cross the bridge. That boy did not seem to know what the word caution meant. Severus was sure he would have a heart attack before they reach the Oracle.

Alex came up to Severus "We will be there soon, don't worry, just remember it is a test and it is not real."

The group walked for a half a mile until they came to a temple. In front of the temple was a doorway, again the statues of the two witches were on either side, they were dressed in blood red. Their eyes were rubies.

"We are going to have to go through individually" Alex said seriously.

Severus took a breath "I will go first." He walked through and saw the statues looking at him. Their eyes scanned him with a red beam. He heard them say to go forward.

The room was pitch black. He took out his wand and cast 'lumos' but it did not work. He tried two more spells but neither worked. He put away his wand. He put out his hand and felt around him. He was in a narrow corridor. He took a deep breath and walked straight ahead. The darkness was unnerving but Severus kept walking. Then he heard what sounded like his father's voice, taunting him, calling him a failure and a freak. He heard the man screaming at him telling him how ashamed he was of him. Severus shook his head and kept walking. He had long ago conquered this fear. He cringed however when his father's voice faded and Lily's voice sounded.

Severus closed his eyes and took control of himself, the voices faded. He walked for another minute and came to what was a door. He opened and went through. The room looked like a dungeon, it was cold and damp. There was a window high in the wall and through it Severus saw what looked like Hogwarts. He heard a scream, it sounded like a child. He heard the voice again.

"Draco?"

The voice sounded like his godson. He followed the sound and saw a group of death eaters around the small child. They were beating and kicking him. Lucius stood to one side looking on.

Severus did not know what to do, the boy was bleeding and in pain. Draco looked at him pleading. He moved forward.

"Severus, do not interfere, Draco has disappointed me one too many times" Lucius said "He is a disgrace."

Draco screamed "Uncle Sev please". A large figure kicked the boy and Severus heard the jaw break.

Severus ran forward and taking out his wand cast a spell to stun the others. The largest cloaked figure fell and the others angrily turned to him. He sent another spell.

"Traitor" Lucius shouted. He battled for five minutes sending spell after spell. He tried to reach Draco but couldn't. Lucius stood in front of the boy and blocked the way.

The air got cold and Severus felt his arm burn. Voldemort was calling. He held his arm and screamed. The others screamed as well. They all turned. In the doorway, stood Voldemort. The man looked taller than he remembered and his eyes glowed red. He had a large snake around his neck.

"You betrayed me Severus, I should have known, you filthy ugly half blood cockney bastard" Voldemort spat and sent a cruciatus at him.

Severus screamed. Voldemort was merciless.

Finally the curse ended though Severus still felt the pain.

"Ahh Severus you have failed the test" Alex's voice said and looking over he saw the tall dark auburn haired man walking towards them.

Alex smiled and reaching over kissed Voldemort who smiled. "You are a weak man and are not worthy of someone like me."

Severus heard Harry's excited screams and Alex called his son across.

"Papa..." Harry called and Alex hugged Harry.

Severus reached out "Harry no, come to me..."

Harry shook his head "No I will stay with Papa you are a snarky greasy git. He is exactly the kind of man I want as a father. I hate you, just like my mother did."

"Give the boy to me Alex" Voldemort said.

Severus looked on as Harry went over to Voldemort and the man in black robes proceeded to give the boy the dark mark.

"No... this cannot be real. Harry would fight him. Alex would not side with him. This is not real! Harry is my son and he loves me. Alex is a Gryffindor, he is stronger, braver than Albus and the Dark Lord, he would not ever side with him. This is part of the test... Harry is my son and nothing will change that, Alex is my lover at least he will be when things settle. They are my family" Severus said and stood up.

He looked around and took out his wand, he did not know what spell to cast. He focused his magic and trusted in himself. A spell came to his mind and he screamed "alohomora."

A door appeared behind 'Voldemort' and 'Harry'. Severus ignored everything around him and walked out.

The light was blinding. He walked out and saw the two statues of the witches now dressed in white, green and gold looking at him. The green eyed witches bowed and pointed to the castle in the distance. Severus looked at the white ivory tower at the top of the hill. He breathed a sigh of relief. However instead of heading up the path to the tower he settled under a tree and rested.

Half an hour later Harry came out crying. Severus swept the boy up in a big hug. "It's okay dad is here." Harry's cry turned to one of relief and Severus held him tightly.

After a few minutes Harry said "You promised... you always say what you mean and you promised I would be your son and you would never abuse me."

"Yes I did say that" Severus said and held the boy until he calmed down.

Harry and Severus then sat down under the tree. Severus handed Harry his water canteen and then as they waited on the others Harry told Severus about what happened in the room.

Payton came out an hour after Harry and Harry ran up and gave the boy some water. Less than five minutes later Alex came out and said "Weasley didn't want to turn his back on me, so he told me to go ahead."

Severus looked at him annoyed "You took five minutes!"

"Five minutes!" Alex said sounding shock. "I have become slow in my old age." Seeing Harry and Payton's astonished looks and Severus scowl he laughed. "The secret is to run through really fast and ignore everything around you. My personal record is two minutes, Aiden did it faster."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Severus said angrily.

"Because then it would not be fair. You must face the test at least once" a soft musical voice said. They all turned around and saw a tall beautiful woman with pale skin and dark blond hair with a few streaks of silver in it. She had on silver and gold robes. She opened her arms "Alex Gryffindor, you are a sight for my weary eyes."

Alex ran over and hugged the woman. She laughed and Harry and Payton smiled.

"Everyone I would like to present Lady Alatáriel, Oracle of Albion" Alex said and the three wizards bowed low to her.

She laughed "please call me Ariel. Come on I am sure you are all hungry."

Severus looked back at the gate. "There is one more to our party."

She nodded "yes, Charles Weasley, he would be quite a while. Come on, when he is ready I will return for him." She gestured for them to follow.

"So Alex what happened to you? I almost fell off my chair when you announced yourself at the sapphire gates" Ariel said and Alex laughed. The small group followed the woman up the hill. She and Alex spoke about what happened and then about events that happened in the past. She told the others about the first time the twins came to her tower, buck naked. The others (except Severus) laughed.

The climb up the hill took shorter than they expected but the friendly conversation and pleasant surroundings made the time fly.

"Has Golden Heart shown up yet?" Harry asked.

"No but I expect him any minute" Ariel said with a smile.

"Once Golden Heart shows up the faster we could find out what happened to Aiden" Severus said.

Ariel looked at Alex with a slight frown. "Apparently they are on a mission to find my brother and think Golden Heart may know where he is" Alex said and Ariel gave him a swat on the arm.

"Don't worry Aiden will be here soon" Ariel said. Severus raised his eyebrow.

They reached the top of the hill where the tower stood. The top was a large flat plateau; on one side was a large bare courtyard, on another a luscious garden, to the back a large ivory tower castle. Severus, Harry and Payton looked around, the view was magnificent and in the distance below they saw Hogwarts and the lake. On the other side beyond the courtyard, were rolling snow covered mountain tops. Severus looked around; they were actually on the top of a high mountain. He looked over the side. There was a large straight cliff and clouds below them. He shook his head.

Ariel gestured to them, "come on inside, my house-elves Jenna and Jet have prepared a feast for you all. It has been a long time since they have gotten to show off their cooking skills." The others started walking towards the ivory doorway.

Alex laughed "Yes, I feel like I haven't eaten a proper meal in nearly a millennium..." he stopped and turned around sharply.

Ariel stopped and looked at him and smiled.

Alex whopped and ran towards the courtyard. He ran at full speed and passing the courtyard he jumped off the edge.

Severus, Harry and Payton all screamed and ran in the direction that Alex had leapt. Their screams were not heard as the air was filled with the sound of a loud roar. Before they reached the end of the courtyard, a large golden dragon came soaring from the side of the mountain. They barely saw the beaming Alex holding on to the neck of the dragon.

Ariel laughed at the sight of the two. Harry and Payton jumped up with excitement and Severus looked on with a frown and his arms folded.

They watched as the dragon soared high into the sky roaring fiercely. The dragon flew high and then did a loop in the air. Alex fell off and the dragon flew under him and caught the man whose laughter could be heard below. The dragon and his rider then flew down low and Ariel's long hair whipped out when they flew past.

Harry cheered and raised his hand in delight. "I can't wait to fly on the dragon's back" Harry said looking at Alex who was now moving to stand up on the dragon's back.

"Oh no, you are not going up on that, it is too dangerous" Severus said, his mind imagining all sorts of horrors.

"Daaaaad"

"No... they are entirely too reckless and... too Gryffindor" Severus said with a frown.

Ariel laughed and put her hand on Severus' shoulder, "Godric whipped Alex and Aiden raw a few times before he realised he could not stop them. There are some things you are just going to have to accept."

Severus frowned more.

Ariel laughed and whistled. The dragon turned and very gracefully landed. Alex jumped off the dragon's back and landed like a cat in front of them. He laughed as Harry immediately asked if he could go up on the dragon.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Alex said and ruffled Harry's hair.

"He understands English?" Payton asked.

Alex laughed and shouted to the dragon "They want to know if you understand English."

Severus, Payton and Harry looked at the dragon who shook his head in obvious amusement. The dragon stood up on its hind legs and folded in its wings. The dragon shimmered and shrunk. Within a minute where once stood a large golden dragon, stood a man in golden armour. He was as tall and as broad as Alex, the resemblance was exceedingly striking, however, the man looked older, had long white hair and his eyes were also a slightly lighter emerald green.

"Hey little brother" Alex shouted.

The man folded his arms "I am now nine hundred and ninety eight years, ten months, six days, three hours and forty seconds older than you."

"Whatever you say little brother" Alex said with a hearty laugh and ran over and hugged him.

Ariel shook her head "Come on you two, dinner is getting cold."

"Lady Arie, you look hotter than I remember" the dragon animagus said and ran over and held her tightly and then dipped her and gave her a smouldering kiss.

Ariel looked dazed when she was back on her feet and she gave him a half hearted swat on his arm. "I diapered your behind as a baby, you disrespectful brat."

"Hmmm ask me nicely and I will let you do it again" he said seductively.

Alex roared in laughter but saw Severus' frown and his glance at the now very red Harry. Alex grabbed the dragon man's arm and said "come on we got tiny ears here."

The man in gold then turned and looked at the small group "So who do we have here?" He said with a broad smile.

Alex smiled "These my dear dragon are Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Payton Parkinson. Everyone it pleases me to introduce my brother Aiden."


	14. Chapter 14: Doubt and Fear

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**-----**_

_**Chapter 14: Doubt and Fear **_

Severus laid back in the tub and soaked his weary bones. He closed his eyes and thought of Alex and his brother. He had not gotten over the shock of it. There had been rumours that Merlin's animagus form was a magical creature but there were never any rumours that there were any other. Aiden was a dragon animagus, he was Golden Heart, he was the golden dragon. Severus shook his head, if he had not seen the man transform he would not have believed it. He had seen it and still did not believe it. He closed his eyes and remembered the conversations at dinner.

Aiden had explained to Payton and Harry at dinner that as a dragon he had lived over a millennium because dragons lived really long lives.

"I actually know a few dragons who are actually older than I am. The oldest I know is close to three thousand years old and she says she knows of one older, though I never met him. I however will not live that long because I am not a birth dragon but a human with a dragon spirit" Aiden explained.

Harry asked Alex if he was an animagus as well and Alex said no.

"Alex and Aiden share a unique bond, Aiden is a dragon but Alex is the dragon rider. It is a strong magical bond that unites the two" Ariel said and the others nodded.

"So does that mean you never had another rider over the years?" Harry asked but then quickly apologised for asking the personal question when he saw Severus giving him a glare.

Aiden laughed "It is okay little nephew. I have allowed a handful to ride on my back but they were not true riders. Alex is the only one who I have ever magically connected to, we can sense each other and talk to one another, our magic connects to one another. When he rides on Golden Heart he becomes part of the dragon."

"It is that bond that allows me to naturally know dragonspeak and how to stand on Golden Heart's back and know when he is going to turn or move up or down" Alex said.

"So don't go thinking you could stand up on the dragon or what ever you are planning on trying" Severus told Harry sternly. They all saw the boy pout. Aiden laughed.

"But can I get to ride on Golden Heart?" Harry asked.

Alex and Aiden looked at each other and then Alex said "Only when your dad gives you permission to."

"Ohhh man I am never going to get to ride the dragon" Harry said and stabbed the baked potato on his plate.

"Keep up with that tone and you never will" Severus had said sternly.

As the warm water in the tub got colder, Severus thoughts moved away from dinner and to his trial in the room, he was partially afraid that Harry would choose Alex over him. Alex and Aiden were Harry's blood relatives. Harry had started to call Aiden, Uncle Aiden. The boy would be spending a lot of time with the two but he knew no matter what Harry would still need him.

Severus knew Alex would be training Harry to embrace his heritage and if he wanted to be honest he knew it would include being on that dragon. Ariel said there would be certain things he would have to just accept. He sighed and got out of the tub, even though he would accept it, didn't mean that he would like it.

Severus walked out of the room and saw Alex sitting on a chair in a reading section of the large ornate room. Severus gasped and quickly took the towel he was using to dry his hair to cover himself. Alex looked at him and smiled.

"You know if we are going to pretend that we had a son together, you can't expect me to not know what you look like naked." Alex said and smiled at the tall blushing man whose whole body seem to blush. Alex stood up and walked over to Severus and took away the towel and looked at the whole naked body.

Alex licked his lips "you look divine and incredibly delectable." Alex passed his hand over Severus' shoulder, chest and side. It settled on his bum and Alex's hand massaged the firm round globe.

Severus held his breath and then swallowed hard as his body reacted to Alex's touch. "You can do more than touch, you can taste if you want" Severus said boldly.

"Oh I want to taste most definitely, however..." the man said and released him and stepped back "I can't, not yet, Lady Alatáriel's orders."

Severus cursed under his breath. "So what are you doing here?" he said sounding angry and frustrated.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take a ride with me?" Alex said.

"Ride... you mean on the dragon?" Severus said in fear.

"Yes, I know you are apprehensive about Harry going up, we want to show you that it is not always as dangerous as you think it is. Both Aiden and I know that Harry has a magical bond with us, he can speak to me mentally, he can wield my wand. Most likely when we do the test with him and Aiden, he would prove to be a rider as well. We are not going to do anything without your approval first, so we want you to come up and see that it can be safe."

Severus' mind reeled; he had always liked to fly, though he was not as obsessed with it as Harry was. But a dragon was very different to a broom or a thestral. He did however trust Alex but... the dragon was really large and would go much higher than a broom.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you fall" Alex said and he saw Severus' onyx eyes glisten. Severus nodded

"You should put on some clothes first" Alex said with amusement. Severus blushed once more.

Ten minutes later Alex and Severus entering the sitting room where Ariel and Aiden were talking. The two were very serious and were obviously concerned over something. They both however smiled when Alex and Severus entered the room.

"You don't know how happy I am to see that my brother found someone to settle down with" Aiden said.

"Yes well I am eager to hear about your many wives and husbands" Alex retorted.

"Only two wives and one husband my dear brother" Aiden said.

"And many lovers" Ariel said with a laugh.

"Yes but there is a difference between someone you bed and someone you take home to share your life with. And from your connected aura, I would say you two are destined to share your lives together" Aiden said.

"Yes they are soul mates" Ariel said "However they should not be sharing anything until Severus is ready."

"I am ready now" Severus said under his breath.

Ariel laughed "No little Sev, you are not ready, not until you have proven yourself. But rest assured you will get the opportunity to prove yourself soon."

"In the mean while, I believe my brother has asked that I take him and his mate on a flight" Aiden said standing up.

"You three go ahead and enjoy your flight, I will baby sit" Ariel said smiling.

As they started out the door Ariel shouted out "Alex take a jacket it is cold out tonight."

"Yes mum" Alex said sarcastically and accioed a jacket which came flying toward him.

The night was really cold and Severus shivered when he walked outside. He immediately put a warming charm on himself.

"Now that spoils half the fun" Alex said from behind him "I wanted to warm you up myself."

Aiden chuckled and then moved to the open courtyard. Severus watched as Aiden closed his eyes and started transforming. He turned into Golden Heart and sat down on his four legs and lowered its head.

"I will help you up" Alex said and holding Severus' hand carried him to the dragon's side.

Severus looked at the dragon; it was huge at least forty feet long from head to tail and about fifteen feet high. It looked a bit like a Hebridian Dragon which was native to Scotland (actually one of the islands off of Scotland), except his tail was not spiked and his scales were varying shades of gold, rather than black. The dragon had a soft ridge of silver and gold on its head which spread down its length and its eyes where emerald green. Severus touched the wing, it was leathery and cold but it also felt strong and he could feel the magic pulsing from it.

Alex stood behind him "Are you ready to go up?" Severus looked back at him and nodded.

Golden Heart put his front leg out.

"Climb up on the leg and he would raise you up a bit and then climb on behind his neck like you would a horse or a thestral" Alex instructed.

Severus took a deep breath and climbed up on the leg, he slipped off a bit but Alex was right behind him to hold him and steady him.

"Tell us when you are ready" Alex said.

Severus steadied himself and then nodded. He was very embarrassed as he gave an undignified squeal when the dragon moved his leg up. Golden Heart stopped.

Severus took another deep breath "I'm okay". The dragon continued and Severus was able to climb up and settled himself behind the neck. He shifted to get comfortable. He was surprised the soft ridge was really more like horse's hair rather than leathery spikes normally associated with dragons.

"Okay I am coming up" Alex said and Severus nodded.

To Severus' embarrassment, Alex expertly took one step on the dragon's leg and jumped on, settling directly behind him.

Seeing Severus' scowl Alex said "I have been doing this for years and we have a magical connection."

Severus nodded "So where do I hold on?" He looked at the horns on top of the head which were too far for him to reach.

From behind him Alex reached over and wrapped himself around Severus and his jacket enveloped them both, he placed Severus hands on an area right behind the dragon's head. "Don't worry I will hold on to you tightly" he whispered in Severus' ear and Severus groaned. "Are you ready?"

Severus nodded. Alex gave a soft roar that sent pleasurable shivers all through Severus' body.

The dragon slowly stood up, flapped his wings and took off. Severus closed his eyes, the feeling was incredible. It was so much better than a broom or a thestral. There was a magical pulse and a feeling of strong power.

"Open your eyes" Alex softly commanded and Severus did.

The night sky was breathtaking. They were high above the clouds and he could see a million stars overhead that looked like you could reach up and touch them. Below the tall mountains seemed like small hills and Severus made out the lights of Hogwarts and Hogsmede in the distance. He could also see a few muggle towns further out. It was incredible.

Alex held him tightly from behind and Severus felt like he was in the safest place in the world. He let out a contented sound that sounded almost like a purr, he immediately felt Alex react.

"Do that again and I may just have to break my promise to Lady Alatáriel" Alex whispered in a deep growl in Severus' ear. Severus purred again and Alex groaned. Golden Heart chuckled.

From the top of her battlements, Ariel looked at the dragon lazily flying in the sky and she smiled, some destinies were worth waiting a thousand years for.

----

Payton picked at his food next morning at breakfast. He, Harry and Ariel were the only ones at breakfast. Ariel had informed them that the adults needed to rest after a late night.

"What about Charlie?" Harry asked.

Ariel shook her head, "he is not ready to admit certain truths and face his fears. I suspect he would not leave the temple for some time. But don't worry he has a good soul and will be better off when he comes out."

"Has anyone never come out?" Harry asked.

She nodded "Sometimes people refuse to accept certain realities. This final test has killed more than the bridge or the trolls. The longest anyone has gone without dying is one week, if he is not out by then I will send Aiden in."

Harry nodded.

"I thought I was going to die, that the dragon would eat me" Payton said.

Ariel nodded "Had you surrendered to the 'dragon' you would have died. What caused you to escape?"

Payton looked at Harry briefly and then said to the Oracle, "I knew that the others would not abandon me. Professor Snape, Harry, Alex and Charlie came to save me."

Ariel nodded "You trust your companions that is good, sometimes we need to depend on others when things get too much for us. But I am curious you did not think of your father or even the Headmaster."

"Well ma'am to be honest, at first I did not realise it was not real, so I guess in my mind it made sense that those who I was with would be the ones to save me. Also my father and the Headmaster have both abandoned me in real life. My father was there in the room, he was the one who delivered me to the dragon. My father said he had no need for a son who looked like a freak."

"I am sure he does not think that in real Payton" Harry said.

Payton shook his head "He did not say that in the temple, he said that the day he came to Hogwarts when Professor Snape called him after... I turned."

Harry looked horrified and then said "my uncle used to call me a freak and an abomination to God but dad has told me that he only said that because he was afraid and lashed out at me to make himself feel safe."

"Professor Snape is a good dad. I used to imagine that he was my real dad..." Payton said and then cleared his throat "He is a great Head of House and you are really lucky to have him as your dad, he loves you a lot."

"Yeah I know, that's how I knew it wasn't him in the room ummm temple. The fake Severus told me how he hated me and was only using me to get revenge on my real dad James and that he needed to beat the Gryffindor out of me. I knew it was not him. At first I thought someone had you know put him under a spell but then in my heart I knew... I knew it wasn't real, Dad loves me."

"You both went through a lot in the temple" Ariel said and the two nodded.

Harry turned back to Payton "Payton I don't know your dad but even Uncle Vernon loved Dudley, I am sure your dad loves you."

Payton shook his head "I don't know Harry, he loves the idea of having a son but... I know my dad has to sort through his own feelings. If I learnt anything on this trip is that I don't need him or my family or even my former girlfriend to define me. Even though I look like a frog, I was able to do all the tests, the fountain, the planetarium, the arithmancy puzzle; I even did the potion faster than Professor Snape. I am a pretty amazing person and I am proud of me."

"So you don't mind looking like a frog?" Harry asked.

"I do mind, I don't like looking like a frog but how I look doesn't define who I am. I am Payton Parkinson, not Frogboy, just like you are Harry Potter and not the boy-who-lived. These titles may be how people see us but it is not who we are" Payton said and Harry beamed.

"However that being said, Lady Ariel I am hoping that... well Alex said that you may be able to help me return to normal. I really do not want to be a frog anymore, can you help me?" Payton said.

Ariel smiled "All you had to do was ask."

------

Severus walked around, he did not see anyone. The entire tower seemed to be empty. He called the house-elf.

A well dressed house-elf silently appeared "How may I help you Professor Snape?"

Severus was taken aback; the house-elf seemed more cultured and refined than most wizards he knew. It was male so he knew this one was Jet. "I was wondering Jet, where everyone was?"

Jet nodded "I will escort you to the dining room. After you have eaten something I will take you to where you need to be." The house-elf turned and walked off, not looking back to see if Severus was following.

Severus ate what seemed to be lunch rather than breakfast. The food was fantastic, almost as good as Harry's. Severus thought of his son, he knew Harry was somewhere around because he was not in his room. He knew the tower was safe and he trusted Ariel but he couldn't help worry. As soon as he finished his coffee, Jet reappeared.

"Please follow me Professor Snape".

Severus followed the house-elf who took him to a large room at what must have been a basement area. He saw Ariel and Harry were standing next to a large furnace. He walked over and stood next to them.

"'Morning Dad or I should say Good Evening" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Good day Harry, Lady Ariel" Severus said.

"Good day Severus" Ariel said with a smile.

"So what are you all doing?"

"We are looking at Payton, he is being purged of his magic" Harry said. Severus looked at the furnace horrified; he could feel the heat coming from it.

"What!" Severus said and looked inside, he saw Payton screaming in the middle of the flames. "Are you insane, get him out, he is burning." Severus screamed.

"No dad... please trust her, she knows what she is doing, please" Harry said stopping Severus from moving forward.

"Harry I... I... no. Payton is depending on me to protecting him I can't just..."

"Severus trust her. I told you it would be hard, Payton will be safe" Alex's voice came from the doorway.

Severus looked at the furnace and the burning Payton; he looked at Harry and Alex. His heart said to trust his son and his mate; his mind screamed he had to get the boy out of there. He looked at Payton who was obviously screaming though they could not hear him. It took all of his strength not to rush forward and grab the door.

Alex moved and stood behind Severus and held him "It will be okay, Payton will be fine. I give you my word. Come let's go for a walk in the gardens."

Severus' hands trembled and his mind screamed they were committing murder, that Payton was dying a horrifying death, that he had failed the boy.

"Severus trust me" Alex's voice pierced through the loud voices in his mind.

He closed his eyes, he thought of who Alex and Harry were, he trusted them. His heart told him that everything would be fine. He nodded. Alex held him and directed him out.

"Harry I think you should come with us as well, Ariel can take care of Payton" Alex said.

As soon as they reached outside, Severus threw up.

-----

The garden was peaceful but full of life. It was like being in a glade in the forest but there were plants and flowers that Harry had never seen. He looked at a tropical red flower; he had seen one in a magazine in the library at his old primary school. The article was on the Caribbean and there was a picture of the flower. Harry shook his head; the garden was obviously magical as there was no other reason why a flower like this would exist on a mountain top in the Scotland highlands.

He heard a hoot and saw Hedwig flying to him. Harry laughed; his owl had been waiting on him when he was shown his room yesterday. Ariel said that she had gone through her own trials to reach the mountain but had fought them brilliantly to get to him. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and he stroked her lovingly. Hedwig was a true friend.

Harry looked over; his dad and papa were sitting on a bench under a tree. Severus had his head on Alex's shoulder and they were holding hands they looked so perfect together. Harry smiled, this was his real family. The magic he was feeling around his two guardians felt so warm and peaceful. He knew that once they all bonded together his magic would hum.

"They do look cute together" a deep voice said from the side.

Harry turned "Hi Uncle Aiden, yeah they do."

"So who is this cutie" Aiden asked stroking Hedwig.

"This is Hedwig, she is my owl" Harry said.

Aiden nodded and then looking at his brother and Severus asked Harry "Let's give them some time alone, do you and Hedwig want to take a walk with me, to the river?"

"Yeah sure, let me just tell papa" Harry said and mentally told Alex he was going with Aiden to the river. They saw Alex raise his hand in acknowledgement.

Aiden took Harry to a path behind the garden which led downward. The path was like a narrow road that a horse could travel on but not a car.

"Uncle Aiden can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Did you hate your dad?"

"No Harry, I did not. For a long time I blamed him for Alex's death but even then I did not hate him. Father was a great man but he was not perfect. He made mistakes like all of us. The war was very hard on him. He was actually trying to keep the peace in a way. He personally actually killed almost a thousand of the muggle King's best soldiers in less than one hour, could you imagine what would have happened if all of the wizards decided to kill the muggles. It took me almost a hundred years for me to understand why he did what he did. By then it was too late, he was already dead but I forgave him."

Harry nodded "Alex said Professor Dumbledore is kinda like your dad. He has done many things that I am upset with him about but in my heart I know he didn't intend on me being hurt."

"Tell me about it" Aiden said and Harry started talking about his life. They walked for a long time until they came to a small stream and followed it until it became a small river. They sat on a rock and talked for a long time. Harry held Hedwig in his arms and gently stroked her. She at times hooted when he talked about some of the abuse at the Dursleys, as if backing up his point.

"So are you sure you want to remain Ron's friend?"

"Yeah Ron behaves like a real git sometimes but he and Hermione are my friends. It is like we have a bond, in my heart I know that he would die for me. He needs to grow up and get over this whole Slytherins are evil thing but I think in time he would change."

"You did not however tell them about becoming Gideon."

"No, even though I trust Ron, I don't trust him. Does that make sense?" Harry said.

Aiden nodded. "Maybe in time, when he grows up a bit and proves that he has changed" Aiden said and Harry nodded.

They both heard Alex calling them in their minds.

"Time to go" Aiden said and Harry nodded. Aiden looked at him "Do you want to fly back?"

Harry's eyes lit up but then he shook his head "No dad has not given me permission yet."

Aiden nodded "Has he banned you from flying a broom?"

"No, but I don't have my broom and I didn't think you would have one" Harry said.

Aiden chuckled and changing his index finger into a talon he cut a branch from a tree. In less than a minute he had stripped most of the leaves off. "You just need to keep enough to be a rudder to steer it straight" Aiden told him and Harry just beamed. Hedwig too looked on in curiosity.

"Now it is just is a mixture of the levitation spell and the moving spell."

"Wingardium leviosa and... umm mobili" Harry asked.

Aiden nodded "the words are not important but the magic behind it is. Come on jump on". Aiden got unto the broom and Harry excitingly got on in front. Aiden said the spell and the broom shakily rose up and moved forward. "Okay, just concentrate on the broom moving forward, allow your magic to flow in the broom and command it to go forward."

Harry put his hands on the piece of the branch and concentrated his magic. He felt the broom moving.

"You have it, now add a little speed" Aiden said and Harry grinned and poured the magic in.

Severus and Alex both heard Harry's squealing laughter before they saw him. Severus scowled when he saw the blur that zoomed past, them. The blur was followed by a white blur that Severus barely recognised as Hedwig.

Harry and Aiden laughed loudly when they landed. Aiden clapped Harry on his back "You are a lad after my own heart. You too Hedwig, you are welcome to fly with me anytime." Hedwig hooted and flew to Aiden's shoulder.

Severus walked up with his arms folded. Alex looked at the 'broom.'

"How fast do you think he got it?" Alex asked.

"I would say about 100" Aiden said.

Alex nodded "Nice... I am sure with practice he could go even faster."

"Excuse me?" Severus said.

Alex, Aiden and Harry looked at the stern looking man. Alex laughed "With practice and a lot of training and supervision."

Severus sighed he did not want to be the bad guy so he nodded.

"Only under supervision Harry" Alex said and Harry beamed. Aiden ruffled Harry's hair.

"Come on Lady Ariel is waiting on us" Alex said and gestured to the house-elf waiting by the door, the others followed and they went into the tower.

Jet took them to the bedroom that was assigned to Payton. They went in and saw Ariel holding a small baby looking like it was a little over six months.

"Oh great you are all here, everything went well, all of the toxins in his body have been removed, he will be fine" Ariel said smiling down at the baby.

"You de-aged him?" Severus asked.

"No the room he was in basically uses a form of phoenix fire to purify the person. He will now regrow until he is at the age he was when he went in. Since he was eighteen, it would take eighteen hours for him to be back to his normal self. He will have all of his memories; however his body and magic will be as it was meant to be" Ariel explained.

The house-elf Jenna came in with a bottle and handed it to Ariel who fed the baby Payton.

"Will he remember the pains of the... fire?" Severus asked looking at the baby.

"The fire does not really hurt. At least it does not hurt how you think it does. You feel the pain of your magic leaving you and the reversal of your body but not the pain of being burnt alive. Most people suffer a trauma of seeing the fire around them. I will have Fawkes sing a song of peace to him so he will remember the fire but not the fear or the imagined pain" Ariel said.

"So does this means he is like a phoenix now?" Harry asked.

"No, he is not a phoenix, nor will he understand a phoenix or exhibit any signs of being a phoenix. The chamber just uses phoenix fire along with a complex set of runes and ancient magic. If he dies, he will not be reborn. No one has also done the purification more than once" Ariel said and turned the baby to burp him.

Severus took a breath "Will it be able to take off the dark mark from my arm?"

"Yes it will but you don't need to use the purification chamber for that. Harry could take it off of you" Ariel said.

"WHAT!" Harry and Severus said at the same time.

-----

Aiden was now babysitting the one year old boy and trying to get him to take a nap. Alex sat next to Harry and Severus and Ariel sat opposite.

"But I don't understand, I have given Dad loads of hugs and he has touched me many times, he never screamed or burnt like Quirrell did" Harry stated.

"Yes but firstly, Quirrell wanted you dead and the magic reacted accordingly. If Severus was to touch you in anger or hatred, he would have been burnt as you said" Ariel said.

"But he smacked me a few times when he was angry at something I did" Harry said.

"The fact that he did not burn meant that he wasn't really angry at you or that he wasn't really angry at all; disappointed, scared perhaps but not angry. His smacks were also disciplinary smacks meant to punish you. It may sound strange but he smacked you out of love" Ariel said.

Harry considered it but nodded.

"So do I have to hate the mark to get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily, your mother's love gives you protection; love of a person can be very powerful. You can pour your love for your dad into the mark and take control of the magic and get it to flee like the dark shade did with Quirrell" Ariel said.

Harry nodded "Okay I am ready, I want to try it."

Ariel nodded and turned to Severus "Are you ready?"

Severus looked at Harry and then at Ariel "Are you sure it will not harm him?"

"Yes and if something goes wrong, I will be here" Ariel said and Severus nodded.

He stood up and took off his long-sleeved shirt and bared his arm. The mark was faded but there.

Harry looked at the mark and then touched it. The mark became angry and the snake hissed. Harry hissed back and held on to his dad's arm tighter.

Severus screamed. Alex moved behind him and held him up, holding his arm out.

Ariel looked on as Harry started hissing louder and she saw him start to glow. Severus screamed louder as the mark on his arm started to burn.

Severus' knees gave out but Alex held him up. The dark mark started sizzling and it gave off a black smoke. Harry stopped hissing for a few seconds and closed his eyes. They then heard him start to hiss a sort of chanting.

Alex started chanting with him in dragonspeak and he too started glowing and his magic engulfed Severus.

Severus collapsed and passed out but neither Harry nor Alex stopped, Alex totally supporting Severus. There was a final hiss from the tattooed snake and the mark completely burned off, leaving the bare arm. However Harry and Alex still did not stop. A minute later Severus awoke with a lurch and started to throw up. Alex turned him over and allowed him to vomit. Both Harry and Alex stopped and looked at the black vomit.

Harry collapsed unto the couch.

Ariel called Jet who brought a mug of white drink for Harry. Harry drank it down in one.

Alex held on to Severus who had stopped vomiting but was now crying. Alex banished the vomit and held on to Severus. "I will take him to get some rest." Alex said and Ariel nodded. Alex lifted Severus in his arms and walked out with him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah..." Harry looked to the door his dad and papa had gone through. "I saw him... Voldemort."

Ariel came and sat next to him and held his hand.

"The mark, it was connected to Voldemort. I saw him, he was in a snake... but it was him. He screamed at me but he could not hold on to the thread holding Severus. I was too strong" Harry said.

"Yes you are much stronger than him."

Harry became very pensive and was very quiet.

"Do you want to tell me what is bothering you Harry? I am an Oracle, part of my job description is to give advice" Ariel said.

Harry looked at her as if considering her and then said "Dumbledore told me that the night Voldemort gave me my scar, he unintentionally gave me some of his power, that is being a parselmouth."

She nodded "Yes, the avada kedavra is a very powerful spell and the magic that was used to destroy it, did in fact allow you to take part of Riddle's magic."

Seeing Harry's confused look she explained. "In using that spell you have to use a lot of magic and in casting it you tap into your magical core. The spell attacks a person's soul; it in essence, separates your soul from your body. Your soul was protected by your mother's magic; she cast a powerful spell which surrendered her magic to create a barrier around your soul. Her protection spell activated when Riddle killed her. When Riddle's avada kedavra hit you, your magic in essence absorbed some of the magic from Riddle's magical core. The spell however was sent back along with the protection spell. The ricochet avada kedavra separated Tom's soul and the protection spell burnt his body, like it did Quirrell's."

Harry nodded and then after a minute said "Dumbledore told me that by staying with my aunt the protection spell continued to work."

"Actually that is not true but Dumbledore genuinely thought it did. Your mother however actually did cast the wards on the house on Privet Drive. Your Evans grandparents were killed by Death Eaters as a message to your parents. The Death Eaters were targeting the muggle families of those who defied them..."

"So mum did it to protect Aunt Petunia" Harry said.

"Yes, she and your aunt were not the best of friends but they were sisters. Your mum secretly cast the wards to protect your aunt and her family. Your mum was a very very powerful witch. Her protection spell will last as long as you live and does not need to be renewed, however, being in your aunt's home did give you extra protection. Dark Wizards, intent on doing harm to anyone in the house really could not get in."

Harry nodded and then said "And if I go to the phoenix fire chamber like Payton, would the spell be removed?"

"Yes and so would the parselmouth ability" she said and Harry nodded as if he came to a decision.

"However... there are other factors to consider" Ariel said and Harry looked at her. "I know Severus told you about the prophecy that had Tom going after you."

Harry nodded "Yeah, he told me he heard it and told Voldemort but then realised it was about mum and he tried to protect her. That is when he joined the Headmaster's Order."

"Did he tell you what it said?"

"Yeah that I would be the one to defeat Voldemort but he told me I had already fulfilled that prophecy the night my parents died. He said that others thought it meant that I would always have to be there to defeat Voldemort but that it was not necessarily true. That others had the power and means to kill him but were too scared to do it and felt better knowing that I was there to do it. So they left the responsibility to me. He also told me that he would do everything in his power to help me and that he and papa would help me train and become a powerful fighter. So if Voldemort comes after me I will be prepared."

"Yes, that is good; Severus, Alex and Aiden can help you develop your abilities. Why I brought up the prophecy, is because, there is a part of the prophecy that mentions that the dark lord will mark you as his equal."

Harry nodded and absently touched his scar.

"Yes that scar is the mark that he gave you. What is more important than the scar is the fact that you were Voldemort's equal in power the night he gave you that scar."

"But I was a baby and he was adult wizard" Harry said.

"Yes and he was a very powerful wizard. The thing is Harry your aunt and uncle did do a lot of damage to your body and your emotional state. Both your body and magic were damaged and in essence stunted because of their abuse. If you go to the chamber, you will undo that damage, your body and magic will be the way it was meant to be. You would be much more powerful."

"But without my parselmouth ability I would not be able to take the dark mark off of anyone like Severus who wants it removed. I will not be able to go into the chamber of secrets anymore. I also would not have the magical protection my mum gave me, if Voldemort comes back like he did with Quirrell, he would not be affected by my touch." Harry said and then as if thinking about what she said before said "But I will be much more powerful than him and with dad and papa's help I might be able to defeat him anyway."

"The decision is yours Harry; it is a big decision to make. There are benefits to not going to the chamber and benefits to going to the chamber. Think about it carefully" Ariel said and she stood up "I must go, take your time and think about what you want to do."

Ariel walked out leaving a very thoughtful Harry.

------

Charlie exited through the gateway, he was bloody and filthy. He lay on the ground breathing hard. He took a breath; he had fought the adult Dark Lord Harry Potter, the man had destroyed the world in a way that made Voldemort looked like a harmless puppy. He realised in the end it was not real, he realised that it was all part of the test that Harry was not an evil wizard and there was still a lot of hope. But his mind now wondered if it was a warning of what could happen.

He used all of his strength to stand up and he looked at the statues who now pointed to an ivory tower. He was sure the others were there. Did he really want to go there? Harry was there, he needed to rescue Harry, to rescue him from Snape and that man, the one who fooled everyone into thinking he was a Gryffindor, who somehow fooled the statues. He needed to protect Harry from them.

In his test, Harry became like Snape, he was just as snarky, just as hateful, just as mean. He was nothing like the happy boy that Ron spoke of in his letters. Like the boy who he had seen in the pictures his mum had shown him of last summer when Harry had stayed with them. He was not the boy who rescued his sister from evil. He had become the evil. He did not defeat Voldemort. Voldemort joined him. Charlie took a breath; his mother had told him to protect Harry at all cost, to protect him from Snape and that man. Their family had owed a life death to Harry and to repay it they had to save his soul the way he did Ginny's.

"What you saw was neither a prophecy nor a warning. It was your greatest fears brought to life. In defeating that fear you conquer your fear and become stronger for it" a musical voice said.

Charlie looked over and saw a woman in gold robes "Are you the Oracle?"

"Yes I am Lady Alatáriel Oracle of Albion. Your test has ended Charles Weasley, you are now welcome to rest at my tower" the woman said.

"An Oracle, does that mean you are a prophetess?" Charlie said standing up.

"I see shadows of what may happen. I see you are still full of fear and have doubts. Your fear is not justified, until you realise that you will not be happy" Ariel said.

"What do you mean my fear is not justified. Snape is an evil bastard and he could pervert Harry. And that man the one who claims to be a Gryffindor. How can he be a Gryffindor if he likes Snape? Dumbledore says Harry needs to be protected from them. If he says Harry needs protection from Griffin then the man cannot be good."

"What makes you believe so strongly in Dumbledore?" She said.

"Dumbledore is the leader of the light; his familiar is a phoenix, for goodness sake." Charlie said.

She nodded and then whistled. In a flash of light, Fawkes appeared and landed on her shoulder. Fawkes flew over and cried on Charlie's open wound and it healed. The phoenix then trilled and comforted the troubled young man.

"If Fawkes is your indicator of Dumbledore's virtue, come let us see how he interacts with Snape and Gryffindor" Ariel said. Fakes took them quickly up the hill and soon they were in the courtyard in front of the tower.

They saw Harry walking in the garden, with Hedwig on his shoulder. Charlie called out to him but Harry just gave him a small wave but did not come over. The boy looked depressed.

"Let us get you something to eat and drink and possibly refresh yourself while Fawkes gets the others" Ariel said. Charlie nodded and walked behind her. Ariel took him to a room where she said he could take a shower and change his clothes.

------

Fawkes flashed into the room where Alex lay holding Severus. "Fawkes I think Severus needs your healing magic right now."

Fawkes trilled and sang a soothing song.

It was not for another hour that Alex and Severus came down to the sitting room. They saw Aiden reading a book.

"Aiden have you seen Harry?" Severus asked.

"No but Ariel said that he was doing some soul searching in the garden. It may be good for you go to him, he may need you right now" Aiden said.

Severus nodded and walked to the garden but did not see him. He went back inside. He saw Ariel playing with the now five year old Payton.

"Lady Ariel have you seen Harry?"

"No but maybe he is talking with Charles; the boy came out of the temple with some strong unresolved issues. I advised him to talk with Harry to alleviate his fears" Ariel said "Did you check the garden or the library?"

"I just came from the Garden I will go and check the library" Severus said and walked towards the library. Harry was not there.

Severus went into the sitting room where Alex and Aiden were now sitting over a chess board.

"I am not finding Harry, Alex could you call him" Severus asked now starting to panic.

Alex closed his eyes but frowned "I am not getting a response. Maybe he is asleep."

Ariel came in, with Payton running after her "Severus, Charles is missing; the boy has taken the path of doubt and fear."

Severus growled and looked menacing "He does not know what fear is but he will soon find out. Come on dragon we have a dragon tamer to tame."

.


	15. Chapter 15: Starting Over

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

-----

_**Chapter 15 – Starting Over**_

Golden Heart flew down the mountain and within seconds they saw Charlie walking down the mountain with a knocked out Harry over his shoulder. Charlie turned and looked at the dragon with absolute shock and amazement. He stared at the dragon and his face just lit up.

The dragon could not land but Severus jumped down and Alex followed.

"Weasley" Severus shouted angrily.

"That is a golden dragon. Do you know how rare that is?" Charlie said laughing.

"Boy you are going to be up close and personal with the dragon in like ten seconds as you are going to be dragon food" Alex said and the dragon roared as if approving.

"But... but... that is a golden dragon, there was only one recorded golden dragon in history and it has not been sighted in a thousand years" Charlie said still staring at the dragon. He did not even seem to notice when Alex took Harry away from him.

"You kidnap Harry and knock him out and you think I am going to be impressed with your knowledge of dragons" Snape roared.

"I did not kidnap Harry, I rescued him..." Charlie said and Snape punched him and knocked him out.

----

Charlie held his head and groaned his head hurt. Who knew that Snape had such a strong punch? He felt strong arms holding him and a deep voice telling him to drink something. He absently obeyed. He fell back asleep.

When he woke light was streaming through the window, it looked like midmorning. He looked around he was back in the room in the ivory tower.

"You know you must be part crazy to kidnap the son of a former Death Eater and an International Auror, from the top of a mountain that is over 4000 feet high, with no obvious plan, no idea of where you were going and on foot" a deep voice said.

Charlie looked over and saw a man in gold robes; he had green eyes like Harry and had long white hair. He was not as old as Dumbledore but looked experienced.

"I know I was not thinking. I just... can I plead temporary insanity?" Charlie said.

The man chuckled.

"Is Harry okay, I didn't mean to hurt him" Charlie asked.

"He is fine, just a mild headache. Hedwig is fine too by the way, she suffered a broken wing when you attacked her but it is healing."

Charlie looked at the man, he looked a lot like Alex "Are you Alex's real father? You look a lot like him."

"No but we are related. My name is Aiden."

"Can you tell me, is the dragon still here?" Charlie asked looking excited.

"Yes the dragon is here but you will not see him again, unless you prove yourself worthy and so far you have not" Aiden said.

"I don't understand. All stories say that the golden dragon was good. How can it have Snape ride it and thinks I am not worthy?"

Aiden shook his head. "You are a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, yes."

"Yes, I recently joined. This is my first mission" Charlie said.

"Do you know that Snape is also a member of the Order?"

"Yes but..."

"And that he is a spy?"

"My mum said he was...."

"And that how he behaves in school is an act and he is not like that in real."

"Dumbledore said we had to protect Harry from Alex, how he was misleading Harry and taking him down the wrong path. I need to protect him, we need Harry, he is the key to the war." Charlie said sounding angry.

"Can I ask what war?" Aiden asked calmly.

"Have you been living under a rock, the war against you-know-who" Charlie shouted.

"Ummm I was of the belief that that war ended almost twelve years ago. There have been no public sightings of Voldemort in that time, except last year I believe at Hogwarts, where a teacher was supposedly possessed by him."

"He will return and Harry is the one who is going to kill him" Charlie said.

"So that is why you and Dumbledore want him, as a weapon to kill Voldemort?"

"No... my mum... Dumbledore says that Harry should stay with us, my family. My mum and dad are prepared to raise Harry to become the man he was meant to be."

"You mean the man Dumbledore wants him to be. Tell me Charles, what makes your family so special. Why your family and not any other?"

"My family loves him."

"And Snape and Alex don't. When you spoke to Harry did he say he wanted to stay with your family?"

"No but Dumbledore says Harry doesn't know what is best for himself. My brother is his best friend, the twins they rescued him last year."

"And your brother betrayed him this year and Severus saved him this year. Severus went into a burning building to save Harry and his family."

"His family did not love him."

"Petunia Dursley stood in front of a raving lunatic with a gun to protect Harry."

"The Dursleys had him locked up, they had bars on his window, he was starved, they beat him, my brothers rescued him, my mum took care of him" Charlie said.

"Exactly how did your mum care for him?"

Charlie looked at him confused at the question.

Aiden answered his own question. "I was told when he came to the Burrow, she gave him a big hug and then gave him a big breakfast of eggs and sausages and toast and jam and stood over him to made sure he had seconds."

Charlie smiled it sounded like his mother.

"Your mother means well but Charles for someone who was severely beaten a hug would put the person in immense pain, especially if they have cracked ribs or a bruised back. Eggs and sausages would be torture on a stomach that has had no proper food in weeks. Harry told me that he threw up after every meal for the first two weeks he was at the Burrow. He did not say anything because at home he was taught not to. Your mother and your brothers simply did not notice. Harry needed to be taken to a healer and checked out carefully. He needed to be put on a special diet to help him recover from his ordeal. She sent him out to play. She took him to Diagon Alley to buy school books but I was told Harry wore rags outside of classes. She did not take him to buy clothes or check his glasses prescription. Harry knew nothing about his heritage, his status in the wizarding world, his wealth. Your mother treats Harry like one of you, one of her strapping healthy boys but he isn't. She did not necessarily do what was best for Harry when he stayed in her care."

Charlie looked torn.

"Severus not only got Harry new clothes and things but found out what he needed physically and emotionally and tried to provide that. He sat and listened to what Harry had to say and the boy confided in him. Severus went and spoke to the Dursleys and even though Vernon remained evil, Petunia changed and protected Harry. Alex brought him here to give him the magical help he needs to heal. He has started teaching him about his heritage, help develop his magic and help him train, so if he does have to face Voldemort one day he will be ready. Harry has spent time with your family and with Severus and he chose to remain with Severus. Harry calls Severus dad and he calls Alex papa. In a short space of time he has started seeing them as his parents. He loves your family but he does not consider you all family."

"But Albus..."

"Albus is not God Charles, he is not infallible. I want you to think about this. Albus knew the Dursleys were abusing Harry and he did nothing, despite the pleas of others. He ignored it until Vernon attempted to sell Harry into slavery and then when that failed, kill him. Albus knew Voldemort was after the Philosophers Stone and yet left it in the school full of children and left signs were it was. Albus knows that Alex is Harry's blood relative and his legal and magical guardian and yet he sent you to kidnap him because he wants Harry to be with people who he loves but doesn't want to be with. If your family really cared for Harry they would want to see him happy. Charles, seriously think about what it is that you have done and the real consequences of it."

Charlie looked at him confuses but he was obviously considering Aiden's words.

Aiden got up and walked to the door "A house-elf will come soon to provide you with a meal. While you are not a prisoner, I don't suggest you leave this room soon, both Severus and Alex are still very mad at you."

-----

Severus paced up and down in the sitting room; part of him had wanted to throw that blasted Weasley off the mountain. How dare they... he despised that woman Molly, the twins were the bane of his existence and Ronald was an idiot who constantly hurt Harry emotionally. They were loud, uncultured and behaved like animals in a zoo and they wanted to turn Harry into one of them. They wanted Harry away from him. He growled, they were going to pay.

"I see a good night's sleep did not calm you down" Alex said.

Severus glared at him.

"Harry is fine. He is taking a shower and will be down for breakfast. Aiden guarded Charles, there is no way he is getting close to Harry again" Alex said and moved to hold Severus who just glared at him.

Alex backed off but then laughed "You remind me of Aunty Helga when someone threatened the children."

Severus stopped and gave him an astonished look "Hufflepuff... I remind you of Hufflepuff."

"Yeah you do and don't look so offended, she was a wonderful woman. She was very motherly and protected her children and students with her life. I think one of these days; I will have to tell you the true story of the founders of Hogwarts" Alex said.

"Most modern people refuse to accept the truth, they believe only what they want to believe. I wrote a book on the true story of the founders and it took me two hundred years to get a publisher to publish it and it was only because I was having an affair with the man did he publish it and did not read it first. The book was given a horrendous review and I was told it was a poor attempt of fiction. Twenty copies were sold and ten were given back" Aiden said coming into the room.

"I have a copy here in my library, I actually found it quite good and very accurate" Ariel said walking in, with a now very handsome eighteen year old Payton.

Severus smiled and gave the boy a hug "Are you okay?"

"I am great sir. I am back to my normal self. I feel stronger, more powerful. I think I even grew an inch taller. I am really happy and very grateful you brought me here" Payton said. The boy then turned to Alex and gave him a hug as well "Thank you so very much, I am eternally grateful for your help."

Alex smiled "You are welcome son."

Harry too came in a short while later and immediately went up to his dad who held him tightly. Harry had told them last night that Charlie had tried to convince him that he was in danger and they had to leave. When he refused to go with him, Charlie stunned him. Harry told them that Charlie did not seem like himself, he was panicked and almost delirious. Ariel said that Charlie had suffered greatly in the temple and had gone without sleep or food or water and was still traumatised by the images of the temple. She told them with proper sleep and some food he would soon be his old self. Severus snorted.

Over breakfast, Aiden told them more of his life. He had written several books, including many history books, books on dragons, a few on myths and legends (which were actually true), some on wizarding culture and even a few romance novels.

"Can I ask, how come no one has seen or heard of a golden dragon outside of the Siege of Hogwarts?" Payton asked.

"Well actually because I went to live in the realm of the dragons, I spent the first two hundred years or so with other dragons, in an area where there were no humans. When I returned to the human world I basically remained in human form. I also trained and developed my dragon power and mixed it with my wizard magic and can actually camouflage myself and even use a form of dragon glamour to make me look like a Hebridian Dragon" Aiden said. "There are a few tales and legends of the Great Black Hebridian who has gold horns and who lost his spike tail."

"That is so cool" Payton said and asked Aiden if he would tell him a few stories of his past.

Harry smiled and laughed at breakfast but Severus kept looking at the boy, he knew something was wrong. After breakfast Severus asked Harry to go on a walk with him. They walked to the garden and sat under the tree.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Harry told Severus all that Ariel had told him.

"I am exceedingly grateful for you removing my mark Harry. Thank you once more" Severus said and Harry nodded. Severus had told him thank you at least five times since the start of breakfast.

"However, I don't want you to think it is your responsibility to save everyone. If others like Lucius know you can remove the mark, they would be after you more than before" Severus said. "If any of them are truly repentant they could make the journey and come to the Oracle for her to remove it, for them."

"Dad will you go to Lady Ariel's chamber and do the magical purge?" Harry asked.

"No, I am actually quite happy with myself. I mean my teeth could do with fixing but there is a potion I could use and my nose, well I actually like my nose. They are my imperfections. I would have only done it to get rid of the dark mark and you did that for me. However while I may not want to do it, doesn't mean it would not be right for someone else."

Harry nodded. "I want to go to the chamber. I want to purge myself and re-grow my body and develop my magic but if I do, I wouldn't be able to speak to snakes anymore. I wouldn't be able to go to the Chamber of Secrets anymore and there are several parselscript books Professor Flitwick wanted me to translate... I would not be able to help the Slytherin speak to their snakes anymore. I am not going to have my scar anymore. It would be as if Harry Potter was truly dead and I don't know if I really want that. It is okay to pretend but if I do this..." Harry stopped and Severus saw a tear rolling down his face. Severus held him tighter. After a minute Harry continued "If I do this then the sacrifice my mother made would be wasted."

"No Harry, your mother's sacrifice saved you from the killing curse, it protected you. It has protected you close to eleven years. It has saved your life at least twice. It was not wasted. Lily was a powerful witch who became more powerful because of her love for you. She sacrificed herself to protect you and continues to protect you as you can not protect yourself. If you were to give up her protection and leave yourself vulnerable I would say don't do it, but you are giving it up for possibly an even greater protection."

"You mean, you and papa and Uncle Aiden?"

"Yes you would get amazing protection from us but also from yourself. You have the same potential your mother had. It used to infuriate me to look at you in class, knowing your potential and seeing you not use it. If this purging would allow you to become more like your mum then I say go for it."

"You think I would be like her?"

"Yes, I almost fell off my chair when you told me you flew to the rooftops when you were eight. Do you know how powerful that is?"

"Dad do you think I would be powerful enough to become a magical animagus like Uncle Aiden?"

"I don't know, maybe, Aiden is your blood relative and if we do the blood adoption you would be stronger in Gryffindor magic" Severus said.

Harry grinned.

"Hopefully however you would become something peaceful like a flobberworm or a puffskein" Severus said with a hopeful sounding sigh.

Harry looked at him disbelieving "Dad come on really."

"A man can dream" Severus said.

Harry laughed and then said "I think I may be more like a mighty Griffin."

"Or like a mischievous Cornish pixie" Severus replied.

"Or a dragon like Aiden... but I would like to be a Hungarian Horntail. Ron said those are the fiercest" Harry said.

"No most likely you would be a fire salamander, who does nothing but sits all day sleeping in the warm fire" Severus said.

"No like a might Sphinx, all wise and powerful and part lion" Harry said getting up and walking proudly around.

"Or a big old troll, big, smelly, too stupid to know they are too stupid" Severus said with a smirk.

Harry gave him a mischievous glare "or may be I would be a large Basilisk who would eat dungeon professors in one gulp." Harry started moving towards Severus hissing fiercely.

Severus laughed and then pretended to be scared and started running with Harry chasing him, hissing madly.

From an upstairs window Charlie looked at the two playing and couldn't help the smile which appeared on his face.

-----

With Ariel and Aiden's permission, Charlie made a guest appearance at lunch. He apologised to Harry for trying to kidnap him. To everyone's astonishment, he also apologised for trying to sabotage and break up, Severus and Harry's relationship.

Severus gave him a nod in acknowledgement but it was obvious he was still upset.

"I want you to know while it is none of my business, I approve of and will not interfere with your doing the blood adoption on Harry" Charlie said and Ariel smiled but Severus still looked at him coldly.

"Thank you Charlie and I want you to know while I will not tell them who I really am, I intend on becoming friends with Ron and your other brothers when we go back to school" Harry said.

Charlie looked uncomfortable and put down his knife and fork. "Ummm my mother planned on telling them Harry. I am sure she already did, she said Ron had a right to know."

Alex said something that was obviously a curse word in some strange language. Severus slammed his hand on the table and looked like he was going to kill someone. Harry shook his head sadly.

Ariel put up her hand "You do not need to worry. Fawkes told me that Minerva erased their memories of the knowledge. She went to the Burrow, the same day you all left and erased the memories of your parents and siblings. They do not recall any connection between Harry Potter and Gideon Griffin. They are of the belief that Harry has gone to America with his family and that you Charlie have gone to escort them safely."

The others breathe a sigh of relief. Alex then laughed "Remind me to get something really wonderful for Minerva." He looked at his brother "You would like her Aiden; she is the Head of Gryffindor House and reminds me a lot of Mother."

Aiden laughed and saw Charlie looking at him.

"I will send a note to Minerva to check Miss Granger as well. Ronald may have written her and told her. Granger is not a blabber mouth as Ronald but I do not like her knowing" Severus said sternly.

Ariel nodded "I will ask Fawkes to take it to her immediately."

"You can understand Fawkes?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" she answered. "I am fluent in the language of all creatures. Oh that reminds me, Harry, Hedwig asks if you remembered to pack her treats."

"I did, I will take some for her after lunch. I will have to get a mouse for her as well, with her wing broken she would not be able to hunt on her own" Harry said seriously.

"Can you speak to dragons as well?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, so can Alex and Aiden, they both speak dragonspeak as well" Ariel said.

Charlie looked at them in wonder. He then turned to Alex "You really are the son of Godric Gryffindor. You are... you are the dragon rider on the tapestry, Ron told us.... Alex and Aiden. You two are the twins... the Gryffindor Twins but that is impossible.... Unless... No... You are the Dragon, you are Golden Heart. There was an old dragon tamer story of a dragon who could turn to a man but. You are the one. You are the one you can save the world, you are..." Charlie suddenly slumped down into his meal.

"Some information is not to be known" Aiden said standing up. "I will wipe his memory of who we are. He will forget all knowledge of you Alex, who you are or even that you were on the journey with him. He would forget seeing Golden Heart."

Ariel sighed "He will not tell anyone Aiden, he is a good person and has the potential to be a dragon rider. You know a time will come for the riders. With proper training and development, he could be great."

"Yes but the knowledge of who we are will not be needed, the cover story will suffice" Aiden said and picking up Charlie effortlessly, tossed him over his shoulder.

Ariel stood up "Aiden, you may erase the memory of who Alex and you really are or of seeing Golden Heart, that is your prerogative, though I am telling you he will not betray your secret. But I forbid you from wiping his memory of Alex on the journey. The trails of the Oracle of Albion are sacred and I will not have you tampering with that." Her voice was strong and powerful and even Alex lowered his head.

Aiden looked upset and Severus saw the same stubborn look he had seen on Alex's face when he was talking to Dumbledore.

Ariel then said something in dragonspeak and Aiden flinched and Alex shook his head. Aiden nodded and after Ariel gave him a nod he took Charlie upstairs.

The table was quiet for a good five minutes and then Payton turned to Severus and said "sir I... I told you I would willingly erase my memory of your family in exchange for your help. I willingly surrender myself to erase my memory as well. Not of the trial" Payton said giving a nod to Ariel, "... but on everything else."

"You have not finished your NEWTs have you Payton?" Ariel asked.

"No ma'am, I am hoping Professor Snape will allow me to repeat the year. My father will accept me back now, so he may be willing to pay for another year at Hogwarts" Payton said.

"You have not done any work in almost two months, I have several books in the library you could peruse this evening" Ariel said.

Payton nodded "Thank you ma'am. If you all would excuse me, I think I should get started." Payton got up and walked off.

"Dad you know if I get into Slytherin House in September, I may need someone who could help me" Harry said looking at the door that Payton walked out of.

Severus looked at him "Harry, I don't think Payton will betray you but I can't take the risk."

"He said he owes us a life debt, can't we call it and ask him to not betray us or tell anyone about who I am or who Papa is" Harry said.

Alex smiled "Harry what ever we decide, you could still be friends with Payton, we will not change who he is. Trust us to do what is right."

Harry nodded.

"So what makes you think you will be resorted into Slytherin. You are too Gryffindor for my house" Severus said with a smirk.

"If Salazar's son William were to be sorted he would have been in Gryffindor House" Alex said.

"I do not mean having Gryffindor Blood. I mean the adventure seeking, Troll bashing, Basilisk hunting, Dragon riding Gryffindor" Severus said seriously "and no blood adoption or magical purging will change that."

Harry grinned.

"So you have accepted his true nature" Ariel said with a smile.

"Yes but it does not mean I will not tan his narrow backside for reckless, dangerous, life threatening behaviour" Severus said with a Snape sneer.

Harry laughed and then said "So does that mean you will let me go up on Golden Heart?"

Severus looked at him as if he was thinking about it and then nodded. Harry whopped. Ariel and Alex laughed.

"But..."

Harry stopped when Severus spoke.

"We have business to take care of first. If you are going to go to the chamber we could do that today. Tomorrow you could, ride Golden Heart" Severus said sternly.

Harry whopped more and ran over and hugged him.

After the laughter died down Ariel said "Harry are you sure, you want to do this, there is no turning back?"

Harry considered it "You said you speak to all animals right?"

"Yes I can."

"So you could speak to snakes right?"

"Yes, they tend to have a wicked sense of humour too" Ariel said with a smile.

Harry laughed and agreed. "So you could translate all of the parselscript books we collected from the chamber of secrets?"

She gave a look that Severus could only describe as Slytherin. "Yes I can?"

Harry nodded and took a breath and said "Yes, I want to go to the chamber. It is time for Harry Potter to fade and Gideon Griffin to emerge."

Ariel nodded.

"Ariel I was thinking if we give Harry the blood adoption potion when he is a baby, he could re-grow as if he really was Alex and my son" Severus said.

"I think that is a marvellous idea" Ariel said. "When ever you are ready Harry?"

Harry looked nervous but nodded.

Severus looked at him "Maybe you could talk with Payton for a bit so you will know what to expect?"

Harry nodded and went to find Payton. Ariel went to set up the chamber.

Alex looked at Severus "Do you think you could handle seeing Harry go through the change?"

Severus looked at him "No... but I have to... he will need me."

"I think it would be best if you don't go. I will be there for Harry" Alex said and held Severus in a strong hug.

"At least let me go and see him before he goes in... reassure him a bit" Severus said and Alex nodded. They walked to the basement room where Payton stood with Harry talking. Aiden was helping Ariel prepare the chamber.

Harry looked at his dad and ran over and hugged him "Don't worry, I will be fine. Payton said he was more scared than anything. No offence but he is a Slytherin."

Severus chuckled.

"Harry are you ready?" Ariel asked.

Harry gave Severus one last squeeze and said yes. She made him take off his clothes and then his glasses. When Ariel took Harry into the furnace Severus started hyperventilating.

Aiden looked at them "Alex, I think you two should leave."

"I need to remain for Harry" Alex said.

"I will be here, you need to be there for Severus, he needs you now and he cannot see this" Aiden said seriously and Alex nodded.

Severus did not want to leave but Alex firmly took him out.

-----

Severus took a calming draught to calm himself. He then started telling Alex about his failure to protect Lily and how he promise to protect Harry but failed as well and was now making it up.

"He will be fine, we are doing what is best" Alex said, even though he too was concerned about the little boy who was his son.

-----

Harry took a deep breath, part of him was scared, however he knew this was right. He heard Lady Ariel chanting and felt his stomach hurting. Her chanting continued and he felt the presence of what had to be the phoenixes. Remembering Payton's advice he closed his eyes. He felt the strange flames around him, Payton was right, it felt strange but it did not hurt. He then started feeling his stomach hurting more. He was really embarrassed as his bowels emptied and he threw up. However, he knew the flames destroyed all of the evidence.

Then he felt the strange tingling on his magic. He felt as if someone grabbed him and went through his skin and was pulling his magical core. He screamed. Payton told him that things would go faster if he surrendered to the process and not fight it, but it was in his instinct to fight it. His scar started to pain and he screamed louder. He then heard a soothing sound as if it was a lullaby.

He opened his eyes and among the flames he saw a shimming image. He panicked when he saw the flames but the image held him strongly.

"Baby keep your eyes closed, I am here" the voice said.

"Mummy?"

"Yes baby, I will be here to help you through this" Lily said. "Don't worry baby I am so proud of you and you are making the right choice."

"I love you" Harry said softly.

"I love you too. Now close your eyes baby and I will sing you a lullaby".

Outside the chamber Ariel looked on and smiled. She turned to Aiden "He will be fine. I go now to help Alex and Severus get ready. I will return when it is time."

Aiden nodded.

-----

Alex sat with Severus at his side. Alex was telling Severus a story about a class with Salazar Slytherin. Severus was listening but was obviously not concentrating very hard.

Ariel came "Harry is doing fine; he has surrendered to the process so he would not take very long. You two need to come with me to prepare for the adoption ceremony."

Severus nodded and stood up. He and Alex followed Ariel. She took them down a hallway and then to a stairway going downward. At the bottom of the stairway they went down one of the many passageways. Ariel started singing in a strange language and an archway opened up at the end of the narrow hall.

"Okay this is new" Alex said.

The archway opened up to a fantastic garden, it was more amazing than the garden outside of the tower. In it were not only flowers and trees but birds, butterflies and even foxes, rabbits and squirrels. Severus was sure he even saw a snake. It was like a magical glade.

They followed her and she took them to a pond.

"Cleanse yourselves and then prepare yourselves. To adopt a child such as Gideon, you will need to embrace the bond between you two" Ariel said with a smile. She held Severus' hand and then Alex's. She put Alex's hand over Severus "You two are soul mates; it is time to unite that bond."

Alex and Severus looked at each other and smiled.

"Only with bonded soul and magic can you make the child yours" Ariel said and smiled. "I will return with the child. Enjoy yourselves."

They both watched Ariel leave. Then Alex turned Severus to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Severus looked at him lovingly "She gave us permission didn't she?"

"Yes my love, she did" Alex said and started stripping Severus of his clothes. Even though Alex had seen him naked before, Severus still blushed deeply.

Alex then allowed Severus to remove his clothes and he reacted to the touch of the long fingers. Severus looked at the Olympian God in front of him and could not imagine that he was so lucky. The man was huge.

"We must cleanse ourselves first, beloved" Alex said and picking up Severus took him into the pond. The pond was not very deep, only about five feet. The water was warm and had a strange feel, almost as if it wasn't really water.

Severus came over and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and kissed him.

"Hmmm I like" Alex said "I can't wait to make love to you." He passed his hands through Severus' hair. "Come on, let's clean you properly. The faster we do this, the faster I get to have you screaming". Severus groaned.

Alex had done a few cleansing ceremonies and had an idea of what to do. Alex reached down and from the bottom of the pond picked up a round green orb a little larger than a golf ball.

"What do we use this for?" Severus said looking at the orb Alex had in his hand.

"This is a cleansing ceremony; we literally have to clean one another. Come" Alex said and using the round green ball he passed it over Severus chest. There were no suds but Severus felt the magic cleaning him. He felt as if the magic was pulling from an area under his skin.

Alex whispered in his ear "I am going to bathe you and I will be very thorough". Severus groaned again.

"This is going to be difficult, if you keep making those noises I will not last long" Alex said and exhaled a deep breath. He told Severus to close his eyes and he passed the orb over Severus' face and neck. Alex heard Severus cursed softly as his hands trailed down to his nipples.

"Hmmm, I think I have to do something about that mouth of yours" Alex said and kissed him.

Alex and Severus spent over half an hour in the pond. Alex was better than his word in thoroughly cleaning Severus and he made him orgasm twice. His release clumped in the water and was removed by a strange white bird.

Severus then repaid the favour after collecting a golden globe from the bottom of the pond and then cleansed his mate. Though he forgot the globe and used his mouth in certain places.

By the time they left the pond, they were both clean and glowing.

They saw a picnic out by one of the trees and rested under it. They however did not eat as Alex laid Severus down and slowly made love to him.

As Severus rested on his lover's broad chest totally sated he said "I was wrong about you?"

"How so?"

"The Olympian Gods have nothing on you" Severus said.

Alex laughed and flipped over so he was lying on top of Severus "Yes well let's make them jealous once more."

------

Ariel looked at the little baby in her arms. He was so adorable, with the toft of black hair and emerald green eyes. The baby laughed at her as she smiled down at him.

"Yes you are a powerful one aren't' you" She cooed down to him. She walked into the glade and immediately the white and gold phoenix appeared.

"He is the chosen one" it trilled.

"Yes he is but it will be many years before his full destiny is revealed" Ariel said.

"His parents, they do not know how important he really is?" the phoenix trilled.

"No but they will train him to fulfil his destiny, they will be loving parents" Ariel answered.

"He has Lily's eyes and his grandfather's heart" the phoenix said.

"Yes and when the blood adoption is done, he will be set on the path to greatest the likes of which the world has never known" Ariel said.

"Well the time is right. The world has waited a long time for him" the phoenix said.

"Yes. I will take him to his chosen parents, now" Ariel said.

"Wait let me bless him first" the phoenix said and started singing a song of love, protection and magic. The phoenix glowed and the gold magic surrounded the baby, who reached his hand out to touch the magic and giggled.

----

Alex heard the soft musical voice calling him. He opened his eyes and saw Ariel looking down on him. Severus too opened his eyes and sat up. He blushed and tried to reach for his robes to cover himself.

"There is no need to be self-conscious Severus. I have lived many years and have seen everything" Ariel said. "Besides this little one would not mind" She bent down and placed the baby in Severus' arms.

Severus looked at the little baby "He is so adorable".

Alex reached over and grabbed the baby's hand. There was a flash. They all turned to see Aiden walking in with a camera.

"Don't worry I got from the chest up" Aiden said. "Though Severus I must say I will make millions if I snap a few more of you like that. I must say brother you have good taste. He is quite a specimen."

Ariel rolled her eyes and called Jet who came in with two sets of robes.

"Let me hold my godson while you two change" Aiden said.

"And who says you will be godfather?" Alex said putting on the red and gold robes.

"You, you promised me. You promised me that if by some possible chance you had a son you would make me godfather" Aiden said "It was over a thousand years ago but my memory is just fine."

Alex shook his head "Well alright but he will be calling you Grandpa."

Ariel looked at Alex and smiled. Severus looked at her and saw the same Slytherin look she had on her face before. He was however not worried as the woman gave off a light aura.

"I could live with that. It has been a few years since I lived in the human world. I could live with pretending to be Grandpa, though having you for a son... well" Aiden said and then tapped Alex behind the head "I heard that."

Severus shook his head obviously Alex had sent something telepathically to Aiden.

"We should start the blood adoption ceremony" Ariel said and called Jet and Jenna who brought several items.

Severus took Harry and held him in his arms. Aiden snapped another picture.

Ariel nodded and indicated for Alex to stand next to Severus. There was another flash.

Ariel took a covered golden goblet from Jet. She removed the cover and they saw a shimmering clear potion within. Severus looked at it and nodded.

Using a ceremonial knife she made a slice on Severus' hand and then on Alex's and had them pour drops of blood into the potion. It turned blood red in colour. Ariel started chanting in what sounded like elvish, Aiden also chanted in dragonspeak. Severus heard what sounded like phoenix song in the air, he looked around and saw Fawkes and a white and gold phoenix on the tree branches over head.

The potion shimmered and turned from blood red back to an iridescent white.

Jenna passed a baby bottle and Ariel put the potion in the bottle and gave it to Severus. The baby drank greedily. Severus put the now six month old looking baby over his shoulder to burp. The baby burped but then started crying. Severus held him securely. They saw the baby's hair get a few streaks of auburn in it. The skin paled and the limbs lengthened. The boy's nose, shape of eyes and ears became like Alex's but the chin and body shape was like Severus. The boy looked like a combination of Alex and Severus. Though if you looked closely (and you knew) you could see a little bit of James Potter.

In Severus' eyes there was never such a perfect baby. "Welcome to the world Gideon William Griffin."

.


	16. Chapter 16: Around the world in 8 hours

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

-------

_**Chapter 16: Around the World in Eight Hours**_

Payton ran after the very hyper four year old boy. Gideon squealed and kept waving the wand which kept changing everything to rabbits, ducks or kittens.

"Gideon, get back here you are going to be in so much trouble young man" Payton shouted as he jumped over the brood of ducklings.

"What is going on here?" Alex shouted as he came into the room. Aiden who was right behind him laughed and quickly pulled out his camera.

Payton looked over and breathed a sigh of relief "I am so sorry, I thought he was napping... he took my wand."

Alex looked over at the little boy who was looking up at him with large deep emerald green eyes.

"Give me the wand, Gideon" Alex said firmly.

Gideon looked up at him pleading "I do magic."

"Yes you do magic but you also made a mess. Look at this place, young man" Alex said gesturing around.

Gideon looked over "Pretty duckies, bunnies, kitties, good magic."

"Yes good magic but you know better than to use magic without permission. And you stole Payton's wand. Stealing is very bad Gideon, you do not steal" Alex said firmly. "Now I will not ask you again, give me the wand."

Gideon looked up at his papa with tears in his eyes and handed him the wand.

"Good, now tell Payton you are sorry for being naughty, stealing his wand and disobeying him" Alex said handing Payton back his wand.

"Sorry" the little boy said obediently.

"Thank you for apologising Gideon, you are forgiven" Payton said.

Aiden took one more picture of the very sorry looking little boy and then turned to Payton "Come on, let's give these two some privacy."

"No, we will be going up to his room. Aiden could you help clean up this mess?" Alex said.

Aiden nodded and turned to Payton "Let's see how good you are in transfiguration."

Alex picked up the little boy who started crying as he knew he was in big trouble. Alex walked up to the room they had to keep changing for Gideon.

Severus was changing the curtains of the room from what had been used as a nursery for something more appropriate for a little boy. He turned when the door opened.

He sighed, Gideon was in trouble again. It was a little over an hour ago the boy had gotten a few smacks as he went through a late terrible two's stage. At age two the memories of the Dursleys came rushing back and Severus and Alex had to keep reassuring the little boy and had gone a bit overboard in reassuring him. They managed to succeed in creating a new set of memories by playing all sorts of games and having what looked like a birthday party for him with tons of gifts and a big cake. The boy seemed to mentally push the old memories to the back.

"What did he do now?"

"He stole Payton's wand and proceeded to transfigure a lot of the things in the sitting room into cute live animals" Alex said.

"Is Payton okay?" Severus said hating to think that the boy was once more a frog or worse.

"Yes, very frazzled and a bit tired after he had to run all around the room after this little gremlin" Alex said putting Gideon to sit in the naughty corner.

"What are we going to do?" Severus said.

"Well after a five minute time out he is going to get a five swat spanking" Alex said with his arms folded.

"No that's not what I mean. I mean he transfigured inanimate objects into live animals" Severus said "That is powerful magic."

"Yes it is, he is showing more power now than he did at twelve" Alex said.

"Yes and he told me that at age eight he apparated" Severus said. "I would hate to think of him apparating now or what he could do in four hours time."

"We have to do something, his magic is increasing rapidly and he is going to have trouble controlling it as he did not go through this the first time and would not know what to do. We can't wait for his memories of Hogwarts to come back in a few hours as it will be too late. To be honest I really don't know what to do except that we have to do something to get him to harness and develop his magic. We should ask Ariel for advice" Alex said. Looking at the little boy in the corner he said "one thing I do know is if we can't control him now, we are going to have a hell of a time controlling him when he is twelve."

Severus nodded and leaving before the dreaded spanking, he went to seek the advice of the Oracle.

------

"Godric spent a lot of his summers helping develop his sons' magic. Alex and Aiden have a great example to follow" Ariel said with a smile. She led Severus to the sitting room where Aiden sat directing a very tired looking Payton.

Severus looked on as Payton transfigured a duckling back into a vase. The room was still filled with many fluffy animals.

Ariel shook her head and waved her hand and everything returned to its former state.

"Thank you" Payton said and plopped down on the couch.

"Aiden, I was now telling Severus that I think it would be best if Gideon experience a bit of what you and your brothers went through during summers as children" Ariel said.

Aiden jumped up "I love that idea. I will have to get another roll of film though I think this one has only a few more shots left."

"I thought you had two hundred shots on a roll?" Severus said.

"Yeah and..." Aiden said.

"Maybe a quick trip to the goblin village may be needed" Ariel said. "Remember you have about seven hours left."

"Eight, Harry was almost thirteen" Severus said.

"That reminds me, what was the date you chose as Gideon's birthday?" Aiden asked.

"July 1st. It had to be during the summer and Harry said he wanted it to be July" Severus said and Aiden nodded.

"July 1st is a week away. I going to have a lot of shopping to do" Aiden said.

Severus rolled his eyes but it did remind him that his godson's birthday was also next week. Draco's birthday was the last day of June.

Aiden told him to get Gideon and Alex and he ran off to his own room. Severus walked back to the room where Gideon was now asleep in Alex's arms; the boy still had tear streaks on his face.

"He is asleep" Severus stated.

"For a maximum five minutes" Alex said putting the boy down on the bed. Ariel had told them that the boy would take short naps throughout the time he re-grew but not go into a full sleep. That actually made it better so he could adjust to the various changes.

Severus nodded and quickly told him what Ariel said. Alex beamed but shook his head when Severus told him that his brother needed more film.

"I think we have less than two minutes before he wakes" Alex said and reached over and kissed Severus passionately.

"Papa" Gideon said from the bed.

Severus groaned and Alex shook his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex, Aiden, Severus and Gideon walked into the goblin village which was located near the base of the mountain. Golden Heart had flown them down to a clearing a mile outside the village. Severus had finished off the last of Aiden's roll by taking pictures of Gideon when he saw the Dragon for the first time. Aiden had used his dragon glamour to make him look like the Hebridian Dragon, so it was safe to take the pictures.

The goblins welcomed Alex and Aiden and the now five year old boy, they however scowled at Severus. Severus did feel a bit out of his element. Alex and Aiden both spoke fluent gobbledegook and immediately started teaching Gideon a few words in the language.

Aiden looked at Severus and then smiled "Let me take Gideon to do some shopping, you two have some fun".

Severus took a deep breath and smiled when Alex took his hand and led him though the village. Alex bought the supplies they needed. Severus did not want to leave the apothecary, there were potions ingredients here that you could not get in the wizarding world.

Within half an hour they were ready to go. Aiden carried Gideon over his shoulder and Gideon happily waved to a female goblin whose shop they came out of. She came running behind them and gave Aiden a magical snowglobe and ran back. Aiden laughed.

"What was that about?" Severus asked.

"Gideon used his magic to calm a niffler that one of the children let lose in the store" Aiden told them.

"Good boy Gideon" Alex said and ruffled the boy's hair. The boy beamed.

"Gideon was looking at this snow globe, so I guess she felt it was a good reward for him" Aiden said. It was a snow globe of the goblin village.

"Yes I dare say it is but we are going to have to pack it away" Severus said and put the snow globe in the backpack with all of the things they bought. Gideon looked like he wanted to protest but the stern glares from his papa and dad made him reconsider. Severus nodded "Okay so where to now?"

"To the island of Hebrides" Aiden said and whistled. Fawkes flashed in.

"We are not using Golden Heart?" Severus asked.

"We could but I would reach there in an hour. We need to go several places today and we need to go really fast. Fawkes would be of great help" Aiden said and Fawkes trilled.

"Okay Fawkes could you take us to the Cottage in Hebrides?" Alex said and Fawkes trilled. They all held on but Severus pulled away when he heard a shriek. Hedwig came flying towards them. "Wait" Severus shouted and put his arm out and Hedwig landed on it.

Hedwig trilled at Gideon who laughed and gently stroked the bird.

"Let's go" Alex said and Severus nodded. Severus held Hedwig in one hand and Fawkes' tail feather in the other. He gave a nod and Fawkes flashed out.

The Cottage turned out to be a small manor. It was heavily warded but it immediately allowed them in.

"Wow this place is a mess" Alex said looking at all of the broken furniture.

"That was me. I wrecked the place the last time I was here" Aiden said and Alex shook his head. Severus looked at the two it was obvious they were communicating mentally.

"What's a bitch?" Gideon said and both Aiden and Alex turned and looked at him.

"Something you are not allowed to say" Alex said "It's a naughty word."

"But Grandpa Aiden said it" Gideon said.

"Yeah well Grandpa is old enough. Now it is not nice to listen to other's thought conversations without them knowing."

"Sorry" Gideon said.

"You are forgiven, we will just have to teach you how to control it" Alex said.

For the next twenty minutes, Alex tested Gideon's ability and started teaching him how to control his mental power. Then Aiden turned to his dragon form but used the glamour. Alex put on his armour and took Gideon up on the dragon and they flew off after telling Severus that they would be back in a little while.

Severus looked at Hedwig, the owl hooted after Gideon who did not know her. Her wing was not fully healed after Charlie's attack so she could not follow the dragon. Severus considered the pretty snowy owl who was as easily recognisable as Harry's as his lightning bolt scar. He stroked her and said "I think you need a glamour as well".

Severus took out a piece of parchment and made a list of things he needed. He checked the bag with the ingredients he bought. He would need more things. He looked around, the house had a reasonable sized potions lab but everything was outdated and there were no fresh ingredients. There were several glass vials that looked good and an old chest that was empty. He cleaned them up and fixed up the lab. He went to the garden and collected a few good samples of leaves and even a few plants. He stored them in the chest. The small gang had not returned so he cleaned up the kitchen and started preparing a meal.

He had cut up all the ingredients for a stew when the dragon returned. Alex came into the kitchen.

"Where is Gideon?"

"Asleep with Aiden. Listen we will be heading to Greece now so... pack up your stew, you could cook it there" Alex said.

"So what we will be going from place to place every hour?"

"Pretty much. Come on" Alex said and with a wave of his hand the things Severus had carefully chopped up and arranged neatly were now packed in a large bowl.

"I need to do a potion so I put some things in a chest that was in the lab..." Severus started.

"Sure bring it with you but hurry, we leave in like two minutes" Alex said.

Severus shook his head and ran to collect the chest.

Two minutes later, Severus had the backpack on his back, the chest in one hand (the chest had magical protection so it could not shrink), Hedwig in the other and using the hand with the snowy owl held on to Fawkes. They flashed and appeared in a broken courtyard of a marbled pillar Grecian house on a small island off of Greece.

Severus looked at the spectacular blue Mediterranean waters. He looked at the house behind them. It was obviously heavily warded and had several charms on it.

"Come we go to the beach" Aiden said and picking up the six year old Gideon started towards the beach.

Alex grabbed the backpack "Coming Sev?"

"No I have a potion I want to brew and dinner to make" Severus said. "If you don't mind, I think I will ask Fawkes to take me to Athens to get some stuff."

Alex stopped and gave him a mind blowing kiss "have fun".

Severus went into the villa and checked it out. Like the other villa there was an old potions lab but with no good potions things. It was obvious that Aiden had probably been here recently but not within the last hundred years (there was a newspaper dated 1842 on the coffee table).

Fawkes took Severus to Athens where he got a wide selection of potions ingredients and some loaves of bread, cheese, bottles of olive oil and bottles of wine.

He was tired when he returned to the house and once more started on the stew adding some olive oil to the mixture. He had just gotten the old stove lit when a slightly sunburnt, Gideon, Alex and Aiden came back in.

Severus sighed and extinguished the fire. He felt like an old washer woman with a large basket in his hand that had, the potions chest, a smaller basket shaped wooden container with the food items he bought and the pot of stew balanced on top. The backpack on his back seemed heavier than before and Hedwig looked at him sympathetically. He closed his eyes and when he opened it, he was looking out of a window to a magnificent view of the Indian Himalayas.

He looked around for the kitchen and quickly set up his pot of stew. The stove was an old fashion magical stove similar to one of the many stoves at Hogwarts, for which Severus was glad as it would take a short time to cook the food. It was night time but apparently the house had a basement duelling area, that the three Gryffindors disappeared to. Severus went to an outside greenhouse next to the kitchen, it was overrun with wild plants but there were some fantastic samples that Severus could take as potions ingredients.

Half an hour after they arrive, Severus went to look for the others and with Hedwig's help found them. He shook his head; Gideon was standing facing a corner crying. Alex was still obviously angry at whatever it was the boy did and was still scolding the seven year old boy in dragonspeak. Severus told Alex that dinner was ready. Alex nodded and called Gideon from the corner. The boy apologised in dragonspeak. Severus looked at them in shock.

"Don't worry I have some amazing pictures of it, it was bloody brilliant" Aiden said coming over and putting his hand on Severus' shoulder. Aiden just seemed to be amused by the whole thing.

They sat at the ornate table and ate the stew along with some of the bread Severus bought. Gideon ate hungrily and took second helpings. Alex took the opportunity to have a very long session on table manners and dinner etiquette. Severus excused himself and went to explore the house. It was large and there were many murals on the wall. There were rooms which looked like they were for the different founders. There was a room in blue with a small library to one side, a yellow bedroom with a flowery tea area and a green and silver room with a glass case that was probably once a small serpentarium.

There were children's rooms and a play room, Severus looked at a small wooden male doll dressed in silken Indian wear. The doll was painted blue and had an ornate snake around his neck.

"Shiva" a voice said.

Severus looked around, it was Aiden.

Aiden picked up the doll and looked at it. "He was a powerful figure in Indian culture and a parselmouth as well. Salazar made this for Alex when we were children... We had planned to come that summer and get it to give to William as a present for Samhain. He used to deny it greatly and said he was too old for toys but... His death hit us all hard. As a warrior you are prepared to see others die in battle and even to die yourself but his death... we could not handle. I think the greatest sin Riddle and Dumbledore have done, is to create the impression that we all hated each other."

"Harry had to fight his friends to defend his right to be friends with Slytherins" Severus said.

"He is a good boy. My father and uncle had their differences but they were best friends, the war it torn them apart. I have seen the world divided by petty squabbles, greed, pride and apathy. It is why I lived so long with the dragons. They are old enough to know better" Aiden said with a small smile.

"Is Harry a dragon?"

"No but he is a dragon rider. His dragon will be a powerful one as he is powerful... he is potentially much stronger than Alex, so it means his dragon is more powerful than Golden Heart... We search for it, it was not among the Hebrides, nor the Greek Hydras. Come on there is a Chinese Fireball I want him to meet. We will have to take Golden Heart and it will take us half an hour to get there. Do you want to come?"

Severus nodded.

Aiden looked at the doll he had in his hand and gave it to Severus and asked him to put it in his backpack.

It took Severus five minutes to ensure that his things were secured. Aiden told him take everything with him that he wanted to carry and provided him with a large wooden trunk in which he could pack everything. Like the potions chest it was hand carved and exceedingly beautiful. It also had magical properties so it could not be shrunk.

He watched in amazement when Gideon expertly climbed up on the dragon's back. He still struggled but managed to make it up without embarrassing himself.

"Did you ever ride a dragon before dad?" Gideon asked.

"Yes I have. I am not a dragon rider but I have ridden before" Severus said and Gideon nodded.

Alex jumped on behind them and sat directly behind Severus. The two birds, Hedwig and Fawkes settled on an area on the dragon's head. After ensuring everyone was secure he gestured for Golden Heart to take off. The night air was cold and Severus smiled when Alex wrapped himself around him. Gideon did not seem to be bothered.

"We have had quite a day, you must be tired" Alex said.

"No I am fine" Severus said as he leaned back into the warm embrace.

"This journey will be long, relax and just enjoy" Alex said and Severus felt himself relaxing and drifting to sleep. He felt Gideon move and reach over and Alex took him in his arms.

"I think I will have to make a basket carrier for you Golden Heart" Alex said with a chuckle.

Severus woke and saw he was no longer in the air. He was on a floor mat, with a blanket around him. He was in a small cave like room. He got up and saw his trunk was at the base of his mat. He saw Hedwig sleeping on top of the trunk. He walked out of the room and saw they were in fact in a large cave. There was a river running through.

On the floor down below was a large red and gold Chinese Fireball dragon, who was watching Alex and Gideon training. Severus looked at Alex in amazement but at Harry in absolute surprise. The boy was bareback like his papa and was using martial arts techniques that were exceedingly advanced. Severus looked at Gideon, he was eight and looked about the height that Harry was when he entered Hogwarts, he was much bigger in size, though was still very lean in structure. He had no scar and his eyes while darker than Harry's shone with a brilliant fire... like Alex's.

The Chinese dragon suddenly turned and looked at him. It roared. Alex and Gideon stopped their practice and looked up at him, Golden Heart lazily lifted his head and then put it back down again.

"Why don't you come down Severus" Alex said.

Severus was really uncomfortable at the vicious looking Chinese dragon. He looked at it with some fear but reminded himself that he was a former Death Eater and spy. He was Severus Snape not some first year Hufflepuff. He went down to the floor below.

As he walked closer to the group, the dragon roared and Gideon giggled. Alex tapped Gideon behind his head "Not everyone has a natural affinity to dragons. Dragonfear is a natural fear."

Severus came and stood next to Alex who introduced him to the dragon "Severus I would like to introduce you to Master Yang, Dragon General of the Imperial Armies of China..." the dragon roared and Alex said "... retired. Master Yang this is my consort and Gideon's father, Severus Snape."

The dragon cocked its head slightly and looked at Severus and then roared and Alex looked at it and then at Severus with a look of pride. "He says he has heard of you and your potions cure for Elven rassle disease."

Severus nodded, seven years ago several of the elves at Hogwarts had come down with rassle disease which was similar to muggle measles but only affected the house-elves. He had created a potion to help those who were affected and then created a vaccination for the elflings.

Severus bowed and said "I am deeply honoured that you took notice of my work ancient one"

The dragon gave a nod and then roared and once again Alex translated "he wants to know what potions you are working on?"

"I am currently working on improving the wolfsbane potion, which helps a werewolf keep its mind on the full moon. I am working on a variation that would make the transformation less painful and I am also working on a potion that would force the werewolf to turn into a wolf on the full moon rather than the beast" Severus said.

Yang roared and Alex said "he says that is a noble effort... he wants to know if that is what you are gathering ingredients for?"

Severus shook his head "Tonight I want to brew a potion for Hedwig to disguise her so she can stay with Gideon."

The dragon turned to Alex who told him "the snowy owl"... the dragon gave a nod and then roared and Alex asked "what disguise are you thinking of doing for her?"

Gideon huffed and growled something and crossed his arms angrily. Alex turned sharply and gave the boy a very stern look, even Golden Heart raised his head and looked at the boy. Yang moved his front leg and with his talon picked Gideon up by the back of his pants and raised him and turned him so he was looking into the dragon's eyes. The dragon started growling softly. Severus did not have to know dragonspeak to know his son was getting a very stern scolding.

Finally Yang gently put down the sobbing child who ran over and gave Severus a hug and apologised for his rudeness and disrespect. Severus sighed and told him that he was forgiven but to remember his manners and his tongue as he wanted him to grow up a gentleman of honour.

Alex looked at the little boy sternly and sent him to get a bucket of water and a brush from the back and within five minutes the boy was scrubbing the general's hind talons.

Yang gave some instructions to Alex who nodded and bowed. Alex put his hand out for Severus to take. Both Yang and Golden Heart indicated for Severus to go. Severus held Alex's hand and the handsome Gryffindor took him out of the cave. What he saw was beyond anything he could imagine. His initial thought was that he had entered the Garden of Eden. The moon was high above and while not full it was very bright and looked very close. It gave the garden a magical look. It was the most beautiful place Severus had ever seen.

"Welcome Severus to Shangri-La" Alex said and Severus looked at him shocked. Shangri-La was a legend even in the magical world.

Severus smiled and turned and saw a woman about six feet in height standing directly in front of him with a staff pointing at him. He gasped; he had not heard her or even sensed her approach and had only looked at Alex for a few seconds. He looked at her, she was a pale as snow and had ice blue runes tattooed on her forehead and along the side of her face and neck, it disappeared under her clothes. She had deep blue piercing eyes and her hair which was pulled back was silver and almost had a mirror shine to it. She had on a tunic which had a white fur lining with matching boots. The staff in her hand looked like it was made of ice. She turned and looked at Alex in shock. Severus then noticed two things, her hair which was braided was almost down to her knees and her ears were pointed. She was an elf... she was a high elf. Yang knowing about the rassle potion made sense now.

"Alex Ignotus Gryffindor" she stated, her voice sounded musical.

Alex ran his hand through his hair "Hi Louisa."

She lowered her staff and moved towards Alex and for a second it looked to Severus as if she was going to kiss him but instead she decked him and he fell.

Severus pulled his wand but Alex raised his hand "its okay Severus, I deserved that." Severus lowered his wand but did not put it back in its holder.

She started ranting in what must have been elven. Severus knew a little of the language and picked up a few words like 'brother' and 'waited' and 'heartbroken'.

Alex replied in elven.

While he did not really understand Severus decided this conversation was not meant for his ears and put his wand back and took a walk to the side. He walked for few minutes until he saw a tree which he realise was an Elven Silver Oak Tree... like Shangri-La it was supposed to be a myth. He immediately wondered what properties it had and walked towards it.

After a few minutes Severus heard Louisa shout "husband!"

Severus sighed he knew that Alex had lovers before but did not think that he would ever had to worry about what was in the past. He assumed that anyone Alex would have known were long gone or ghosts. He did not think of the high elves who lived hundreds of years. He knew Alex was gay and Louisa mentioned brother, so she was probably the sister of one of Alex's lovers.

He looked at the tree which had a mixture of minty green leaves and silver leaves. The bark of the tree was silver. He picked up a silver leaf that was on the ground. Like Louisa's hair it looked like molten silver.

"The young leaves are green and turn silver when it ages. That leaf in your hand is probably older than you" the musical female voice said in English.

Severus turned and saw the elf maiden looking at him smiling. Severus handed her the leaf.

"No the leaves fall when it is needed, so what is on ground was meant for you Potions Master Severus Snape" she said.

"Thank you my lady" Severus said.

"Severus this is Maetharanel Princess and Warrior Maiden of the High Elves of Shangri-La" Alex said.

Severus bowed low. He then turned to Alex "you called her Louisa?'

"When the Gryffindor twins first came to Shangri-La they could not pronounce my name. Then they learnt my name means Warrior Princess, so they called me Louisa which in their language means the same thing" she explained. "If it is easier for you, you may also call me Louisa."

"Only if you call me Severus?"

She gave a slight bow in acceptance. "Tell me something Severus are you a Prince by any chance?" Louisa asked.

He heard no sarcasm in her voice nor sensed any dislike from her. "I am not royalty but my mother's family name was Prince."

She cocked her head the same way the Dragon General Yang did and said "Lord Tiberius Prince?"

Severus was taken aback and then said "my grandfather."

She nodded and said "you are the halfblood son of the lost female Prince."

Severus looked at her a bit confused but somehow it seemed to make some sense for her.

She looked at him and laughed and said "let us gather your leaves". She bent down and started helping Severus pick up the dozen leaves still on the ground. They then heard a thump and they turned sharply and saw what looked like a silver acorn on the ground next to Severus.

Louisa looked at Severus "you are very blessed, the tree very rarely gives its seed to anyone. I have however never heard it give a man before but I guess since you are capable of bearing a child, it must consider you as it does a female" she handed it to him.

"Are you sure it is for me and not you that the tree once more gives its nut" Severus said gesturing to her hair.

She laughed "You are indeed wise... no you can only eat it once. Usually it only gives those who are virgin Warrior Maidens. In my twenty five hundred years, it has only given three seeds."

Severus nodded and said "I think I know who it is for." He whistled. Hedwig came flying out and landed on Severus' shoulder.

Louisa looked at the owl in wonder, she spoke in elven and Hedwig hooted. She looked at Severus "She is the protector of a young Prince?"

"My son Gideon" Severus said.

Alex cleared his throat "Our son Gideon. General Yang is giving him some words."

She looked at the cave and smiled.

"He went through Lady Alatáriel phoenix chamber and is now being reborn and we also hunt his dragon" Alex said.

"How old is he?"

"Right now almost nine, in the morning he will be twelve, in the turn of two moons he will enter his third stage, though to the world he would remain twelve. There are those who hunt him and it is necessary to hide him" Alex explained.

She nodded "When the world thinks he reaches his third stage bring him to us for a moon, he will learn our arts. In the mean while I will train her as she needs to be trained. When she is ready, she will come to you. Winged Warrior take your seed and hunt with me." She whistled as Severus had done and took off in a speed running. Severus lifted the seed in his hand and Hedwig took it in her talon and nipped his ear and then flew off after the elf maiden.

"It is a forbidden ceremony and no man is allowed to take part. The Warrior Maidens of the Elf kingdom are considered the best fighters in the world. They remain virgins throughout their lives and dedicate themselves to protecting the Elf realms. While elf warriors are primarily male and are basically soldiers, the Warrior Maidens usually personally protect the Royal Families."

"Like her brother?" Severus asked without turning.

Alex was silent and after a minute Severus said "I do not care about what has gone, I look to the future."

"Severus..."

"Just don't cheat on me, you want out of this relationship, tell me and I will walk away, just don't cheat on me" Severus said looking at him.

"We are soul mates Severus. I was trapped a thousand years just so I could be with you. Tirthon and I were lovers once yes, he was actually my first but I always knew we were not meant to be. Tirthon is now a happily married elf with two children. You have nothing to worry about."

Severus did not say anything and so Alex reached over and stroked his face "You are my husband and I love you, you are my Prince. From the first moment I opened my eyes and saw you I knew it. You are my angel." Severus closed his eyes and leaned into Alex's hand.

Alex leaned over and kissed him deeply. Severus responded with a deep passion. Alex lowered him onto the ground and made love to him. The moon light streamed through the silver leaves of the oak tree and covered the two in its magic. When Severus came and he felt Alex release his seed in him he felt as if he truly was in paradise. Neither of the lovers noticed another acorn drop, this one however was green in colour.

They heard Aiden calling their names. Both hastily got dressed and Severus picked up the pile of leaves that was on the floor under the tree. He quickly put them in his pocket. They walked quickly to where Aiden and Gideon were. Gideon now looked almost ten.

"It is time to leave; I want to be in Australia before the sun rises and the opaleyes go into the desert and it will take us ten to fifteen minutes to leave the elven borders" Aiden said. Severus said he needed his trunk and ran off. Aiden told Gideon to go to edge of the nearby pond and whistle for Hedwig. Gideon ran off and they heard him whistling.

Aiden leaned over and told Alex "Your tunic is on backwards brother."

Alex looked down and groaned. He quickly fixed his clothes.

Gideon whistled and then stepped back and raised his hands. He magically surrounded himself with a slivery shield seconds before the Maiden Warrior drop from a nearby tree.

Louisa smiled "You sensed me coming, that is good, you will be a powerful warrior little prince. Your protector will not return to you right now, she will remain with us and train just like you are."

Gideon nodded "Just don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't she is one of us, we do not hurt our family" Louisa said and saw the boy's haunted look. "Your papa and dad are good honourable men."

"Yes I know" Gideon said with a smile.

Louisa smiled "May the star of Eleniel light your way, Prince Gideon, until we meet again." Louisa jumped up and disappeared among the trees.

Gideon ran over to where Golden Heart now stood. Alex was fixing Severus trunk and the ever present backpack and Severus was climbing up on the dragon's back.

"Where is Hedwig?" Alex asked.

"She has to stay and train to be a warrior" Gideon said and Golden Heart roared in approval. Gideon then expertly climbed up as did Alex.

Golden Heart took off and Severus felt Gideon lean against him and fall asleep. Severus looked lovingly at his son. After a few minutes they left the valley through a narrow passageway. Severus shivered as they exited the lush oasis and entered what were obviously the snowy Himalayas. Alex cast a strong spell and the trio felt the cold leave and they were warmed. Golden Heart flew over what looked like a muggle looking Monastery where he hovered for a minute and Fawkes joined them. They flew to a snowy plateau five miles from the Ministry and Golden Heart landed. Gideon woke up. In record time, Alex took Severus' trunk and handed it to him and Alex took the backpack. They all grabbed Fawkes.

From the freezing Himalayas, they went to the deserts of Australia. They arrived just as the sun was rising, outside a small compound. Aiden led the way.

An old dark skin man with white tattoos all over his body came out. He had a wooden staff in his hand. "Draco it has been a while. I thought I would not see you until I crossed over to the realm of the dead." The man said with a smile.

"Jerara, it is very good to see you my friend" Aiden said and gave the man a hug. Aiden had to bend low as the man was only about five foot two in height. Even Gideon was taller than him.

"And you almost didn't. I am being called away, there is a young witch in Nyungar who is in need of my magic" Jerara said and then looked at the group and at Gideon. He smiled at the young boy.

Aiden laughed "I knew you would be interested in him. Jerara this is my son Alex and his mate Severus and their son Gideon. We have come to see your dragons."

The man nodded and then looked at Severus.

"You would not be Severus Snape potions master by chance?" Jerara asked.

Severus nodded "Yes I am."

Jerara smiled "the girl was bitten by a Merlin's mamba, she is fortunate that the snake is still a hatchling but she is still in grave danger. Would you be able to help her?"

Severus nodded "I could try but we will have to be quick." Severus was going to take out what he needed from his chest but decided to take the entire thing with him as time was off the essence. He held Jerara's hand and the man first waved his staff and a gate appeared and Aiden thanked him. Jerara and Severus then apparated out.

Severus thanked Merlin that he had bought the ingredients in the goblin village and in Greece. He even used what he had gotten in India. He worked fast and precise and within ten minutes had the antidote. Had the young woman (an Auror apprentice) not been healthy and powerful and had the snake been an adult, she would have died but they were lucky.

Severus told the Auror chief they could have the extra anti-venom for which he was very grateful. There were only a handful of potions masters in the world who could make the potion and it was very expensive. The cauldron Severus made would fill a dozen vials.

The Aurors had captured a group of wizards who were illegally smuggling various animals including the Merlin's mamba which was in a jar looking like a cookie jar. The Auror opened the jar and the snake attacked her. Her partner immediately killed the snake.

The Auror chief asked Severus if he would be able to use the dead snake for potions ingredients and Severus smiled and said yes. Severus was given a box for the three foot long dead snake and he packed it away in his trunk.

Jerara smiled and he and Severus apparated back to his desert home. Jerara thanked him for his help and offered him breakfast. Severus happily accepted as he was hungry. He looked out and saw the dragons in the distance. Among the dozen pearl white dragons he saw the black dragon but he knew it was Golden Heart. Alex was on his brother's back but Severus did not see his son but he knew he was some where nearby. He trusted Alex to be mindful of Gideon.

The smell of the food was enticing, however he smelt it burning and turned. He saw Jerara just staring at him. The man just seemed to be in a trace and only pulled out when Severus ran forward and took the pan with the sausages off of the stove.

Jerara looked at him and then the pan and said "I am sorry, I just... you..." Jerara just continued looking at Severus and it started to really creep Severus out.

"I think we better call the others in" Severus said and when he got no response from the man he called Fawkes and the phoenix appeared. Jerara smiled broadly and reached out and stroked the phoenix.

"You should call the others in, tell them breakfast is ready" Jerara said merrily and turned back to the sausages.

Fawkes flashed out and came back a minute later with the other three. Alex asked where they could wash up; Jerara showed them a small stream nearby. Severus decided to go with them.

Aiden asked if they were able to save the young witch and Severus nodded.

Severus then had a thought "Aiden what kind of wizard is Jerara?"

Aiden got serious and said "He is what the aborigines call a death watcher. He is a type of necromancer. He has the rare magical ability to basically see souls. When a witch or wizard is near death, especially if the person is dying a painful death or may be tempted to stay and remain a ghost, Jerara helps them move on peacefully."

Severus looked at Aiden horrified.

"He lives here among the dragons because their souls are very old and are not rapidly dying. I remember the first time he met me; he was eleven and had just come into his magical gift. His father brought him to the hospital, he was just screaming. He looked at me and just stopped and asked me 'what are you?' When we realised what his magical talent was his father moved out here."

"Well he just kept staring at me with this really goofy trance like look. It was really creepy" Severus said washing his hands and face.

"He must just find you as handsome as I think you are" Alex said and both Aiden and Gideon rolled their eyes.

"He wasn't watching my face. He was watching straight ahead so I guess he was watching my lower chest I guess" Severus said.

Alex considered it and said "The Elven Silver Oak leaves; they live very long lives and are a special type of magic. He could probably see it in your pocket. Not many alive now can claim to have seen one."

Aiden nodded "Not even many elves have seen it. You are truly lucky to even get one. The tree never gave me any."

"I got thirteen" Severus said "I will happily keep a dozen". He smiled broadly he had panicked for a moment he thought Jerara was seeing his death. Not that he was afraid to die, it is just that he had so much to live for.

When they went back inside, Severus presented the man with one of the silvery leaves and Jerara was ecstatic. He gave him a box of the pearl white shed scales of the Antipodean Opaleyes.

After breakfast they packed up to leave again. Jerara smiled at Severus and said "You are truly a blessed man."

Severus looked at Alex, Gideon, Fawkes and Aiden and smiled and said "Yes I am."

They flashed and found themselves in another mountain side. This mountain was not as high as the Himalayas or even Ariel's mountain but the crisp air and thin atmosphere told them it was high.

Aiden looked around and Alex shook his head "Are you sure about this brother, the Vipertooths can be very viscous. I am not sure if I want Gideon to meet them."

"Given Harry's past with snakes and the Basilisk, the vipertooth is a possibility. There is a wizard here in Machu Picchu who owes me a big favour; he will take us close enough. If Gideon senses his dragon then we will know. We will not go to it now but when we are better prepared" Aiden said.

They were soon in what the muggles thought was a lost city but was in fact a thriving magical city. They walked through the bustling city. Severus saw many things he wanted to buy but he unfortunately ran out of money since Greece, the Goblin Village was very expensive but it was worth it. He was however sure there was a Gringotts somewhere there that he could get a money transfer. He however wasn't sure he would have time.

When they went to Aiden's friend who was very happy to see him and was glad to help him, Severus took the opportunity to ask Alex.

"Severus if you need money I would happily give you" Alex said taking out a money pouch.

"No, I have money in my vault, I am sure I could get a transfer but I don't know if we will have time."

Aiden's friend Hiram told him he should not go alone especially if he did not speak any of the magical languages. Aiden also told Severus that the shop owners loved to barter.

"You might get a whole vipertooth shed skin for one of your leaves" Aiden said.

Severus looked excited.

"However that is not why we came here" Alex said sternly and put his hand on Gideon's shoulder. Severus looked at Gideon who gave him an angry glare.

Severus sighed and said seriously "You are right, we can come here another time for me to shop."

Gideon immediately said "No you go; I will go alone with Grandpa and Mr. Hiram."

Severus looked at the boy who was now the height and size of a healthy eleven year old. "Are you sure Gideon?" He reached out to touch the boy who flinched and stepped back.

The boy practically screamed "yes you go." He backed up again out of Severus' way until he was resting against Aiden.

Aiden put his hand out and comforted Gideon. "You two go on; we should go to the vipertooth lair and back in about forty five minutes."

Severus looked at Gideon sternly "you will listen to your grandfather at all times. Do you understand young man, no heroics or I will have your hide."

Gideon glared at him and spat "Yes sir."

Alex looked at Gideon "lose the attitude young man."

"Sorry sir, I will listen to Grandpa" he said respectfully.

As they watched them go off, Alex said "I wonder what has gotten into him?"

"It is the normal pre-teen attitude I see it all the time in school. When Harry first came he was.... oh Merlin" Severus said.

"What?"

"Gideon is now eleven, his Hogwarts memories must have come back. The memories of the greasy git of a potion teacher who seemingly hates him and who he thinks wants to kill him must be coming back" Severus said.

Alex sighed and held Severus lovingly "He may now be getting his Hogwarts memories but he also has memories of the last seven hours. He loves you, you're his daddy. Severus even if you are correct, it will only be an hour, soon he will get his memories back and he would know that you really aren't that man."

Severus sighed "I guess you are correct."

The duo went to the bank and the lines were long. Severus sighed and Alex told him he would pay for what he wanted. Severus refused and he and Alex almost had a big argument. Alex looked at his stubborn husband and taking a deep breath said they would see what they could barter. Severus got a whole chest of potions ingredients only found in the Andes for a few opaleye scales which was a rare potions ingredient for the Peruvian wizards. A bottle of Greek wine and a plant from the Hebridian islands got him a beautiful cauldron. A goblin made potions knife and some Indian herbs got him an exquisitely hand carved mortar and pestle.

Severus had fun and was actually laughing with Alex and smiling at everyone. They were walking through an open craft market when Fawkes flashed in indicating it was time to go. Immediately a witch asked for a phoenix feather. Fawkes shook his head.

"He will not give it. However he may give a vial of tears" Severus said quickly and Fawkes trilled.

She smiled broadly and said "I will give you the dragon carving." The woman had a foot long granite model of the vipertooth dragon. Severus had picked it up earlier but she did not want to barter but insisted on galleons.

"And what about the blanket?" Severus asked pointed to a beautiful hand woven alpaca blanket on a loom to the back.

"That blanket is not for sale" the woman said with a sigh "my mother refuses to sell it."

Severus nodded and said he would take the dragon. The woman got a vial and Fawkes shed a few tears into it. She handed him the dragon.

"Draco would love this" Severus said. "Okay Fawkes we are ready."

They heard an old woman shout for them to stop. The woman at the stall looked at the woman and said "Mama?"

The old woman ran over and started talking to them in a strange language that even Alex did not know.

"She said something about a Dragon Princess I really don't understand" her daughter said. Fawkes however seemed to understand and trilled. The old woman gestured to them to wait and she took down the blanket and gave it to Severus.

Severus thanked her and the woman smiled and touched Severus hand and told him something that had Fawkes trilling. Alex looked just as confused as Severus. The woman then walked over and kissed Alex's hand.

To their shock Fawkes plucked one of his feathers from his wing and presented it to the old woman who cried and bowed low to them.

When they were telling Aiden the story five minutes later, he laughed and told them, the blanket was possibly a gift for Harry's dragon and said it would make wonderful saddle blanket.

"So we are looking for a female dragon; a princess?" Severus said.

"Possibly, I wish she said what type of dragon princess it would save us time" Alex said frustrated. He was however very thankful Gideon had not sensed it among the vipertooth dragons.

"We haven't gone to any of the mainland European countries" Severus said.

"Yes well we will do that another time. We have less than an hour remaining. We have time for one more stop before we head back to Scotland. I say we make a trip to my home in Tenochtitlan as we are on this side of the world" Aiden said.

Alex smiled and Severus said it was okay with him though he yawned, he was very tired. He looked at the sleeping Gideon. The boy had been asleep longer than five minutes which Aiden had said was a good sign. He however woke up a minute later.

They thanked Hiram and flashed out. They landed in Mexico at an Aztec temple. Both Alex and Aiden talked merrily and Severus walked behind with Gideon. Fawkes helped with the trunk and the backpack.

"Gideon" Severus began softly and reached out to the boy who looked at him with cold hatred the same way Harry Potter had done earlier this year. "I know you don't remember everything but know I love you very much."

"Love... you don't know what love is you greasy bastard, I don't know how you fooled papa or Dumbledore but I know the truth, you are an evil black hearted git who loves to torture young children" Gideon spat, he ran forward.

Severus knew the boy did not remember everything that happened but it hurt him that Harry Potter had thought him like that. He loved teaching and loved his students but had to show the bastard image to keep his status as a spy. He looked as Gideon held Alex's hand. Severus' heart pained, he took a deep breath and reassured himself that in less than an hour, he would have his Gideon back... In less than an hour his son would remember that he was loved and that he loved him.

He saw Alex, Gideon and Aiden pass through a wall. He assumed it was like Platform nine and three quarters. A minute later he reached to the wall and walked through. It was like immigration, there were goblin guards all over. Severus stood and saw Aiden speaking to the goblin who nodded, Alex and Gideon went through.

Gideon then stopped and spoke to the guards who looked at Severus and nodded. The boy ran to meet his papa. Alex tussled the boy's hair and turned and saw Severus going through the check point and smiled at him.

Severus was asked his name and what his concerns were in Tenochtitlan. He told them he was with Aiden and Alex and the guard nodded. Alex waited until Severus cleared the guards and then went through another wall that Aiden and Gideon had already gone through, Fawkes flew behind and went through.

As Severus was about to step through the guards at the wall stopped him and he saw the one who Gideon spoke to calling him.

"You said you were with the party that just went through but I see your name is Snape and not Griffin" the goblin said.

"Alex and I are partners, Gideon is our son" Severus explained.

"Do you have any proof of your claim?" the goblin asked.

"No but..." Severus started.

"If you are not family, you must apply for a visitors permit" the goblin said and started filling out a form. Severus wanted to scream. He knew Harry was behind this; even with his blood in him the Potter gene was still there. His precious child Gideon had momentarily fled and Harry Potter (not his Harry the old one pre Basilisk) had made a guest appearance.

Severus started filling out the form. It took him five minutes. Fawkes came back through the wall. Severus breath a sigh of relief at least Alex and Aiden realised something was wrong and sent Fawkes for him.

He finished off the form and handed it to the goblin. It took another five minutes for the goblin to process it and then the goblin said "that would be 100 galleons."

Severus groaned in frustration "I don't have a hundred galleons."

"No galleons, no passage" the goblin said.

"Fawkes could you go and get Alex?" Severus said.

"Is he your bird?" the goblin said.

"He is with me, yes" Severus said.

"You did not tick box for pets and that would be another fifty galleons" the goblin said.

"But he was just inside" Severus screamed in frustration and glared at him.

"And now he is outside with you. To get in, he must belong to a citizen of Tenochtitlan or with one of their guest, you are neither, so he cannot go in" the goblin said firmly.

"Okay what if I trade with you. Look I have a leaf from a Silver Elven Oak tree this is worth much more than 150 galleons" Severus said taking out one of the leaves.

"So not only are you a vagrant without money you are a thief. Prince Tirithon has forbidden anyone from taking the leaves out of their realm" the goblin said sternly taking the leaf.

"It wasn't Prince Tirthon who gave me it was the Princess, the Maiden Warrior" Severus said.

The goblin folded his arms "a likely story, Princess Maetharanel would kill her own brother if he touched the tree. Listen I do not know where you got this but the Prince of the Elven Realm will chop your head off if he knew you stole from him. Now remove yourself from here before I do call Prince Tirthon's guards. They will be here in five minutes and then you will go into the city but you will only see the inside of the jail."

Severus looked up and sighed this was really getting him nowhere; he was tired, frustrated and he was ready to chop someone up into potions ingredients. He told Fawkes that they were leaving. The goblin told another one to escort them out. Severus did not bother asking for the leaf back as he knew he wasn't going to get it.

If it could have the goblin would have physically thrown Severus through the wall but Severus gave it his best professor glare and it backed off. Once outside the wall Severus turned to see Fawkes flash out. For a moment he thought Fawkes had abandoned him as well. The thought was a fleeting one; he heard shouts and what sounded like an alarm. He saw Fawkes flying out through the wall with about twenty goblin guards chasing after him. In his talon the silver leaf. Severus laughed and ran and grabbed Fawkes tail feather and they flashed out.


	17. Chapter 17: A Child's View

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_'speech in thought or mind'_

_**------**_

_**Chapter 17: A Child's View**_

Gideon loved his life. It had been filled with the most amazing adventures. He and his Papa and his Grandpa who was a dragon had played dragon games with the Black Hebridian Dragons, went swimming with the large three headed hydra, trained martial arts with the Chinese Fireball General Yang (who was a strict old coot but was the best) and learnt dragon magic with the Opaleyes. Now they were going to see the Vipertooth… he wondered what he would learn from them. He knew his Papa was apprehensive, the Vipertooth were vicious and even though he was not supposed to read his Papa's mind without permission his Papa kept thinking it was a bad idea. He yawned… it was time for another nap.

He was locked in a cupboard and someone was shouting at him… in his mind he knew the person wanted to harm him… No, his Papa would protect him, his Papa and his Dad. He was on the floor it was cold, there was a knock on the door… a letter... Hagrid… Diagon Alley… the train…. Hogwarts. He woke up. He looked around he wasn't at Hogwarts he was on a mountain side riding Grandpa Draco. He yawned and asked his Grandpa in dragonspeak where they were; Machu Pichu. Grandpa told him to process his memories as he had taught him.

Gideon held his Grandpa's hand as they walked through the town. He was going to file away the memories of Harry but he had some good dreams… of the train and Ron but… being with Grandpa was better… he snorted when he remembered Ron telling him about the Slytherins being evil, that was not true Papa told him all about Salazar and William who he was named. Ron didn't know what he was talking about; he was just a dumb kid. He was about to push the memories away as he always did when he remembered his Dad. He shook his head, Dad really needed to buy some shampoo and keep it at Hogwarts. The memories came flooding, the first potions class, the three headed dog, Quidditch… the troll, someone was trying to kill him… SNAPE.

Gideon had to push it away, Snape was his Dad… he closed his eyes. Hermione said it was Snape trying to kill him… she was really smart… but Grandpa said… no Grandpa was smarter and he said Snape was good. Grandpa told him to process his memories. He knew he should push the memories away so he would not remember the Harry memories but he wanted to remember, something was wrong. He needed to figure out the mystery of Snape...not Snape… Dad. Dad who loved him and… no… Dad never had time for him… Dad looked for potions ingredients and didn't want to go with them to be with the Hebridians. Dad did not want to go swimming he wanted to make a potion… Dad did not want to train his magic with them, he wanted to cook… he sat and ate and Gideon wanted to ask about potions but Dad wanted to explore, walked away.

He wanted to do potions with his Dad; Papa said when they returned home… home? Home was Hogwarts. He remembered Hogwarts; Dad was at Hogwarts… not Papa. He went to Hogwarts to be with his Dad… he was confused. His Dad hated him. No Snape hated him… Snape wanted to kill him. He had to push the memories away… No Hermione and Ron said Snape wanted to kill him, it was Snape who hexed him at the Quidditch match. No Snape was Dad… wasn't he; Dads were supposed to love you and take care of you…Uncle Vernon… no Harry needed to put that memory away, he was not that boy anymore. He was not Harry he was Gideon.

Gideon tried to remember being with his Dad. He closed his eyes and remembered… Dad riding behind him on Grandpa… Gideon wanted Dad to hold him but Dad turned away, Dad was asleep on Papa… Papa opened his arms and he went to him. Papa was always there. Dad stopped him from training with Master Yang… only talking about potions… always potions never Gideon. Dad didn't want to see him train… Dad took Papa away, he had to scrub stinky dragon toes and Dad took his Papa away.

Voldemort was back… Voldemort had returned and wanted the stone and Snape was helping him. He had to get away, Papa and Grandpa would protect him; protect him from Snape. He went with Grandpa to see the vipertooth dragons. The vipertooth spoke dragonspeak with a hiss. Gideon found them hard to understand. They were strange dragons, their heads like snakes and their bodies' like dragons. They were beautiful creatures. They did not like Grandpa however. Grandpa made him stay far. The vipers called to him and told him they would teach him to harness his true power… to fight… to kill… to eat the flesh of his enemy… gross.

They returned to Hiram's, Grandpa asked him what was wrong. Harry was not sure… he was not Harry, he was Gideon. Gideon trusted his Grandpa. He sat with him and started to talk… to mind talk, then it was easier to show him. He showed Grandpa everything. Grandpa nodded; he understood. Grandpa explained to him all that had happened and why he had two memories, he told him all about Harry Potter and what happened. He told him about Snape being a spy and how he had to show he was mean but he really wasn't. Grandpa said Dad worked hard to help him; he didn't know the Gryffindor magic so couldn't help them train and wanted to help his Hedwig. Gideon scoffed… what did Grandpa know… he never met Snape.

Grandpa said that when he went to sleep again everything would be clear.

It was Quirrell who was helping Voldemort not Snape... Snape however still did not like him. He went to the Dursleys, they made him work like a slave. He was a Freak, an abomination... the house-elf Dobby warned of danger... danger at Hogwarts... the pudding... the belt... the beating... he was bleeding and his ribs hurt... he screamed for his Dad... Dad was not there. Ron came... Ron's family... Molly hugged him... he vomited. Where was his Dad? Where was Papa? They were not there. The flying car... Hogwarts... Dad saying he had to go home. Dad did not want him... Dad wanted to send him away. Lockhart... the voices... voices that wanted to kill.

Gideon woke up, he saw his Papa holding his Dad and laughing. Papa loved his Dad... Dad was Voldemort's minion. Grandpa said everything would be clear when he woke... it was. Whenever Papa was around Snape was like a different person but when he was not there he was his true self... the evil greasy bastard. Gideon began going through his memories... he needed it to make sense.

Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, he couldn't. Dumbledore had sent him to Aunt Petunia. No there was no Aunt Petunia, Gideon shook his head, he pushed that memory away, he had to block all memories of that woman and the fat man, he did not grow up with them he grew up with his Papa. Gideon analysed his memories. Voldemort wanted him dead and Dumbledore sent him to his Papa where he would be safe as his Papa was a brave warrior who could protect him. Voldemort could not get to him so he sent Snape. Snape was Voldemort's servant. He was evil. Papa fell in love with Snape and made him his Dad. It was all a trick. His Papa sent him to Hogwarts where Snape was. His Papa trusted Snape and sent him to continue his training with the man. Voldemort found him and attacked him. Snape helped Voldemort, the broom that tried to kill him, Hermione said she had proof it was Snape. Ron said Snape was a dark wizard. Snape wanted him dead and was only following his master's orders. Quirrell tried to kill him, Quirrell admitted it was him but it had to be Snape behind it all along.

Snape then got Dumbledore to send him to a family called the Dursleys, they tortured him, they beat him. His Papa should have come to save him. His Dad... no Snape probably kept Papa away. Papa trusted him. Ron and the twins rescued him instead, they knew of Snape's tricks. He went to the Weasleys and then he went back to Hogwarts... Snape was angry he wanted to send him away and tried to get him expelled. Snape was an evil bastard and he had his Papa confused. Gideon had to get him away. No one else saw it because they were not at Hogwarts with him. They did not have the memories. Gideon had to rescue them all.

They made their way to Mexico. Snape tried to talk to him. Gideon screamed at himself not to listen. That was how Snape got to them all, using soothing comforting words of love and family. Gideon had to get away; Snape was the enemy. Gideon saw the goblins he knew they would help. He told the head goblin that Snape was a trickster and an evil wizard who wanted him killed. Gideon told them to stop him as he had his Papa and Grandpa under a spell. The goblin nodded.

Gideon breathed a sigh of relief; he and Grandpa went through the wall to Tenochtitlan. The city was rich and beautiful and Gideon smiled. There were goblins and elves and dwarfs and even a few centaurs, there were no other wizards.

Gideon looked up at his Grandpa "Grandpa, you are really smart right?" he asked in Dragonspeak.

"I have been around a long time and have experienced many things and I know more than most" Aiden replied.

"What can cause someone to be petrified… you know turn to stone?" Gideon asked.

"There are a few things but I have a feeling you are asking because of your memories. Do not worry little one in a few minutes everything will come back to you and you will get your answers" Aiden said.

Alex came over "This is ridiculous, he was right behind me, what is taking so long?"

Aiden turned and looked at the gateway offices. "Gideon why don't you go and see if your father needs help. Fawkes you go with him."

Gideon went back into the building. He knew what was keeping his father. He saw the goblins on this side of the wall looking through the wall. A red light was blinking and the guards were on alert. Gideon saw the wall was now like a one way mirror. He saw Snape arguing with the goblins. He laughed, it was just perfect, he wished Ron was here to witness it.

Fawkes flew through and Gideon saw Snape give a sigh of relief. Gideon was pleased when the goblin seemed to stop both Snape and Fawkes. Good… now the man would be trapped… He saw the goblins on this side with batons and getting handcuffs. Gideon smirked the man deserved prison. He smiled in triumph when Snape and Fawkes were escorted out.

They were free Snape was gone. His Harry memories now remembered Hermione being petrified. No one… no one would hurt his friends and get away with it. He heard the commotion and the goblin guards went after Severus and Fawkes. Gideon smirked he hoped they caught him and threw him in a goblin prison cell... that would be perfect for that greasy git. He went back out through the wall.

Gideon saw his Papa and Grandpa standing with a very important looking man… no elf. He was a high elf like the Warrior Maiden.

"Oh there you are Gideon. Where is your Dad?"

Gideon calmed himself and said "He said he would catch up to us later, he wants to go to the Bank and then get some potions things."

Alex shook his head "Stubborn to a fault. Ah well. Prince Tirthon it is my great honour to present my son Gideon William Griffin. Gideon this is a very old friend of mine Prince Tirthon, he is Lady Louisa's brother."

The Prince bowed as did Gideon. "It is a privilege to meet you, your highness" Gideon said formally and both Alex and Aiden smiled in approval.

The Prince smiled "He is truly a handsome child and obviously a Gryffindor. It is a pity your husband is roaming the city I would like to have met him."

Gideon looked at the man, he was lying, he did not want to meet Dad. He was jealous, he wanted Papa for himself. Gideon was at first on guard and wanted to pull his Papa away. Then it came to him, this man, this prince could keep his Dad... no Snape away permanently. Gideon smiled yes this Prince could be the answer to his prayers.

Gideon heard his Papa say "I am sorry Tirthon but we cannot stay long, we are only here to visit Aiden but we must then be on our way. Maybe sometime soon we could..."

"Papa, I am a little hungry, lunch sounds good" Gideon said looking at Tirthon with a smile.

"That settles it come on Alex, it has been a millennium since you have been to the elf palace here in Tenochtitlan. I know my son Rowan and my daughter Rhoswen would love to meet you and Gideon."

Alex gave a small smile "I am a bit hungry."

"I am sorry Tirthon but maybe another time, Gideon and I have a lot to do" Aiden said.

"Maybe Grandpa and I could go to his home and Papa you could stay and have lunch with Prince Tirthon" Gideon said.

'_What are you up to young man?' _Aiden said in Gideon's mind.

'_Nothing, I just think it looks bad that we are refusing a prince, his men are looking angry that we have said no'_ Gideon replied his Grandpa in his mind.

'_It looks bad now. Aiden we have to agree now. Gideon is right the elven soldiers are looking at us angrily.'_ Alex said joining their mental conversation.

'_You walked out the day after he announced he wanted to marry you and you are wondering how it is going to look because you are refusing lunch!' _Aiden said.

'_He wanted to marry you. Why didn't you?'_ Gideon said.

'_That is none of your concern. Aiden you are right. We will go to your place now and refuse Tirthon.'_ Alex said.

"We will be happy to come to lunch" Gideon said before his Papa could refuse. Both Aiden and Alex glared at him.

"Splendid" Tirthon said and clapped his hand and a carriage came to take them away.

'_Little boy you will spend the rest of your vacation in the corner' _Alex screamed in Gideon's mind. The man screamed at the little boy until Aiden calmed him down. The twins then blocked Gideon out of their minds and had a conversation with one another.

Tirthon looked at Alex and Aiden and laughed "Some things never change. I remember when I first met them; they would pull the most amazing pranks and would organize it all in their heads. It is an amazing gift to have but a little annoying to those of us who could not join in their conversation."

Tirthon started telling Gideon all about some of the adventures he had with the twins and Gideon laughed. This elf was more fun than boring evil Snape.

Gideon yawned and Alex called him over and the boy leaned up on his Papa and fell asleep. Tirthon looked at him with a curious look.

"We have been travelling for many hours, it has been a long journey" Alex explained and Tirthon nodded.

Alex shook his head "We really should have taken him to Aiden's place to rest." Alex looked at the elf "Tirthon this really was a bad idea. Gideon needs to get some rest. He went through a magical growth spurt recently and still has no control, he is getting some headaches."

Tirthon nodded "I understand. We are already here. There is an area in the back where Aiden can change."

The carriage stopped and Alex picked his son up in his arms.

A group of goblins came forward "We are really sorry Prince Tirthon but there is an issue you need to be made aware of at once."

The Prince looked at him and nodded. Alex and Aiden started to walk off when they both heard something that caught their attention. They both turned back.

Aiden looked at the Goblin "Please repeat what you said."

"We caught the thief who stole an elven silver oak leaf, trying to enter the city. We stopped him and confiscated the leaf but he and his accomplice got away." The goblin said.

Alex closed his eyes his mind imagining Severus being beaten and robbed. Aiden quickly said "where is the wizard that they took the leaf from?"

"We do not know, he must have left him dead on the highway perhaps."

Alex immediately cried out... Aiden held his shoulder "Don't worry, we will find Severus..."

"So you know him?"

Aiden looked at the goblin confused "who?"

"The thief, Severus... that is his name Severus Snape, claimed he got the leaf from the Warrior Princess."

Alex looked at him angrily "He did get the leaf from the Warrior Princess, we were in Shangri La yesterday, she gave him the leaves."

"Where is he?" Aiden asked firmly.

"We don't know he and his accomplice escaped."

"His accomplice?"

"The phoenix, it attacked Malgro and took the confiscated leaf and helped the wizard escape" the goblin said.

"Where were they last seen?" Aiden said taking a deep breath.

"Fleeing the gate way into the ruins" the goblin replied.

"Wait so he did not enter the city?" Alex asked.

"No, he did not have the necessary payments to enter and tried to pay using the leaf" the goblin said.

Aiden looked like he was going to breathe fire. "What payments. I told the guards at the gate he was my guest and I vouched for him. He is my grandson's father and I was assured that everything was in order. Why was he detained and why was I not informed?"

"We were told he was a dark wizard and he had you all under a spell and... the guard at the gate said he was hostile. He had no money on him and then tried to pay with the leaf and then the phoenix attacked..."

Aiden roared angrily and the goblin cowered frightfully "He was my guest, you detained my guest..."

Alex called his brother in his mind _'Aiden... I think it is not their fault.'_

Aiden looked at him _'What!'_

'_Gideon told us Severus told him he was going to Gringotts and to buy potions ingredients, he made us believe he was in the city. But he never made it in. Gideon probably set it all up. He probably told the goblins that Severus was a dark wizard who was under a spell.'_

Aiden looked down at the innocent looking boy who was now sleeping in his father's arms and shook his head. _'He sees Severus as the evil Professor Snape... Lord child do you know what mess you have caused.'_

Aiden looked at the goblin "Professor Severus Snape was an honourable guest. I am sure all of this is a simple misunderstanding. We will see to the boy and then I will come and settle the matter. Tirthon you have my word that Louisa gave Severus the leaf."

"Maybe Alex you should stay here and I will help you clear your husband's name" Tirthon said with a smirk.

Alex and Aiden looked at each other. Gideon groaned in his sleep, they both knew his time of re-growth was almost over. He would need Ariel to seal his memories. Aiden looked at his brother _'You go ahead, I will see to Gideon you are too angry to deal with him anyway.'_

'_No I know Tirthon, I know that look. I know what he will ask as payment for his help. I will want to kill him and that will definitely cause a lot of headache.'_

Alex politely said he needed to get his son settled and after both he and Aiden will try to settle the matter. The elf prince gave him a calculated look but nodded.

Aiden looked at the prince, he looked like a cat who was hunting and had his prey in sight. He shook his head and mentally told Alex they had to leave.

-------

Gideon woke, his head hurt. The memories were coming back fast and furious. He remembered battling the Basilisk and the dream with the Golden Dragon. He had woken when his Papa had fallen off of Grandpa Draco's back. He looked around; he was in what looked like a cave... for a few seconds he wondered if he was back with General Yang but this wasn't the same. There was a colourful drawing painted on the wall, with temples and goblins and what looked like his Papa and Grandpa. The room while made out of rock and had the look of a cave was actually a room. Gideon got off the bed and looked around. He saw a door and opened it. He heard the loud argument immediately.

"I am going to whip his backside raw Aiden, do you know what he has done to Severus and his reputation. This was not some harmless prank. Severus' reputation can be ruined permanently. Severus has charges of vagrancy and theft against him and who knows what else... the goblins would have probably already sealed all his Gringotts vaults, if they hold him he could be sentenced to years in a goblin prison. And Tirthon... That alone is a mess that little imp set up the whole invitation for lunch... I really don't like the idea of Tirthon knowing Severus is in trouble."

Aiden sighed "When things settle I will go and speak to Arthion he will deal with his son Tirthon. I will however go now and speak to the Goblin King Ragnuk and get this mess sorted. The guards had no right to stop Severus in the first place."

"They only stopped him because that little demon told them Severus was a dark wizard."

"He is confused Alex, this is our fault, we should have taken him back to Ariel before the memories of Hogwarts came back... we need to get his mind settled and re-construct his memories. Then you can talk with him..."

"Talk... talk! Aiden if we had done something like that to Father he would have taken off his belt and whipped our hides raw right there in the middle of the city. There would have been no talking...."

Gideon's mind flashed, the images of a large beefy man with a belt came to him... "Devil's spawn, we should have drowned you when we got the chance..." The voice said. The man landed his belt over and over screaming at him. Gideon started breathing heavily; he was in danger. He closed the door and went to sit on the bed. He held his head. The memories were coming back... the voices, going into the chamber... the statue... He was confused. The statue was his Papa...

He saw Snape in his mind, holding him. Gideon shook his head and blocked the memory. He did not want to remember Snape any more. The man was a trickster who told lies. He blocked the memories. He saw Papa the statue and Papa the man. He was puzzled, he remembered his life with his Dad, his Papa and Grandpa but he was now getting confusing images of the fat man, a man he should know but didn't. The man had a gun... there was a fire. He saw his Dad... no Snape... Snape was there in the fire... no. Gideon forced the memory away he did not want to remember Snape.

The door opened and he saw his Papa come into the room. His Papa looked angry.

"Boy..."

Gideon's mind blanked out. His Papa had a belt in his hand... the fat man with the belt came to him... the fat man with the gun... he was the devil's spawn... he was a demon.

Gideon looked at his Papa... no not Papa... the statue... no the fat man... Harry needed to get away... the man reached out to touch him. Harry screamed... he needed to get away. Harry concentrated; he needed to go somewhere safe. He closed his eyes and in his mind he chanted 'somewhere safe.'

------

Alex looked at his son; Gideon was looking at him with immense fear. He reached out to touch him "Gideon, son..." The boy let out a blood curdling scream and in a flash of light he disappeared.

Alex screamed and reached out as if to grab his son but the boy was gone. Aiden came running in the room a few seconds later.

"Gideon! Alex?"

"He is gone, he looked at me with such fear and when I reached out to him he screamed and then he disappeared. I don't know where he has gone... first Severus now Gideon... Aiden I..."

Aiden grabbed his brother by the arm "Alex pull yourself together. Now think, where will Gideon go if he is danger..."

"ummm... I don't know... Lady Ariel?"

"Come on we will ask King Ragnuk to use the goblin portal, we will go to the goblin village to the base of Ariel's mountain... come on" Aiden said and the two Gryffindors ran out.

------

Harry looked at the Burrow he felt a strange peace here... the twins had rescued him... Ron had... he stopped. Ron. Ron had betrayed him... Ron had spray painted his clothes... Ron had told Draco his secret... the Death Eaters found him because of Ron. Harry turned around he was tired and confused. He wasn't safe here. He walked away. He walked out onto a dusty road. He looked around he had no idea where he was.

He knew Ron lived in a small magical area called Ottery St. Catchpole. If he remembered clearly there was supposed to have a village nearby. Harry started walking towards the village. After a few minutes he stopped... he didn't know what he would do when he got to the village. He sighed he was so confused. He sat under a tree. He closed his eyes. All of the memories came back, the trial, Lady Ariel, Golden Heart, the chamber. He was just so confused... nothing made sense.

"Hello" a dreamy sounding voice said.

Harry looked up and saw a girl looking like she was twelve years old, with long dirty blond hair and large silvery grey eyes. She was barefoot, had on an old blue dress which had a large pink patch at the side and a bottle cap necklace around her neck. She had a wand sticking out behind her ear.

Harry's first thought was that; she is oddly dressed for an angel... "Hello" he replied.

"You look lost" she said.

"I am... I don't know where I am supposed to go... I am confused" Harry said.

"Hmmm, you sound like if you were attacked by wrackspurts" the girl said.

"Wrackspurts?"

"Yes they float through your ears and make your brain all fuzzy" she said.

Harry studied it, he had never heard of wrackspurts before but it sounded just about right "my name is Gideon."

She sat down next to him "You do not look like a Gideon... you look more like a Harry to me."

He looked at her and absently touched his forehead, there was no scar. "I went through the fire... the phoenix fire. I lived with my Dad and my Papa and my Grandpa Draco. I heard my Grandpa talk about re-constructing my mind. I remember my life with my Papa and... my Dad but I see my Dad and he is not my Dad and my Papa was a statue. I know what happened but nothing makes sense... I remember things that I am not supposed to remember and I know I am supposed to block out the other memories but... everything is so confusing."

"Well then I think the solution is clear" she said.

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"We need to get rid of the wrackspurts" she said.

Harry looked at her unsure. She took her wand out and pointed it at him.

"You are not supposed to do magic outside of school" Harry said.

"Its okay... magic told me she gave her permission" she said.

"You speak to magic?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Yes and so do you. Every time you cast a spell you speak to magic, you ask her permission to use her power and her gifts" she said.

Harry considered it and it made a bit of sense and he nodded. She raised her wand. Harry stopped her "Wait... you did not tell me your name."

"Do you want the name my father calls me, or the name magic gave me or the name I am called in school" she said dreamily.

Harry looked at her and laughed, he felt comfortable with her. "What does magic call you?"

"Luna"

"That is nice; it means the moon doesn't it?"

"Yes, I was born at midnight on a full moon, so magic blessed me with the magic of the moon, so I was named Luna" Luna said.

"That is really nice. And what does your father call you?"

"Honey" Luna said and Harry laughed out loudly.

"Are you ready for me to help you with your wrackspurt problem?" Luna said and Harry looked at her. He felt comfortable with her and somehow he felt as if she would really help him. He nodded.

Luna moved her wand to his head and he felt her magic go to him. She chanted softly and then flicked her wrist. Harry felt a rush of magic as all his memories untangled. He remembered his mum and Dad, he saw their smiling faces... the heard his Dad shouts and his mum's screams, he heard the cold evil laugh and saw the green beam... he remembered the cupboard, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon... Dudley and his gang... he remembered his childhood, the names, the beatings, the abuse... he remembered Hagrid... Hedwig... Hogwarts... Ron... Hermione... Snape... the Philosopher's Stone... he remembered going back to Privet Drive, Dobby, the pudding... Ron, Fred and George, the flying car... the Burrow, the blocked barrier.... he remembered his second year, the Basilisk... Ginny... he remembered the dreams, Snape holding him, helping him, going into the Chamber finding Alex... he remembered Snape telling him about his mum and dad James... he remembered his Dad holding him telling him everything will get better... Ron screaming at him spray painting his clothes... Alex coming back... Wally and the Slytherins... the Quidditch match... everyone calling him Seeker... the train ride home... Uncle Vernon... Aunt Petunia... the fire...his Dad saving him. He remembered Alex telling him he would be his Papa... the trials... Lady Ariel... Golden Hart... Payton... Charlie... the phoenix chamber... his Dad and Papa holding him, telling him they would love and protect him forever... the black dragon... the goblin village, the dragons... the elven Princess Warrior... the goblins... his Papa angry. There was a flash and he opened his eyes.

"Does everything make sense now?" Luna asked.

Gideon looked at her and smiled "Yes it does."

"I have found the mind to be a puzzle, if you take some parts out, the puzzle is not complete and you can't see the picture" Luna said.

Gideon frowned "The only thing is now that I have seen the entire picture, I realise that I did something really horrible. My Dad would never forgive me and Papa hates me."

"I think I missed some of the wrackspurts... there must be still some that blocks your memories... but that tends to happen when you go through so many time zones in a short space of time" Luna said.

"How do you know about that?" Gideon asked.

"Magic told me... she also told me that your Dad will forgive you and both your Dad and your Papa love you very much. All children do naughty things. I myself put red ink in my Dad's printing press when it was supposed to be black. He said it spoilt an entire publication but I told him that newspapers are supposed to be 'red'" Luna said.

Gideon laughed.

"He turned my backside red and told me that while I was naughty and he hated what I did, he did not hate me, he loves me. I know I will do naughty things in the future and when I do he will punish me but he will never stop loving me. Its just part of being a child with a parent."

"I don't know Luna, what I did was really really bad. My Papa called me a little demon."

"When I am naughty my Dad calls me gremlin. I do not think your Papa means it the way others said it. Think of all the other things he calls you."

Gideon thought of it "he called me a gremlin too... and imp and scamp and rascal... I guess demon is just like that."

"Yes but I am sure he has called you other names" Luna said dreamily.

"Little warrior... he says I am his brave little warrior" Gideon said with a nod. Then with a smile he said "Dad calls me son." Gideon felt a surge of love thinking of his Dad who rescued him and gave him a new chance at life. He thought of both his parents and in his heart he knew Luna was right. He would probably be severely punished for what he did but it would not stop either of them from loving him. He knew his Dad would forgive him and he knew in his heart his Papa loved him and didn't think he was a real demon.

Luna gave him a dreamy smile and said "Now you look like a Gideon. I don't see Harry anymore but I know he is still there, he is part of you, he will always be part of you. Hide him away from the rest of the world but don't hide him away from yourself."

Gideon leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek "Thank you Lady Luna."

"You are quite welcome Sir Gideon" She said getting up and once more tucked her wand behind her ear.

Gideon stood up "The only thing is now I don't know how to get home."

She shook her head and said "Call to magic, she always answers.... Bye Gideon and good luck." Gideon looked as the girl skipped merrily away. He closed his eyes and called to magic.

------

"Are you out of your god damned mind. Harry was an abused child whose memories are unstable. How could you even think of using a belt on him" Severus shouted to Alex. He had almost burst a blood vessel when Alex and Aiden returned to Ariel's tower without Gideon. He walked off and then went back up to Alex and said sternly "Never NEVER use a belt on my son."

Alex took a deep breath "Severus the boy deserved a whipping. My father used a belt on me and my brothers all of the time... I know maybe in this time..."

"It has nothing to do with this time or you and your brothers... This has to do with Harry" Severus shouted.

"He is not Harry he is Gideon" Alex shouted back.

"Yes Gideon the dragon rider... the warrior... do you realise that in making Gideon you destroyed Harry... my Harry" Severus said.

"Wasn't that the whole point of him going into the chamber, to undo all of the damage" Alex said getting frustrated.

"Yes undo the physical and magical damage not undo all of him. You made him block his memories of who he was... yes Vernon and Petunia were monsters to him... yes he had horrible experiences but it was all a part of making Harry the kind, loving boy he was" Severus said.

"Harry behaved like a weak eight year old child rather than a strong twelve year old wizard. I made him strong" Alex said.

"Before you came along Harry battled trolls and acromantula and a Basilisk and all sorts of dangerous things, including a dark lord... he battled the dark lord three times... he was already a strong powerful wizard. However he also stood up against bullies and prejudice and injustice and that is also a great strength Alex Gryffindor. Strength is not just physical or even magical. I thought you would have known that considering the amount of times you did Lady Ariel's trials." Severus said.

Alex raised his hands in frustration "I don't understand you Severus Snape. I was only going to punish the boy because of what he did to you."

"I am not saying that Gideon does not deserve to be punished. What he did was terrible but you have to understand that our son is different... He is not Gideon Gryffindor... he is Gideon William Griffin formerly Harry James Potter. He has the memories of two lives to contend with and right now nothing makes sense. Even if you punished him at that point, the punishment would not make sense to him as he was mentally lost and confused..." Severus stopped and walked away from Alex.

He turned and looked at Alex who looked like one of his students who was utterly repentant after getting one of his rebukes. Severus sat down "It is my fault... I did not... I should have been there for him. I should not have left him on his own. You did not know what he went through I did... I should have been there..."

Alex knelt in front of Severus and put his hand over his... "I am the one who was to blame... I was angry at him... Aiden warned me... he told me to calm down but I didn't listen. Aiden told me to allow him to settle his memories but I didn't listen. If I had gone to him in a calm understanding manner, he would not have fled."

Severus took a deep breath and said "Our son is missing blaming ourselves is not going to help. We just need to find him."

Alex stood up "I have been trying to call him but he has blocked me."

Severus looked at the warrior... he knew Alex was hurting but as a warrior he was trained not to show his pain. He stood up and went to him. Severus moved into his arms and just held him.

The two just held each other.... then they heard the call.

They both looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Severus asked.

"Yes..." Alex closed his eyes and called to his son. '_Gideon do you hear me?'_

_'Papa...I... sorry... want... come home.' _The voice was faded.

"I can't make out, he is too far" Alex said frustrated.

"Its okay I know where he is" Severus said and shouted for Fawkes.

-------

Gideon sat under the tree and called out to his parents. He heard his Papa's call but it was very faint. He sighed, he was too far. Ottery St. Catchpole was at the bottom tip of England and his Papa was most likely either by Lady Ariel in Scotland or worse still in Mexico. He stood up and thought about going to the Burrow and asking to use the floo to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was closer to Lady Ariel and maybe his Papa would get him there.

"Gideon"

He turned and saw his Dad running up to him.

"Dad? How did you find me" Gideon said running to him.

Severus ran over and held his son tightly "I heard your call you silly boy."

"Yes we will make a mind speaker out of your Dad yet" Alex said coming over with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Papa, I am so sorry for running away" Gideon said and Alex reached over and hugged him.

Gideon had tears running down his face "Dad I am so sorry about what I did. I know now you are not the evil wizard I thought. I have all my memories now and I feel so terrible. I am really really sorry. I know I am in big trouble."

"We will talk about it when we reach home son" Severus said. "Come on lets go before we get caught by one of the gaggle of red heads that litter this country side."

"You have a problem with red heads Severus Snape" the auburn haired Alex said in amusement.

"Yes you are all hot headed and way too emotional and..." Severus was stopped as Alex gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Severus pulled out "... and don't like to listen and..." Alex once more shut him up with a kiss.

Gideon looked at his parents. He knew he was going home to get the spanking of a life time and he was probably going to be grounded and yelled at but... he loved his family and loved his life and wouldn't change it for anything.

.


	18. Chapter 18: Important Tasks

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

...

_**Chapter 18: Important Tasks**_

Gideon woke up and rolled over. He yelped, his backside had touched the bed and it sent a quick reminder of his night last night. His dad and papa had a long talk with him; even his grandpa came and he and Lady Ariel helped him guard his mind so no one could see his Harry memories. Then his dad gave him a spanking he would never ever forget. He groaned, his dad had used a thick ruler which hurt like the dickens. His dad said he had promised him he would never use a belt or a switch but the ruler hurt plenty enough. Gideon had to admit that he felt a lot better this morning as he no longer felt guilty and he knew his dad forgave him and still loved him.

He got out of bed and took a shower and changed. Lady Ariel said they had an important task to do today and he would need an early start. He went down stairs to the dining room where Payton and Charlie were having breakfast. The two were laughing at some joke.

"Good morning" Gideon said.

"Gideon?" Payton said. Neither Payton nor Charlie had been around when they had returned the night before and Gideon had spent the entire evening in his room.

Gideon just gave a nod.

Payton smiled "You have grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Payton's eyes twinkled "Charles Weasley, this is Gideon Griffin, Alex and Severus' son.

Charlie stood up and shook Gideon's hand and laughed "I know who he is... don't worry I gave my word as a wizard I would not say anything. Severus really loves you and his anger at your papa when he came back without you yesterday rivalled my mother on any day."

Gideon thanked him.

The house-elf Jenna came and put breakfast on the table for Gideon and he moved over to the table. He sat down but yelped and sat back down gingerly. Both Payton and Charlie gave him knowing smirks but did not say anything.

When he had finished his breakfast Charlie turned to Gideon "Both Payton and I leave today... we will be hiking back to Hogwarts, which will probably take a week."

"We are taking the long way back down and around the mountain. I enjoyed the hiking and I actually want a holiday before I return to Parkinson Manor" Payton said.

Charlie smiled "It will also give you and your parents time to establish your presence before I return from seeing Harry settled in his new life."

Gideon nodded.

Charlie smiled "I want you to know Gideon that you can call on me any time. Even if you just need someone to talk, I will be there."

"Your dad has also given me permission to repeat my seventh year so I will be around next year at Hogwarts. I will be there for you. We went through the trial together and I think it gives us a unique bond. We are like brothers... when ever you need a big brother, I will be there" Payton said and Gideon gave him a smile.

Payton and Charlie left after breakfast and Ariel, Aiden, Alex, Gideon and Severus were all on hand to see them off. Severus gave them all the camping gear they had on their trip up and Aiden gave Charlie a hunting knife made from a dragon tooth and had a golden scale handle... Ariel gave them a copy of one of Aiden's books on the life of the founders and told them to read it. Alex gave Payton a bag of galleons and whispered in his ear... the boy grinned and nodded. Severus hugged Payton and told him he would talk to his father before he got back and the boy thanked him. The two young men gave them happy waves as they set off.

Ariel looked at them and smiled "Aiden, Alex, Severus I know you all have an important task to do today."

Severus looked at Gideon who was really looking guilty. Severus held his son in a one hand hug "You have already been punished. It is forgiven and forgotten."

"Yes do not worry my grandson, your father got into even worst scraps than this when he was your age" Aiden said.

"As if you weren't there right beside me" Alex said looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Aiden said innocently but gave Gideon a wink. Gideon giggled.

"Oh yeah let me remind you..." Alex said and he and his brother walked back into the tower.

Ariel shook her head and then turned to Severus "Do not worry, the Goblin King will drop the charges against you and your reputation will be redeemed. However you need to watch your back when you go to Tenochtitlan. We will talk again when you return. Gideon and I have an important task to do together.

Severus nodded and ruffled his son's hair and started to walk off but Ariel called him back. "I had Jet organise your robes for you to wear today. I suggest you wear them."

Severus went up to the room he had been using. Alex had his own room but had spent the night in Severus' bed. A bed that now had an elaborate set of green and silver robes. Severus had never seen such beautiful robes. When Ariel had mentioned the robes he assumed it was the set he wore for Gideon's adoption ceremony, however these were magnificent. He put them on and looked at himself, he had to smile, he looked good.

Alex came in looked at him with a broad smile "If you wanted to distract me well you certainly accomplished your mission. Severus you look... amazing."

"Ariel suggested I wear them..." Severus looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow and said "She also mentioned for me to watch my back. Is there anything you want to tell me Alex?"

Alex sat and looked a bit uncomfortable and then taking a breath said "We saw Tirthon in Mexico."

Severus looked at him and said sarcastically "the happily married elf with two children."

Alex sighed "Yes but it is obvious he isn't over me or at least he showed some signs of his old feelings but Severus you have nothing to worry about, I love you and I choose you. You are the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with." He moved behind him and hugged him. "When we return I will ask Ariel and Aiden to watch Gideon and we can go on a proper honeymoon and I will make love to you until can't move."

Severus smiled but shook his head "Gideon will need us and I have to go back and help with the graduation and..."

Alex spun him around and kissed him so deeply Severus knees got weak. "Gideon will not die without us for a weekend and let Albus take care of it."

"I am not a man to shirk my responsibilities Alex" Severus said.

"I am your responsibility you are my husband" Alex said sternly.

"Yes but I am not your servant to be at your beck and call, dropping everything when you snap your finger" Severus said crossing his arms.

Alex glared at him and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. It was Aiden "Alex, Severus... we need to leave now if we want to be on time."

"I am ready" Severus said and walked off. Alex grumbled under his breath and followed.

Fawkes flashed the group to Mexico. This time the King's guards were waiting on them. Severus respectfully handed over his wand and a small glass case with the silver leaf (Ariel had advised him to do so) to the head goblin who nodded in acceptance. Severus was put in handcuffs which were bound to the front. The goblins tried but failed to put a net on Fawkes. The phoenix gave them a glare which had them stepping back. Fawkes perched himself on Severus' shoulder.

Standing to the side looking on was Prince Tirthon. He was angry; he had heard that Severus Snape was an ugly greasy haired bastard who looked like a cross between a vampire and a dementor. This man was very handsome, well groomed and was dressed in magnificent robes. He looked strong, confident and his onyx eyes had a brilliant fire that the elf prince knew only the most powerful of wizards had. The man looked like a wizard prince.

Tirthon saw the wizard turn and looked directly at him and scowled. He walked over to the small crowd.

"So this is your criminal husband" Tirthon said to Alex.

"No this is my husband who is innocent of the charges against him" Alex said seriously.

Aiden stepped forward "We don't have time for nonsense let us be off".

The King's guards put Severus in a carriage and drove off.

"You could ride with me in my carriage if you want Alex" Tirthon said with an inviting smile.

"Listen Tirthon and listen well; I love Severus, he is my husband. I do not love you, whatever we had was in the past; the very distant past. There will not ever be anything between us now or in the future. Severus is the only man I will be with until the day I die... Aiden lets go" Alex said.

Prince Tirthon looked at the carriage with the brothers leave and said coldly "Or until the day Severus dies, which as my luck will have it, is today."

The goblin palace was a magnificent building made of granite and limestone and what looked like gold. It was opulent and impressive. Severus looked at the guards who stood along the walls, the goblin guards were dressed in armour and each had a battle axe, unlike the elven guards who stood at the side who were dressed in silks and had swords or bows and arrows. They all looked at him in disgust. Fawkes gave him a soft trill which gave him a secure feeling.

Severus was taken to a room where he had to wait. He sat on the bench and remembering Ariel's warning he leaned against the wall. He started thinking of Alex; the man infuriated him at times. How could he suggest going on a honeymoon now? Graduation was less than a week away and Gideon needed time to adjust to his new life and... Severus stopped. What was he complaining about? Honeymoon… he had someone who wanted to go on a honeymoon with **him**. He thought back to the last two days, Alex was a god in bed and the man loved him. Severus smiled thinking about Shangri-La, under the moon. His mind started straying thinking of what honeymoon with Alex would be like.

Fawkes gave a trill and gave him a look. Severus knew the bird was telling him to be mindful of his surroundings and not let him mind wander. He gave the phoenix a nod and then cleared his mind and put himself at the ready for anything.

An elf came in and looked at Severus and offered him a tray of refreshments. Fawkes hissed at the elf and Severus told him to take the refreshments away he wanted nothing. The elf put the tray on the table and left. Fawkes sent a fireball and within seconds the tray was ash, Severus smelt the strong poision. Five minutes later another elf came in and said he was going to act as his lawyer. Fawkes and Severus looked at each other. The elf said that if he pleaded guilty and apologised to the King he would ensure that he would only have to pay a fine. Severus told him to leave. The elf shook his head and started explaining to Severus why he couldn't leave. Severus reminded the elf why he was the most feared Professor at Hogwarts. The elf left.

A few minutes later two elf guards came in. One Severus noticed was the elf who came to give him refreshments but was dressed this time as a guard. The other spoke "We are here to take you to trial."

Fawkes gave Severus a warning trill and Severus nodded. "You do know I am considered one of the most intelligent wizards in the world. If you think I am going with you anywhere you are sadly mistaken. I will only leave here with either my Tenochtitlan sponsor Aiden, or the King's guards."

One elf took out a knife and said "You will not be leaving here."

Severus looked at them and said "Oh I will be, right Fawkes." Fawkes gave a low angry sound that was like a growl.

Fifteen minutes later the King's guards came in to collect Severus, they were the same guards who had collected him by the gate. The guards saw the wizard sitting on a bench leaned against the wall, looking almost bored. On the wizard's shoulder the phoenix was preening its wings. The guard raised his eyebrow when he saw the two knocked out elves in the corner. One had a broken nose and a black eye and the other had broken fingers both wore burnt robes.

"What happened here?"

"They came in and tripped on a loose stone and knocked themselves out" Severus said in a bored tone.

"And the clothes?"

"I assumed it is a new elf fashion. It is not to my taste however I am not known for my fashion sense" Severus said.

The guard nodded and said "Let's go the court is waiting."

Severus stood and the guard checked the binds on his hands which were still secured. The guard used some magic to see if the binds had been removed at any time and saw it hadn't. He nodded and escorted Severus out. Fawkes trilled and Severus chuckled.

The court really was the King sitting on his throne. There were a few members of the goblin council who sat to the side but Aiden had told Severus that they were only there if the King needed advice. The guards from the gateway were there.

Severus did not look neither left nor right but saw Alex and Aiden sitting in the front row of the gallery. The elf prince sat in the front but on the other side, he was flanked by the elf 'lawyer' and two others. The prince looked at him both in shock and disgust.

He was placed to stand in a prisoner's circle. He heard Fawkes groan as if in pain. Severus bowed to the King and said "With all due respect is it necessary to put a creature of pure magic in a magic suppressing field?"

"He has the ability to flee if you are both found guilty" the King said.

Severus wanted to say something that he knew would have angered the goblins and bit his tongue. He reached up and stroked Fawkes who gave him a sad trill.

The King asked the guard from the gate to speak. The guard said that when Severus came in they were informed that he was a Dark Wizard and that he was a death eater. He asked Severus to fill out the necessary forms which would have given them the time to check the claim, but then indicated that he had no means of payment and that he tried to bribe the guards with a leaf from the Elven Silver Oak which was a contraband item. He said that this was proof that he was indeed dark and they did not bother to wait on the check but they confiscated the leaf and Severus was ordered to leave. There after Severus sent his bird to attack them and took the leaf and when the goblin guards ordered them to stop they ran and fled.

The King nodded and then asked Severus to speak. Severus indicated that he came to Tenochtitlan as a guest and after his sponsor had been told that everything was in order and his sponsor left, the guard called him back and even though he informed him that he was invited he was denied entry. He filled out the necessary forms, when he was told there was a fee he asked Fawkes to get his sponsor but the phoenix was denied entry even though he had been previously allowed in and had been inside and had just come back to help him. He said that the leaf was not a bribe but he was attempting to barter with it. When he was accused of thieving the leaf he informed him that the leaf was a gift and the guard did not believe him and asked him to leave. He said the goblin had not told him he was keeping the leaf and Fawkes just went to collect what was his.

As a counter defence the guard said that when he checked with the Elf Prince, the Prince denied any knowledge of the leaf and that as far as he was concerned the leaf was in fact stolen and that the guards were in their right to confiscate it. He indicated that further investigation on Severus Snape indicated that he really was a dark wizard.

Aiden stood and asked to speak. The King allowed him. Aiden told the King that he had done all the proper procedure and that he was in his right to bring in who he wished. He reminded the King that he helped in the improved wards of the gateway and anyone who was a marked Death Eater would have been immediately affected by the wards and that Severus had not been affected. He stated that the goblins had no proof that Severus was dark. He indicated that the British Wizengamot had found Severus innocent of Death Eater charges and that he was in fact a spy for the side of light. The fact that he walked with a phoenix on his shoulder was indeed proof he was not dark. He said that furthermore the official procedure was to inform him that his guest was being held which the guards did not do and that he considered it a personal insult that his son-in law was treated in this manner.

The King nodded and said that the incident at the gate was obviously an unfortunate misunderstanding however he could not overlook the issue of having the forbidden leaf.

"The leaf was a gift from Princess Maetharanel" Aiden said.

"Did you see her give the leaf" the King said.

Aiden looked at Severus sadly and then said "No but I trust Severus' word."

"I saw her give it" Alex shouted.

"He is your husband you are biased and your word does not count" Prince Tirthon said walking forward. "As much as I respect Aiden Draco, the fact is my sister does not give the sacred Silver Oak leaves to non-elves. This Severus Snape fellow is a known dark wizard and spy and therefore an expert in trickery. I am sorry to say he may have tricked you, first into taking him to Shangri-La to steal the silver leaf. He then tricked you in bringing him here to Tenochtitlan to probably steal here. I commend the gateway guards for picking up on the ploy."

Fawkes growled lowly.

The Goblin King Ragnuk looked at Aiden sympathetically and said "I am sorry my old friend but Prince Tirthon is right in that his sister is known to guard those leaves fiercely and I have never heard of her giving any leaves to non-elves. It is also under his jurisdiction that the leaf falls and…"

"I beg to differ Ragnuk, while my son often speaks on my behalf, I am not dead yet" a tall elf with long blond hair with stripes of grey in it, walked in. Everyone (except the Goblin King) who was sitting stood and bowed. The Elf King Arthion looked at Alex and gave him a smile.

Severus looked at the Elf King, he was surprisingly a big man; elves were known for their slender figures, the King looked muscular. However, he had on heavy armour which made him look bigger. The elf was clearly a warrior and he saw more of Louisa in him than his son Tirthon.

"Ragnuk, Maetharanel gave Potions Master Snape the leaves. Potions Master Snape has worked on various potions which have been of great benefit to the elf nation and has asked for neither payment nor wanted public recognition. When he visited Shangri-La, he indicated to General Yang that he was gathering ingredients for various potions, including one to cure werewolves of their disease. General Yang indicated that Potions Master Snape's aura indicated he wanted to help these beings not for wealth but for noble means. The werewolves are our enemy and such a potion would once more benefit our nation as it would end centuries' old war. Maetharanel indicated that even though the tree allowed the leaves to fall for Potions Master Snape he did not take them and it was only when she gave it to him did he take it. He did not even ask her for them but she gave him. She gave him thirteen leaves. She indicated to me that she felt that he was a noble being and was worthy of the gift."

The Goblin King apologised to Severus for the misunderstanding and removed the magical circle around him and Fawkes and had the guards unbind him. Fawkes shook himself and started what was obvious a rebuke to the Goblin King.

When Fawkes was finished King Arthion said "While I do not know what he said, I must say Ragnuk that I was surprised to see you had charged a phoenix for a crime. You certainly honour your people by taking the word of a lowly goblin guard over that of a noble phoenix." While the words were spoken in a kind manner it was obviously a rebuke.

Ragnuk however said "I try to be fair and impartial. It would not be the first time that a noble creature goes dark by falling in love with a dark wizard."

Fawkes gave a bird version of a growl and moved to fly forward but Severus held him and calmly caressed the obviously angry bird.

King Ragnuk stood and gave King Arthion a nod and then left. The Goblin Council then left. King Arthion then turned to Alex and said "Get over here boy."

Alex smiled and came over and Arthion gave him what looked like a fatherly hug. He spoke to him (to Severus' shock) in dragonspeak. Then Alex turned and in English introduced Severus who bowed.

Arthion smiled and said "Potions Master Snape it is an honour to meet you. When my daughter told me that Alex not only re-appeared but had brought his mate, I was surprised. When she told me who his mate was, I was really happy. Your work has really benefited elf-kind. While I assume you did it for the benefit of low-elves it has helped us all. The last wizard Potions Master to do work for the benefit of elf-kind was Salazar Slytherin and before him Hippocrates."

"Hey didn't I make that potion to help cure you of those nasty warts you had" Aiden said.

"Well seeing that you and your brother made the potion to create those warts in the first place doesn't count. Nor was the fact that I had to whip your hide soundly first before you made it" Arthion said with a chuckle.

Severus chuckled.

Arthion smiled and said "Why don't you all come to the palace and have dinner with us?"

Alex and Aiden were about to say yes when Severus said "I really apologise your highness but I must decline."

"You insult us" Tirthon said with a sneer.

"I was offered your food early Prince Tirthon and it did not smell as if it would agree with me. I must also get back to my son, I am sure he is waiting to hear of the outcome of the trial" Severus said coldly.

Tirthon glared at him.

Alex glared at Tirthon and then turned to Arthion and said "may be if you and General Yang are up for it, you could have dinner with us. I would love for you to meet my son Gideon" He then spoke to him in dragonspeak. Arthion replied and gave a nod.

Alex and Aiden then gave a bow and indicated to Severus they were leaving.

As they walked off Fawkes turned as if watching Severus' back. Arthion looked at the glare of the phoenix and then looked at his son.

…

Gideon was worried for his dad but Lady Ariel indicated that Severus would be fine.

"Okay young wizard, we have an important task. Your magic has grown and changed and you are now the young wizard magic meant you to be. However your wand is still the wand of your old self. So we have to get you a wand that would be best for you" Ariel said.

"I understand but I like my wand, she feels like she is a part of me, you know. Holly is more than a wand she is my friend and I don't want to get rid of her" Gideon said.

"Well you don't have to get rid of her, you can add to her. The same way you went through a rebirth, Holly has to go through hers. The only difference is that you will make the journey with her. Come on" Ariel said.

They walked to what Gideon thought had to be the top of the tower, she gave a musical chant and a door appeared.

"Now don't be afraid, there is no danger here, no traps, nothing in here will harm you. Payton made this journey yesterday and added to his wand. Now the only advice I have for you is trust in your magic and let it guide you" Ariel said.

Gideon went through the door. He entered a long empty corridor which had on either side glass walls which showed different landscapes. To his right there was a large field which had unicorns running around. To his left was a beautiful waterfall with trees on the bank, there were several birds including a few phoenixes. Gideon looked at the birds and laughed when he saw a pair of snidgets speeding by, he laughed and said out loud "you really look like feathery snitches."

He continued walking through the corridor. He reached a cross roads and felt a strong pull to the right so he went in that direction. He saw what looked like a mountain valley with dragons and on the other side flying horses. He looked at them all in amazement. He met another cross road and went to the left this time. He saw an underwater lake with mermaids and on the other side what looked like beautiful women with long blond hair and flowing robes. He stared at the women for a while. He saw one turn to him and invited him in but he shook his head, she got angry and turned into a viscous looking creature with wings. Gideon ran.

Gideon walked down corridor after corridor, he saw all sorts of magical creatures some he stared at in amazement, others he scowled at and others he laughed when he saw. He became tired but took out his wand and said "None of them are worthy of you."

He then saw a wooden door appear and he felt 'Holly' pull him. He followed and went to the door. He would swear after that his wand moved of its own accord and cast the gold beam which opened the door. It was dark inside but trusting his magic and trusting his wand he went in. His cast a lumos and saw the stairs leading down. He went down for a long time and part of him wondered if this staircase was the brother to the one in the trial and he secretly wished for a flying carpet.

As he walked he saw the shimmering light from the cave like wall and moving his wand saw all sorts of jewels in the wall. Gideon thought it was cool and walked on. Finally he reached the bottom and saw he was in a large underground cave. He assumed he was under Ariel's castle and was now in the mountain below. The cave had a strange light coming from all around and Gideon saw the crystal clear lake and a waterfall. It was to the waterfall he felt the magical pull.

He walked towards the waterfall first going around and then midway he stopped and looked down. He did not know what was there but like with the invisible bridge in the trial he knew there was something there. He walked and while it looked like he was walking on water he felt the strong rock bridge below him. About twelve feet in he felt the bridge slope up though he could not see it. By the time he was in the middle of the lake he was a good twenty feet above the lake. He stopped and looked at the waterfall. He sensed the presence of something behind the waterfall.

Gideon was not scared. Whatever the creature was, it was not evil and he knew it would not hurt him. He felt strong powerful magic coming from the creature and part of him felt unworthy, he went on one knee and bowed.

"You are early young wizard, I did not expect you for some years" a deep voice said.

"I was not who I was meant to be and my fathers brought me to the Oracle to help me. Lady Alatáriel allowed me the privilege to be reborn and now I am back on the path magic desired of me. I am now on a quest to improve my wand. I apologise if I am here unannounced, I simply followed my magic and my wand led me here."

The creature was silent and then after a minute said "You speak of your wand as if it is alive."

"She is, Holly is part of magic and magic is alive. She allows me to speak to magic and allows me to use magic's power and gifts" Gideon said.

Even though he could not see it, Gideon knew the creature was smiling. "You have a better understanding of magic than most wizards little one."

"I was told about the nature of magic by an angel who came to me" Gideon said thinking of Luna.

The creature chuckled and then said "Well then let me speak to Holly for a minute."

Gideon at first was not sure but then closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He raised his wand in the air. He felt the wand leave his hand and he opened his eyes. He saw his wand hovering a few feet above him. The cave was filled with phoenix song. After a minute the song ended and the wand lowered into his hand.

The creature said "You have had an interesting life Gideon Harry Potter Griffin. Now I believe I can help you on your current quest. You are not only a protector but a warrior and hunter, the item you seek lies in the heart of the beast you slayed. The door to your side will take you to it. Call to your Holly's father and he will help you."

Gideon looked to his left and saw a wooden door that he did not notice before. He stood up and bowed "Thank you noble one for your aid."

"You are welcome little Prince. Go on, when the time is right we will meet again" the voice said.

Gideon moved down the other side of the bridge towards the door. He turned the door knob and opened the door, he bravely walked through. He was shocked when he entered the Chamber of Secrets. He waved his wand and created a large light ball like Professor Flitwick had done. He saw the statue look at him, he walked towards it.

"I am sorry my Lord I cannot speak to you in your language but I am here for your noble creature's heart."

"You are Harry but not Harry, I do not underssstand?" The statue said in English with a slight hissing accent.

Gideon put his hand on his hips "You can speak English?"

"What can I sssay I am Ssslytherin. Besssidesss it is fun to lisssten to what othersss have to sssay when they think you do not underssstand, little heir of Gryffindor" the Salazar statue said. Gideon chuckled.

Gideon then sat down on the ground and told the statue his tale. Salazar was intrigued and told Gideon that while he was sorry that he would no longer be able to come down, he was pleased that he had gone through his metamorphosis and that he would now have other gifts to help him. Salazar then gave him permission to take the heartstring from the Basilisk's heart.

Gideon wondered for a moment how he was going to get the heart. While Severus had harvested most of the creature the area where Gideon knew the heart would have been, was untouched.

"What is the matter little Gideon?" Salazar said.

"I don't know what to do? Can you help me?" Gideon said.

"I can move but not much. But maybe I could direct you a bit. Put on your glovesss and get your knife out" Salazar said.

Gideon moved his hand through his hair "ummm I don't have gloves or a knife."

"You came to harvessst a creature and did not walk with glovesss or a knife?" Salazar said with a raised stony eyebrow.

"Well I didn't know I would need it" Harry said.

"You alwaysss walk with equipment to harvessst potions ingredientsss. What isss that Potionsss Massster of yoursss teaching you? Go on, two doorsss after the library isss a sssmall bedroom, you will sssee a chessst bring it for me."

The door in the ankle of the statue opened. Gideon ran in, he passed the library and then about a minute later passed a door with a large snake carved in front, the snake hissed at him. Gideon sighed it was the first time he met a snake he did not understand. He ran on and then came up to a second door which opened as he came towards it. The room was a small bedroom with a single bed, a wardrobe and a side table with a water pitcher on it. At the base of the bed was a chest. It was heavy, so Harry used his wand to levitate it.

Five minutes later he was back out. Salazar hissed and the chest opened. In it was green and silver armour, a silver sword with an emerald snake on the scabbard and two matching short knives. There were also two smaller chests. Salazar hissed again and the chests opened. In one were gloves, an apron and a hat. In the second one was crystal looking vials and some potions equipment, including a silver knife.

"Put on the glovesss and apron" the statue instructed.

Gideon did as he was told, it was twice his size. He was going to shrink it but the statue stopped him and taught him a proper re-sizing spell. The statue told him that now it will always fit him no matter what his size. Gideon thanked him. He then got the silver knife and went to the creature and following the statue's instructions was able to cut the skin and take out the heart. He was covered in blood but the apron and gloves protected him.

He put the heart out on a piece of the Basilisk hide he put on the ground. Once more following Salazar's instruction was able to take out the heartstring.

"Okay now you have to open your wand and put the heartssstring in" Salazar said.

Harry reached to take out his wand but his gloved hand was bloody, he took off the apron and gloves and took out his wand. He felt the coldness and almost fear from the wand. He sighed and knew he couldn't do it. Then remembering the waterfall creature's words, he closed his eyes. "Holly's father… ummm Fawkes." Harry called to the phoenix.

On the other side of the world, Severus and Alex were helping Aiden pack up some of his things to take with him to England. Fawkes was on the table eating some slices of mango when he heard the call. He trilled to the three wizards.

"Go on we will see you later and where ever you are going behave yourself" Alex said.

Fawkes flew up and using his wing swatted Alex behind his head and then flashed out.

Fawkes appeared in the Chamber of Secrets. Gideon explained what he was doing and Fawkes nodded in understanding. Fawkes took the wand from Harry and trilled and sang for a long time and then using his talon cracked open the wand. Gideon saw the golden looking core on the inside. Fawkes took the Basilisk heartstring and carefully put it in with the feather core.

Gideon heard Salazar hissing what sounded like a chant. Fawkes sang and then shed a tear and Gideon saw the heart string and feather core twist together. Fawkes then sang and Harry saw the magic from the phoenix seal the wand. Both Salazar and Fawkes stopped their singing. Gideon saw that there was a long scar along the wand. Fawkes cried on it and the scar disappeared. The phoenix then gestured to Gideon and the boy went and collected a vial from the chest. Fawkes carefully collected some of the blood from the heart and then poured it on the base of the wand.

Gideon did not see what Fawkes was doing however the phoenix suddenly dropped the vial (which did not break) and then rose up in the air. There was a large burst of fire as the phoenix caught a fire. It was not like a burning day but Fawkes looked like he was in a ball of fire. Gideon turned from the brightness of the flames. After a minute the fire ended and a baby chick and the wand fell to the floor. Gideon ran and caught the bird. The wand fell in the pile of ash on the ground. Harry picked up the wand.

The wand now had a reddish hew with a slight silvery hint near the base as the phoenix ash seemed to stick to the base. However the most beautiful part of the wand was the actual base of the wand. Carved in the grip was a Phoenix and Basilisk.

Gideon looked at it and smiled, even though he was no longer a parselmouth it seemed appropriate. It represented his Gryffindor and Slytherin sides. He waved his wand and green, red, gold and silver sparks flew out. He noxed the light at the top of the chamber and cast a lumos and the entire room lit up. "Wicked"

He then cast another light ball and Salazar instructed him on how to control it. He then sent it back up to the ceiling. Salazar told him while he was very powerful, it did not mean that he had to use his full power all the time. Gideon nodded in understanding.

Salazar then had him clean the apron and gloves and repack them. Gideon also cleared away the remains of the heart and then with Salazar's help put a further protection spell on the remains of the corpse. Gideon then asked Salazar to open the door at his ankle so he could put back the chest. The statue shook its head.

"It isss my gift for you little Gideon William."

"Thank you" Gideon said.

Salazar hissed and removed the passwords and taught Gideon how to put the password on it so it would open for him alone. Gideon used a dragonspeak password and used his wand to close it. Salazar then told him the spell to shrink the chest and Gideon packed the once large chest in his pocket.

The statue then pointed and said "that door will take you home." Gideon saw a door to his left in the wall. He then moved towards the statue and hugged the toe (where he could reach) and told it thank you once more.

As he reached the door, the statue called him back and said "tell your papa I am sssorry for trapping him. However I am pleasssed that he now hasss a ssson of his own."

Gideon smiled and waved and went through the door. To his shock he was back at Lady Ariel's and the Oracle was standing waiting for him.

"So what is your new core?" She asked.

Gideon showed her and then showed her the baby Fawkes. She took the phoenix and told him the wand was very appropriate. As they walked down Gideon excitingly told her of his adventure, Ariel laughed and told him he really was his grandfather's heir.

Gideon's excitement bubbled over for the rest of the evening. When Severus and Alex returned they were greeted to a smiling happy child. He then showed them his new wand and his gift from Salazar. Alex and Aiden immediately recognised the silver armour and told him that it was Salazar's battle armour. They explained that even though he was a potions master, Salazar was also a warrior and had battled alongside their father when they were young. They told Gideon a few of the stories they heard of Salazar and their father.

Severus rolled his eyes when Gideon told him that he should have a story night in Slytherin House and tell some of these stories.

King Arthion came for dinner and Gideon graciously met him and then ran outside to see General Yang who was in the courtyard. Severus was shocked to realise that the Elven King was a dragon rider like Alex. Arthion told Severus that it was because he was a dragon rider that Godric sent his two sons to apprentice with him after they did their NEWTs. After dinner was finished and Gideon went to bed, Arthion told Severus stories of the twins that had Severus shaking his head and saying that they were definitely James and Harry Potter's relatives.

Arthion spoke with Severus about various potions they had been able to use and Severus even suggested a few others that he could adapt for them to use. Arthion turned to Alex and told him that he had found a fantastic mate that was far better than his spoilt son. Severus then told him about what happened earlier with the food, the 'lawyer' and the guards. Alex looked like he was going to kill and Severus told him he did not have to go and defend his honour and that he had already settled the matter.

"I am not a damsel in distress Alex" Severus said however the others saw the gleam in Severus' eyes that said he was pleased that Alex was so defensive of him.

It was late when Arthion said he was going and they all went outside to see him off. They saw Gideon asleep on the dragon's front leg. Alex shook his head and picked him up. They all watched as the King jumped on the Dragon's back and they flew off.

Alex and Severus indicated they were going to bed. Aiden told Ariel they would be leaving in the morning and teased her and told her it was the last chance to join him in his bed. She shook her head and slapped him upside the head and called him a disrespectful brat.

…

While the guests of the castle slept, the Oracle made her way down the forbidden staircase to the cave below the castle. In long shimmering pearl robes carrying a lantern, she walked around the lake to the bridge.

At the top of the bridge she stood and said "I heard you met the boy today."

"Yes, did he get his new wand?"

"Basilisk heartstring and phoenix feather, very powerful combination" Ariel said

"He is very powerful. He is stronger than I thought he would be at this age, but his painful past has made him stronger. Dumbledore's manipulations have made him stronger in mind than a child should be at this age."

The Oracle nodded. "His parents will help him have a good childhood along with the right combination of love, discipline and training he would need for his destiny."

"He would need them. He would be very powerful when he comes of age" the deep voice said.

"Yes, he would be more powerful than your last master."

Ariel looked as the large white and silver dragon came from behind the waterfall and stood in front of her. "Yes he would be but I am more powerful than I was back then."

Ariel smiled and reached out and touched the dragon's face lovingly "yes my dear dragon, you are."

.


	19. Chapter 19: Introducing Gideon

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

'_**dragonspeak'**_

… … …

_**Chapter 19: Introducing Gideon**_

Gideon smiled as Hogwarts came into view; it was the most beautiful sight he had seen ever. The castle seemed to glow in magic and in his mind this seemed like home. He heard his Grandpa sigh.

'_**It has been a thousand years but finally I am home.'**_

Alex gave a sorrowful sigh **'**_**Yes but things have changed, the school has changed.'**_

The dragon did not reply. They moved closer to the school and Gideon pointed to Hagrid who was running out into the main field, jumping in joy at the approaching dragon. Alex in dragonspeak and Severus in English immediately reminded their son that he was not supposed to know Hagrid. They had spoken to him at length about how to behave and who would know his true identity.

As they flew over the castle, they saw the man in red robes standing on the highest tower looking out. Aiden immediately said _**'some things have not changed, if I did not know better I would have said he was father.'**_

'_**Yes he does remind me of father, he is just as stubborn and narrow minded' **_Alex said in dragonspeak.

Severus glared at Alex and said "you three are really make a guy feel like a fourth wheel."

Alex looked at Severus but then Gideon said "but dad vehicles need four wheels if you don't have four wheels the vehicle can't go anywhere. I believe the expression is to feel like a third wheel."

Severus groaned and said "What I mean is that you three have been talking up a storm for the last ten minutes and I don't understand you all. You have deliberately left me out of the conversation."

Alex hugged him tightly "It was not deliberate, we are sorry for our thoughtlessness but with Golden Heart not being able to speak English while in dragon form, it is just natural to slip into dragonspeak."

Severus calmed and internally there was a little protest in his mind; every time he got angry or upset just a little touch from Alex was enough to calm him, he was losing his fierce independent nature.

Aiden growled and Alex translated for Severus. "Aiden says to remember that he will remain in his dragon form for the next few days just to keep the fact he is an animagus a secret."

Both Severus and Gideon nodded. The dragon circled the field near to the lake and landed. Hagrid came running up to them. "Pre'fessor how did you… wow. What a beautiful Hebridean… golden horns, no spikey tail… is this Black Warrior?"

Aiden had told them some of his adventures and in his 'Hebridean' disguise he was known as Black Warrior.

"Yes it is, who may I ask are you?" Alex said as he skilfully jumped down. Alex had not met Hagrid before and they hoped that Minerva had been successful in not allowing Albus to spread Alex and Gideon's true identity around; especially to Hagrid who was known not to keep secrets.

Severus did the introductions "Hagrid this is a good friend of mine Alex Griffin and his son Gideon. Alex, Gideon this is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid, Alex is a dragon rider for the International Magical Law Enforcement Agency."

"Retired" Gideon said quickly.

"Retiring" Alex amended and shook Hagrid's hand.

"Yes, Pre'fessor Dumbledore said the new DADA teacher may be a retired International Auror. He did not mention you would be bringing your dragon" Hagrid said looking longingly at the dragon.

Both Alex and Severus looked at each other. Gideon was also concerned but tested the half-giant to see if he knew he was Harry.

"Do you want to touch him, he is really gentle. I have known him since I was a baby" Gideon said.

Hagrid looked at Gideon and said "oh you must have had a wonderful life. I always wanted a dragon growing up." Hagrid then asked Gideon all sorts of questions and was ecstatic when Gideon held his hand and introduced him to the dragon. When Hagrid realised that Gideon could talk to the dragon, the half giant was even more excited.

Alex and Severus took their trunks down and to Hagrid's absolute delight Alex asked him if he could find somewhere for Black Warrior to rest. Black Warrior growled something and Alex and Gideon laughed. The dragon however followed Hagrid.

Severus called a few house-elves who took all of the trunks and then the three made their way to the castle entrance where they saw Minerva, Filius and Albus waiting.

Minerva smiled when she saw Gideon. She opened her arms and he ran to her and gave her a big hug. Filius laughed and told him he looked really handsome. To Gideon, Severus and Alex's surprise Albus laughed and told Gideon he was happy that their journey was successful. Albus welcomed Alex and Severus and asked them about Payton and about the Oracle. He then told Alex that the elves had completely refurbished the Gryffindor family rooms and that even if he did not decide to stay at Hogwarts as a professor the apartment was his.

They all went to the apartment which now had a combination of old antique furniture and new modern things. The apartment had three bedrooms. The master bedroom was tastefully done in red and gold. Gideon's bedroom was actually plain white and had the minimum of things. Minerva whispered to Gideon that she was leaving it as a project for both of them to fix up; the boy smiled and thanked her. The last bedroom was a guest bedroom and looked like a typical Hogwarts guest bedroom. All three bedrooms had their own bath. Severus said they were far more luxuriant than his rooms.

They sat and talked over tea, Poppy and Pomona joined them. Poppy did a quick scan of Gideon and was very pleased. The Headmaster was very eager to hear about what happened at the Oracle and suggested that he and the other heads of houses could make the journey later in the summer. Alex and Severus looked at each other briefly and then Alex told Albus that it was a very good idea.

Albus hugged Gideon when Severus indicated that he took off the dark mark for him. Albus said that he always knew it was a possibility but after Quirrell was horribly killed he did not want to chance it with Severus. Alex told them about his and Severus' magical bond and everyone congratulated them but agreed to keep things quiet about it. They talked about some of the plans that Alex had and the Headmaster even thanked him when he said that he wanted to help get rid of the acromantula. Severus looked at the Headmaster; he certainly had changed in the last few days on his feelings towards Alex.

Severus asked about Remus. Albus said that Remus returned to his home and left a message for Severus that when things had settled, possibly after graduation, he would be happy to accept their invitation to dinner. Albus looked really pleased.

Finally Alex indicated that they had to settle in and Albus, Poppy, Pomona and Filius said they would see them at dinner. Minerva stayed to help Harry with his room. Severus told Gideon to go to his bedroom and make a list of everything he wanted and get an idea of where he wanted everything.

"You know if you want to speak without me being around all you have to do is say so" Gideon said and both Alex and Severus glared at him. Gideon just raised his hands as if to say I am going to do what you asked and then left.

Minerva laughed "He is sounding like a normal teenager, I am so happy. Harry was always so quiet and really shy. Gideon is so confident and so self-assured without being arrogant or snobby. I am really happy, you two have done a marvellous thing."

Alex nodded and Severus smiled. Severus looked at her "What did you do to the Headmaster?"

"He is certainly quite different from when we left" Alex said.

Minerva smiled and said "I used a very old spell which allows you to erase aspects of a memory and very subtly suggest an alternative. If the spell wasn't so old, it would probably be forbidden but from what I know probably less than five individuals in the world know about the spell and less may be able to cast it."

"So you obviously did not erase the memory of who Gideon is or who I am, what did you change?" Alex said.

Minerva smiled and said "I erased the memory of your argument on the tower and a few things here and there. While he remembers being on the tower and you coming in and calling Golden Heart, he is of the belief that he was the one to suggest going to the Oracle immediately. Severus he believes he was the one to suggest you adopt Harry and that he was the one who has been encouraging you and Alex into a relationship."

"I have to get you to teach me that spell" Severus said with a laugh.

Minerva shook her head and was very serious "the spell really should be forbidden and I only used it because I believe it was a life or death situation. Gideon's life was at stake because of Albus' stubbornness. He is a good man but he too makes mistakes. Leaving Harry with the Dursleys was one and this I think this was definitely one. My heart told me to stop him with the Dursleys and I did not follow it and I regretted it. My heart told me this time to stop him and I decided to take action."

Alex said he agreed and asked her about the Weasleys.

"I was lucky they were all there except Charlie of course and Bill who is in Egypt; Molly had just informed the others. Ron did not get time to inform Hermione and I was able to stop Fred from writing it down. I used the spell on them and they are of the belief that Harry has gone to America with his aunt and cousin and that he is very happy" Minerva said.

"Did you erase Remus' memory?" Severus said.

"No but Gabriel vouched for him. Remus seems genuinely happy for Gideon" Minerva said. "The others who knew, Poppy, Pomona and Filius think Gideon is best with you and have all made vows to keep his true identity a secret. Poppy is exceedingly happy and had actually yelled when she heard Albus had informed the Weasleys. They knew I did something to Albus but not what and they all indicated they did not want to know."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. To Severus surprise, Alex told Minerva about Aiden and about him being Golden Heart. They had told the others earlier that Black Warrior was Golden Heart with a complex glamour. Minerva was pleased he told her and said she looked forward to meeting him. She said she was going to help Gideon with his room and suggested Severus start considering the graduation decoration as the ceremony was only three days away. Severus groaned and said he needed to pack away the potions ingredients and things he had gotten. Alex said he needed to see Gabriel and suggested to Severus to get Helena to help him with the decorations.

Minerva helped Harry decorate his room, they made the room blue as Gideon said both his room in Severus' apartment and the room at Ariel's was blue and he had liked it. They went to the Hogwarts' storage room and selected furniture and decorations; they found a large bean bag chair a student in the sixties had left behind, as well as a foosball table and a small muggle looking refrigerator (which worked on magic). Gideon was really very excited and even Minerva said she loved the room. It was a cross between a bedroom and a teenage hangout (of course there was a study area as well).

Minerva called her house-elf Tibbs and Gideon told him what he wanted for his refrigerator and the house-elf said he would get it for him. The butterbeer came immediately, however Tibbs said the soda and the boxes of juice and bottles of water he would have to go out of the castle to get. Minerva gave her approval. They then relaxed and both settled with bottles of butterbeer. Gideon then told Minerva about his journey to the Oracle and what happened; including what he did to Severus in Mexico.

"You certainly gave him a lot of trouble but to be honest I do not blame you, your memories were all confused and irrational" Minerva said.

"Yes but dad still spanked me because he said that Grandpa had told me what was going on and I deliberately chose to ignore what he said and that even confused my actions bordered on dark. He said he knew that I felt guilty as well. He was right, after he spanked me and well, he got off on the charges, I felt better. I would not do something so foolish again."

"You also have to learn to trust your dad and papa and Grandpa Aiden; they will always do what they think is best for you. The reason why Harry got into so much of trouble was that he did not listen to the adults around him and did his own thing which led to trouble" Minerva said.

"You did not listen when we told you about the Philosopher's stone" Gideon said.

"I did and put Severus, Filius and Pomona on alert. If you had listened to me, Quirrell would not have gotten the stone out of the mirror. There was also another spell on the final room that you did not know about and that is once you entered the only way to get out was with the Headmaster's permission. Even if Quirrell had somehow gotten the stone, he would not have been able to leave the room. You and your friends put your lives in unnecessary danger" Minerva said.

Gideon sighed and nodded and said "We should have also known not to ask Lockhart for help going to the Chamber."

"Yes not all adults are good, you know that. However Gideon, there are those who you can trust and who would die for you" Minerva said and smiled when Gideon hugged her.

"What I am surprised about is your trip to Ottery St. Catchpole. You went to the Burrow when you thought you were in danger. It means in your heart you trust them" Minerva said.

"I guess. Even with everything that happen, I think Molly Weasley would gladly face a feral nundu to protect those she love and I know she loves me, well Harry. The Weasleys are not very… well… observant and are a bit prejudice against Slytherins but I think them good people" Gideon said.

Minerva thought that there may have had other words Gideon wanted to say but held back because he did not want to get into trouble.

"So do you want to stay friends with Ron?" Minerva asked knowing their troublesome relationship at the end of the last term.

Gideon nodded and said "Yes. The thing is Ron does really stupid things at times but there are a lot of good things as well. He is loyal to a fault but is hot headed and stubborn and doesn't think things through or even think at times. Master Yang told me to trust my instincts about people and my instincts think that Ron would be a good friend."

Minerva nodded "that is very good advice. Now how about I give you the non-student tour of Hogwarts?"

Gideon smiled broadly. They sent a message to Severus with Tibbs, Minerva's house elf and Gideon contacted Alex via his mind link. Minerva took Gideon to all sorts of places that he was sure even the Weasley twins did not know. They met with various teachers who were around. Minerva introducing him as Alex's son, she explained that Alex was considering being the new DADA teacher. Minerva knew that Severus planned to introduce the boy as his son later that evening at dinner.

With Alex's permission they went outside to meet with Black Warrior who immediately liked the Gryffindor Head of House. With the dragon was Helena who had been talking up a storm. Minerva asked her if Severus had asked her for help with the decorations for Graduation and Helena said no but immediately started thinking up of ideas. She wandered away and went to look for Severus.

Alex joined them outside and he told Minerva that he had been in discussion with Albus and had made several suggestions that he had previously discussed with Ariel.

That night at dinner Severus confessed to the rest of staff that he and Alex were mates and that Gideon was his son. He basically told them a variation of what he told Lucius. He however told them that he and Alex separated after an argument about his associates and some of his activities with them. He heard Sinistra loudly whisper 'Death Eater' to Vector. While it was not openly discussed the rest of the staff knew Severus had been charged as a Death Eater and Albus had vouched that he had in fact abandoned that life. They all nodded when Severus indicated that Alex had gotten sole custody of Gideon. Albus supported Severus and told the staff that for the sake of their son, Severus and Alex were trying to heal their relationship and that Gideon would be spending some time with Severus while Alex finished his responsibilities with the Auror Core. The other members of staff were really excited and all happily welcomed Gideon. They knew Severus was an exceedingly private person and promised to keep it all a secret for now.

Albus told the staff that the next day Alex was going to do the school a favour by trying to get rid of the acromantula in the forest. Hagrid got angry and said he would not allow it. Alex got annoyed and stood and yelled back at the half giant. Alex told him that the Acromantula were man eaters and did not belong in the forest; he argued that the danger to the children was too great. Professor Kettleburn the Care of Magical Creatures Professor who was retiring after graduation said he agreed with Alex. He however suggested that may be an alternative living arrangement could be made and asked Alex to hold off killing the creatures. Kettleburn said that there were a few uninhabited islands in the Hebrides and that they could possibly appeal to the Ministry for one.

"We live in the Hebrides" Alex said. He, Severus and Aiden had agreed to use the house in the Hebrides as their main home outside of Hogwarts. "Which island are you thinking of?"

Kettleburn spoke of a few islands and what they would need for the Giant Spiders. Alex said that their island was really close to some he was suggesting. Kettleburn indicated that Acromantula could not swim and that if the Ministry allowed them one of the islands that they would put heavy security on the island to prevent the spiders escaping. Vector asked Alex about his island and he said it was under a lot of charms and that it was hidden but it was very close to the Dragon Reserve.

"Does your dragon live with you?" Bathsheba Babbling asked.

"Yes he does at times, you cannot really own a dragon, it is an intelligent independent being. He lives with me because he chooses to and not because I force him. Even though we are partners in the Core, he is not owned by the Ministry. Dragons are very particular and you must have a strong bond with your dragon before it would allow you to be a rider. He is very much like my brother and is a member of my family. Just like family, there are times he would go off on his own but he considers the island his home as much as I consider it mine. He is here with me right now but if I come to live at Hogwarts, I doubt he would come and would probably stay on the island or go and spend some time with the other dragons" Alex explained.

"It is a pity he would not be here, having the children, possibly the younger ones learn about dragons by witnessing a dragon would be a fantastic lesson. The older NEWT students go to the Reserve once a year for a weekend. It should be longer but it is an expensive trip" Kettleburn said.

"Well I can ask him if he wants to come for a few days or maybe I could host a few children for a few days on my island that should cut the cost" Alex said.

"That is marvellous, but wouldn't the children going to your island violate the privacy wards?" Kettleburn said.

"No I could allow special portkeys through, as a matter of fact I was thinking of inviting a few children to the island. Albus I am sure you remember that Saturday is Gideon's birthday, maybe a party on the island, where a few second or even third year Hogwarts students you think would be suitable to invite could be invited" Alex said.

Albus beamed and said he knew exactly who to invite.

The next day Amelia, Fisher and Mad Eye came and Alex and Albus had a long meeting with them. Severus had Gideon help him and Helena with the decorating of the Great Hall. Helena basically did the decorating and Severus and Gideon did the leg work and physical stuff. Some of the other teachers came and helped but Severus knew they were curious about Gideon.

That evening Alex and Severus left Gideon with Minerva as they went out for a few hours. The rest of the staff found it romantic but Severus told Minerva that they needed to go and fix up the house in the Hebrides. Alex gave the Head house-elf Ogden a portkey to the private island. Ogden and a few house-elves went to help them. They took the trunks with Aiden's things from Mexico.

Alex dropped Severus off the next morning but he and Aiden left and indicated they would be back in a few days. Gideon was a bit disappointed but spoke to his papa via their mind link for a while before he was okay with it. Gideon moved to his room in Severus' apartment and it was like at the beginning of summer. Gideon told his dad that he felt most at home there.

When they realised that all of the clothes Severus bought Harry was too small for Gideon, Severus decided to take his son shopping in Diagon Alley for new clothes. Like before Severus went overboard with the clothes, however this time Gideon was not so shy about purchasing the clothes and even asked for a few things he wanted. They even had a slight disagreement when Gideon wanted a T-shirt with a skull and Severus said it looked too much like the skull on the Dark Mark. The man in the store just shook his head and spoke on teenagers.

After getting clothes they went to the bookstore and Gideon picked up several books to add to his collection and a few on topics that now interested him like dragons and swords. When Mr. Flourish saw Severus he told him that they had gotten a new potions book that he wanted him to consider adding to the NEWT Level book list, the man called to his assistant to bring the book.

To Severus and Gideon's shock the assistant was Ronald Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley you have taken a summer job, I see" Severus said. Ron looked at his Professor in shock, Gideon forgot that none of them had seen Severus' new look. Severus had on robes but they were green and were slim fitting and quite stylish, his short hairstyle and slight tan made him look really different.

Mr. Flourish tapped Ron on the back of his head and told him not to be rude and to answer.

"Umm yes sir, my parents thought it would be good for me" Ron said "it is only for a month and then we go on vacation to Egypt."

"Yes well a few extra galleons would come in handy in Egypt. I do hope with your first salary you buy yourself a proper wand" Severus said and Ron nodded.

Severus looked at Gideon and then at Ron and said "Ronald Weasley this is Gideon Griffin, he is the son of a friend of mine. You met his father Alexander Griffin in the Hospital Wing last week. Gideon this is Ronald Weasley. He will be a year ahead of you at Hogwarts."

Gideon put out his hand and Ron shook it.

"You are Charlie's brother?" Gideon said and Ron looked down at the dragon book in Gideon's hand and nodded.

"You like dragons like Charlie?" Ron said.

"Yes I am going to be a dragon rider like my papa when I grow up" Gideon said with a big smile.

Ron looked like he was going to say something and changed his mind. He then said "We got an invitation to your birthday party on Saturday."

"I am hoping it will be fun" Gideon said.

"Yes I am looking forward to it" Ron said though he did not sound too enthusiastic.

"Yes well we will see you on Saturday. Gideon lets pay for your things, I still have a few stores to go to before we return to Hogwarts" Severus said.

Ron's eyebrow rose, Snape was actually sounding like a normal human and even smiled when the boy asked if they should buy a book on photography for his grandfather. It was obvious to Ron that Snape knew the boy well. He also remember Snape coming in with Mr. Griffin that day in the hospital and Harry saying that he had met Mr. Griffin's son and that he would most likely be in Slytherin. Ron sighed, he had been excited when they had been invited to the party but now he was sure it would be filled with Slytherins. Professor Dumbledore said the boy's father wanted to invite children who were suitable for his son and that he wanted him to know a few people before going to Hogwarts. The Headmaster had given Ron a wink and told him that he had to show Gideon the benefits of being in Gryffindor House. He remembered his mum whispering and telling him the same thing about Harry two years ago. He really hated the fact that Harry would not be returning but Harry had said to try and make Gideon his friend. Ron nodded, he would keep an open mind.

Severus and Gideon went to the Apothecary and the cauldron shop and then sat to have lunch at one of the road side cafés. Whether Mr. Twilfit or one of the other shop keepers had passed the word, there were several people, some 'former colleagues' of Severus' who 'passed' by all looking at Gideon. When Severus saw Lucius and Draco he was actually not surprised. Lucius looked at Gideon and smiled.

"Professor Snape how very fortunate for us that we happened to see you today. I was going to owl you to speak to you about a donation to Slytherin house" Lucius said. He was keeping up the appearance as he didn't want Severus to get in trouble with Alex.

"You may sit Lucius, I told Alex about you and Draco" Severus said and Lucius smiled and sat and indicated for Draco to sit as well.

"So is this young man Gideon?" Lucius said "but I really don't have to ask, Severus he is very handsome and a combination of both his parents."

Severus smiled and looked at Gideon who was frowning. "Gideon this is a good friend of mine Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. Draco is my godson."

There was a flash of annoyance on Gideon's face. He did not say anything just nodded. Severus glared at him and said "Gideon" there was an obvious warning in his tone.

Gideon straightened and looked at them with a condescending look. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco, it is a pleasure to meet you" there was a slight snooty tone in his voice.

Lucius laughed but Draco was obviously annoyed.

Lucius inquired on Alex and about his trip. Severus smiled and indicated the trip was very successful and that Alex was abroad on business for the next few days and had allowed Gideon to stay with him at Hogwarts for that time.

Lucius smiled "that is fantastic. Maybe you two could come to lunch on Friday, it is Draco's birthday and you know I always throw a party. It may be good for Gideon to meet with others his age."

"Actually that definitely sounds like a plan, as a matter of fact Gideon's birthday is on Saturday and his father is throwing him a party and asked that a few students from Hogwarts be invited, so Gideon would meet them before going to school in September" Severus said and ignored the glare Gideon was giving him.

"That sounds marvellous, please send the invitation. Draco will definitely attend" Lucius said. Both adults started talking on several matters and ignored the glares the two boys were giving each other.

Gideon looked over and saw Ron walking down the road carrying a delivery of books to the bank. Ron looked at them and frowned. Gideon shook his head, he knew his friend and knew what he was thinking. He sighed and hoped that he could still salvage his relationship with his former best friend.

Gideon was silent for the rest of the Diagon Alley trip but was very vocal when they returned to Snape's apartment at Hogwarts.

"Are you out of your mind, one tried to enslave and then kill me, not to mention he did kill my uncle and burnt my house down and the other hexed my broom which made me fall from a hundred and fifty feet in the air. They are my enemies. I don't understand how you could even be friends with them knowing the kind of people they are and what they did to me. I thought before it was because you needed to be because you were a spy but now you no longer have the mark, you cannot be a spy. How could you pretend as if they are such great friends" Gideon screamed.

"First of all, I want you to calm down" Severus said.

"No, I will not calm down. THEY TRIED TO KILL ME, BOTH OF THEM" Gideon screamed.

Severus really wanted to smack the boy but knew it would solve nothing with him in this rage. "Gideon do you think I would allow anyone to harm you?" He said calmly.

Gideon glared at him and shook his head and said "No"

"Do you think I approve of what Lucius and Draco did to you?"

"No but…"

Severus held him "No buts. The reality is, even though I am no longer a spy, I have to keep up certain appearances. Lucius has a dark side and right now he is the pseudo leader of the Death Eaters. If I make myself his enemy, he will come after you. Also at one point in time Lucius was my friend and as such Draco is my godson. Draco is spoilt and arrogant and thinks that he is the ultimate in wizardry and if it wasn't for me he would have been worse. The thing is Gideon, Draco is at a crossroads, he has a good heart but has been trained to be the way he is, I have always tried to steer him away and lead him to an alternate path. If Voldemort were to return Lucius would willing sacrifice Draco. I want when Draco has that decision to make he would not follow his father blindly. Part of the reason why I tolerate Lucius is because of Draco."

"But dad he tried to kill me" Gideon said more calmly than before.

"And he got thrown off the Quidditch team for it. While Lucius rewarded him for it, I made him stand the consequences of that action. If I reject Draco or I openly show that I am enemies with Lucius, then Lucius would demand that Draco not associate with me and he would be lost forever. Without me Draco will become evil, right now there is still hope for him" Severus said.

Gideon sighed "I will give him a chance. I wouldn't promise to be all buddy buddy but I will give him a chance."

"Very good, now go and stand in that corner for ten minutes for screaming at me."

"Daaaddd" Gideon whined.

Severus turned the boy around and sent him to the corner with a light swat on his backside.

…..

"Gideon get a move on or we will be late" Severus said knocking on the boy's bedroom door.

"Dad do I have to go, it would be hours of boring speeches and having to sit still. I really don't want to go" Gideon said.

Severus sighed part of him wished he didn't have to go but Graduation was an important function and he was the Slytherin Head of House. "Think of it as a lesson in diplomacy. Now you have less than a minute before I come in there and dress you in that bright purple set of robes the Headmaster sent for you."

Gideon came out dressed in silvery robes with black and green patterns on it. Severus smiled "You look great, where did you get those robes?"

"Lady Ariel" Gideon said and Severus nodded and said he should have guessed.

"Now remember best behaviour" Severus said giving him a warning glare.

They went to the Great Hall and Severus put Gideon to sit where he could get a good view of the stage. Gideon of course knew it meant, it was a good spot where his dad could see him from the stage. A few of the teachers passed and acknowledged him. Then Gideon saw someone who he did not expect to see.

"Wally" Gideon called out as the boy and his parents passed. Mr. McNair looked at him and scowled and Gideon felt the dark magic coming from the man. Wally looked at Gideon with confusion as he did not recognise him, he however gave him a smile and a nod. Gideon sighed he almost blew his cover and couldn't believe he was so stupid. He saw others he recognised, Captain Flint, Pucey, Derrick and Bole from Slytherin, Nicholas and Brittany and a few others from Gryffindor; they were in graduation robes.

The ceremony was long and Gideon managed to stay awake but he was glad when it was over. After the formal ceremony there was a feast and Gideon sat at a side table with specially invited guest but actually had a good time talking with Madam Bones. After dinner Severus came over and told him there would now be a special function in the Slytherin dorms for the newly graduated Slytherins and told him he did not have to attend and could go to their apartment if he wanted. Gideon happily left and went to their apartment.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and the scroll next to the door said it was Walter McNair. Gideon put down the book he was reading and opened the door.

"Hello" Gideon said.

Wally looked at him strangely "Is Professor Snape here?"

Gideon shook his head "No he should be in the Slytherin dorms."

Wally looked disappointed "I just came from there and did not see him, I had hoped…"

Gideon looked at the boy, he looked depressed and had large bags under his eyes. He remembered when he first met him, Wally had told him how he had gone to Severus when he had bad nightmares and the professor had helped him get over things that scared him and would be there when he needed to talk. Gideon remembered that he was not the only child who Severus had helped. "Do you want to come in and wait, I am sure he will be here soon."

Wally looked at Gideon and then nodded. He came in. Gideon called a house elf and asked her to provide some refreshments and to ask his dad if he could come for a while. She nodded and left.

"You hailed me out earlier" Wally said.

Gideon sighed and said yes and coming up with a lie said "I am starting Hogwarts soon and Severus has been trying to convince me to go into Slytherin house, so he showed me a few of his memories and showed me a few of his students who made house life fun. You were one of them. I did not expect to see you today. Severus said you would be the seventh year prefect when I come in."

Wally nodded and then said "my brother graduated. You don't look like a first year."

"No I will be going into my second year. I was home schooled but my papa is coming to Hogwarts to be the DADA teacher so I will be coming too. He and Severus are good friends. I am staying with Severus a few days as my papa has some business to take care of" Gideon said. "I am Gideon by the way and I know you are Wally umm Walter McNair".

Wally nodded and said "You can call me Wally".

Gideon looked at him "Are you okay, you look as if you haven't been sleeping well?"

Wally nodded "I have been having nightmares."

"My… umm Severus is good at helping with nightmares. Have you tried keeping a dream journal I am told it helps" Gideon said and Wally looked at the boy with a strange expression.

The door opened and Severus came in "Walter is everything okay?" Gideon excused himself and went to his room. He stood by the door and heard the boy weeping. His father had been one of those who had gone with Lucius to burn down Harry's house. He said his father had celebrated that night and said that they had killed Harry and he said that he had screamed at his father and said that Harry was a great person. His father beat him badly. He said the next day when they heard Harry was alive, his father got angry and had beaten him more. He spent most of the last week in the hospital. Wally said that even though the rumours were that Harry had left the country and was now safe, he was worried that his father would get him. He said he was having nightmares of Harry burning alive screaming for help and his father torturing him.

Gideon went to his trunk and took out the dream journal Wally had given him, he had not used it. Since moving in with Severus and Alex he did not have need for it. Wally was a great guy and the fact that he was having nightmares about Harry being harmed made Gideon feel bad. He looked at the green journal with the silver snake on the cover, if he gave it back to Wally he might be suspicious. Gideon got out his wand and cast a spell in dragonspeak on the journal. He watched as the silver snake turned into a silver dragon. Gideon nodded. He listened at the door and heard his dad talking to Wally. Five minutes later he heard his dad say he would get a few phials of dreamless sleep for him. He heard his dad leave, so Gideon decided to take the chance.

He came out of his bedroom and went to Wally and gave him the dream journal with the silver dragon on the cover. "Here this is a dream journal that you can use."

Wally looked at the journal and said "This looks really expensive, I can't…"

"It was a gift given to me by a friend who cares for me but I no longer need it. I no longer have nightmares. I want you to have it, so you know you have a friend who cares for you as well" Gideon said and hearing the door to his father's lab close, he ran back to his room. As he closed his door he saw Wally pocket the journal.

Five minutes later he heard the door close as his father and Wally left. Gideon smiled and knew in his heart everything would be okay.

Later that evening Wally sat in his room and looked at the journal the boy had given him. He opened the journal and as if on instinct he turned to the page in the very middle. It had been a habit of his to leave little notes in the middle of his books. He saw the small inscription in his own writing '_To Seeker from Wally. Everything will be okay, I just know it'_. Wally smiled, from the moment he had seen the boy in Snape's apartment he had his suspicions; now they were confirmed. He turned and looked at the blood stain on the carpet on the floor, his blood, the house-elves hadn't gotten it out. His father had said it was a reminder of what would happen if he spoke traitorous words again. He knew that if his father or brothers knew what he knew they would not only kill Harry but Severus as well, he could not let that happen. He pulled out the middle page of the journal and using his wand set it on fire and then banished the ash. He picked up his quill and wrote _'Friends who care for you will always protect you.'_

Wally closed his eyes and started doing the occlumency exercises Snape had started teaching him last year to help with his nightmares. He knew occlumency also helped you protect your mind and secrets you may have. Wally had to keep this secret or die trying.

….

Gideon stood in Malfoy Manor with a drink in his hand that he did not drink. Lucius Malfoy had taken him around and introduced him to all of the important people, all of whom Gideon knew were Death Eaters. Lucius then introduced him to all of the children of importance. Crabbe and Goyle now stood on either side of him like bodyguards. Gideon wanted to scream but knew he was in enemy territory.

Gideon saw Severus looking at him and he nodded and took a deep breath. He went over to where Draco stood with Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and a few others from their year group. They were talking about quidditch. Gideon politely asked Draco if he liked the present that he had given him (a few opaleye scales and a potions book).

"Yes it was a worthy present. How may I ask that you came on such rare potions ingredients?" Draco asked in a snooty tone.

"My grandpa has friends in many countries, one lives with the Opaleye dragons in Australia. We visited there last week" Gideon said.

"You actually met with the dragons? I have a book on dragons" Theodore said "Draco and I love dragons."

"Yes, my papa is a dragon rider, so I grew up near dragons. I have met Hebrideans, Opaleyes, a Chinese Fireball, Peruvian Vipertooth. I even met a Greek Hydra but that was a long time ago, when I was seven I think" Gideon said.

"Wow you are so lucky" Theodore said.

"You said your papa is a dragon rider, does that mean he rides a dragon?" Blaise asked.

"Don't be silly, he probably means he is a type of dragon handler" Pansy said.

"No I meant dragon rider. He rides a dragon, a Hebridean named Black Warrior. He is an International Auror, so he goes all over the world hunting dangerous criminals" Gideon said.

They were all silent and then Theodore started asking Gideon about some of his adventures and Gideon told them. He did not see Draco leave the group angrily. Gideon actually had fun with the small group and once more reminded himself that not all Slytherins were bad.

Pansy finally asked him how he knew Snape and he said "He and my papa are friends. You are a Parkinson?"

"Yes Pansy Parkinson" Pansy said with a smile.

"Your brother Payton spent a few days with us last week. Severus brought him with us when we went to Lady Ariel's. She was able to cure your brother, he is back to normal. I think that was part of the reason why Severus came with us on vacation this year to help your brother."

Pansy looked angry "I thought I had gotten rid of that prat once and for all." She stormed off.

Millicent shook her head "Pansy is really jealous of her brother, he is so perfect. He is handsome, really smart and gets perfect grades. Her father used to pretend she did not exist and her mother kept telling her she had to be more like Payton. She was really happy when he messed up, her parents paid more attention to her."

"Payton said she was the spoilt princess who got away with everything. She did not have the pressure of getting good grades and their father doesn't breath down her neck to be perfect all the time" Gideon said.

"I just thank Merlin, I am an only child" Blaise said and Millicent said he was lucky.

"What about you, are you an only child?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, though if my parents had another I would be really happy. I would love to have a little sister" Gideon said.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might actually get it and then regret it" Goyle said and the others laughed knowing he had a little sister.

Lucius called all of the children together and Narcissa brought out a large birthday cake for Draco. It was a quidditch field with tiny quidditch players and a golden cherry for a snitch. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and Lucius presented Draco with his birthday present, season tickets to matches with the Tutshill Tornados the top team in the country and an invitation to practice with them. Everyone cheered, it was a fantastic present.

Afterwards Draco told the others "After training with the Tornados, Snape will have to put me back on the Slytherin team."

"You were seeker weren't you?" Gideon said and Draco glared at him.

"I **am** seeker" Draco said indignantly. "I am the best seeker at Hogwarts."

"Ohh it's just… Severus told me that if I am sorted into Slytherin I would be seeker. He told me the spot was vacant as were a few other positions as many on the team graduated. He told me if I wanted to be seeker, I would be" Gideon said naughtily.

Draco looked like he wanted to cry. "What broom do you have? Mine is a Nimbus 2001 and my dad promised me that as soon as they came out I would get a Firebolt" He said quickly.

"Those are great brooms. I will be making my own broom, it is a family tradition" Gideon said.

Draco laughed loudly "Making your own broom, are you sure you are not a Weasley. Do you churn butter and wear clothes from the second hand store as well?"

"No I wear clothes from Twilfits as you know as you saw me and my… Severus with the bags a few days ago" Gideon said.

"No doubt Severus' annual charity case, helping the poor whelp, last year it was the Potter orphan, this year it is you. What did you say your papa did; a dragon dung sweeper?" Draco said sneering at Gideon.

"Just because I take pride in making something of my own doesn't mean that we are poor Draco" Gideon said with a sigh. "There is also nothing wrong with being poor. It is not how much money you have or even your blood heritage that determines who you are. It is your actions and the choices you make in life that determines the kind of man you are."

"Something only poor people and mudbloods say" Draco spat.

Gideon wanted to say something but Severus came over and said "I am sorry but we have to go. Draco I hope you liked the present and you have a good birthday. I will be seeing you tomorrow for Gideon's birthday party. I have given each of your parents an invitation."

"I am sorry Professor but we might not be able to make it" Theodore said quickly and Draco chuckled.

"I am surprised Theodore, your father said you would be most excited to attend. After all it is not often that you get to go to a private island where there would most likely be dragons. I know Gideon's dragon Black Warrior might be willing to give rides" Severus said. Theodore's eyes lit up. "Arthion might come with his Chinese Fireball as well." Theodore screamed he was definitely coming.

"It might not be a good idea for them to meet General Yang, he might roast and eat a few of them" Gideon said glaring at Draco.

Severus frowned at Gideon and said "Well he hasn't eaten you yet so I wouldn't worry. Go on and thank Lord and Lady Malfoy for inviting you to the party and give your farewells." Gideon looked up at Severus and then did as he was told.

Severus looked at Draco and the others "I had hoped you would make a good impression Draco. Gideon is really important to me and I want you two to be friends. Now please I want you all to come tomorrow."

Millicent said that she would be there and she was sure the others would come as well. Severus gave them a small smile and nodded.

Draco glared at the boy who was leaving with Snape, his father had said the same thing, he wanted them to be friends. He did not want to be friends with the boy. That boy took all of his friends' attention away from him on his birthday and he seemed to have his godfather wrapped around his finger. There was no way he was giving him his position as seeker. That no good Harry Potter was gone but it seemed as if Draco had a new enemy, one by the name of Gideon Griffin.

…

Ron dressed in his best formal robes and sighed as he saw his ankles showing. He wished he had enough saved to buy a new set of robes, his salary was not much and this week he had bought a new wand and a present for this birthday party. He sighed he hated being poor and now he had to work for his own galleons he hated it even more. He picked up his present a small plain red dream journal, it did not cost much as he had gotten a discount from Mr. Flourish as an employee. Somehow the journal reminded him of Harry.

He looked and saw Scabbers looking at him. His mum had said to leave him but Scabbers looked like he wanted to come. He put the rat in his pocket and went down stairs.

His mum looked excited. It was the first time he saw her really happy since Harry had left. Dumbledore said he wanted them to make a good impression with this boy and his father. His mother looked at it as a new mission for the light. Ron shook his head and thought all he wanted was to have a few good friends. His mother made sure and looked them all over and then took out the portkey. A minute later Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and their mother landed in a lush valley next to a fantastic looking manor. They were greeted by Snape and the man Alexander Griffin and taken to the back of the house, where there was a large black dragon and several children.

Ron sneered when he saw the Slytherins, he saw quite a few Gryffindors including Neville Longbottom and Collin Creevey. Collin came over and snapped a picture of them and ran off. Ron saw a few from other houses both in their year and the year below. He saw the birthday boy talking with Hermione and Susan Bones.

Molly gestured to them to go in the direction where a few teachers stood. Ron saw McGonagall and the Headmaster talking with a man with sandy brown hair and scars across his face that his mum knew. She called him Remus. Remus kept looking at Ron strangely and kept smelling the air. Ron felt uncomfortable so he politely moved away saying he was going to give Gideon his present. He saw Remus following him.

He was almost near Gideon and saw Hermione waving when the large dragon raised its head and looked at him. It roared and started moving towards him. A few children screamed and Mr. Griffin ran towards it. He saw the dragon glaring at him and then saw… was Mr. Griffin talking with it? Mr. Griffin started walking towards him and Ron felt really really uncomfortable. He felt Scabbers move and jump out of his pocket.

Pansy Parkinson screamed and said "A rat!"

The dragon roared fiercely and Scabbers ran for his life. The man Remus ran after the rat and shouted "That is not a rat. He is an animagus."

Ron looked on as Snape, Mr. Griffin, Remus and the Headmaster ran after Scabbers. Ron ran after them, dropping his present.

Mr. Griffin was almost near Scabbers when Draco and his father portkeyed in. To everyone's shock, Scabbers turned into a man, grabbed Draco and put his wand to his neck. All of the others stopped and backed off. Lucius looked at the man and said "Pettigrew?"

The man Pettigrew said something in a strange language and disappeared with Draco.


	20. Chapter 20: Inner Demons

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series, but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

'_**dragonspeak'**_

… … …

_**Chapter 20: Inner Demons**_

Draco at first didn't understand what was going on. He saw a large group of people running towards him. He heard the shouts but did not see the rat until it started to turn. He was frozen with fear when the man grabbed him and put the wand at his throat. Before he could even think to scream for his dad, they disappeared.

The room looked like a mass of confusion. There were pots and pans and a large wooden table and a stack of chairs all looking like someone had made it themselves. Draco had never been in such a poor, homely looking room. He did not get a chance to look too much around as the man dragged him and put him to sit on one of the chairs.

Draco looked at the man, he wasn't very tall, plump, balding, had rat like teeth and his clothes looked like rags.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco shouted and stood up.

The man slapped him hard across his face and shouted for him to sit down. Draco had never been slapped on his face before and it hurt. He sat down and the man waved the wand and bound him. The first thing the man did after Draco was bound was take the boy's wand and pocket it.

"I know exactly who you are Draco Malfoy. I also know your father has made himself to be a great leader, praising himself rather than seeking our Lord, he will pay dearly. I remained faithful to our Lord, I will get him the prize. When our Lord returns, your father would be the on the ground crawling in the dirt and I would be the one highly favoured."

"My father will kill you" Draco said. The man slapped him hard again and Draco could not help his tears.

Peter smirked and walked off. Peter knew it was only a matter of time they found out where he had gone too. He needed to leave and leave quickly. He knew all the secrets of the house. He went first to Percy's room. Fortunately, Percy wasn't there. He went to the secret box where Percy, kept his galleons. Percy worked as a tutor in school and even secretly did papers for other students. Of all of the Weasley's Percy was most Slytherin like. He took the bag, it felt like over three hundred galleons, the boy's life savings. Peter cast a feather light spell on the bag and put it in his pocket. He took a bag and packed a few things.

He went to the twins room, he turned into Scabbers to avoid the bobby traps and went and got a few other things; they had muggle money hidden. Going to Ron's room was a waste of time. Ginny had a few good things; jewellery and journal that was filled of everything Harry Potter. Peter packed some clothes from Arthur and went to the pantry and got some food. Everything was packed and shrunk and put into his pocket. He went to where he left the boy and saw he was gone.

Percy had heard someone come in and was angry. He had hoped for a day of peace and quiet and to have the whole house to himself, something that had never happened before. He started towards the kitchen to see who had come when he heard the voices. He heard the slap. He hid and silently made his way to the kitchen. You had to learn stealth and evasion when you had brothers like Bill who wanted to experiment turning you into creatures, like Charlie who constantly wanted to pound on you, like Fred and George who liked to play pranks and like Ron who squealed on you to your parents every two seconds.

Percy looked at the man, he had a rat like quality to him, he saw the victim, it was Draco Malfoy. Percy did not know how the man was able to get into the Burrow but he knew the man was up to no good.

As soon as the man left, Percy snuck into the kitchen. He put his hand over Draco's mouth first and then indicated to him to be quiet. Draco nodded. Percy let him go and was happy that Draco did not make a sound, he silently used his wand and undid the binds.

"Come on let's get out of here" Percy said quietly and Draco nodded. They went towards the floo but Percy stopped and frowned when he saw the man leaving his room. The man opened the twin's room and turned into Scabbers. Percy gasped but fortunately was not heard.

Draco nudged him "Let's go please."

Percy nodded and they went to the mantle. There was no floo powder.

"Damn, mum hasn't bought any… we will have to run for it" Percy said quietly. They saw the man leave the twin's room and go to Ginny's room.

Percy held Draco's hand and pulled him. They ran back to the kitchen and out of the house. Percy took him to a shed a little way off. It was a broom shed. Percy grabbed two brooms.

Draco looked at the old brooms "Aren't you like going into final year, can't you apparate us?"

"I have just learnt to apparate, I have never taken anyone and I don't want to risk splicing you. I am also not going to apparate and leave you here alone. Come on the Lovegoods live a mile away and the Diggorys are close as well. If we go to either we will get help." Percy handed him the broom.

They jumped on and flew to the Burrow's gate.

Draco had never liked any of the Weasleys but he knew Percy would protect him. The Weasleys were poor, uncultured and really wild but they were honourable.

They were almost at the gate when the man popped in front of them. As a seeker Draco was able to dodge the hexes the man was sending, however Percy wasn't that lucky. Percy was hit with a stunner and fell like a log off his broom. Draco needed to get out, he looked back and saw the man hexing the boy. He shook his head he needed to escape. By the time he reached the gate he heard the horrifying screams. Draco stopped, something inside him stirred, he heard his godfather's voice in his head and he turned back.

Draco saw the man hitting Percy with the cruciatus spell. Draco had to do something. He didn't have his wand, however he knew Percy could not take much more. He picked up a rock. He moved behind the man and had intended on hitting him, when the man suddenly turned around. Once more Draco was in a bind.

"How noble of you Malfoy, your father would be so disappointed. Don't worry, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. You are going to come with me. My master would need a nice young body as his sacrifice and you would do nicely. It is what your father has been grooming you for after all, I would just be the one to present you" Peter said.

Percy's body hurt and he could barely move. However he could not allow the man to take the boy.

"I am going to need something to turn into a portkey. Albania is too far to apparate with you" Peter said more to himself. He looked at a book that was sticking out of Percy's pocket. He moved to grab it and Percy grabbed Peter's hand and bit down on it. Peter screamed and pulled. Percy had bit down so hard that there was blood. Peter pulled away and a small chunk of his hand was ripped off.

Peter cursed and then kicked Percy in his face and Draco heard bones cracking. "I wasn't going to kill you, you were a decent owner and not really a bad kid. However now I am going to…" Peter raised his hand and Draco was sure he was going to cast the killing curse but there was a series of loud pops and Severus, the Headmaster, Amelia Bones and a few he didn't know appeared. Peter cursed again and looked at Draco who was more than an arm's length away but moved to grab him.

"Peter!" Remus shouted.

Peter looked at his once best friend and sneered and then apparated out alone.

Severus ran and checked his godson and undid his binds. Albus checked on Percy.

"We have to take him to the hospital wing, he is in a bad state" Albus said checking on Percy.

"We will take him to St. Mungo's" one Auror said and conjured a stretcher to put the boy on.

"No Poppy could…"

Amelia glared at Albus "This is not Hogwarts Albus. We are taking him to St. Mungo's" the woman said firmly.

"Can we follow Pettigrew" Severus said holding Draco.

Amelia shook his head "he apparated, it would take hours to track him and he might be gone by then."

"He said he was taking me to Albania to the dark lord, he said he was faithful and he said the dark lord would want a sacrifice and I was being groomed as a sacrifice and the dark lord would return and make my dad crawl in the dirt" Draco said sounding shaken.

Amelia sighed and watched as the Aurors took Percy away.

"I am taking Draco with me and will call Lucius" Severus said and Amelia nodded.

As Severus and Draco left, Amelia told Dumbledore "You know it means that Peter was most likely the traitor." They watched Remus who had slumped to the ground on his knees and was crying.

Dumbledore nodded and said "Almost twelve years an innocent man has been in Azkaban."

"I will make a trip to Azkaban this evening" Amelia said.

"We will make a trip to Azkaban this evening" Albus said and Amelia nodded.

…

Gideon had been having a good time and was talking with Hermione and Susan who were telling him all about Hogwarts when he saw Ron coming towards him. Then there was mass confusion and trouble. He heard his Grandpa Draco tell his papa about a rat animagus and dark magic but did not understand until he saw all the men running after Scabbers. Gideon ran after them. He turned around the side of the house when he saw Scabbers turn into a man and disappeared with Draco.

Lucius screamed out and dropped the present he had in his hand, it was a tank with a snake in it. The snake hissed angrily as the tank fell on the ground. It was agitated. Fortunately the tank did not break.

"Peter… that was Peter Pettigrew" Remus said.

"I don't care who he is, we have to find him fast, he has the boy" Alex said and took out his wand and examined the area. Severus went towards Lucius who was looking ready to kill.

Ron stood in shock, Gideon, Ginny, Hermione and Fred and George were now beside him.

Amelia Bones who was at the party came running over and Albus explained what happened. Molly also came and gasped in horror as she heard that Scabbers had turned out to be a man and had kidnapped Draco.

Molly looked at Ron and scolded him "I told you to leave Scabbers at home, why did you bring him?"

Alex looked at her "So you knew he was an animagus?"

Molly looked at him "Of course not."

Albus said "Molly would never knowingly have allowed someone to harm her children."

Alex scoffed "She is just an idiot for allowing them to play with a large rat and did not scan it to see if it is safe."

Severus went and put his hand on Alex who took a breath. Severus said "Draco is my godson, do you know where Pettigrew took him?"

"You can't apparate off the island. He used one of the discarded portkeys and reversed it. I will just have to figure out which one" Alex said and they all looked at him. He accioed all of the discarded portkeys that had been dropped on the ground.

"The most recent was ours, we should go to Malfoy Manor" Lucius said sounding unusually panicked.

"Do you have a way of tracking your son?" Alex asked.

"He has a ring that he has on… yes I can track it" Lucius said.

Amelia said "I will send a few aurors with you."

"No I have my own people" Lucius said coldly. Severus made a portkey for Lucius to leave the island and Lucius left.

Hermione immediately said "How does Professor Snape know the coordinates to make a portkey off the island?"

Albus looked around and saw the children. He turned to Molly "Molly do you mind taking the children back to the party."

Molly turned and started directing the children away.

Gideon said "can I go see about my present?" He gestured to the tank on the ground with the snake. Severus turned and looked at the tank for the first time.

"That is a Merlin's Mamba, it looks agitated. It is best you leave it alone for now Gideon. I will take care of that in a while. Leave it to calm a bit" Severus said.

Alex looked over and said "I will deal with it. It is too dangerous."

There was a low growl and they turned and saw the dragon. Ron gasped he had not noticed the dragon which was standing right behind them. The dragon growled a low growl and then an almost rumble and they saw the snake calm and went still.

"Is it dead?" Fred asked.

The dragon growled and Alex said "No asleep. Gideon you can take the tank and put it in my office, I will decide what to do with it later."

Gideon moved towards the tank and saw Ron next to him. Ron asked him if he needed help. Gideon could have easily used magic to levitate it but nodded and allowed Ron to help him. They picked up the tank together and took it inside.

Ron looked around inside the house was amazing.

"Is that a real ancient Grecian vase?" Hermione's voice said and Gideon chuckled and was not surprised the girl had followed.

"Yeah, could you go and open that door over there next to bronze jars" Gideon said.

Hermione ran forward and opened the door. They went into the room, it was a large office. Hermione looked at it, it was beautiful and filled with many books on one side, a marvellous muggle looking painting. There were artefacts from all around the world. She loved this room.

"Hermione could you clear an area over there" Gideon said and Hermione ran over to where he had indicated.

It was a low set of shelves below a beautiful painting of a castle. She removed the ornate standing ivory and gold clock and put it on the large desk. She then moved a black and gold box that was at the side of the clock. She looked at the box, there were runes on it and a carving of a badger.

"This looks like the Hufflepuff badger" She said.

Gideon looked at the box and said "probably is, my family is distantly related to Godric Gryffindor and this island was once owned by him. The house has a few things from all of the founders. There are a few books… the desk too I think was Godric's." He and Ron put the tank on the top of the shelves where Hermione had cleared.

Hermione and Ron looked around the room in wonder.

Gideon looked at the snake that was still sleeping. "I wish I could talk to snakes."

Ron looked at him "Like Harry."

Gideon nodded "I met him once when papa allowed me to visit Severus, he was translating a set of scrolls that were in parselscript. I heard what happened to him, I am glad is okay and safe now."

"Your father and Snape are good friends" Ron said.

"Yes they are, my papa is friends with many at Hogwarts but he and Severus are the same age so I guess they have more in common" Gideon said and Hermione nodded.

"Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, shouldn't he have all of this stuff" Ron said.

Gideon glared at him "I would suspect Potter Manor would be filled with many things. What we have was left to our ancestor and we have kept our things and our heritage preserved, just because he is heir doesn't give him rights over what we have. If your parents leave you something does it give the children of your brother Charlie to claim what you were given because Charlie may be their heir. No. What Godric left to his eldest son Gideon would be at Potter Manor. What he left to my ancestor Aiden is here."

"Alex and Aiden the twin sons, you are descended from Aiden" Hermione said.

"Yes" Gideon said sounding annoyed. He was angry that Ron basically accused his family of stealing from Harry Potter.

Ron nodded and did not even apologise. He was still looking around and then looked at a set of pictures on the desk. "Is this you?" He picked up a picture in a gold frame and turned it. It was the picture Aiden had taken when Ariel had given Gideon to Severus for the first time. The picture showed the smiling Severus holding Gideon and Alex looking at him. It was a fantastic picture. Severus was still glowing from the cleansing ceremony (and the recent sex) and looked young and very handsome and the angle of the picture you did not see the broken nose, if you did not know it was Severus you might not have made him out.

"Yes that is me with my dad and my papa" Gideon said and took the picture from Ron and put it back on the desk.

"Your father is gay" Hermione said in disgust.

"You were born of a male carrier" Ron said and Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Yes, now let us leave" Gideon said firmly. He saw Ron looking at another picture, it was of Snape in his green and silver robes and with Fawkes on his shoulder. It was taken the day of the trial but when they had returned. It was taken in front of Ariel's castle and Snape looked like royalty.

"Is this your dad?" Ron said.

It was obvious Ron did not make out Snape. Gideon took away the picture and put it back on the desk. "Get out of here now" Gideon said angrily.

Hermione huffed "there is no reason to be rude, he only asked a question."

"Yes it is my dad, now just leave, my papa doesn't like anyone in here" Gideon said and practically pushed Ron and Hermione out.

"How could you be born of a man that is not normal?" Hermione said as the left the office.

"No it is rare but my dad was powerful enough to carry me" Gideon said getting annoyed at Hermione.

"But that is impossible" Hermione said.

"No it is not, you are obviously muggle born" Gideon said.

"You have a problem with muggle borns?" Ron said immediately on the defensive.

"No I was just saying it is obvious, everyone who lives in the wizarding world know that it is possible for powerful wizards to get pregnant and have children" Gideon said.

"That is just wrong" Hermione said.

"Are you calling me wrong" Gideon said.

"It's not natural" Hermione said.

Minerva came towards them "Are you three okay?"

"Aunty Min could you please have a talk with your student about sex in the wizarding world. This girl just told me I was un-natural because I have two fathers. She obviously has never been educated about the wizarding world. This one practically accused my family of stealing from Harry Potter because we have things that belong to Godric Gryffindor and the founders. They got angry because I told them to leave my father's office after they started pawing all over his desk and looking at personal thing" Gideon said angrily.

Minerva looked at Gideon, he really was so different from Harry who would have never complained on his friends. Harry might have run off to cry if Hermione had called him un-natural. Minerva looked sternly at Hermione and Ron.

Alex came in "Minerva, the portkey was to the Burrow, Severus, Remus, Albus and Amelia have gone with a few Aurors. Could you see to the party and stay with Gideon for a while. I am going with Black Warrior to hunt this beast…" he switched to Celtic which Minerva knew but the children didn't "if he is the Weasley's rat he may know things that we cannot afford him to know."

She paled and nodded and glanced at Gideon.

Alex looked at Gideon "I am sorry about your party but I have to go."

Gideon shed a tear but nodded, he watched Alex walk off towards the stairs in the direction of the bedrooms.

Minerva sighed and told Gideon "You know this is important."

Gideon nodded and then glared at Ron "What kind of idiot are you to bring a rat to a birthday party; worse one that has dragons?"

Minerva sighed and said sternly "Gideon, I am sure Ronald feels badly enough. Now you have guests, with your dad, papa and grandpa not here, it is up to you to be host. Now take a breath and go outside and see to your guests."

Gideon took a breath and stood up straight and said "yes ma'am." He walked off.

Minerva looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione said "Men can't have babies. His father must have told him that to make him accept his gay lover which is also just wrong."

"Men can't, wizards can. Miss Granger, just because you are not aware of something doesn't mean it is not possible. You do not know everything and it is obvious that you know very little. Now it was also very very insulting to call that boy an abomination simply because of your own ignorance and prejudices, I would have thought after your experiences you would be more understanding." Minerva was annoyed at the girl.

"I never said he was an abomination" Hermione said.

"No you said it was not normal and it was wrong that he was born of two men" Ron said.

"Which is not very polite, especially when it is the boy's birthday party. And you Ronald, Gideon was right, what possessed you to bring your pet rat to a birthday party. It was very poor form, you need to think, you knew there would be dragons here. Even if your rat did not turn out to be a wizard in animagus form, did you not think it would be dangerous to have a rat here" Minerva said.

Alex came back down the stairs in his armour with sword and a bag slung across his back. "Minerva, I would appreciate it if you stay here until we return. You can use… your usual room." He gave a brief look to the children and she nodded in understanding, he wanted to give the impression that she was a frequent visitor.

"Of course child, you know I am always there for you when you need me" Minerva said.

Alex gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked out. Minerva gestured for the two children to walk out as well. Before they all reached the front door, it opened and Severus came in with a shaken Draco.

"Pettigrew escaped, said he was going Albania to the dark lord" Severus said. He turned to Minerva and then looked at Ron. He told Minerva "Get Molly, Percy tried to rescue Draco and Pettigrew attacked him, he does not look good. They have taken him to St. Mungo's."

"He hexed him and used the cruciatus and broke a few of his bones, he was going to kill him but Uncle Sev and the Headmaster and the Aurors came in at the same time and he escaped" Draco said his voice trembling.

Severus looked at Alex "I am going to give him a sleeping draught and put him in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Put him in the empty room next to Gideon's. Minerva's room is opposite, she may stay a few days. I am going to find Pettigrew" Alex said and Severus nodded.

Severus looked at Ron and Hermione, he wanted to kiss Alex but knew he couldn't in front of those two. He directed Draco to the direction of the bedrooms. Alex sighed and went outside.

Gideon had the party in full swing. Professors Babbling, Vector and Burbage had some wizarding games going, Filius was helping Molly in serving drinks and slicing up cake and Kettleburn was with a few of the children and were examining the dragon who was now resting (it would open its eye on occasion looking around), Hagrid was just staring at the dragon. When Alex appeared in his armour everyone turned and looked at him. Several of the girls giggled and the boys looked at him in wonder. Theo looked at him in absolute admiration.

There was a loud roar and they all turned and saw a Chinese Fireball dragon coming in. All of the children and Hagrid and Kettleburn screamed in delight. The Fireball landed and Arthion jumped off and took off his helmet. Everyone gasped when they saw the handsome elf with long blond and silver hair in golden armour.

"Where is the birthday boy, come on over here" Arthion said with a smile.

Gideon ran over and the Elf King gave him a hug "I have a present for you" he took out a shrunken chest and enlargened it. "Happy Birthday Gideon William."

"Thank you sir" Gideon said and took the chest which was really heavy and Alex came over and took it, holding it with ease.

Alex told Arthion "we have to talk" he then started talking rapidly in elvish.

There was a roar and Gideon went over and hugged the Fireball who threw him up in the air. Black Warrior growled what sounded like a chuckle and Gideon's squealing laughter could be heard. All of the children looked at the interaction with amazement. Hagrid and Kettleburn stood with their mouths open.

Arthion and Alex came over and everyone heard, Arthion growling at the dragons. General Yang put Gideon down and the Fireball growled lowly. The Fireball turned to Black Warrior and spoke to him. Everyone looked on as Alex bowed to Arthion and then expertly climbed on Black Warrior's back. The black dragon turned and walked away a bit to be away from the crowd and flew off. The children cheered and then they heard Gideon roar a bit like the elf had done.

"You could talk to the dragons" Theo said running over to Gideon.

Gideon nodded and said "Yes just like papa can. Watch…" Gideon shouted out a roar.

They all saw Black Warrior turn in the air and saw Alex stand on the dragon's back. Alex waved his wand and streaming behind him written in red and gold were the words 'Happy Birthday Gideon.'

The children cheered. The dragon and Alex then flew off away from the island.

"Show off" Arthion said and then looked at the children "So who wants a ride on General Yang?"

Minerva laughed, the children looked so happy, the scary events of a few minutes ago were forgotten. She watched as Ron and Hermione went to apologise to Gideon. She really hoped that they would be friends. Harry really loved his friends. She smiled when she saw Theodore Nott, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom all sitting on the Chinese Fireball with Arthion. Molly tried to tell the elf in armour that it was too dangerous for the children to ride the dragon but he laughed and told her it was perfectly safe and indicated for the dragon to take off. Minerva sighed and went to tell Molly about Percy.

Severus came outside and was accompanied by Albus, Remus and Amelia. They looked at the lingering birthday greetings in the air and at the Chinese dragon in the air with the children.

"I see King Arthion made it" Severus said.

"King?" Amelia said.

"Yes he is King of the High Elves, he was the one who mentored Alex and Aiden" Severus said.

"It did not dawn on me that there would be those who would be alive who would remember them" Amelia said quietly so only Severus and Albus heard and Severus nodded.

"Where is Alex?" Albus said.

"He flew off a while ago but he says he is going to hunt Pettigrew" Minerva said coming over with a fussing Molly. "I told Molly she could leave the children here while she goes to the hospital" Minerva told Severus who nodded.

"Alex is being reckless, we should form a team and get the Order together" Albus said.

"I will get Fisher we are doing this officially Albus. Alex is registered as an International Auror and I will approve this mission. It would help prove Sirius' possible innocence if we can capture Pettigrew" Amelia said and excused herself and went to call Fisher.

Severus sighed and said "Lucius is going to form his own team I am sure."

"Did you contact him?" Minerva asked.

"Yes he and Narcissa are upstairs right now but he has already asked me to care for Draco for a few days" Severus said and Minerva nodded.

Amelia came and told Severus she needed portkeys to bring Fisher and two of his men. He nodded and went to organise with her. Albus and Molly left to go to the hospital.

Lucius came out with Narcissa ten minutes later. They both looked at the dragon giving rides in shock. Lucius however, quickly recovered and told Severus he was gathering his men and they were going after Pettigrew. Severus nodded but told him the Aurors including Alex were going to hunt for him. Lucius nodded.

As an afterthought Severus said "If McNair is going, ask him if he would not mind sparing Walter a few days. I might need a baby sitter." Severus looked around and whispered "and there are too many Gryffindors here I need someone to help convince Gideon to go to Slytherin house."

Lucius nodded and left.

Severus and Minerva along with Remus continued helping the others with the party. Amelia came with Fisher, two unspeakables in black robes and Alastor Moody. Albus had asked Amelia to include Alastor on the team going to hunt for Pettigrew, not only was he a senior Auror he was one of Albus' best friends and a member of the Order.

King Arthion came over while Hagrid went up on General Yang alone. Severus introduced him to Amelia, Moody and Fisher and then to Remus, Minerva, Filius and the other professors.

Arthion told Severus, Fisher and Amelia "I have sent for a few of my warriors and Alex has gone to get some help. My warriors should be here this evening so we can all go then."

Fisher nodded and said he would be happy to form a team. Arthion nodded. Severus said he would show them where they could set up a base. Severus took Amelia, Fisher and the Unspeakables inside the house, to make their plans.

Mad Eye looked at the dragon with Hagrid on its back "Is that safe?"

Arthion laughed "very, General Yang is accustomed taking many of my children and grandchildren and all sorts of things on his back and talons."

"He is domesticated?" Remus asked.

"Are you?" Arthion said glaring at the werewolf who immediately backed off. Arthion said "Severus trusts you so I will. However you know our kind have been at war for centuries." Remus said his only war was with himself, Arthion nodded. "General Yang is actually a retired general in the imperial armies of China, back when the realms were all united. We have been friends for well over two millennia, I trust him more than I do my own children."

"He is your mount" Alastor said.

"If you mean is he the dragon I ride then yes. We are bonded partners. It is a relationship that is similar to that of a familiar. It is a magical bond. I am connected to him, I can heard his heart beat and I can feel his magic and he mine. It is the same relationship Alex has with Black Warrior. True Dragon Riders are rare, however Alex informed me he found one who will need to be trained and find his dragon. Gideon is a dragon rider as well and I know Alex has started helping him look for his dragon, though I think he would be a few years before he is ready. I sense there are one or two here who may have the potential."

"Like whom" Filius asked and Minerva looked at Arthion.

Arthion had asked a few their names "One or more of the first three I took up; Neville, Susan and Theodore. The boys Blaise, Vincent, Gregory and Ronald also have an affiliation to dragons but they are not riders. The girls Hermione and Millicent also have affiliations. It would be a few years before they are ready however."

"There are female dragon riders?" Alastor said looking at the normally lady like Susan excitingly petting the dragon who had landed. He saw Theodore and Neville now getting a bucket of water for the dragon.

"I have known a few" Arthion said and then said "when magic calls to you, you listen regardless of your gender or nature. My daughter who Alex and Aiden call Louisa is a Battle Maiden. She is actually my personal body guard, though I have her guarding my realm as I am away. She is currently training a new battle maiden."

Mad Eye nodded. There were loud roars and Alex returned with Black Warrior and brought three Hebridean dragons with him. Severus came out. Alex jumped off of Black Warrior as it was landing and the children cheered at the antics.

"Who are these new dragons?" Severus asked.

"Didn't think I would go away and leave you unprotected now do you" Alex said and Severus rolled his eyes though they all saw he was pleased.

When the party ended a few hours later Theo did not want to leave but thanked Severus for inviting him and told him it was the best day of his life. Amelia looked at her niece in astonishment, the girl was excited and was talking non-stop, her hair was out and she looked a mess. Susan was always prim and proper and always very lady like. Fisher whispered to Amelia "She is more like you than you thought." Alastor chuckled.

Filius and the other professors especially Kettleburn and Hagrid all thanked Alex and Severus for a wonderful time and all helped the party guests leave. Minerva spoke to Burbage who said she would escort Hermione home. Hermione asked Burbage why they were thanking Snape for invited them and Burbage said that he was the one who suggested the party and organised for them to come. Hermione nodded though she looked at Alex and Severus standing next to each other and then at Gideon. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when she left and mumbled about know-it-all to curious for their own good Gryffindors.

Minerva looked at the Weasley children, Albus had come over for a while and had said that both Molly and Arthur were at the hospital where the healers were still working on Percy. He said Bill was arranging to come to England. Alex also indicated that Charles should be nearing Hogwarts in a day or two.

"We could do some shuffling around but they could stay the night" Alex said and Albus thanked him.

Susan was also still there as her aunt Amelia was coordinating with the others. Amelia indicated that she, Albus and Remus were going to Azkaban. Minerva made the suggestion that Amelia leave Susan for the night as well; Amelia indicated that Susan would not sleep over but she would come for her after she returned from visiting Sirius.

"It would not be a problem for her to stay she could share with Miss Weasley" Severus said.

"Where is Ginevra? I haven't seen her since she first arrived" Minerva said looking around, they all now noticed Ginny was not around.

They heard a loud scream. Severus looked up in the direction of the top floor of the house "that is Draco." He sprinted off.

There was a mad rush as almost all of the adults ran after Severus and the direction of the screams; Remus and Arthion were the only ones who remained. Gideon was about to run off as well but in a flash Arthion held him back. "Oh no little Prince you will stay right here with me."

Gideon looked like he was going to say something but heard the rumbling from both Black Warrior and General Yang and he nodded.

"I am sure the boy just has really bad nightmares" Arthion said and called the three Weasley boys and Susan to his side.

Gideon heard General Yang say _**'that does not sound like nightmares that sounds like someone is attacking him.'**_

Arthion rumbled back _**'shush you want all of the children running scared and panicking.'**_ Gideon looked at him and Arthion held him.

"But what about our sister?" Ron screamed.

"I am sure she is fine, trust the adults to find her" Arthion said.

Ron folded his arms angrily and said "if Harry was here he would have gone to save her."

There was another loud scream. Gideon looked up at the window, he really wanted to run off and remembered what McGonagall said about Harry getting into all of the trouble that he had been in because he did not trust the adults. He knew his dad and papa would help Draco and find Ginny. He looked at the others who were looking frightened and worried.

"May be you all could help me unwrap all of my presents" Gideon said.

Susan smiled "Open the one we brought you, I hope you would really like it."

"No he has to open mine first" Arthion said with amusement and Gideon nodded. There was another scream and the elf king said "Let's all move over to the table with the gifts. You too Mr. Lupin, lets help the birthday boy with his gifts."

"You mean the table that is now surrounded by all of the dragons?" Fred said.

"I don't think you are in danger but a little extra protection is not a bad idea" Arthion said and they nodded.

Alex was the first to reach the rooms and was followed almost immediately by Severus. They both saw Ginny with her wand out hexing Draco and screaming it was all his fault. Severus was going to stun the girl but before he could say the spell, Alex had her disarmed and was holding her . Fisher, the two unspeakables, Alastor, Albus, Minerva, Amelia came in.

"Ginny?" Albus said in shock.

Severus went and checked Draco the boy was shaking uncontrollably, he was crying and he smelt like he urinated himself. Severus scanned him "a binding charm, stinging hexes, whipping hexes and a bone breaking curse."

"She was torturing him" Mad Eye said. One of the unspeakables moved to take an official record of the spells done on Draco. It was standard procedure in a crime, to document the evidence to take to trial.

Albus instantly said "no, we are not going to arrest her, this…"

"Was a crime Albus, this is not Hogwarts, we just cannot simply ignore it" Alex said.

Albus looked at the girl who was shaking and mumbling that it was Draco's fault.

Amelia came over and said "Ginny why is it Draco's fault, what did he do?"

"What Amelia you can't blame Draco for this" Severus said angrily.

"No Severus, I don't think she is, she just needs the girl to talk" Alex said and gestured to Minerva who came over and took the girl from him.

Severus nodded, he looked at Ginny, she was obviously in shock and right now not in a sound state of mind, he had seen it often with Voldemort's victims and at Hogwarts with the most abused students. He took a breath, normally he was the one who comforted the traumatised students but right now he was too emotional as his godson was the one attacked. Alex came over and held him tightly and told him that Draco needed some potions.

Severus got up to leave but Draco screamed for him to stay. Alex turned to Fisher and told him where the potions lab was and the unspeakable nodded and left. The unspeakable who was examining Draco finished and indicated he was going to heal Draco's broken leg and Madam Bones gave him a nod. With a wave of his wand Draco's bones snapped back in place and Draco screamed once more.

Amelia turned back to Ginny. "Sweetie you want to tell us what Draco did?"

"It was his fault, he tried to kill Percy. He is a snake, he is evil, he tried to kill us all" Ginny said.

Minerva said "Ginny, Draco wasn't the one who hurt Percy, it was Peter Pettigrew, he kidnapped Draco…"

"No it was Draco, he is a snake he is evil" Ginny screamed.

"Wait so because Draco is a Slytherin he is the evil one and not the Gryffindor rat animagus" Severus said angrily. Alex put his hand on Severus' shoulder to calm him.

"No… he is not a Gryffindor, he is a snake, not a Gryffindor, Gryffindors are warriors of light. Harry is a Gryffindor, he saved me and he should have saved Percy from the evil snake but Draco he told the Death Eaters where Harry was and they made Harry go away, so now the snake tried to kill Percy" Ginny screamed.

They all looked at each other and Minerva said "Ginny not all Gryffindors are light, Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor."

"NO he was a snake he had the snake on his hand he was an evil snake and it was all Draco's fault" She screamed and tried to get at Draco but Minerva held her.

Severus turned sharply at the girl and said "how do you know he had a snake on his hand, when do you see the snake on his hand?" Peter had moved quickly and had his right arm which held the wand exposed when he held Draco, if he was a Death Eater the mark would have been on the left.

Minerva gasped understanding why Severus was asking. If Scabbers was really a man and he had lived with the Weasleys for many years (she remembered Percy with the rat his first year), it was conceivable that he had changed back into a human and had entered the girl's room at night and no one would have known.

Ginny started trembling "What, I never said anything about a snake. There are no snakes, Harry killed the snake. It is Harry's destiny to kill all the snakes, he is a Gryffindor."

Albus came over to her and said "Ginny have you ever seen Scabbers as a man?"

She shook her head "no Scabbers is not a man he is a rat. It was a trick… they made it look like Scabbers was a man but it was not real. Just like the man in the diary. They made me hurt Collin and Justin and Hermione and Penelope. They wanted to kill Harry… they use us you see, the snakes, Draco used me to try and kill Harry and then he tricked Ron into telling him about Harry's uncle and where Harry lived. Ron is innocent it's not his fault, Ron is a Gryffindor he is a warrior of light, Draco tricked him, that is what snakes do. And now it was Draco you see, he tried to kill Percy. It's his fault… Scabbers is not a man, he is a rat, it was all a trick by the Slytherins … Draco's dad he gave me the diary and the diary it turned to a man and now Draco's dad he turned the rat into a man… he made it happen so Draco could go and kill Percy. They tried to kill Harry and then made him go away and now they tried to kill Percy, we are the warriors of light, they are killing us all" she said screamed.

The unspeakable who had been seeing to Draco came over and scanned her and said "she was never sexually assaulted." Minerva, Albus and the others breathed a sigh of relief. Fisher came back with an armful of potions. He handed a calming draught to Amelia who gave it to Ginny, after a little coaxing from Minerva she took it.

When she had calmed Albus asked her "Ginny the man with the snake on his hand, did he ever talk to you?"

"He said my hair was like Lily's. I am the new Lily and Harry is the new James, we are the perfect Gryffindor couple. Harry rescued me, I was the damsel in distress and he came and slayed the beast and the evil wizard and rescued me. He is Prince Charming and I am his Princess, we are now supposed to get married and live happily ever after. Draco told them… they made Harry go away, it's his fault" Ginny said.

The unspeakable continued scanning Ginny "I am picking up a strange reading on her… on her soul, it is similar to those who have been partially kissed by dementors and survive." He looked at them as if asking if it made sense.

"The book, the diary, Harry said Riddle had been feeding on her life force" Albus said more to himself.

"No… no Tom was my friend. It was Draco… he is the snake. Tom is my friend, my only friend, he did not hurt me, he did not call the snake… he help me get my Harry, he did the quest so Harry could rescue me so he could be my husband. Tom is my friend and he went away and Harry was supposed to be my husband and it is Draco's fault. Draco gave me the book and it wasn't Tom, it was the snake, Draco is a snake, he turned the book into the evil man, it wasn't Tom, it was the snake and Draco had the rat and it turned into an evil man. There was a snake, the snake is in the tank, it hissed and cast its spell, we are not safe. It is Draco's fault, he brought the snake, he made them hurt Harry and he made them hurt Percy. He brought the snake here… it is going to kill us all, we must kill the snake… we have to find Harry, he is the only one, only he can kill the snake. Harry is the chosen one, it is his destiny, he has gone and now the snake will get us and kill us all" Ginny said screaming once more.

The unspeakable who had scanned her said "this girl has been seriously traumatised, the scaring on her soul I have seen only in those who are in Azkaban and her reaction and her statements are similar to those who were kidnapped and tortured. The incidents of today have triggered her trauma from before, she is mentally unstable. She needs the help of a mind healer or she will go crazy and this boy would be the first of many."

Fisher nodded and looked at Amelia. Amelia took Ginny from Minerva and said "How about we go have a cup of tea?"

"We need to kill the snake… it is in the tank it would kill us" Ginny said shaking.

Severus whispered to Alex and told him to get the Mamba corpse from his potions trunk. Alex nodded and told Amelia to bring Ginny outside, he ran out. Severus said "Miss Weasley, Alex is going to kill the snake. Alex is a Gryffindor as well. Alex, Madam Bones, Auror Moody, Mr. Fisher, they are all Gryffindors and snake hunters. They would kill the snake."

Amelia, Minerva, Albus, Alastor and Fisher walked out with Ginny, while Severus and the two unspeakables remained and worked on Draco.

Outside they saw Arthion and Remus standing with Harry and the others around the table with the gifts. The dragons were not in sight. Alex stood to one side with the tank with the Merlin's Mamba. Ginny looked on as Alex 'killed' the snake and set it on fire, destroying it. Ginny smiled and hugged the man.

"Okay all is well now" Albus said.

"All is not well" Minerva said "she needs help. Ronald as well would need help."

"I will organise a mind healer to look at them both and the entire family as well" Amelia said.

Albus shook his head "the Weasleys are a good family; they would not need that kind of stigma attached to them."

"I will do it discreetly Albus, there would not be anything negative about the family going to a beach house for a month while on summer vacation followed by their trip to Egypt" Amelia said.

Albus nodded and Amelia walked over to where Ginny was still clinging to Alex. Amelia got Ginny away from Alex and Albus indicated for Fred, George and Ron to follow him. They went inside.

Alex looked at Minerva and said "you all never provided counselling for her after what happened with the diary and the Basilisk?"

Minerva shook her head "we didn't think… I didn't think."

"After you all found out about Harry's nightmares, you did not think the other victim of the Basilisk needed counselling?" Alex said angrily.

Minerva shook her head "she seemed fine, Albus said as the diary was destroyed she would be fine."

"Did she sound as if she is fine? The girl was mentally abused by that thing for a year while at Hogwarts. She was almost killed, she may not have been sexually violated but her soul was violated and you did nothing to help her. Why didn't you pick up there was a dark magic soul draining object mentally assaulting a child in your house and why didn't you pick up an illegal animagus that was sleeping in the dorms and had full access to your children. Who knows what he has been doing to the others. You are the Head of Gryffindor House, stop listening to Albus and start doing what is good for the children in your care" Alex said angrily.

Minerva looked really guilty, she looked at Gideon who sat at the table with his gifts and had tears in her eyes.

"Tell Albus I would take the job but not just in Defence Against the Dark Arts but in Defence Against the Horrors at Hogwarts" Alex said and walked off.

Minerva stood almost frozen in her spot and then Arthion came over and said "do not worry, all will be well."

"He is right, I should have known, I should have done something, not just Harry but for Ginny and Ronald, Hermione, Collin all of the children. Severus was the one who picked up that Harry was abused, I had Harry in my care for almost two years and I didn't notice. Ginny was lonely and she wrote in the book that was stealing her soul for a year. Scabbers has been in Gryffindor Tower since Percy was in year one, six years ago. He is a rat animagus, I am a cat animagus I should have detected him. I am a terrible Head of Gryffindor House" Minerva said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Well it is a good thing you now have the Gryffindor brothers to help guide you" Arthion said.

Black Warrior flew overhead and General Yang roared. Gideon called out "the elf warriors have arrived Grandpa Arthion."

He nodded and said "good, now we will go and take care of the first of the Horrors of Hogwarts, her rat problem."

Minerva couldn't help chuckle.

.


	21. Chapter 21: Precious Gifts

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

… … … …

_**Chapter 21: Precious Gifts**_

Gideon was worried, he did not like Draco but the screams were terrifying. He studied what Draco had gone through, how scared he must have been. He knew Lucius was a bastard who had tried to kill him and Draco was a mini-bastard being trained by his dad. Gideon looked up in the direction the screams had come from, no one deserved that pain. He would give Draco a chance.

Arthion's voice pulled Gideon out of his musing. "Come on let's start opening some presents. This is from me and General Yang and I believe Louisa put something in there for you as well." Arthion indicated to the wooden chest.

"The chest itself is very nice, beautifully hand carved" Gideon said.

"I had one of my best craftsmen make it" Arthion said.

"_**I could teach you if you wish, I do know how to make more than brooms you know" **_Aiden as Black Warrior growled in dragonspeak.

"I would like that" Gideon said and then opened the chest. In it was a large set of elven tunics, robes and boots.

"Wow those are gorgeous" Susan said. Gideon held up a set of formal robes in red and gold made from what looked like dragon hide from a Fireball. Ron looked at them jealously.

"So you would always be dressed like a Prince" Arthion said and Gideon thanked him.

"This looks like Dragon Hide. Did you have to kill a dragon to get it" Fred asked looking at the robes in Gideon's hands.

Black Warrior chuckled and General Yang growled something. Arthion chuckled and said "No, every five hundred years or so, adult dragons go through a moulting as it were and their hides are peeled off."

"Like a snake" Ron said in disgust thinking of the shed skin of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yes similar to a snake. This hide actually came from General Yang and it is a great privilege, the last human he gave his hide to was Godric Gryffindor" Arthion said and Gideon beamed and thanked the Dragon who nodded.

"You are so going into Gryffindor" Ron said. "You are a descendent of Gryffindor and you have robes like Gryffindor."

"I don't know, my dad says I have the qualities of more than one house, I don't mind being in Slytherin" Gideon said.

"Slytherins are all evil" Ron said quickly.

"Severus is a Slytherin" Gideon said angrily.

"And he is a…" Ron started and Fred put his hand over Ron's mouth. George asked Gideon to open the smaller chest that was in the bigger chest.

Arthion smiled "This is from Louisa."

Gideon opened the chest and inside was a clear see through ice sculpture of an owl.

"Is that ice?" Susan said.

"Ice Crystal. It is magical. It is made of ice but a special type of ice. It is tied to the magic of the person who made it, which is my daughter the Elf Princess Maetharanel who Alex calls Louisa. It would only melt if she dies or if her magic is destroyed" Arthion explained.

"It's beautiful" Susan said.

"It doesn't feel cold" Remus said holding it.

"No it feels like magic" Gideon said as Remus gave him back.

"Elf magic more precisely Louisa's magic" Arthion said.

Gideon put it aside and Arthion moved the chest aside and then they started opening some more presents. Susan had given Gideon a book on defence and she told him it was an Auror Level book that is used in the academy. Gideon smiled. Most of the Hogwarts Professors gave him books (for their various subjects), except for Minerva who gave him swim trunks, goggles, flip flops and a towel.

"Okay that is odd" George said looking at the swimming things.

Gideon chuckled; one of the things Minerva had shown Gideon at Hogwarts was a swimming pool that was only for staff members that none of the students knew about. "It's something between Aunty Minerva and me."

Gideon opened Hermione's gift; it was a copy of Hogwarts a History. He chuckled, it was so like Hermione.

"You are laughing at Hermione's gift; do you know how expensive that book is?" Ron said angrily.

"I was not laughing at the gift. I was chuckling at a funny memory that came to me as I saw the book. Are you always so angry all the time and so uptight" Gideon asked annoyed. Ron got angry and walked off.

Black Warrior growled a bit and Gideon sighed and lowered his head.

Fred said "He just misses his friend and it's been a hard couple of days and now Scabbers…"

Gideon nodded and George said he would get Ron.

Gideon opened a few more things, he got two sets of the same Quidditch board game and two copies of a few books. He asked Fred if they would like one of the board games and the boy smiled and thanked him.

"Maybe we could all play later" Remus said and the others nodded.

George came back with Ron. Ron handed Gideon the present that had fallen when he first came and ran after Scabbers. "Here, happy birthday."

Gideon opened it and saw it was a dream journal "a dream journal, thank you very much."

"I know it is very plain" Ron said apologetically and embarrassed.

"It has a lot of potential" Arthion said. "The beautiful thing about a plain surface is that it can be designed to suit the needs of the person getting the gift. We can now add to it." Arthion said and growled something and the Fireball growled back. He told Ron to get something from General Yang. Ron hesitantly went over and the dragon lifted him so Ron could reach the upper part of the dragon's sides.

"Pluck out one of the golden scales" Arthion said.

"How do I do that?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you show him Gideon" Arthion said and Gideon went over and expertly climbed onto General Yang's back and took out his wand and showed him the spell and took out one. Arthion told Ron to try it. Ron was hesitant but did.

"Okay now you two bring the scales" Arthion said. Gideon expertly climbed down and General Yang lowered Ron. They brought the scales.

"Now Gideon can you do your own symbol?" Arthion asked and Black Warrior growled and both Gideon and Arthion rolled their eyes.

Gideon put the scale on the plain journal and using his wand transfigured the scale into a dragon which looked like a golden version of Black Warrior (it was Golden Heart).

"Okay Ronald what is your symbol?" Arthion said.

"For myself?" Ron asked.

"Yes what symbol represents you?" Arthion asked.

"I am a Gryffindor so a Lion, but I don't know if I could do what he did" Ron said.

"You could do it Ron just believe you could" Fred said.

"We know you could do it, we have faith in you" George said.

Ron nodded and took a breath and put his wand and transfigured the scale into something it wasn't a Lion. Ron looked disappointed.

Black Warrior growled and Arthion said "That is a Griffin, for which the Gryffindors are named."

Gideon smiled and said "Godric was a Lion animagi so the symbol of his house is a Lion. However the symbol of the Gryffindor family is a Griffin. It is most appropriate Ronald as it not only shows your symbol for yourself but it shows my symbol for my family."

Black Warrior growled for a while and Arthion said "Black Warrior said that there is a possibility that the Weasleys could be related to the Gryffindors. He said that if you trace the ancestry of many whose family are from Britain they could be related in one way or the other to one of the founders. Or it could just mean that you have the heart of a Gryffindor."

Ron beamed.

Arthion then said "Okay let's put these together and position it on the journal." They put the Griffin and the Dragon together and Gideon did the spell and attached the two onto the plain journal. The journal no longer looked plain it looked exquisite and expensive.

"Now that is beautiful" Susan said.

"And a unique and priceless gift" Arthion said.

"It misses one thing" Gideon said and he used his wand and in gold wrote his name on the bottom. "Now this is the perfect gift. Thank you Ronald."

Remus smiled and said "it is a gift of friendship." He knew Gideon was Harry and that Harry missed his friend as well.

Before anyone said anything else, Alex came out with the tank with snake. Black Warrior growled and Gideon shouted "You killed the snake. Papa!"

"Good" Ron said and both Fred and George shook their heads and both tapped Ron behind his head.

"No I did not kill your snake. This is an already dead Merlin's Mamba corpse that Severus had for potions" Alex said and explained what happened upstairs and what they were going to do.

Arthion stood and growled something and the dragons walked off a bit and flew off. "If she is traumatised the sight of the dragons might make it worse." Remus nodded.

Ginny came out with the others and they all watched as Alex 'killed' and destroyed the snake and tank. Remus looked at Gideon who looked upset.

Dumbledore took the Weasleys inside. Gideon sat with Susan, Arthion and Remus at the table, they heard Alex yelling at Minerva.

"Well that is not fair, Professor McGonagall is a good witch who tries, she is not to blame. Even my Aunt Amelia did not pick up on the fact that Pettigrew was alive" Susan said scowling.

"He is just frustrated" Arthion said and after Alex went off went to speak to Minerva.

There was a roar and Gideon and Susan looked over and saw that about a dozen elf warriors had arrived. Gideon called out and told Arthion and then went over to one of the elves he recognised. It was the Battle Maiden Princess Maetharanel who looked really odd in her all white in this environment.

Arthion came over and looked at her "I did not expect to see you here, daughter."

"I am not staying, I came to deliver one of the warriors and to speak with Alex and Severus" she said.

"Deliver one of the warriors?" Gideon asked.

She opened her cloak and they saw a white snowy owl with minty green and silver markings along her face and several of her back and wing feathers of molten silver. The owl was holding on to a special holder in Louisa's cloak. "Elf travel portals are uncomfortable the first time."

"Hedwig is that you. You are so gorgeous" Gideon said looking at the majestic looking owl. The owl hooted and flew into Gideon's arms.

"Well she can no longer go by that name now can she" Alex said coming over. He looked and saw that Susan was still at the table with the gifts, looking at the powerful elf warriors in shock and awe. She was too far to hear Gideon call the owl Hedwig. Minerva had come over but it was okay she knew who Gideon had been.

"Well the elf translation of Hedwig is Gothweniel" Arthion suggested.

Gideon shook his head "Someone like Hermione or Lucius would figure it out. What have you been calling her?"

Louisa said "Huntress. She is quite a skilled huntress as well as being a Battle Maiden. She is very intelligent for her kind and I know she would be a perfect protector for you Prince Gideon."

Alex looked at Minerva and then said "How about Athena?"

Gideon said "you mean like the Roman goddess."

Alex frowned "Greek goddess… I have to see about improving your education. Her Roman counterpart was Minerva, a goodly woman who was not only a powerful witch but was wise and most beloved by those she protected" he looked at Minerva who gave him a nod and a smile, she accepted his somewhat very hidden apology. Alex gave a nod and turned back to Gideon "Athena was the goddess of war, wisdom and craft and was the guide and companion of heroes. Her symbols included the owl and a snake and was known to wield a lightning bold like her father Zeus." He gave Gideon a meaningful look.

Arthion nodded "Athena was a wonderful woman, she was a Battle Maiden and Princess like Maetharanel and was a powerful witch. She was an air elemental and could produce lightning bolts. I remember there was this one battle…"

"Wait you knew her?" Gideon said in shock.

"Yes I did, her father Zeus and my father were friends. If she did not decide to become a battle maiden I might have married her instead of my wife Luthien. Not that I regret marrying my wife, I love my wife and we have had a long and happy life together but Athena was a special woman in my early life. She was actually the one who gave me the silver oak tree; she planted it herself in the garden." Everyone including his daughter looked at him in shock. He cleared his throat "I think Athena is a wonderful name for you little huntress."

The owl hooted and Gideon held her lovingly and said "Athena it is."

"Speaking of the silver oak tree, Alex Ignotus Gryffindor, I must speak with you and your husband immediately" Louisa said seriously. Alex gulped she sounded serious.

Alex looked at Gideon and said "Why don't you go and put your presents away."

Minerva said she would help him and Alex nodded.

Alex led the way inside where Albus, Amelia, Mad Eye, Fisher and the Weasleys were. Amelia and Ginny were sitting on a couch and Ginny seemed to be crying. Fred and George were talking with Ron and Albus was talking with Mad Eye. They all turned and looked at the Elf Princess in pure white with molten silver hair in amazement. She looked ethereal and powerful. Alex introduced her to the adults and they bowed.

"And where is your husband?" She asked.

"Husband?" Ginny said angrily looking over at Alex. "You are a Gryffindor Warrior you are supposed to marry a Princess."

"He married a Prince" Louisa said looking at the girl.

Alex spoke to Louisa rapidly in elfish. She nodded and she gave a graceful nod to the others and Alex directed her to his office.

Gideon came in chatting with Remus and Susan. Remus had the wooden chest that Arthion had given Harry, Susan had the ice sculpture and Gideon had Athena on his shoulder. Minerva was behind them levitating a large leaf looking basket with the remaining gifts.

As soon as Ginny saw the owl she screamed "Hedwig."

They all turned and looked at Gideon with the snowy owl on his shoulder. Ron looked at them "That is Hedwig."

"No it is not, that owl has silver and green markings on its face" Fred said.

"That is Hedwig I know Hedwig when I see her" Ron said angrily.

"Owl? Hedwig? This is my owl Athena" Gideon said.

"That is Hedwig" Ginny screamed and before Amelia could stop her ran over towards Gideon.

The owl on Gideon's shoulder reacted and hooted threateningly, she spread out her right wing and everyone saw the molten silver feathers. As Ginny got nearer the owl moved her wing up and then down sharply. The silvery feathers at the very end of her wings moved down to look like she had wing tips that were blades. It was obvious she was going to attack Ginny if she got too close.

"That is definitely not Hedwig" George said.

Amelia ran forward and grabbed Ginny before the owl attacked.

"It's Hedwig… Harry sent Hedwig to me, she must have a letter for me" Ginny screamed and tried to fight Amelia to get to the bird.

Fred and George came over and said "Ginny it is not Hedwig, see Hedwig didn't have silvery feathers."

Alex had come out of the office as did Louisa. Louisa whistled and the owl flew off Gideon's shoulder and they all saw the shimmering silver mirror like feathers, twist and reflect what was around and the bird disappeared.

"She is perfectly camouflaged" Fisher said in wonder.

"She reflects the images around her" Mad Eye said.

They saw the owl as she reappeared on Louisa's shoulder. She had the same look like the Princess; a fierce warrior not to be messed with.

"No need to ask where Gideon got her" Fred said to George.

The owl looked at them with a haughty look and Louisa pet her and walked back into the office.

"Hedwig" Ginny screamed.

"Hedwig probably left with Harry" Ron said more to himself.

"The Owl did not survive the fire" Mad Eye said. He knew Gideon was Harry and had taken oaths with Amelia not to say anything not even to Albus who knew.

Gideon looked at Ginny who wept bitterly. He took the owl ice sculpture from Susan. "Ginny this is for you. This is Hedwig and she is a very good friend. Whenever you think of your Harry and want to talk to him or just need anyone to talk to, you can talk to her."

Ginny looked at the ice owl and smiled. "Thank you." She held the ice crystal owl lovingly.

Amelia nodded and then looked at Alex and said "We were waiting on you, you raised a ward that is preventing us from leaving. We need to get portkeys to go to St. Mungo's."

Alex nodded and immediately did the password which would get them off the island.

"Ginevra is an emergency. Ronald, Fred and George seem fine for now, do you mind if they stay at least until the morning?" Albus asked.

Alex shook his head "No I don't, we have the room."

"After St. Mungo's we will be going to Azkaban, so Remus I think you should come with us now" Albus said. Remus nodded and gave Alex the chest he was holding.

Albus looked at Ginny and then at the three Weasleys and smiled "All will be well." They nodded. Albus, Amelia, Ginny and Remus left.

Alex looked at Fisher and said "Arthion's warriors have arrived. They are outside." Fisher nodded and he and Mad Eye went out.

Alex sent a message telepathically to Aiden and then one to Gideon. Gideon asked Fred, George and Ron if they wanted to come up to his room with him. They nodded and followed Gideon and Susan to the stairs to the bedrooms. Alex took the chest up and put it inside Gideon's room. He then left the room; Gideon knew he was going to get his dad and go to talk with Louisa.

Minerva put the presents down on the bed and said she was going to get the guest bedrooms ready. She too left.

Gideon started sorting the presents and the others looked at the fantastic bedroom. It was done in blue and had a sitting area, a library study area, a play area and the actual bed area. In between the desk in the study area and the play area there was an ornate shelf with knickknacks from all over the world. Ron looked at the shelf and picked up the snow globe. Susan came and stood next to Ron and looked at the snow globe.

"This is nice, what town is it?" Susan asked.

"That is the goblin village of Nimwen" Gideon said without looking up.

"It's really pretty" Susan said looking at it.

"And what is this?" Ron said picking up what looked like a pan flute made out of a sea shell.

"That is a hydra flute. You play it in the water and the hydra will come" Gideon said.

Ron put it down and then looked over and saw the blue doll with the snake around its neck, he sneered. Gideon smiled and said "That is Shiva, he is my most valued item. He was made by Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Really" Susan said intrigued. Ron sneered at it and moved away.

"Was that Salazar's as well?" Fred said pointing to the green and silver armour that was magically standing against the wall along with the sword and short knives that were mounted against the wall. The armour was Gideon's size.

Gideon shook his head "No it is mine." He did not want to reveal he had the armour of Slytherin or Voldemort and his minions would definitely want to hunt him down.

"It's green and silver like something a Slytherin would wear" Ron said.

"Contrary to popular belief the world is not divided into four. You are allowed to wear green and not be a Slytherin" Gideon said.

"The sword has a snake on it" George said.

"I know, I like snakes, I am really hoping papa allows me to have the Merlin's mamba, my heart skipped a beat when he came out with the dead one" Gideon said.

"How can you like snakes and be a Gryffindor? The snake is the enemy of Gryffindors" Ron said.

"Harry Potter liked snakes and he was in Gryffindor" Gideon said.

"Harry Potter hated snakes, he killed that disgusting snake that tried to kill my sister and he would have killed any snake he saw. It was not his fault he was cursed. He fought the curse and wanted nothing to do with snakes. He was a good person" Ron screamed.

Gideon was annoyed "he told me he liked snakes. When I spoke to him…"

"What do you know about Harry Potter? You spoke to him for five minutes. I was his best friend and he considered me his brother, I knew him better than anyone. He was probably forced to say he liked snakes because that slimy git Snape was around."

Gideon stood up "Severus Snape is a good man and he is not slimy or a git. I will not have you saying anything bad about him. I know what Harry Potter told me, he told me that he had a lot of fun with not only the Slytherins but with the snakes who he spent time with translating for their owners. He told me that he couldn't say that he liked snakes in Gryffindor house because of his friend who was snake phobic and who attacked him because he even spoke to Slytherins. He liked snakes, he loved being a parselmouth, going into the chamber and talking with the Slytherin statue and translating all of the parselscript work. He said it was one of the things he was going to miss about Hogwarts."

Ron stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Fred shook his head and told George to just leave Ron. Gideon looked at the door and said out loud "I just don't know if we could be friends or not."

"Believe it or not he is trying" Fred said.

Gideon chuckled.

"You went with Charlie to drop Harry to his new home?" George asked.

"I spent a few days at Hogwarts this summer with Severus. I was there before Harry left" Gideon said and the others nodded.

"Harry will return one day when it is safe" Fred said and Gideon just nodded.

Susan looked at a few things on the shelf; she picked up some shimmering stones in a basket. "These look like opals" she said in shock.

"Yeah we got those in Australia. I got this as well" Gideon showed her the boomerang and then the dream catcher.

"Where did you get these?" Fred and George pointed to a shelf with model boats.

"This one is from Greece, this one is from Australia, this one from Peru, this one is from Mexico, this is from India and this one is from Scotland. My papa actually made them. The wood is from trees from places we have been" Gideon said.

"And these two" Fred and George pointed. One was from a tree in Lady Ariel's garden and the other was from Shangri La.

"Classified" Gideon said with a grin.

There was a knock on the door and Minerva came in with a tray of drinks.

"The guest rooms are all prepared. Where is Ronald?" Minerva asked.

"Stormed off somewhere" Gideon said as he took the tray from her.

Minerva sighed and said she would find him and walked back out.

Gideon put the tray on his desk and was about to ask them for help packing some of the gifts when he felt a rush of magic. He fell back and sat on the ground.

Fred and George rushed to him and Susan asked "Are you okay?"

"I… Strong wave of magic… my papa, he just received some good news I think" Gideon said.

"They probably caught Scab… Pettigrew" George said.

Gideon shook his head, "its something more."

The door opened and Minerva brought in an angry looking Ron. She told them she had to leave the island and get a few things and she would return in an hour or two and to behave and left once more.

Ron glared at Gideon and said "Your dad is Severus Snape." The others gasped.

Gideon sighed Ron would never be friends with him now. He was about to reply when he heard his papa's voice in his mind. The others in the room saw the boy smile broadly and start to glow and he ran out of the room laughing.

"Okay what just happened?" Fred said.

"I don't know Fred that boy confuses me" George said.

…..

When Alex came to him saying that Louisa was here and he wanted to see them both, Severus was a bit apprehensive. But he did not want to leave Draco's side.

Alex frowned and said "Severus whatever it is she left Shangri La for. Draco is asleep, he will be fine."

Severus nodded and went with Alex. They were almost to the office door when Severus stopped Alex and said "Do you think she heard about the trial and wants back the leaves, I already ground one into powder…"

Alex chuckled and said "She gave the leaves freely, if she wanted them back Arthion would have said so. Now whatever it is we are in it together." Severus nodded and Alex bent down and kissed him deeply. Severus melted into the kiss, he needed it and he felt Alex's magic engulf him and calm him. When they pulled away Severus rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

A door slammed and both Alex and Severus looked in the direction of the door and shook their heads. Alex held Severus hand. As Alex opened the door, Severus looked back and saw Ronald looking at them from the top of the stairs. Severus shook his head and followed Alex into the room.

Louisa was looking at the pictures on Alex's desk, she had the Merlin's Mamba in her hand and she was stroking it. Severus heard an excited hoot and turned and saw a silvery owl coming towards him.

"Hedwig" he said and she flew to his shoulder and affectionately snipped his ear.

"She is now called Athena" Louisa said standing up and putting the snake back in its tank.

"You know those things are poisonous" Alex said looking at the mamba.

"Only to those who attack them. However, you do remember I am immune to snake bites. Your Uncle Salazar's potion still grants me immunity" Louisa said.

Alex nodded and said "You wanted to see us both?"

She gestured to them to sit and they both sat on a couch that was to one side. She remained standing and looked at them both, particularly Severus.

Severus felt as if they were in the Headmaster's office and was waiting on a scolding. "Did we do something wrong?"

She looked at them and asked bluntly "Did you two have sex under my sacred tree?"

They both blushed fiery red which gave Louisa her answer. Severus looked at Alex and then at Louisa but then lowered his head. Alex looked at her "Is the tree fine? It did not die or wither?" He knew the Battle Maidens were all virgins and the tree was sacred to them.

She looked at them and said "No, it did not but you should have known better Alex Gryffindor."

"I am sorry we meant no disrespect" Severus said.

She nodded and said "have you been ill recently Severus?"

"Ill no. Am I cursed?" Severus said anxiously.

Alex immediately stood up "Louisa please if anyone is to be punished it should be me. I know the rules of the garden and I am the one who…"

"Who released into your husband. If your seed did fall onto the ground the tree may have died but as it is it did not" Louisa said. She sighed and said "You are not cursed Severus, nor are you two to be punished. If it is as I suspect, you were blessed."

They both looked at her confused. She looked at Severus and said "Come to me." Severus looked at Alex who nodded. He stood up and she put her staff on his head, she started chanting and Alex saw Severus glow. She moved the staff and nodded. She reached into her pocket and took out something. "I do believe this is for you."

Severus looked at it, it was a green acorn. Alex stepped forward and looked at the acorn in Severus' hand "Its green."

"Yes it is" Louisa said.

"Is this from the tree?" Severus asked.

"Yes it is" Louisa answered.

"I thought all the acorns from the tree were silver?"

"They normally are?" Louisa said.

"So why is it green" Alex asked.

"Because the maiden it is for has not yet been born" She answered.

The two of them looked at her in confusion and then saw her look down at Severus stomach. Severus shouted "I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant!" Alex shouted out.

Louisa nodded.

Alex started to glow in happiness and grabbed onto Severus and gave him a deep kiss. After they pulled out Severus looked at Alex and said "You really do love me."

"Was there any doubt" Alex said and kissed him again.

There was a knock and Arthion opened the door "We are ready to leave. Alex time to go."

"What no you can't leave me now" Severus said looking at Alex.

"Okay why not?" Arthion said with a frown.

There was a happy squeal and Gideon rushed past the elf king and ran into the room and hugged Severus "Congratulations."

Severus looked at Alex who said "It was hard to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Arthion asked.

Aiden came into the room laughing and picked up Alex and spun him around "This was worth being frozen a thousand years for."

"Aren't you supposed to be in dragon form right now?" Arthion said with hands on his hips.

"Ahh they were going to find out when we reached Albania any way" Aiden said dismissively and then released his brother and went over and hugged Severus.

"Okay someone wants to tell me what is going on?" the Elf King said getting annoyed. Louisa told him in elvish and the man laughed out and hugged both Severus and Alex.

There was another knock and Fisher came in and said "Sorry to disturb whatever celebrations you are obviously having but it is starting to get dark and we are all anxious to go."

Alex looked at Severus and said "I will be back soon and we would really celebrate. We would also go on that honeymoon I promised you."

Severus nodded and kissed him again. Alex nodded and kissed the top of Gideon's head and told him he loved him and to not give his dad any trouble.

Fisher looked at Aiden and said "You're Aiden aren't you?"

Aiden laughed and said "Yes come on I am sure you have plenty of questions."

The others left and only Severus, Gideon and Louisa remained. Louisa looked at Severus and said "I must return to the elf realm soon as it is currently unguarded. However there is something I need to teach you."

There was a loud scream for Severus. Severus looked up "Draco he is awake. Please I must go to him." Severus excused himself and left the room.

Louisa looked at Gideon "Draco?"

"Severus' godson, a pain in the arse spoilt brat" he said and told her what happened earlier and he even told her about Ginny and him giving her the crystal owl. Athena hooted in approval and landed on his shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip.

"Come let's go and see this dragon" Louisa said. They walked out of the office and went upstairs. They saw the Weasleys and Susan standing at the top of the stairway, almost unsure of where to go.

Louisa looked at the three boys and then at Susan. She looked at Susan and then put her staff on her head and then nodded. "You are a powerful warrior but you are not a battle maiden, you have a soul mate." She turned to Gideon and said "When you come to train with us, bring her, she can learn a lot from us."

Gideon looked at Susan and smiled and then back to Louisa "Thank you." She nodded and started to walk out. Gideon took Louisa to the room that Draco was using. He then excused himself and went to show the others where the guest rooms were. Louisa went into the room and looked at the crying boy who Severus was holding.

Draco looked at the woman who entered the room. She stared at him and then after a minute she asked "Are you related to Malfoy?"

"I am Draco Malfoy" Draco answered.

"DRACO Malfoy" she said stressing the Draco.

"Yes ma'am" Draco answered.

She was quiet for a few minutes and then nodded and said "Severus a goblet of water please, from the well please."

Severus went and got a goblet of water. Louisa said nothing to Draco while Severus went for the water and neither did the boy fuss. She passed her staff over him as if assessing the damage done to him. Severus came back and said "His father will be here in a few minutes. He is bringing someone I asked to stay with us for a few days."

She nodded but said nothing. She took the goblet and dipped her finger in it and put her finger in her mouth tasting the water. She nodded and then closed her eyes, she chanted over the water in elvish and the water glowed. She then raised her hand and the water rose out of the goblet and both Severus and Draco saw it take the form of wolf, with a tail longer than what would be on a normal wolf, then the water wolf sprouted wings like a dragon. She opened her eyes and then blew on it. Her breath was white and misty as if it was a snowy day outside. The watery winged wolf slowly hardened and became ice. She held it in her hand and chanted and the ice sculpture became like crystal.

She handed him the sculpture and said "This is for you."

Draco held it and said "What is it?"

"It is a dragonwolf. It is a Draco Malfoy." She said with a smile and walked off and said "I have a lot to teach you Severus and must return soon." Severus looked at Draco who was holding the statue lovingly, there was a peaceful look on the boy's face. He told him he was going to be with Louisa for a while and Draco nodded and said he was okay.

She took Severus to his lab and asked him for the silver leaves, he brought them and she nodded when he showed her the one he ground into powder. She taught him a potion using the leaves and told him it was a sacred potion that he was never to teach. She gave him to drink it and told him it would help him and his baby. She told him he was to make it and take it once a month every month until the baby was born. She told him it was elf magic and it would help strengthen his womb and magic. She told him he would become more powerful however it was to help him protect his baby. He nodded.

She then made a healing potion which was similar to one Severus normally made. She however crushed instead of diced and used phoenix tears instead of aloe extract and she added a small pinch of the ground silvery leaves. She chanted and sang in elvish while she made it. The song was sung over and over and she nodded to him and he joined her in singing and she nodded as he got the words. She had him stir and take over. When it was finished she told him that music was the language of magic. She then told him that the potion was for Draco.

When they left the lab they saw Walter McNair sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable. He stood up and said "Professor, Mr. Malfoy said you asked for me. He brought me here. No one came so I sat here."

"That is okay Walter. I am sorry. He told me that he was bringing you. I forgot to tell Gideon and I believe Minerva went out for an hour or two or she would have been here" Severus said.

"Severus give this boy the goblet and get another for Draco" Louisa said.

"I am sorry, Princess Maetharanel this is Walter McNair, one of my students" Severus said.

Walter bowed and said to her in elvish "It is my greatest honour to be in your presence my Lady Warrior and Protector."

She smiled and nodded and said in elvish "You are a good boy and have a good heart. Stay to what you know is right and you would be a fierce warrior. I am sure we will meet again." She looked at Severus and said in English "I must go. I have been away too long and the sun will rise soon on my land."

He nodded and bowed low and thanked her for her aid and her knowledge and for her blessings.

She nodded and then said "Next time there is a nice spot by the river." He blushed and apologised she reached over and kissed him on his forehead and said "you were blessed by the gods, who am I to speak against it."

She left.

Severus looked at Walter and said "Are you well Walter?"

"As I could be" he said wearily. Severus handed him the potion and told him to drink it. Walter obeyed and smiled and told him he felt better. He still looked weary. "Come let me get you somewhere to rest." Severus took him up to the second floor where the guest bedrooms were. He heard the loud shouting coming from one of the rooms. He opened the door and saw Ron and Gideon fighting, Fred and George were trying to pull them apart. He reached forward and expertly pulled them apart.

"Gideon?" Severus said sternly.

"He said you were a slimy git who deserved to die and that you must be recruiting papa for some evil" Gideon said.

Severus sighed and said "You know the state Ginny is in, yes?"

Gideon looked at him and nodded "Yes sir."

"Now you know Ronald is close to that state and is not of a right mind" Severus said.

"What do you mean not in a right mind you slimy bastard" Ron shouted and Fred and George immediately grabbed him and George covered Ron's mouth and Fred apologised and said he didn't mean it.

Severus nodded and told Gideon to take Walter to one of the guest rooms and then to start preparing for bed. Gideon looked around and said "Wally is here?" he sprinted out of the room.

Severus looked at Fred and said "Come I will get you a dreamless sleep potion for him, it may calm him and get him some rest."

Fred nodded and left the room with him while George held their angry brother. He saw Susan peeping out of a room and she asked if everything was okay. He nodded and she closed the door. Fred said nothing and followed Severus to the lab. Fred looked at the two potions that had been recently made, one was shimmering white, the other looked like light silver.

Severus went to a cupboard and took out a vial and handed it to Fred who was looking at the shimmering white potion. To his shock Fred said "it smells like a healing potion but there is a strange scent I cannot identify and the healing potion does not shimmer."

"I am surprised Mr. Weasley, you do not show such adeptness in class" Severus said.

"Yes well no offence but your classes doesn't have anything interesting. Everything you teach we could get from a book" Fred said and Severus nodded.

"It has a rare elf healing ingredient in it" Severus said and Fred nodded. Severus told him to give the sleeping potion to Ron. Fred nodded and Severus poured the rest of the white potion into a goblet and took it for Draco who was still holding the ice sculpture. Draco drank it and was soon asleep. Severus knew the healing potion would put him in a deep sleep until he was healed.

He heard Minerva's voice and she came into the room "I had to just buy new clothes for them all. The aurors locked down the Burrow."

Severus nodded and directed her out of the room.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Minerva asked.

Severus laughed out loudly.

… … …

Wormtail held onto the man he had hired to take him to the forest edge. He was a muggle… a muggle taxi driver. Wormtail stunned him and took him with him. He knew his Master was in a non-corporal form, he had spied on Albus Dumbledore for a long time and knew his Master would need a human host like he had last year. He had shrunk the taxi and then banished it. The man had been heavy so he levitated him along. It had been hours now he had been searching. It would have been faster had he been a rat and on his own. Then he saw the familiar magical glow and his arm pulsed. It was his master. Wormtail was glad he had not been in his rat form; the snake was huge and would have eaten him in one gulp.

Wormtail bowed and said "My Lord I am here to rescue you."

The snake smiled and hissed to himself _**"[It's about time. The first thing I am going to do is kill that traitor Severus Snape and then the brat Harry Potter.]"**_

_**.**_


	22. Chapter 22: For My Child

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wave my wand, I do not hold any rights to any of the Harry Potter series but I am grateful to JK for writing them.

_**Chapter 22: For My Child**_

Molly sat looking at Percy who was lying on the bed, part of his face was bandaged and every so often his body twitched. She felt a hand on her shoulder and without looking up she knew it was Arthur.

"The Healer says that there is nothing they could do again. We will just have to wait and see" Arthur said sadly.

"Percy is strong… he is a Gryffindor after all" Molly said.

Arthur smiled "Yes he has certainly proven that today." They had all had their doubt, Percy used to act so Slytherin at times.

"Yes he is a hero. He saved that slimy good for nothing son of a snake…" Molly said and then burst into tears. "Arthur it's not fair first Harry and now Percy. Those Slytherin bastards, it's because of them that the world is in the mess it is in. They destroy everything good in the world and then sit in their fancy manors and watch us suffer. That boy… he tried to kill Harry and then tricks our Ronald into telling him where Harry lived…"

"Molly you know Ron…"

"No Ronald is a good boy, he is a Gryffindor… he is destined to be a strong Gryffindor Warrior of Light. He has proven himself; he got that award for service to the school. Harry chose him to be his friend, you know Harry is the new Godric Gryffindor. Ronald is a good boy, he was tricked. That boy… his father is training him in dark magic and you know it. They lied and schemed their way out of Azkaban. There is not a witch or wizard who went into Slytherin who didn't go dark and you know it. That boy is a Slytherin. He tricked Ronald… It should have been him lying in this bed. Not my baby. They are all evil snakes… it should have been him here not my baby" Molly said and stood up and ran her hand through Percy's hair.

The door opened and Charlie came in, he put his backpack on the ground. "I came as soon as I heard. How is he?"

Arthur patted his shoulder "it's touch and go, his jaw and nose are broken, few ribs, his hands. They had to regrown his liver and kidney." They saw Percy twitch again. "Cruciatus… the Healer says we just have to wait and see. They have put him in a healing coma. It would probably take a week for them to remove and re-grow everything. They of course started with the critical things. As for his mind… according to Draco…"

"Do not mention that boy's name in front of me Arthur" Molly screamed.

Arthur sighed "according to reports, Percy was lucid up until the Aurors came. So the healers say that is a good sign but you never know."

Charlie nodded and then whispered "I heard that it was Scabbers, that he was a Death Eater in disguise?"

Arthur nodded and said "Peter Pettigrew."

Charlie looked at him and whispered "Dad he lived with us for almost twelve years, he slept in Percy's room. If he was an animagus…"

Arthur nodded "I know son, I know… I don't know if I would ever sleep again. I had the healer's check… Percy was never… he was never…"

Charlie whispered "Ginny?"

Arthur looked like he was going to throw up and took off his glasses and knelt down on the ground. Charlie put his hand on his father's shoulder.

The door opened and Albus came in. "Arthur, Molly we have an emergency, it's Ginny."

Molly screamed and Arthur leapt up looking as if he was going to kill. They ran out of the room.

Charlie looked at Albus and said "Pettigrew?"

"No but the trauma of this morning was too much and after everything that happened over the last year she snapped. She almost killed Draco Malfoy. I…" Albus let out a breath and then said "At least Harry is safe."

Charlie looked at him "Yes and how is Gideon?"

"Gideon… Gideon is well. His parents had a birthday party for him, had dragon rides and lots of cake and ice-cream and presents" Albus said with a smile.

"Severus is a good father. Both he and Alex are very good parents" Charlie said seriously.

"Yes Gideon seems to be a well-adjusted and happy child. They are very good parents" Albus said smiling. Charlie looked at Albus strangely but nodded and walked out of the room to where Arthur and Molly were standing with Amelia.

Charlie looked through the glass window and saw the healers holding down Ginny and administering a shot to the girl who was obviously screaming.

Molly held a crystal owl in her hand and was absently stroking it. Charlie came up to them and heard his mother say "Good."

Amelia looked at her in horror "Molly did you understand what I told you? She tortured and could have killed a young boy."

"No she punished a slimy no good snake. That boy had it long in coming. My only regret is that Harry wasn't here to add a hex or two to that spoilt Slytherin brat" Molly said.

Charlie shook his head "Mum Slytherins are not the evil dark wizards you make them out to be. Most of them are good hard working people. Severus is…"

"Severus Snape is a Death Eater and don't you forget it. If it wasn't for Albus monitoring him every moment, who knows what evil potions he would have created" Molly said.

Amelia looked at Molly and then at Arthur who was shaking his head.

Remus had been standing at the side quietly and said "Molly I know you blame them but not all Slytherins are evil. Some like the Lestranges are evil but Severus is a good man."

"Don't tell me they are not evil Remus… look at my child… my beautiful Princess lying on that bed… My son is bandaged and twitching in the room next door" Molly said.

"Yes but that was because of Peter and he was a Gryffindor" Remus said.

"I saw them Remus, they killed them. The dark mark was over my house Remus, my house. I saw them. All Slytherins are evil and I will not bury another family member Remus… I will not" Molly said.

"Your brothers were good men Molly but not all Death Eaters were Slytherin and not all Slytherins were Death Eaters. Draco is not a Death Eater. Severus is a good man" Remus said.

Molly ignored them and walked to the glass window and said "Even if I have to personally kill every Slytherin in the world, I will not bury my children."

Amelia sighed, she knew the woman was in shock. She touched her on her shoulder "no one is going to hurt your children Molly, they are safe now."

They were quiet for a minute and then they heard someone calling Charlie. They turned and saw Payton Parkinson walking over.

"Mr. Parkinson, you look well. Totally healed I see" Albus said.

"Yes I am back to normal and Professor Snape said that he would have spoken to you?" Payton said.

"Yes he did and he spoke to your father as well, everything is approved for you to repeat the year" Albus said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate the second chance" Payton said with a smile. Albus gave him a nod.

Charlie looked at him "I thought you were going home?"

"I did, I saw my parents and sister. They acted as if I had just come back from spending the weekend by my grandparents. Pansy was upset of course. However she was very happy to tell me that they were going to special wedding dinner tonight. Apparently my ex-fiancée Jessica is getting married in the morning" Payton said.

"That was fast" Charlie said and Payton shrugged.

"I am so sorry to hear that Mr. Parkinson" Albus said.

"It's okay, ours was an arranged one. I had no feelings for her. So it really doesn't affect me" Payton said. He however smiled at Charlie and asked him how his brother was doing.

Albus, Remus and Arthur noticed the boy slipped his hand into Charlie's and Charlie gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Molly saw it as well and her eyes narrowed and said "Parkinson… you are Phillip Parkinson's son?"

"Yes…"

"You are a Slytherin?" Molly asked sounding as if she was going to explode.

"No Payton is a Ravenclaw" Albus said lying quickly. As Molly turned to look at Albus, Arthur used his wand and turned the boy's green t-shirt to blue.

Molly looked at Payton and nodded and smiled "yes that is good, you must come to dinner. Charlie he looks like he hasn't had a good home-cooked meal in weeks."

"Yes Payton does look hungry. Charlie why don't you take this nice young Ravenclaw and take him to get something to eat" Arthur said giving Charlie a look.

"Yes lets go" Charlie said and pulled the boy out. They first stopped by Percy's room and got Charlie's backpack and quickly left. Charlie held Payton's hand securely.

Amelia sighed and patted Arthur's shoulder sympathetically. "Albus, Lupin come on we still have one more stop to make today" Amelia said and then sighed. "After the crazy day we are having today I think I need a large chocolate bar before I go to Azkaban."

Both Albus and Remus pulled chocolate bars from their pockets and handed to her. She chuckled and took them both.

…. …. ….

Sirius Black counted the stones in his cell in Azkaban for the millionth time. He knew every crack, every tiny hole, every stain, every discolouration. He felt a sudden chill in his bones; dementors. It was that time of day. He sighed and tried to turned into his animagus form; as a large grim like dog he wasn't affected by them as much. He tried, today was not a good day and he failed. The eerie prison guards in the wizard prison of Azkaban sucked all of the happiness out of someone and left you remembering your worse memories. As they passed on their daily journey Sirius braced for the torture.

He heard the terrifying scream of Rabastan Lestrange followed by that of his brother Rudolphus. He heard his cousin Bellatrix cackling laugh, she was now certifyingly insane; she then cried. Sirius hated to hear her cry, it hurt his heart more than if he heard her screaming. He knew exactly what she experienced when the dementors neared her and she cried. Unknown to many, she had been four months pregnant when she entered Azkaban, on her first night here, she lost her baby. Sirius cursed every time he thought of it. Had the authorities done what they were supposed to do, they would have had her in another facility until she had her baby. However they disregarded all protocol and did not even examine her or listened to her pleas and threw her in here. Sirius felt sorry for her. For her and her husband Rudolphus who had not been able to even hold her hand or give her any physical comfort. He was in the cell next to her, close enough to hear her screams and her cries but he could not see or touch her; it was more torture than the dementors. Sirius sighed the baby would have been entering Hogwarts this year.

He felt the coldness of the dementor magic as it reached out to him. Sirius had many bad memories, most of them growing up as a teen. However if he had to admit it he had been a git. The dementors stood in front of his cell door and Sirius felt them reaching out to him. They seemed to probe his mind and today his memory was of him at age 16 leading Severus Snape to the werewolf Moony. He saw the terrified expression on Severus' face. He did not scream he did not shout, he just looked at the memory.

Long after the dementors left Sirius thought about the incident, it had been a prank; one that almost got a boy killed. They had hated Severus, he sighed; no… he had hated Severus. When he was eleven and had been sorted into Gryffindor house and not Slytherin, his parents had come and demanded a re-sorting. Dumbledore had refused and actually so had the sorting hat. When his parents had heard that the half-blood son of the disgraced Eileen Prince had gotten into Slytherin they were appalled. Their son and heir was judged as being less worthy than a mudblood. His parents and family had often compared him to Severus and his own jealousy had grown. He had often thought about why he had led Severus to the werewolf and he knew it was the simple fact that he had wanted him killed. Severus had topped the class at OWLs with ten O's and Sirius had only gotten eight O's. Sirius had been beaten almost every day after the results had come out and told how much of a disgrace he had been; James had rescued him. He went to live with the Potters and his parents pretended he had died, it had hurt and he blamed Severus. He had wanted him dead.

It was for that incident at the Shrieking Shack that Sirius believed Fate had put him in Azkaban. Not only had he almost gotten Severus killed but his best friend Remus. Remus in his werewolf state had no control, he was a wild animal. Remus had once said that he counted on his friends to keep him human, to help control Moony and to stop him from hurting others. Sirius had betrayed that trust; had Moony damaged Severus or worst killed him, they would have executed him. Sirius sighed he had almost killed two people that day, Severus and Remus. He was just as bad as that rat Peter.

Sirius thought about his friends. His thoughts went on James and Lily and little Harry. Peter had betrayed them to Voldisnort and had destroyed their lives. He thought of Harry, he would be almost a teenager now. He imagined a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes; a miniature James, chasing girls, flying his broom, harassing Remus. He smiled he knew Remus had to have Harry and they lived in that nice little cottage Remus' mum had; she baked the nicest cookies. He imagined Harry getting into all sorts of trouble, climbing trees and sneaking out of his room to go fishing and not doing his homework… Sirius snorted who was he kidding Remus would have drilled Harry into doing homework. Remus was a bookworm who would have never left the library if it wasn't for Sirius and the full moon. His mind then imagined a miniature James with round nerdy glasses, who sat reading a book and who hated flying, who probably never even caught a fish and who talked about the amount of germs that a tree had. Sirius growled. He then thought about what life would have been like if he had just not gone after that rat. He sat back against the wall in his cell and silently wept.

He heard Bella singing a lullaby. Sirius sighed, she would play house for a few hours and she would take her daughter Cassiopeia for a walk in the park and then a picnic. It was heart breaking really but Bella's deranged mind actually allowed her to escape this dreary place. Sirius heard Rudolphus sob; it was the only time the powerful man would breakdown. They had done a lot of bad things in their lives but they had paid dearly for it in Azkaban. Twelve years was a long time to suffer in this place. As far as Sirius was concerned they were the prisoners who had remained the longest in here. He remembered young Barty Crouch; he did not even last six months. Wilkes had lasted two years. The Indian Maharaj had lasted six. Twelve years was more than a life time in this place.

Sirius heard Rabastan trying to comfort his brother but Bella shouted to them and told them they would wake the baby. Rudolphus sobbed even more.

Sirius sighed and said out loud "What baby? Bella, Cassy is a big girl. Rudy didn't you tell me that you saw the Hogwarts Owl with a letter for her."

Bella shouted "What! Rudolphus you did not tell me about the owl. Cassy… at Hogwarts… oh Rudy we have to go to Diagon Alley… she will need a wand and new robes and ohhh we must have Alejandro Twilfit make her an entire new wardrobe."

Rabastan on the other side of his brother shouted "Twilfit's don't be daft woman, she is a Lestrange, we will take her to Paris to shop. She will have her wardrobe made by Richelieu's. My goddaughter must have the best."

Sirius smiled as they all left Azkaban and got sucked into Bella's dream world. "Yes well make sure and buy her some red and gold because little Cassy is Gryffindor bound for sure."

"Do not make me hex you Siri, she will wear green and silver, thank you very much" Bella said.

"You do remember that Crabbe and Goyle's sons are of age to be at Hogwarts" Sirius said.

"Maybe blue and bronze to match her blue eyes and brown hair like her mummy" Rabastan said.

"Ravenclaw! Blacks don't go into Ravenclaw" Bella said.

"She is not a Black she is a Lestrange and she is smart as a whip so she is Ravenclaw bound" Rabastan said.

"Your sister Andromeda was a Ravenclaw" Sirius reminded Bella.

"I don't have a sister named Andie and besides she married a muggle. My daughter is not going to marry any muggle" Bella shouted.

"No of course not she will marry a good pureblood boy" Rabastan said.

"A good pureblood Slytherin boy" Bella said.

"Yes Cassiopeia Lestrange Goyle, I could see it now" Sirius said naughtily.

Bella screamed and started shouting hexes at the wall in between her and Sirius. Sirius laughed heartily.

"STOP" Rudolphus screamed. "You are all out of your minds." There was silence for a minute and Sirius saw the walls of Azkaban returning but they disappeared again when Rudolphus said "Cassiopeia is not going anywhere, she will be home-schooled."

"Home-schooled, Rudy come on a young girl needs adventure, she needs to go to Hogwarts" Bella said.

"I know the kind of adventures you got into. My Princess is not going anywhere near that school filled with walking sacks of male hormones" Rudolphus said.

"We met at Hogwarts and had our own adventures" Bella said seductively.

"EXACTLY!" Rudolphus shouted.

Sirius and Rabastan laughed.

"Well well well, this is a strange sound in Azkaban" the Warden's voice said. Immediately there was a rushing feeling and Sirius looked around at the dirty, dingy prison cell.

"Prisoner 396, Black comma Sirius Orion, you have visitors" the Warden said.

"Visitors?" Sirius asked confused, he never had visitors.

"Stand to the back of the cell" The Warden said and Sirius moved to comply.

The cell door opened and the Warden looked in and there was an odd look in the man's eyes. Sirius frowned slightly when he saw Albus Dumbledore come in, followed by Amelia Bones and then…

"Moony?" Sirius said recognising the other man.

"Siri… Siri, Peter was spotted, we know Peter is alive and that he was a Death Eater" Remus said.

Sirius looked at the Warden and said "I told you I was innocent."

The Warden just shook his head.

Amelia cleared her throat and said "Lord Black…"

"Grandpa is dead?" Sirius said with a start; for him to be addressed as Lord it meant his grandfather Arcturus was dead. Rudolphus had told him about his father Orion's death as the man had died a week before they had been arrested. He wondered about his mother.

"You didn't know?" Amelia asked with shock. Sirius shook his head.

"Yes two years now" Albus said.

Bella started to cry, she had really loved Grandpa Arcturus as they all called the last Lord Black. Amelia looked at the Warden who just shrugged.

Sirius looked at Albus "my mother?"

Albus sighed "six years."

Sirius couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek; she was a bitch and a shrew but she was his mother.

Amelia was obviously upset but then said "Lord Black, while the discovery of Pettigrew is important. We are not here to free you, we are here to investigate…"

"Investigate what? I am in here for the murder of a man who you just told me is alive, so what else is there to investigate" Sirius said.

"Well the other charges" Amelia said.

"What other charges?" Sirius asked.

"Weren't you informed of the other charges at your trial?" Amelia asked.

"What trial, I have been in this stinking place since the day after Halloween 1981, I never went on trial" Severus said.

Amelia groaned and said "Albus I am requesting we transfer Sirius to a cell in the Ministry until we settle this." Albus nodded.

"Let's get out of here" Remus said quickly.

"Yes so you can tell me all about Harry's adventures" Sirius said as the Warden helped escort him out.

Remus did not know how he was going to tell Sirius about Harry. The only thing he did know was that he could not mention it in here because Sirius would probably kill Albus for leaving his cub with Petunia. He would then go ballistic when he heard Harry was now the son of Severus Snape.

As they passed Bella's cell door, she said "Siri would you make sure Cassy is okay and tell her, her mummy loves her."

Sirius smiled and was going to answer but the Warden said "You insane old hag your daughter is dead."

Bella screamed and sobbed uncontrollably. Sirius ran over and said "the first thing I do Bella is go to Paris, we will go to Richelieu's and I will buy her the prettiest green robes I could fine."

"And get her an owl so she could write me and tell me all about the fun she is having at Hogwarts" Bella said.

"And about all the cute Slytherin boys that I will have to be fighting away" Sirius said and Bella giggled.

The Warden shook his head "You should not be encouraging her she is not of sound mind."

Sirius sighed and said "Sometimes Warden the only light one can find in the darkness is in your head."

Remus held Sirius' arm and said "Sirius come on forget about them you have a lot of people who care about you who will be anxious to see you."

Sirius pulled his hand away and said "She is family Remus and for the last twelve years she has been my friend."

"Friend? Do you know what they did, why they are here?" Remus asked.

"Yes I do; more than you will ever know, I hear their cries and screams every day Remus. I know why they are here. Now tell me Remus, why am I in here? Why did you think that I deserved to be here" Sirius asked.

"You were charged with betraying James and Lily to Voldemort" Albus said softly.

"We could tell you Sirius was innocent of that crime. Not because we knew Peter was the one who did the crime but because we know Sirius would have never betrayed James" Rudolphus said.

"Kill a Slytherin; yes. Accidently blow up the Ministry and all of London; yes. Break the statues of secrecy by transfiguring Big Ben into a giant teddy bear named Ben; yes. Betray James Potter; no" Rabastan said.

"We Slytherins may be a lot of things but the one thing we do is stand by our friends; something you Gryffindors never do. You turn your back on them the first chance you get. In that regard Sirius was a Slytherin, he loved James more than his own brother. If Sirius was their secret keeper not even Merlin himself would have gotten him to talk" Rudolphus said.

"Good luck Siri and if you see Frank and Alice, tell them we are sorry" Rabastan said.

"Frank and Alice are permanently damaged they will never be healed" Albus said.

"Well tell the baby Neville we are sorry" Rudolphus said.

"Tell him his mummy loves him" Bella said and started singing her lullaby.

Siri looked at Amelia and indicated he was ready to go, he ignored Remus and walked away.

…..

It had been full moon a few days ago but the moon was still bright and the glade where Wormtail stood was lit up. He watched as the dark shade Voldemort lifted itself from the snake and went to the unconscious taxi driver's body. The body would not last long but it would last long enough to get out of there. Voldemort was pleased.

"Peter Pettigrew where are the others, Malfoy, Nott, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle?"

"Malfoy cares nothing for you and the others well to be honest I do not know. I however bring news. The boy Potter has been moved. The world thinks he has gone to America but he remains in Britain. He is posing as Severus' long lost son. Severus' lover is an International Auror. Severus has betrayed you" Pettigrew said.

Voldemort nodded "I know."

"I have some money, I could take you to get some food and a descent night's sleep" Wormtail said. He took out a wand from his pocket. It was the Dark Lord's. The man smiled when he saw it; he was very pleased.

"I am weak this body is not magical and would not last more than one night. I need you to get a few things for me… but first I need a body, not something temporary… a real body."

"Another snake?" Wormtail said pointing to the body of the dead snake.

"Not a snake but a snake egg. There is another snake nearby with a nest with three eggs; we will need one of the eggs. I will also need a lot of magic and a human sacrifice. Not this body, someone magical" Voldemort said and started walking in the direction of the nest.

"I… the aurors are hunting me. I tried to bring Malfoy's son, he would have been perfect but that blasted old coot Dumbledore and my former friend Lupin caught onto me" Pettigrew said with a spat.

"That would be perfect, we could hunt when they come and get one of the bodies. An auror would have strong magic. This body is already dying" Voldemort said.

"Can you… can you use me?" Pettigrew said in scared voice.

"You are not magically powerful enough and if you die then I will have no one…. no I need" Voldemort stopped when he heard a loud roar. He looked up. "Dragon? There are no dragons in this area." There was another roar… another dragon.

Pettigrew turned "They are here. That is Snape's lover, he is a dragon rider."

"He is powerful; I sense his power from here. I would not be able to defeat him" Voldemort looked at the snake guarding her nest and then back at Pettigrew. He knew his plan would fail. If he had time he would have taken the snake embryo and use it in a dark magic ritual to form himself a body; the body would be weak however. He had hoped Pettigrew would have taken him back to England and his home at Riddle Manor until he could perform the ritual to regain his true body. This Auror was too powerful he would quickly overpower Pettigrew and even himself even if he got a magical body. There were few wizards with that kind of power; when he was at his full strength perhaps but certainly not now. He looked at Pettigrew.

"I have a plan… Malfoy has a book, a diary" Voldemort said.

"He used it and Potter destroyed it and he killed the Basilisk in the Chamber" Pettigrew said.

Voldemort cursed and said "The ring is cursed and you will die without the parseltongue password and the locket you would not get past the inferi. Bella is still in Azkaban though as a rat you would not be noticed… however she might be mad as a hatter and even if you escape with her, she would not be able to go to Gringotts. Your best bet is the diadem." He spoke more to himself than anything. "I need you to get something for me. It is a diadem; it is like a lady's tiara. It is at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. Get it for me. Put on the crown and it will give you further instructions. Keep my wand you would need it." Voldemort knew that he was sending Pettigrew to his death but it would be worth it.

Voldemort was about to say something else but he felt a familiar pulse of magic "There are Death Eaters close; there might still be a chance. This body is too weak; I will greet them in a more worthy form."

Pettigrew heard the man scream and saw the dark shade explode out of the body, killing it. The spirit then went into the female snake. The snake hissed and Pettigrew sensed the Dark Lord's presence in the snake. The snake hissed and sent a pulse of magic. Pettigrew felt his dark mark burn and within a minute six men appeared, five were Death Eaters; one side along apparated with one of the older men.

Lucius looked at Wormtail and said "You dare touch my son, prepare to die scum." The snake hissed and Lucius sneered at it. To everyone's horror the snake rose up and moved to strike Lucius. One of the men moved and grabbed the snake and wrestled with it. The snake bit into the man's neck and held on. They heard a deep creepy hissing voice from the man's mouth say "I need sacrifice."

"Goyle?" Waldon McNair asked confused.

"Need willing sacrifice" Voldemort said from Goyle's mouth.

"Use Pettigrew" Lucius spat knowing it was the dark lord.

"Pettigrew is to live" Voldemort said.

"Use the McNair brat my Lord, isn't that why he is here. It should have been Draco but he is not here" Pettigrew said smirking.

Waldon McNair looked at his son Wilber and said "It would be his honour. You may have him as your sacrifice my Lord."

"What no" Wilber said shaking his head.

"You will do as I command. This is why you live; to serve him. It is a great honour" Waldon said.

"Why don't you sacrifice yourself?" Wilber said scared. He was looking at the huge snake attached to Goyle's neck, which was controlling him like a puppet.

Waldon slapped the boy and said "Do it or die. I have no use for a son who is not willing to serve my Master."

Wilber looked terrified.

Waldon held his son and turned him to the creature "He is young strong and full of magic, he has been breed to serve you. He will be a perfect sacrifice."

Wilber looked at Lucius, Thaddeus Nott and Crabbe; his eyes pleading. Nott lowered his eyes not wanting to look, Crabbe only stared at his friend who was being controlled by the snake and Lucius was looking at Pettigrew in hatred. The snake removed itself from Goyle's body and the body fell to the ground, it was convulsing and frothing at the mouth. The snake moved towards Wilber who was shaking his head.

"Please Uncle Lucius, I don't want to…" Wilber screamed as the large snake came closer. He tried to escape but his father held him firm.

"Oh stop snivelling. What did you think you would be doing? You heard your father you were groomed for this, just like Thaddeus' son Theodore and Lucius' son Draco. It was supposed to be Draco's honour but you got it instead. Now be the man you were born to be and sacrifice your soul to the darkness" Pettigrew said laughing.

As if hearing their sons' names jolted them out of their state, the two men looked at Pettigrew and then at the snake approaching the frightened young man. Almost as if planned both Thaddeus and Lucius drew their wands and attacked. Lucius sent his wand at the snake and Thaddeus at Waldon. The snake was faster than Lucius anticipated and would have gotten him but a strong red shield protected him. Lucius looked around and saw Severus' lover Alex and another man who looked like an older version of him. Mad Eye Moody and what looked like unspeakables came running over.

The snake hissed and tried to flee but the two Griffins went after it. The younger one took out a sword and ran towards it and the older was sending wandless pulses of magic. Mad Eye helped Thaddeus and fought Waldon who screamed and called his son and Lucius and Thaddeus blood traitors.

Crabbe seemed oblivious to the others and kept holding Goyle's convulsing body.

The four death eaters then held their arms and screamed. As Waldon's shield stopped Mad Eye's curse hit him and he fell. Mad Eye looked at the Death Eaters and then over to where the two Griffins were. Alex had chopped off the snake's head and he stood over the flaying headless body, his bloody sword still in his hand, his wand was in the other. The older Griffin had his hands up and there was a dark spectral form hovering a few feet in the air, it was surrounded by what looked like a dragon patronus. The two men started chanting in a strange language and the spectral form screamed and hissed angrily. There was a large pulse of magic from the two men and the dragon patronus roared and the dark spirit screamed and it exploded.

Lucius, Thaddeus and Crabbe screamed. Goyle arched his back and then collapsed dead. Waldon's body also started to convulse, his wounds ripped out more and the blood poured out faster. Wilber ran to his father and tried using his own cloak to stop the blood. Soon they stopped. Two unspeakables appeared and one went to Waldon and started working on him. The other checked Goyle and said he was dead. Crabbe screamed and wept. Thaddeus put his hand on Crabbe's shoulder but the man seemed inconsolable.

Alex and Aiden came over and Alex tossed the head of the snake on the ground near to Mad Eye. "Is that why you all had Harry Potter living like a slave to sacrifice himself for. It took less than three hours to find him and less than ten minutes to kill."

"He is not dead" Lucius said looking at his arm.

Thaddeus looked at his arm. "The mark is gone. He is dead. That was the Dark Lord, they killed. He is dead."

Lucius continued looking at his arm. "The mark is gone but I feel it still. There is a slight itchy feeling under the skin. I still feel it."

"May be it is a lingering residue of the darkness" Fisher said.

"May be" Thaddeus said.

Lucius shook his head "somehow some where he still exists." He had known of the diary and suspected there were others.

"Maybe, however he is no longer a threat" Alex said.

A high elf came in and said in English "there is a dead body of a human about two hundred meters to the north, there is another dead snake and a nest with two eggs."

"We have killed fifteen vampires and two trolls and even a boar but no rats" Arthion said coming in with a blood sword himself.

Lucius looked around and said "Damn it Pettigrew is gone."

.


End file.
